Ellos mi pasado, Él mi presente
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Quizá muera virgen. Quizá no vuelva con mi familia jamás. Tal vez el futuro no exista para mí. Pero mi presente está junto a él, a mi exquisito y violable "guardaespaldas"
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes son de SM, pero la trama es mía **_

**Prólogo **

Me vestí como siempre, tomé el desayuno y besé la mejilla de mi madre al salir de casa como todos los días.

Tomé el autobús para llegar a mi destino mientras escuchaba alguna melodía en mis oídos. No me consideraba una persona infeliz ni tampoco del todo feliz, había estado pensando en que a mi vida totalmente normal le faltaba algo, desde que tengo uso de razón y recuerdos, he meditado sobre lo mismo, no llegando a nada en conclusión.

Amaba mucho a mi familia, sobre todo a mi pequeña hermana, nacida hacía apenas tres años, era un amor de chica, ruborizada y regordeta, adoraba escucharla llamarme por toda la casa para que jugase con ella.

En fin, aquí debía bajarme para iniciar otra tediosa jornada escolar, nunca he sido mucho de los estudios, con mucho esfuerzo me mantenía en la mitad, abundaban los cinco en mis calificaciones pero no me quejaba en lo absoluto.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento bajo una leve neblina fui hasta mi salón de clases, pocas personas habían y no me apetecía saludar, así es que solo pasé de largo hasta mi habitual puesto.

Me senté e inmediatamente saqué de la mochila mi fiel cuaderno de anotaciones. En mis tiempos libres me ponía a imaginar mundos diferentes, el mundo de cada persona en concreto. Llevaba algún tiempo escribiendo historias y luego las subía a una página de internet. Al principio tenía algo de miedo, porque soy una persona bastante insegura en realidad, aunque parezca todo lo contrario, pero luego de que las personas leyesen lo que yo escribía se me fue quitando algo ese temor.

Ahora, pasaba horas y horas pegada al lápiz y a las hojas, tenía una nueva idea en mente. La verdad había surgido de un sueño, algo macabro y muy realista, el primero de una seguidilla de pesadillas parecidas. Al principio me asusté al pensar que en verdad todo eso había sucedido, pero una vez asimilado que solo era producto de mi mente, sentí la necesidad de escribirlo aunque una parte de mí me decía que no lo hiciera.

Ahora ya iba en el capítulo tres, describía el primer sueño que tuve sobre un crimen, sobre una fraternidad de asesinos, no sabría decir si a sueldo…pero eran buenos, demasiado buenos. Podían aniquilar a centenares en una matanza y no sentir ningún tipo de culpa más tarde. En mi historia, también relataba un amor algo tormentoso, esa parte aún no la tenía muy clara, lo bueno era que contaba con mi imaginación.

Una vez llegaron mis amigos, dejé el cuaderno bien guardado en mi mochila y me puse a conversar.

Entre cháchara y cháchara se me pasó el tiempo fugaz. Lo cierto era que me daba algo de temor irme sola, desde hacía dos o tres semanas que sentía que me seguían, que me observaban. Pero me convencía de que no era más que invenciones mías ¡por favor! Solo tenía 17 años, a nadie le importaba lo que yo hiciese o dejase de hacer.

Aunque no niego que el otro día que escuché un ruido en el patio y me asomé por impulso a la ventana, viendo una sombra negra salir raudo del lugar, mi corazón se aceleró pero no era precisamente por miedo, si no que por la excitación que me producía el saber que hay muchas cosas que aún se esconden y se escapan ante mis ojos, me generaba una cierta sensación de vértigo saberme en peligro y descubrir cosas.

Luego de haberme despedido, más tarde de salir de mi mente, comencé con mi habitual caminata de regreso.

Era invierno y el sol ya se estaba ocultando con prisa. Afirmando mi mochila me di la vuelta hacia el este, por donde se metía la estrella produciendo exquisitos arreboles de colores morados, anaranjados y rojos, mezclados en completa armonía para ser vistos.

Me fui jugando, caminando de espaldas mirando ese maravilloso espectáculo ante mis ojos. Y pensar que hay gente que solo considera que otro día acabó, para mí era un mar de nuevas ideas y posibles descubrimientos, el viento me tenía despeinada y entumecida la nariz, pero me sentía a gusto.

Luego de que el sol casi se hubo ido por completo dejé de retozar con el cielo centrándome en la súbita señal de alerta presente en mi mente. Tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo sucedería, sin embargo lo omití fundiéndolo con algún otro pensamiento. El frío cayó pesado y repentino, de pronto una sensación de adrenalina me recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde el inicio de los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies, era como si otro yo quisiese salir de su rincón oculto, no obstante me mantenía firme en mi postura sintiéndome abrumada de un segundo a otro por un miedo rebosante.

En eso meditaba por lo cual tardé en percatarme de que junto a mí, en la otra calzada de la avenida había un coche negro, polarizado y demasiado silencioso para mi gusto. Di una mirada de soslayo y sin que yo diera la orden, apresuré un poco más el paso. Mi corazón se aceleró de pura expectación, aún así me obligué a controlarme, mantener serena mi respiración que por momentos era algo superflua y despejar mi mente.

El auto seguía andando a mi paso, la calle estaba casi desierta y la poca gente que se veía estaba a por lo menos doscientos metros de mí si es que no más. No me daba para correr sin que el coche me alcanzara. ¡Pero que diablos estoy pensado! De seguro no me persigue, quizá solo se les averió o también puede estar recién ajustado, he oído que cuando los autos se ajustan no se les puede apurar…

Dejé mis pensamientos para luego cuando el coche se pasó a la calle junto a mí. Seguía con la vista al frente aparentando cantar una canción, pero estaba más que consciente de lo que mi silencioso acompañante hacía o dejaba de hacer, iba tan cerca que casi podría tocar la pintura negra y que ahora me parecía demasiado misteriosa.

Medité en mis posibilidades. Sacar el celular no parecía una buena idea puesto que en el caso hipotético de que me estuviesen siguiendo, acelerarían el proceso de 'rapto' o lo que quisieran hacer al verme con dicho objeto, aunque mi parte menos racional y más dominante me decía que viera hasta donde era capaz de jugar con el fuego y no quemarme. Por otro lado tenía la posibilidad de adentrarme en un callejón que tenía una salida alternativa y luego de perder el automóvil irme a casa corriendo, ya que después de entrar al efugio estaba a unas cuantas cuadras…

Opté por la segunda, pesé a que mi parte loca me recriminó este hecho.

Caminé paciente, pero anhelaba dejar el coche atrás y verme desinhibida de ese temor, no me gustaba estar asustada y la sensación de presentimiento seguía amarga, caliente y oscura en mi mente. Cuando fue tiempo de pasar por el callejón, hice que mi cuerpo doblara y siguiera esa senda, no conocía muy bien el lugar, pero por el hedor supe que estaba llena de desperdicios.

Iba como en el tercer paso cuando sentí las balatas de un auto hacer un chirrido horrible. Miré y era el mismo de pintura negra ¡diablos! A la mierda con el lado racional. Me precipité a correr hacia la salida alternativa que la misma gente había creado.

Tenía los focos encendidos y la repentina luz no me permitió mirar bien, caí y mi mochila quedó en el piso, intenté regresar por ella pero cuando vi que el automóvil se apresuraba demasiado rápido y ruidoso despedí esa idea.

Mi corazón latía acelerado por la carrera, sin embargo no me sentía desfallecer, de seguro era por el subidón de adrenalina que experimentaba en este preciso momento, una vez comprobé que mi cuerpo estaba bien, quise ver que había en mi mente, estaba rebosante de preguntas a las cuales no podía responder por lo que dejé la maraña de ideas ahí.

Me costaba recuperar el aliento de modo silencioso, estaba recostada con todo mi peso en la muralla fría, el vapor salía de mis labios como chimenea pero me obligué a tratar de normalizarme, el auto había quedado en el callejón, no conocía la salida en la cual me hallaba o eso creía…

Otra vez el coche pasó arrasando con todos los tarros repletos de basura, era demasiado ancho para el angosto pasadizo pero de una forma u otra iba a toda carrera en busca de mí ¿pero que diablos? ¿Qué había hecho yo? No me podía defender de una cosa con motor, lo más probable es que terminara arrollada por el.

En ese momento acudió mi familia a mi mente, ¿estarían bien? No pude seguir pensando porque escuché balazos…no, esto no es real, no me están disparando.

Tuve que agacharme y la bala fue a dar por sobre mi cabeza seguí corriendo a pesar de los disparos que no sé como esquivaba. Todo esto en la interminable calle abandonada.

En mi desesperación por huir de los proyectiles y poder recuperar algo de aliento, entré por un vial que en mi vida había visto, ni siquiera cuando salía a pasear en bicicleta.

El coche no me daba tregua y me sentí cansada de un momento a otro. Ya las piernas no querían avanzar más pero no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para correr con velocidad y sin caer.

Cuando me di vuelta para ver lo cerca que estaba de atropellarme, noté que en la punta del capó había un símbolo que se me hacía vagamente familiar… era como un ángel tratando de alcanzar una bola…

Me volteé para darme cuenta de que ya no tenía escapatoria, al borde del abismo, sentía el viento de todas partes, la adrenalina, mi pulso…el sudor cada respiración que marcaba el compás de mi propio reloj, ya no me quedaba más que resignarme…

Justo cuando pensé que o el auto me atropellaría o caería al vacío del puente sin terminar, de la nada un Ferrari 458 Italia de color negro, brillante y hermoso apareció ante mí…entre mi destino próximo a caer…pero dejando la elección del conductor del otro vehículo de hacerme puré.

Apenas tenía algunos segundos antes de que el otro coche me arrastrara a la muerte… pero para mí todo pasó muy lentamente.

La puerta del Ferrari se abrió y una voz me gritó ¡sube! No obstante dentro de todo mi miedo tuve que pensar, si no me subía iba a caer, morir. Y si lo hacía no sabría que sucedería conmigo…

Mi corazón marcaba mi errático latir, la sincronía, el puente delicado entre seguir viviendo o simplemente dejarme abrazar por los gélidos brazos de la muerte…

Todo se detuvo, el pálpito potente era lo único para mí en los segundos cruciales de mi existencia…

* * *

_**Bueno aquí estoy con otra historia, es bastante diferente a las otras, pero me gusta mucho y esta llena de misterios y más**_

_**¿me darían su opinión respecto al prólogo, sigo o la dejo?**_

_**muchas gracias, si les gusta, subiré el primer capítulo el miércoles :D**_

_**Kisses!**_

_**Chau chau.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**_  
_

_~**Dejando atrás...**~_

_Todo se detuvo, el pálpito potente era lo único para mí en los segundos cruciales de mi existencia…_

Algo me impulsó a subir al coche, con una fluidez en movimientos imposibles para mí, me monté en el lujoso auto, aunque eso poco me importaba, ahora había aceptado una de mis posibilidades, pero igualmente estaba condenada. Antes de que cerrara bien la puerta el Ferrari emprendió marcha con estrepito, el otro auto, frenó a escasos centímetros de caer al abismo, sin embargo en cuanto consiguió algo de estabilidad comenzaron con una de balazos, me cubrí la cabeza, ni siquiera me había fijado en el que ahora sería mi acompañante…o mi verdugo.

Cuando lo vi mis ojos a pesar de lo que ordenaba, estaban llenos de gruesas lágrimas que me impedían ver con limpieza el rostro serio no obstante dulce del muchacho que no pasaría los 20 y tantos. Me miró y sonrió, pero no estaba en mis cabales mentales como para ser cordial, ahora mismo me sentía como cualquier basura, una desterrada, aunque mi familia me preocupaba demasiado, sabía que quizá hoy fue mi último día, mi último beso a la mejilla de mi madre, la última conversación...

-esto...te llamas Isabella, ¿verdad?- la voz del chico junto a mí me sacó de la maraña que era mi mente.

-so-solo Bella- pronuncié con una voz que no identifiqué como mía propia, era demasiado enronquecida y sucia. Asintió mientras me concentraba en no entrar en estado de shock.

-bueno, Bella ¿sabes por qué te perseguían?- busqué respuestas en mi mente pero nada coherente acudió a mis labios, lo cierto era que no tenía ni la más remota idea. Negué suavemente con la cabeza, volvió a asentir con gesto pensante. Hasta hora no había reparado en el detalle de que conocía mi nombre. ¿Qué tanto conocía él de mi propia vida? pero sin duda lo que más me atormentaba era no saber de mi familia y el motivo de la anterior persecución- ellos, son miembros activos en una fraternidad y se hacen llamar...-

-angels of dead- interrumpí y ambos quedamos sorprendidos por mi veloz respuesta, yo no había dado la orden a mi lengua para hablar. Me dio una breve mirada de soslayo y pronto la volvió al frente. Prosiguió luego de una fruncida de ceño.

-si… así es como se llama, son asesinos, los más buscados en el estado. Jamás se han encontrado pruebas que terminen de culparlos por múltiples asesinatos realizados desde hace varios años- sentía que no era solo una historia tenebrosa...algo de todo eso tenía relación conmigo, o quizás mucho más de lo que yo quisiera.

- ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- intenté callar la súbita vocecita en mi interior que me decía mentirosa o cínica. Me removí incómoda en el asiento de cuero suave.

Me observó de frente por primera vez y casi pierdo el aliento, a pesar de toda la situación crítica, mis hormonas funcionaban a la perfección. Sus rasgos endurecidos, rectos pero con un deje de niñez en la redondes de sus pómulos marcados y en su fina nariz. No obstante lo que me deslumbró por completo fueron sus espectaculares ojos cafés chocolate, era una mirada limpia, sin embargo algo había tras su inexplicable ternura mezclada con cierto aire de misterio.

-tú los descubriste, escribiste sobre ellos y ahora deben terminar con eso que les incomoda, que no los deja matar sin pensar que alguien puede hablar de su modo de operación y comunicarlo, y atraparlos de una vez- me miró con algo que no supe descifrar y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, mi corazón se aceleró al oír sus palabras, ¿por qué cuando hablaba de ese conjunto de personas me sentía identificada?- y esa persona eres tú, Bella a ti es a quien deben eliminar- sentí que caía en un vacío y no había nada para sujetarme antes del impacto final. No quería saber, deseaba mi vida de vuelta, no esta pesadilla aunque… no me lo podía creer. ¡Yo no sabía nada!

-y...y tú también… ¿quieres matarme? - era la respuesta afirmativa lo que mas temía aunque no es que quisiera seguir adelante. Solo me aguardaba vagar y ser solo algo nulo, inexistente.

Rió suavemente y me sorprendí, si no que mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me percaté de que ese gesto... me proporcionaba algo en que sostenerme….

-claro que no, yo soy Edward y estaré encargado de que estés fuera de peligro...- no alcancé a analizar el contenido de sus palabras ya que un fuerte chirrido que por poco me deja sorda indicó que no veníamos solos y digamos que la compañia era en absoluto agradable. Edward murmuró algo entre dientes que no conseguí entender mientras manipulaba los mandos con destresa- abrochate el cinturón- su gesto fue sombrío y de igual forma inescrutable.

Hice lo que me dijo y me atreví a mirar por el vidrio polarizado.

Dos coches negros idénticos nos mantenían cercados, cada uno por un costado. Tuve que obligarme a relajar mi cuerpo, y permanecer serena a pesar de lo que mis latidos indicaban. Lo que menos quería era un ataque de nervios.

Edward movía el coche intentando salirse del centro pero era una tarea complicada. Aunque el se veia tranquilo. Respiré profundo hasta que oí un ruido estridente en el vidrio. Un disparo.

Parece que el auto era blindado, ya que no morí…o eso creo.

-tranquila, solo afirmate bien tendré que ser algo brusco, te recomiendo que no veas por la ventana- asentí pero dado el nivel de curisidad que tenía no pude evitarlo. Otros ruidos similares resonaron con estrépito contra el carro.

De pronto aceleró de golpe produciendo que mi cabeza se pegara al asiento con aspereza. Luego de que rebasó a ambos coches que nos flanqueaban. Se detuvo y giró con brusquedad, quedando frente a frente con los perseguidores. La noche era cerrada pero el fulgor de los focos me permitió admirar mejor el símbolo sobre el capó de los vehiculos negros.

Antes de lo que dura una respiración me encontré mirando la puerta de uno de los enemigos desde el lado contrario. Íbamos en la dirección opuesta pero ni así cesaron los disparos en nuestra contra. Edward seguía con el acelerador a fondo y el motor apenas producía un tenue ronroneo. Me dispuse a asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, casi había rozado con las yemas de los dedos la muerte por segunda vez en el día y otra vez él había sido mi salvador.

Estaba casi entrando en un estado de shock e hiperventilando cuando se metió por un camino extraño y que casi no se veía. Me sentí perdida pero a un nivel mucho más profundo que el hecho de no tener ni una sola idea de donde estaba.

Detuvo el coche antes de lo que creí y me apuró a salir de el. Me confundí. ¿Ahora me va a dejar aquí o qué? cerré el auto con fuerza y me habló

-debes quitarte esa ropa- murmuró mientras buscaba algo en el maletero del coche. Asimilé y posteriormente me ruboricé.

-¿q-que?-pregunté sin poder creérmelo, se detuvo en la tarea con unas prendas en la mano, ahora que tenía las mangas recogidas podía notar sus músculos y venas. Sonrió a medias y yo miré sin comprender el chiste privado.

-me refiero a que ya te vieron vestida así, desde ahora tendrás que usar accesorios cada vez que estés en un lugar más o menos transcurrido- explicó mientras me daba ropa diferente a mi uniforme...mi escuela ya no lo era más, luego ya no sería...yo.

Asentí súbitamente melancólica. Entré al habitáculo del coche y comencé a desprenderme de mi ropa, realmente no quería hacerlo porque sentía que era casi lo único que aún me recordaba a lo que fue mi vida.

Acabé por ponerme unos jeans que me quedaban justo a la medida, una camiseta con la cara de Madonna estampada y una polerón como de dos tallas más que la mía. Las mangas cubrían mis manos y un gorro mi cabello. Esto ya no era yo.

Unos golpecitos en el vidrio me hiceron dar un brinco de miedo. Pensé que me iban a apuntar con una pistola entre ceja y ceja pero no, era el chico que por cierto creo que se cambio de ropa. No me importaba, jamás había experimentado esta sensación de vacío tan intensa como ahora, me sentía como nadie aunque creo que algo asi era en este momento.

Me indicó que dejara el Ferrari y siguiera sus pasos. Estaba muy helado el ambiente y recordé que hoy cuando volviera a casa iba a estar calentita tanto física como mentalmente. Sentía en el pecho una opresión y frío, demasiado frío. Avanzamos un poco más y llegamos a una especie de mámpara negra que casi no notabas a no ser que te acercaras. Dentro tenía lugar una camioneta Ram y para nada llamativa en comparación al anterior. Era de color gris, fue lo único en lo que alcancé a fijarme antes de que me apurara a subir, cuando tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro miré a ambos lados. Bien. Ya oficialmente mi vida estaba fuera de este lugar.

-hay una cosa más- dijo cuando abandonamos esa desviación del camino. Miré sin ver- debes darme tu teléfono celular- abrí los ojos como platos. No, eso no...

-¿mi...mi celular?- era lo único mío propio que no dejaba atrás. No me lo podía quitar, no…

- es para que no te rastreen- explicó, pero eso no alivio el vacío y sensación de vértigo que me daba entregar mi móvil, sabía que solo era un celular pero cuando te enteras de que quieren matarte, de que debes huir y negarte a ti mismo, te apegas a lo que te identifique y lo defiendes con uñas y dientes...pero yo no podía hacer ni eso.

-pero ¿y mi familia? ¿Cómo podré saber de ellos?- la pregunta quedó flotando y apreté la mandíbula cuando comprendí la frase de "los silencios otorgan". No volvería a saber nada de ellos. Saqué el móvil y se lo entregué- ellos… ¿Ellos estarán bien?- supongo que eso si tendría respuesta.

-estarán bien...mientras...-

-mientras me mantenga lejos- completé su frase y quise pensar que era lo correcto. Mi vida por la de ellos. Me acurruqué para pensar en todo lo que me había sucedido en estas agotadoras horas.

No lograba hilar las ideas para que tuviesen coherencia, cómo fue que llegué a esto, no lograba comprender como solo por escribir eso llegaría todo tan lejos. No me detuve a pensar en nada más, me encerré todo lo que pude dentro de mi mente, intentando buscar respuestas, obviamente respuestas que jamás llegarían.

Me encontraba huyendo de mi hogar, de mi familia…de todo, ¡de lo que yo era! Estaba aterrada, pero no podía permitir que por mi causa mi familiar sufriera o simplemente, muriera.

Renuncié a todo porque era lo mejor, aunque ahora no me parecía eso, me sentía como en una especie de laberinto que no tenía salida.

La noche estaba dando pasó a las primeras luces de la madrugada, no había pegado el ojo solo había meditado y callado.

-tranquila, están bien- la voz de mi acompañante no logró tranquilizarme, me sentía al borde de la histeria.

Cerré más fuerte mis ojos, mientras con brío estrechaba entre mis dedos fríos el asiento. Me sentía desvanecer de miedo o quizá de cansancio, pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, mi mente giraba, se devolvía a algún recuerdo, para más tarde volver al presente, a mi pesadilla.

La mañana cayó pero nada mejoró en lo absoluto, sin embargo nosotros seguíamos por el mismo sendero, sin ver nada más que carretera y el firmamento dividiendo el cielo de la tierra. Quisiera estar ahí, en el cielo, en paz y sin temor, sin tener que ocultarme.

-si quieres, duerme, te despertaré cuando lleguemos, aún falta- me miró un breve segundo, le correspondí, me sentía como un trozo de madera perdido en la inmensidad del mar.

-no…no quiero dormir- me abracé el cuerpo con más fuerza… ¡solo tenía 17 años! Puede que haya sido fuerte, que jamás haya llorado pero…demonios, tenía miedo. Me sentía paralizada, no sabía que hacer… ni que pensar.

Despertar una mañana, y que tu vida luego sea solo un desastre. Hubiese deseado no haber escrito, de haber sabido que arruinaría mi vida no lo hubiera hecho ni tampoco habría salido de mi casa.

-debes descansar, tienes los ojos hinchados, te hará bien dormir- susurró interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Asentí sin mirarlo, mi vista estaba en el piso del auto pero no veía nada en realidad.

Dejé mi cabeza reposar en el asiento mullido y mi cuerpo agradeció el haber cambiado mi postura, llevaba demasiado tiempo en posición fetal. Cerré los ojos, pero solo podía darle vueltas a lo mismo…

Al por qué estaba aquí, con este chico rumbo a la nada y perseguida por gente que ni siquiera conocía.

No dormí solo cerré los ojos, descansándolos de haber estado llorando en silencio y mirar atenta a cualquier indicio de un posible ataque.

Abrí los ojos cuando el coche se detuvo en una pequeña casa, no sabría decir a cuanto de la carretera estábamos, pero a simple vista estaba en medio de la absoluta nada. Perfecto…con esto me sentía identificada.

No me bajé por órdenes que me dio Edward, en cambio sacó cosas de los asientos traseros y me entregó unos lentes y un bolso de mano. Le miré sin entender aunque recibí lo que me facilitó.

-en este bolso hay algunas prendas de ropa y todo lo que puedas necesitar, los lentes- los tomó entre sus manos- serán tus acompañantes cada vez que salgas de casa- ¿anteojos? Odiaba los anteojos, pero no me serviría de nada reclamar. Así que simplemente asentí fatigada.

Luego de que me coloqué los famosos accesorios, incluyendo el gorro del polerón emprendimos marcha a la casa. El venía tras de mí, atento a los movimientos circundantes.

La edificación era simple, de madera, tejas en el techo y un porche de igual material, no habían plantas, ni sillas ni nada que representara vida. Algunas ventanas con visillos era lo único que permitía la visión y entrada de luz. No sé que horas serían pero el sol estaba casi en todo su esplendor…oculto por las nubes.

Dentro estaba frío, y era mucho más amplio de lo que imaginé, al final había un gran ventanal y de verdad que eso no lo esperé. Tal parece que las apariencias engañan, como la fachada de esta casa. Los colores eran álgidos y había una cocina, dos puertas y un sofá enfrente de un televisor. Me guió hasta la primera puerta mientras explicaba que sería mi habitación, pero era provisoría, estábamos de paso en la casa, siempre sería así…

Después de darme las explicaciones pertinentes respecto a la casa me dejó sola en la habitación. Tenía una ventana pero no tenía ganas de observar el paraje de árboles, no tenía ganas de nada en realidad.

Así transcurrieron algunos días, Edward preparaba comida pero no probaba bocado, tampoco salía de la habitación y jamás encendía las luces.

Sin embargo hoy me obligó a salir y por lo menos trasladar mi humanidad a otro lugar.

-no, no quiero nada- seguía empeñada en mirar por la ventana, lo cierto era que no veía ninguna cosa… solo mi vida acabada.

-si no te alimentas como es debido, tendré que dejarte en un hospital, si no consumes algo no podremos seguir con el viaje…no has ingerido nada desde hace tres días- me dijo con voz dura y firme. Asentí sin mucha convicción.

No me gustaba este lugar, por esa simple y llana razón quería seguir e ir a otro.

No sé que comida era, pero acabé el plato…creo.

Mi mente no funcionaba, solo para las estúpidas pesadillas que eran las acompañantes perpetuas de mis noches, lo que más me atemorizaba, era el hecho de que se me hacían vagamente familiares…recuerdos…

Pero…yo no maté gente ¿verdad? No, no lo hice…pero otros sí, esas personas eran asesinos no cabía duda, asesinos a sangre fría. Mataban y mataban, los cadáveres en aquel cuartucho se acumulaban por montones, el hedor era irrespirable… y la sangre, ese líquido carmesí en todos lados…

Sujeté con fuerza mi cabeza, quería sacar esos pensamientos o lo que fueran de mi mente de una vez, me atormentaban…los gritos…

-¿estás bien?- siempre estaba pendiente de mí, en eso me sentía mal. En las noches no le dejaba dormir por mis gritos. Sí, me estoy volviendo una completa loca.

Alcé el rostro de la bolita en la que me había convertido.

-sí, gracias-no hice más nada solo me dediqué a mirar. Me escrutó unos instantes…esa mirada, me traspasaba hasta lo más hondo del alma. Eran tan silenciosas sus palabras, pero tan claras sus emociones, no sé si sería el efecto del color café de sus ojos, la pupila anormalmente más amplia…pero era muy expresiva.

Me distraje de mi análisis cuando escuché un ruido extraño, era como si algo se hubiese caído… callamos de inmediato y aguzamos el oído.

No se repitió sonido alguno pero algo dentro de mi anunciaba algo…esperaba el ataque. Edward puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciar la pregunta que quería hacerle.

Aguardamos por otra señal de movimiento pero no ocurrió nada. Me tomó de un brazo y obligó a seguirlo hasta una puerta que yo no había visto. Algo andaba mal.

Entramos y cerró sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. No tenía tanto miedo como la primera vez pero…sentía adrenalina. Aún así mantuve quieto mi cuerpo y las respiraciones tranquilas.

Luego de unos instantes en ese rincón oscuro oímos pasos en la madera que rechinó indicándonos que no estábamos solos. Edward se removió y vi entre sus manos una pistola... Dios…

-silencio…sígueme- entró por una muralla o bueno, por el recoveco de esta y me apresuré en seguirle, cuidando mis pasos y sonidos. Tomó mi mano con una suya y pegué la espalda a la muralla. Pasábamos justo por detrás de un hombre, las rendijas de la madera me permitían ver a medias la estatura elevada y la ropa oscura, también un arma.

-ssh…- murmuró él cuidando de no dar un paso en falso que nos delatara.

Cuando por fin iba a salir de ese lugar que me ponía de los nervios…pisé un leño que produjo un crujido que resonó en el sepulcral silencio. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras los otros dos intrusos acallaban para localizarnos…

-mierda, ¡corre!- gritó Edward y segundos más tarde estallaron los disparos…

* * *

_**Hola hola!**_

_**Bella ya ha tomado la decisión y parece que ha tenido un poco de acción para escapar... ¿qué sucederá? ¿qué piensan? **_

_**Lobebyinspired:**si fuiste primero en leer y ojalá te haya gustado este cap, si no me lo dices y arreglamos :D muchas gracias, un abrazo!**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen:** jaja, si Bella en esta historia sera muy desgraciada y gracias, si la continuare, un abrazo!**Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer:** el auto lo encontré muy lindo también parece que compartimos opiniones, graciias por el apoyo en mis historias, un abrazo!**Sandri:**gracias por tomarte un minuto, espero que te siga pareciendo buena, muuchas gracias, un abrazo!**k-ta:**jaja si puede ser, intentare poner algo de ti xd, muchaas gracias, espero sigas leyendo, un abrazo!_

_**De corazón muchas gracias por el apoyo con esta nueva historia, la verdad estaba indecisa entre si subirla o no pero sus hermosos review me animan a continuarla, ojalá les vaya gustando y si no me lo hacen saber y veremos que hacer, su opinión para mí es muy importante. de momento actualizaré los miércoles o intentaré hacerlo, estoy en las pruebas finales y la verdad el año se me ha complicado un montón. bueno nos leemos el miércoles.**  
_

_**de nuevo gracias por el apoyo!**_

_**pd: desde el otro capi pongo adelantos, estoy corrigiendo los que tengo así es que no hay nada claro aún.**_

_**¿ya vieron el trailer de amanecer parte 2 completo? a mí en lo personal me fascinó! no espero para ver la película! *0* **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia loca es mía**

***¿Pasado?***

_Cuando por fin iba a salir de ese lugar que me ponía de los nervios…pisé un leño que produjo un crujido que resonó en el sepulcral silencio. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras los otros dos intrusos acallaban para localizarnos…_

_-mierda, ¡corre!- gritó Edward y segundos más tarde estallaron los disparos…_

La pequeña casa se convirtió en una zona de sonidos que taladraban mis oídos. Tuvimos que correr agachados por el estrecho espacio, mientras los balazos nos rozaban las cabezas. Dios, debería de estar temblando…pero en vez de eso sentía un calor extraño apoderarse de mi ser conforme los pedazos de madera volaban por los aires y el barullo iba en claro aumento. Una vez que Edward se hubo asegurado de que no corría mucho riesgo comenzó a apuntar a los dos tipos que nos atacaban sin cesar.

Edward solo poseía un arma pero sabía manejarla a la perfección le dio a un tipo en la zona del hombro y éste dejó caer la pistola mientras de sus labios salía una exclamación de dolor. Los disparos dejaron de resonar un momento, el chico aguardaba cauteloso a cualquier sonido que indicara la posición del otro individuo. Al parecer solo eran dos.

-tranquila- me dijo en voz baja, asentí mientras aguzaba aún más el sentido auditivo. Nada sonaba, podía ver a través de la madera destrozada que la luz se colaba dejando en claro las partículas de polvo y residuos que flotaban dispersas por el aire, ningún cambio y el silencio era tan tenso, tan indicador de la prontitud de algún suceso. Antes de lo que hubiese querido Edward me instó a dejar mi lugar y avanzar para salir por una puerta oculta en el piso. Algo llamó mi atención fue un leve destello pero dado el nivel que tenía en estos momentos de concentración, vi que era una cadena que centelleó con el haz de luz.

-hey- susurré lo más despacio que pude y señalé un mueble destruido y agujerado. Me miró y luego mi indicación. Tomó la pistola y la puso cerca de su rostro, movió su cara para que yo me escabullera de inmediato.

A regañadientes asentí y despacio, cuidando de no emitir sonidos, abrí la puertezuela y deslicé para dentro. Aunque escuchaba a la perfección los sonidos ¿desde cuándo tan perceptiva?

Vi como Edward apuntaba con determinación al localizar su objetivo y daba el disparo, resonó por todo el lugar, y apreté los ojos al oírlo. Lo único que se oyó fue el arma caer y un quejido agonizante.

Pronto llegó a mi lado, todavía mantenía el arma entre su mano derecha cuando bajamos al subterráneo de la casa.

Era estrecho y se oía un goteo de líquido desde algún rincón. Por lo menos podíamos estar de pie y mirar hacia el piso de madera, crujió poniéndonos en alerta a ambos.

Entraron más personas y mi corazón se aceleró cuando caí en la cuenta de que no teníamos idea de cuanta gente podían aguardar afuera y Edward solo contaba con unas cuantas balas más, además de todo eso, yo ni siquiera sabía usar un arma, creo.

Deseaba una protección para mí misma, a pesar de todo, no me fiaba fácilmente de las personas.

-camina- murmuró apurándome de un brazo. Le seguí escuchando cualquier murmullo o sonido. Más crujidos en la madera…

-ssh…- nos detuvo y dirigió su vista hacia arriba, luego miramos en la oscuridad. No alcanzamos a correr bien cuando otra vez resonaron los proyectiles, ahora dirigidos a nuestra nueva posición ¿qué diablos?

Pronto salimos de ahí, mi corazón latía desesperado y mi cuerpo estaba en pleno ataque de adrenalina, ¿Qué clase de persona quiere enfrentarse a sus perseguidores? Yo.

Me cogió con fuerza de la muñeca y me jaló para que saltara con él fuera de la construcción llevándonos en la trayectoria nunca ventana que yo no vi. Edward cayó primero y yo sobre él. Pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de si es que estábamos heridos, se levantó con agilidad y me arrastró hasta uno de los coches que había fuera. No se dirigió al que ocupamos la otra vez y me extraño sin embargo ahora no era momento de preguntas.

Se agachó e imité sus pasos, parte de mí sabía como actuar a pesar de que no quisiera asumirlo y la cubriera con mi lado cobarde e inútil. Los vehículos eran negros y parecían camionetas, adentro había una persona al volante…y cuando Edward se quiso poner de pie, un disparo casi le llega en la cabeza de no haber sido porque lo jalé del brazo.

-mierda, metete debajo, rápido- hice lo que me indicó sin preguntar, pero él no se fue conmigo si no que le disparó al aire…ah…ahora comprendía, habían francotiradores. Esos eran peligrosos…

En el interior de la casa aún se escuchaban balazos y revuelo, mi posición no era esencialmente favorable por lo que no podía ver demasiado y la oscuridad de la noche me lo impedía. Me dio un fuerte sobresalto al sentir una mano en mi brazo. Pero era el cobrizo. Me indicó que subiera al coche. Obedecí pero cuidando de estar siempre en una posición oculta cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una bala me rozó el cabello llevándose en la trayectoria una parte de el

Oh Dios…

Aceleró y puso el auto en marcha mientras mi cerebro volvía a trabajar… cerré mi lado y vagué en lo cerca que estuve de morir por una bala…si solo hubiera sido unos centímetros más cerca… ¿por qué mierda mi mente solo quería disparar…pelear…? Me desconocía y eso era mucho peor que haber estado al borde la muerte.

-¿Estás bien?-el chico tenía la respiración agitada y me miraba con gesto grave en el rostro. La voz no acudía a mí así es que me limité a asentir casi de forma enérgica. Miró al frente brevemente y luego volvió a mí. Yo aún estaba entre asustada, entusiasmada, con adrenalina pero más que nada confundida… muchos sucesos para tan poco tiempo y para una sola persona.

-¿tú estás bien?- miré su rostro con más atención, tenía varios raspones y su camiseta gris estaba manchada de sangre. Cerré los ojos un momento porque tal visión me recordó algo…

_Su camiseta estaba cubierta de sangre, lo poco blanco que quedaba estaba siendo consumido poco a poco por el color carmesí…_

_Lloraba sobre la persona tirada en el piso y con una bala atravesada en la costilla_

_-tú eres la luz…tú…-_

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Qué…?

-sí, estoy bien- asimilé la información, no estaba con ningún muerto, me encontraba huyendo otra vez en el coche…junto a Edward. Nadie estaba muerto, nadie…

-yo… ¿seguro?- todavía estaba desorientada por lo que acaba de sucederme ¿era un recuerdo? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?- tu camiseta…- murmuré presa de sensaciones que ponían lento mi raciocinio.

-no te preocupes, solo está manchada- sonrió y a pesar de los cortes en su piel, a pesar de que acaba de sufrir un hecho prácticamente traumático su sonrisa al igual que en la otra ocasión hizo un destello en la oscuridad que abundaba a mi mente, dándome a entender que si hay una posibilidad que si hay un 'tal vez'

Asentí con la nueva sensación el pecho. Todo era tan extraño.

-¿puedo ver?- le pregunté, por alguna razón necesitaba comprobar que no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Me miró con el ceño fruncido pero traté de mantenerme impasible. Asintió lentamente, con cautela.

-pero primero debemos dejar atrás eso…- miró hacia atrás, no nos venían siguiendo pero si había muchos balazos aún, mis oídos estaban tapados por mis latidos y hasta hora no había reparado en el bullicio. Asentí y apresuró todavía más el auto. Era muy hábil en cuanto a conducir refería, incluso ahora mi mente era un manojo de ideas sin hilar.

Lo único que recuerdo es el aire, el sonido la respiración al momento que la bala me rozó el rostro, aún no podía creer cuan cerca estuve de la hora de mi muerte. ¿Acaso siempre sería así? No lo consideraba justo, aunque pensándolo de forma menos egoísta para Edward tampoco debe ser fácil y aún así me sonríe, a pesar de que debe andar tras de mí, esquivar disparos, en fin.

Antes de que terminara con mi análisis mental sin llegar a conclusiones concretas, el coche se detuvo suavemente, no tenía ni una idea de donde rayos estaba. La noche oscura bordeaba todo impidiéndome una visión demasiado amplia.

No pude preguntar porque el sonido de un móvil me acalló. Aguardé hasta que Edward contestó mirando al frente. No intercambio muchas palabras pero su gesto era grave.

-entendido, si, allá la llevaré- no me miró en ningún momento, colgó y volvió a guardarlo. Se movió un poco y sus labios se fruncieron con un deje de dolor.

-¿estás bien?- no pude evitar la pregunta, asintió con la cabeza y me indicó que me colocara los lentes oscuros, no entendía el punto, estamos en medio de la absoluta nada, de noche y nadie cerca, pero incluso así debía usarlos, que estupidez.

Me bajé y él me indicó que caminara cerca. La hierba era alta, seca y sin ápice de vida. El automóvil quedó ahí, estancado como si fuera cualquier cosa. A Phil le costó un mundo comprar un coche, y nosotros dejamos ese casi nuevo tirado. Irónico.

-¿a dónde vamos?- no veía ningún punto que no fuese el cielo dividido de la tierra y la neblina nocturna.

-debemos irnos lejos de aquí y necesitamos un medio de transporte- explicó mientras alumbraba con la linterna. Guardé silencio. Y entonces recordé su camiseta.

-¿me dejarás ver si no estás herido?- envolví mis manos con las largas mangas del polerón, últimamente se habían vuelto mi atuendo diario. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ningún tipo de ropa para cambiarme.

-si es lo que quieres…pero primero tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche- anunció y asentí otra vez. Todo esto era tan extraño para mí, ni en mis sueños más locos habría pensado en que yo, una simple chica tendría que convertirse en fugitiva, huir de malhechores…parecía más una película de ficción que una vida…

En un parpadeo ante nosotros apareció un coche negro, y tan oscuro como las entrañas de las tinieblas.

-¿cómo…cómo rayos…?- se adelantó para inspeccionar la zona e indicarme que podía acercarme. ¿Qué clase de gente es este chico que hace aparecer vehículos y cosas de la nada? luego de que subí y me acomodé, entró él, arrancó como siempre dejando una estela de polvo tras nosotros. Me callé todas y cada una de las preguntas.

Los cortes en la piel del chico estaban sucios y la sangre seca. No quería mirar su camiseta porque recordaba aquel extraño suceso de hace algún rato.

Al cabo de habernos internado en el centro más extenso y menos habitado de la carretera, detuvo el coche y me sobresalté, aún así no solté mis piernas pero miré alerta a ambos lados.

-creo que es hora de ver los daños de hace un rato- dijo mirando mi rostro detenidamente. Asentí aunque me encontraba como en un estado bastante extraño, como hipnotizada por sus ojos cafés. Descendimos del vehículo, con el sigilo que ya nos caracterizaba, era increíble como mi vida se lograba poner de cabeza tan rápido.

Inspeccioné el torso del muchacho, una pequeña parte de mí, la cual ignoré deliberadamente se encendió ante el toque de su piel y la mía, era simplemente ridícula.

Los manchones en efecto correspondían a pequeños rasguños que se produjeron al choque del cristal destrozado y la tela. Aún así me quedé mucho más tranquila al comprobar que no era algo de mucha gravedad, aunque un corte en su espalda ancha y musculosa me dejó un tanto preocupada. Insistí en limpiarlo pero espetó que no tenía que hacerlo. Lo cierto era que en otras circunstancias hubiera discutido hasta dejar en claro que haría lo que me viniera en gana, pero no estaba en condiciones mentales para efectuar un debate racional.

Me tomó el rostro cuando lo bajé, y lo alzó para examinarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles, reconozco que me puse algo nerviosa sin embargo sostuve mi mirada en sus ojos color chocolate. Frunció el ceño al ver algo debajo de mi flequillo ahora lacio y largo. Lo apartó con cuidado de no tocar demasiado mi piel. Extrajo unas cosas del capó del coche, donde reposaban algunos elementos de curaciones.

La noche era fría tal como todo lo que me rodeaba, no intenté liberarme porque no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Me sentía demasiado débil y eso me molestaba.

Removí mi rostro tratando de soltarme pero con un apretón indicó que ni siquiera lo intentará, lo mismo vi en su mirada de advertencia. Otra vez jugué el papel de la sumisa.

Colocó un apósito con una sustancia que hizo mi piel escociera y ardiera. Mierda. Eso me dolió mucho, supuse tenía un corte del cual no me había percatado.

-tranquila, ya se te pasara, tenías un corte bastante profundo- explicó y mordí mi labio inferior para contener las lágrimas que de un momento a otro se agolparon en mis ojos, ni siquiera me molesté en asentir. Iba a hacerlo de todas maneras. Cuando pasaba el algodón por la zona mordía mi labio inferior, una cosa es que por dentro me sintiera como un zombie muerta en vida pero por fuera, la carne aún estaba viva y dolía.

Cuando acabó sequé el sudor que se acumuló en mis manos. Y le miré con cierto rencor, era ridículo lo sé pero no lograba mantener un total control de mis acciones y reacciones. Tenía un parche en mi mejilla derecha aunque por lo menos estaba cubierta por mi cabello.

El limpió sus heridas y me limité a mirar el piso como lo más interesante del mundo. Quizá el rasguño en mi rostro era causa del disparo que me rozó la cabeza, en todo caso daba igual no tenía nada que hacer lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tal como que ahora soy una fugitiva, que huye y lo peor es que no sé a ciencia cierta el porqué. Según Edward, fue por lo que escribí…pero eso era mi imaginación, no creo que sean recuerdos, era lo que más me atormentaba siquiera pensar que podría haber sucedido alguna vez…y que yo solo haya sido una espectadora. No, no, no era cierto. No lo era.

Quizás era una hipócrita por negar una ayuda, aunque no creo que yo sea una base de defensa para alguien o siquiera algo. Solo soy una chica a la que el destino le juega una muy mala pasada.

-Isabella…vamos- tomó mi brazo porque al parecer yo no reaccionaba, meterme en mi mente era un muestrario de cosas retorcidas y obscurecidas en sombras que están ahí sin embargo no puedes ver con claridad. Ash.

Subí al coche en modo automático, odiaba las noches, no lograba dormir y lo poco que descansaba se me iba al soñar. _"O recordar…" _dijo una vocecita en algún rincón recóndito de mi mente. Nunca había ingerido drogas pero ahora pensaba seriamente en abusar de sus efectos, desconectarme tan solo unos minutos…necesitaba encontrar cualquier método que me ayudara a evadirme.

Miré por la ventanilla y luego la radio, era un coche moderno y espacioso, esta vez no tuve tiempo en fijarme en la marca. En un impulso estiré mi mano y encendí el aparato, el volumen era moderado y logré lo que quería.

La música que sonaba era popular, no de mis favoritas pero despejaba mi mente.

El chico me miró extrañado sin embargo me limité a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la calidez de una sensación de que todavía habían cosas que me lograban recordar quién era.

No sonreí cuando pasaron una de mis canciones favoritas, hablaba de la libertad y aunque no me sentía así, la tomé como parte de mí. Era ahora que extrañaba mi celular, mi música más que nada. Respiré profundo y abrí los ojos.

-¿por qué siempre cambiamos de coche?- pregunté para distraerme de la repentina sensación melancólica que se instaló en mi estómago. Me observó con las manos en el volante, pareciera como si buscara algo en mis ojos, algo que claramente no había.

-por seguridad, cada vez que nos atacan debemos huir y si lo hacemos en el mismo automóvil sería peligroso…podrían encontrarnos con facilidad- explicó y me encontré estúpida, era una pregunta obvia y que en el fondo conocía la respuesta.

-¿cómo…?- callé al notar que mi curiosidad era mayor que mis deseos de silencio.

-¿sí?- me instó a seguir con la mirada

-¿cómo consigues coches?- tenía muchas hipótesis al respecto pero prefería la respuesta verídica. Pareció pensárselo un momento.

-algunos, los dona el sector privado que te protege y…muchos otros, son robados- confesó y pareció algo incómodo, una visión muy breve de manos moviéndose en los cables de un motor irrumpieron de pronto en mi mente. Con lo poco que alcancé a analizar, deduje que eran las indicaciones para hacer funcionar un auto no del modo convencional. Me volví a sentir incómoda pero lo disimulé.

-entiendo- fue todo lo que dije, aunque tenía otras tantas preguntas.- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- interrogué, frunció el ceño y endureció la mandíbula, quizá no era una buena pregunta, aún así no me retracté.

-solo te conviene saber que me llamo Edward y que no dejaré que nada malo te suceda-murmuró con cierto tono monótono. Recibí la respuesta y no dije más nada. Las notas de alguna canción resonaban con pereza en mis oídos, sentía el sopor del cansancio en mis párpados pero no quería dormir.

-¿a dónde iremos ahora?- cerrar los ojos para mí era terrible, soñar con gritos y sangre por todos lados no era precisamente un incentivo.

-lejos de aquí, debemos irnos lo más apartado de las zonas en las que hemos sido descubiertos- parecían respuestas memorizadas y me pregunté a cuantas personas más había ayudado. Preferí no hacer la pregunta, asentí lentamente.- lo más importante en caso de un ataque repentino es que busques un arma, defenderte y no dejar que te tomen por detrás, pierdes total conocimiento del atacante y podrían dormirte- me aconsejó. Un lado de mí quería surgir aunque me esforzara en mantenerlo a raya, sabía que ese aparte de mi conciencia saldría tarde o temprano y quizá dominaría a mi fracción débil fortalecida en este tiempo. A veces desconocía mis propios pensamientos, por eso meditaba en cosas tan estúpidas, sí…solo eran tonteras.

-¿qué haremos ahora?- no veía el rumbo que había tomado el coche, pero sin duda estábamos cerca de más personas, pues veía casas.

-iremos a un supermercado cercano, necesitas comer, otra ropa y algún contacto con la civilización- sonrió y aunque me hizo gracia no logré formar una sonrisa, mi cara era una pantalla siempre igual.

Me quedé en silencio y probé dormir, quizá mi mente al estar con música me distrajera un momento. No funcionó.

En mi pesadilla, corría por unos pasillos interminables, llenos de puertas donde alguien gritaba. Intentaba huir, hallar la salida, pero cuando entraba en alguna habitación, me devolvía al mismo sitio del comienzo. Veía una luz… la veía mas no era capaz de llegar hasta ella. Cuando iba a entrar en otra puerta que me parecía diferente y más iluminada…alguien me jaló de un brazo e intenté zafarme del agarre, no obstante era mucho más fuerte

-¡no suéltame!- grité desesperada.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, como siempre. Pero esta vez fue porque Edward me movió del brazo, mierda, había gritado en verdad.

-todo está bien, no te voy a lastimar ¿de acuerdo?- sacó su mano de mi codo y las alzó. Tardé en destensarme para asentir. Mis músculos estaban agarrotados por la posición que había adquirido.

-si…yo lo siento, perdón- dije mientras me sentaba de mejor manera sobre la butaca, y secaba mis manos y frente. Respiré el aire que entró por la ventanilla y noté que estábamos en el frontis de un supermercado, había gente y en vez de alegrarme me puse algo nerviosa.

Era agradable ver cosas familiares. A causa de la hora no había demasiado flujo de personas y en parte era bueno. Me coloqué los accesorios y bajé del coche cuando Edward me lo indicó. Era tan idiota todo esto, tan absurdo.

Entramos en el mismo orden, yo primero y el chico a mis espaldas. Noté que nos miraban, era lo obvio, él estaba manchado de sangre y yo con cara de muerta. Algunos tipos de gran musculatura y altura nos miraron diferente. Es solo mi paranoia. Acabamos de huir no creo que ya nos hayan localizado…aunque algo me decía que si podían

_Son veloces…no se detienen ante nada, sus métodos de búsqueda e instintos son como los de un animal, nunca te confíes…_

¿Qué rayos acaba de ser eso? Esas palabras yo las sabía, las conocía…caminaba por inercia, mi cerebro no procesaba los pasos que daba, solo lo hacía y ya.

Edward colocó su mano cálida en mi espalda y me miró de manera extraña, no le di mucha importancia y lo seguí cuando comenzó a poner cosas en un carrito, pasamos por la sección de ropa y echó algunas prendas, yo busqué obviamente la interior. Era incómodo pero no tenía más remedio que adaptarme.

Cuando él pasó a la caja, yo me dirigí al baño, claro luego de que me indicó que podía hacerlo.

El lugar estaba como oculto, y noté unas presencias cerca de mí, intenté ignorarlo aunque no pude. Cuando entré al baño totalmente desierto, tuve cierta impresión de que no estaba del todo sola y que me observaban. Debía parar con la paranoia. Me mojé el rostro y lavé las manos. Lentamente sintiendo como el líquido frío escurría por mi piel. De repente las luces se apagaron sin previo aviso. Me sobresalté, pero me mantuve serena. Edward me dijo que debía encontrar un arma…

_Relájate…_

Una voz habló dentro de mi mente, era yo misma… ¿qué diablos? Miré dentro de la oscuridad total algo que sirviera de protección, no había nada y escuché un ruido en la entrada. Observé esa dirección un breve segundo y me oculté en uno de los cubículos.

Pronto oí claramente los pasos de una persona al entrar, me abstuve de preguntar si era Edward, solo me delataría. Respiré profundo y aguardé atenta cualquier movimiento.

Por el espacio de abajo veía unos botines militares negros, cada paso resonaba en mi cabeza y mi corazón latía acelerado. Escuchaba un centenar de voces en mi mente, todas decían estrategias… todas consejos pero quería que se callaran, necesitaba lucidez no dudas y confusión. Más pasos y el ruido de una puerta al ser golpeada con fuerza me despertaron del letargo.

Como la anterior vez, como cuando comenzó todo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas encendiendo las extremidades impeliéndome a hacer algo. Era una excitación del momento que no podría explicar. Otra puerta y mi corazón se aceleró.

Decidí salir de mi escondite pues solo me dividía una puerta del atacante. Era hombre ¿y yo qué podría hacer para defenderme?

Me escabullí por debajo en la oscuridad hasta el último de los cubículos y me senté sobre el estanque para que no se vieran mis pies.

-no es necesario jugar al gato y al ratón, niña- murmuró y su voz se me hizo asquerosamente familiar…lo conocía- sé quién eres…que fuiste…de nada te sirve huir de tu destino querida- ¿por qué lo que decía solo me traía sensación de conocimiento? ¿Yo sabía de lo que aquel hombre decía? No, no ¡no! Yo no era una asesina, no lo era.

Me estaba provocando, él quería jugar conmigo y no negaré que estuve a punto de caer y recriminarle que yo no tenía nada que ver, que no sabía quién diablos era…pero algo dentro de mí me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Guardé silencio, atenta a su próximo movimiento, el cual fue seguir azuzándome con sus comentarios mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Entonces otro individuo entró y creo que era momento del pánico, pero éste ni se asomó.

Eran dos, uno que conocía y que de seguro me conocía… de dónde, no sé y el otro, ese era el que me iba a atacar, estaba casi segura.

Uno me distraía mientras el otro se acercaba.

Entonces tuve que salir antes de que me atraparan, iba gateando cuando noté que caminaban en mi dirección.

-pero vaya vaya…que hermosa chica eres…has cambiado para bien pequeña niña- sus palabras eran dulces pero amargas a la vez. Me encontraron y ágilmente me puse de pie para encararle. Sus rasgo marcados y duros eran tan jodidamente familiares ¿quién era? Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios y la cicatriz en su ojo derecho fue una pista…sí, sabía su identidad solo que no lo recordaba. No tuve tiempo de seguir mirando porque el otro tipo se abalanzó como plomo sobre mí. ¿Qué hago yo ahora?

Me moví rápidamente…las piernas se doblaron por si solas y el hombre familiar solo aguardaba mirando la escena entre el grandulón y yo. Otra vez se aproximó y me di una vuelta extraña y lancé una patada a su quijada, mis manos eran puños y dentro de mí, no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Eran meros instintos…

Le di varios golpes en el pecho y rostro…certeros. El atacante quedó relativamente inconsciente en el piso mientras sangraba, mi respiración era acelerada…no había recibido ningún golpe…

-wow…aún no te olvidas de tu entrenamiento, sorprendente, fascinante- murmuró exaltado…. Ahora no era yo, estaba como poseída por esa parte oculta que en este momento me dominaba. Me distraje y no noté cuando el hombre que creí noqueado se puso en pie y me tomó por detrás.

Lancé un codazo en su abdomen pero ¡diablos! Parecía una roca. Le di una patada en la ingle y me zafé…justo cuando creí que me había librado para correr, colocó un pañuelo por sorpresa en mi nariz y boca. Me resistí y moví como loca, negándome a sucumbir a los efectos del líquido.

En eso una voz familiar irrumpió en la oscuridad del baño… mierda, mi vista era borrosa…

* * *

**Bella se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas, como pelear parece... ¿quien será el atacante? ¿conocerá realmente a Bella? ¿qué pasará con ella?**

**marian24:** _te agradezco el cumplido y espero que tu intriga se haya disuelto un poco, muchas gracias, ojalá sigas leyendo, un abrazo!_**lovebyinspired: **_hola querida primera lectora, me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando la historia sus opiniones son lo más importante, me he pasado por tus fics y debo decirte que escribes muy bien :D te confieso que con el trailer salté sin parar y tienes mucha suerte de estar de cumple ese mismo día, que emoción! todos esperamos con ansias ese día y ahora con doble razón. Gracias por el apoyo, ojalá sigas leyendo, muchas gracias un_ abrazo!**Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer:** _muchas gracias por el apoyo y el cumplido creo que me he metido mucho con el suspenso jiji, espero sigas leyendo, un_ abrazo!**Any:** _jeje si soy algo mala por dejarla siempre con la duda, pero ya ves, todos los miércoles actualizó o intento hacerlo, muchas gracias, un abrazo! ojalá sigas leyendo.__  
_

**Creo que debería dejar de ver tantas películas de ficción... xd, no se preocupen que ya pronto aparecerán Emmett, Alice y el resto jeje, y de momento Edward será algo brusco con Bella, no por mucho...****Muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco un montón, ¿creen que este cap merece un review? nos leemos el miércoles sin falta, me atrasé algo hoy porque tuve problemas con internet...en fin, muchas gracias, nos leemos**

**Pd: lo lamento mucho en verdad por no poder dejar adelanto, es que ya casi casi termino con las pruebas finales, lo siento, pero realmente la próxima actualización estará con lo prometido ;)**

**chau chau!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son de nuestra queridísima SM pero la trama es mía.**  
_

_***¿Recuerdos?***_

_En eso una voz familiar irrumpió en la oscuridad del baño... mierda, mi vista era borrosa..._

Aún así con mi codo le di en el cuello a mi atacante y me zafé de su agarre. Mi sistema estaba lento y entorpecido por el sedante que había respirado. Trastabillé y oí unos cuantos disparos que resonaron con fuerza en el sepulcral silencio de la estancia, me zumbaban los oídos y cada vez me costaba más mantenerme en pie y consciente. Me dejé caer junto al hombre que yacía en el piso, el otro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Bella...Bella no te duermas, vamos no cierres los ojos ¿me oyes? - sujetó mi cabeza entre sus manos con ternura y suavidad. Estaba como dormida y despierta miré sus ojos por un instante, dada mi situación lograba captar algunas cosas. Asentí débilmente y pronto me encontré acunada en el refugio que era su amplio pecho. En algún recóndito lugar de mi mente anhelé estar consciente y disfrutar de la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

A momentos dejaba de ser conocedora de lo que me rodeaba, incluso de las palabras que decía Edward.

Reposé mi cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro cuando no fui capaz de mantenerla yo sola y él colocó mis manos sobre mi regazo.

-todo estará bien, solo estás momentáneamente sedada- murmuró cerca de mi oído y casi puedo jurar que me acarició la mejilla, pero no podría asegurar nada en mi estado.

En estos momentos le confiaba lo que quedaba de mi vida al chico de cabello cobrizo ya no podía hacer nada por mí misma.

Escuché que abrió la puerta de lo que supuse era un coche en un destello de consciencia y me recostó en el asiento mullido, mi cabeza se movió por sí sola e intenté abrochar mi cinturón, sin embargo mis movimientos eran demasiado obtusos y flemáticos.

-déjalo, yo lo hago- escuché de forma distorsionada la voz apenas y sentí el roce deliciosamente cálido de unas manos. Recargué la cabeza e intenté abrir los ojos mas no lo conseguí y si lo hice no lograba ver más que solo formas y sombras.

No me gustaba estar así de vulnerable y a merced de alguien. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer si ni siquiera era capaz de hablar?

Sentí el murmullo silencioso de su respiración cuando se aproximó a ponerme el cinturón.

-te durara un rato, creo que deberías aprovechar de dormir-su voz sonaba cada vez más amortiguada por el pitido irritante en mis oídos. Asentí despacio, exhalé profundamente y me dejé ir por el sopor que me noqueaba por completo.

Mi mente estaba silenciosa, y no había oscuridad abrumante ni demasiada luz que hiriera mis ojos.

La perfecta armonía entre lo claro y obscuro.

No escuchaba nada, silencio, quietud pero como siempre el miedo e impotencia bullían como río salvaje en mi pecho. Decidí ignorar todo por primera ocasión, cerré los ojos y comencé a tararear una canción a la misma vez que tras mis párpados recreaba paisajes coloridos junto a Lucy, Phil y Mary mi madre, pocos recuerdos tenía de salidas ya que si bien poseía mucho cariño por parte de mis padres no salíamos demasiado debido al trabajo de Phil y la verdad no me quejaba.

Recordaba cuando fuimos por primera vez a la playa, Lucy estaba feliz y quería correr en busca del fuerte oleaje. Yo la atrapaba de su pequeña manito y sonreía mientras observaba maravillada el horizonte. El sonido era majestuoso y recuerdo que Mary y Phil se dieron un corto beso pero demostraba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Agaché la cabeza hacia mi pequeña hermana, que apretaba ansiosa su mano a la mía. Mi gorro se voló con el viento fuerte y la brisa lo arrastró lejos de mí…intenté correr y cuando lo iba a obtener un fuerte olor inundó mis fosas nasales, fruncí el ceño e intenté alejarme del aroma que interrumpía mi sueño placentero.

-Bella, has dormido mucho debes comer- poco a poco el susurro dejó de hacer eco en mi cabeza para ser analizada. Lentamente recobraba la conciencia, despegaba los jirones de recuerdos amables para convertirlos en nada, como la realidad que vivía ahora. Deseaba volver a mi mente a aquellos recuerdos que si eran lindos….no como esto donde debía huir para salvar mi vida.

Estiré un poco mis brazos y me llamó la atención que no golpeara mis manos con el cristal. Desperté confundida y me encontré con el rostro de Edward bastante cerca del mío.

Arrugué la frente y me tallé los ojos. Aprovechó de alejarse un poco, pero su mirada seguía atenta a mis reacciones.

-¿dónde estoy?- consulté una vez que logré disipar un poco el sueño molesto. Se retiró con cautela de la cama y se volteó dándome la espalda, no…mantén tus ojos quietos señorita. Antes de que pudiera pensar en desviar mi mirada se dio la vuelta con una bandeja con cosas de comer en ella. Bufé y me lancé de nueva cuenta la cama. Era cómoda, mucho más que el coche por lo menos…

-debes comer- espetó aunque noté un leve indicio de sonrisa asomar en sus labios

-¿en serio?- pregunté sentándome otra vez y recibiendo de mala gana la bandeja. Se sentó junto a mí y extrañamente un calor acampó en mi interior. En el plato había frutas y unas tostadas. Comencé a removerla con el tenedor no tenía ni un ápice de hambre.

-no juegues con la comida Isabella- murmuró al notar que no ingería nada.

-pero es que no tengo hambre y por favor, solo…Bella- miré sus profundos ojos marrones y mi pulso se aceleró…. ¿qué sucedía? ¿Aún estaba drogada…?

-te diré así si comes, estás demasiado delgada… aunque parece no influir en tu fuerza- murmuró al parecer más para sí mismo. Recordé los golpes que lancé y me confundí, preguntas se almacenaron en mi mente y sentí miedo. Me encogí en mi lugar, no quería rememorar las palabras de aquel hombre. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuve deseos de vomitar, era demasiada confusión… demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca toda la calidez que antes sentí por estar cerca del muchacho se evaporó con velocidad.

-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado. Negué con la cabeza pero me encogí más. Era exorbitante mi nivel de cobardía…sabía que debía enfrentar algunas cosas como las que pronunció el tipo vagamente familiar pero ahora no, no quería. Tenía miedo de lo que se ocultaba de mí y…mi pasado.

Él me dijo que no huyera de mi destino… ¿soy una asesina? ¿Lo fui? No, eso era imposible, mis padres son Mary y Phil, nadie más que ellos.

-¿segura? Estás algo pálida- rozó mi rostro y pensé en rehuirle, mas me quedé quieta, sentí una ligera electricidad en mi estómago, retiró su calidez inmediatamente con un fruncimiento de ceño- estás fría…- murmuró cerca- ¿estás bien?- preguntó y sentí como si mis barreras se estuvieran debilitando, ahí, frente a sus ojos sinceros. Pensé en decirle que no, que estaba asustada…pero no quería ser una chica débil, era como si debiese seguir un código anti-lágrimas…impuesto por alguien importante en mi vida

-estoy bien, solo cansada del viaje ¿puedo darme una ducha?- prefería evadir preguntas era lo mejor para mí, creo.

-eh…está bien- asintió pero no me creyó, era extraño él parecía conocerme a la perfección.- debes ir por ahí derecho, por cierto, estamos en un hotel, habitaciones separadas por ese tabique- indicó con su barbilla una pared de color damasco. Asentí y caminé por donde me señaló.

En efecto era un hotel, uno bastante lujoso, no sabía dónde estábamos, pero la vista era agradable, daba a unos bosques circundantes. Un gran espejo de cuerpo completo reposaba en frente de una tina, junto estaba la ducha convencional.

Mis ojos como siempre estaban opacados, parecieran como si el color verde estuviera podrido sin vida… mi piel clara demasiado blanca estaba extraña. No reparé más en mi cuerpo ni estado, aunque me di cuenta de que Edward tenía razón…estaba excesivamente delgada.

Me quité la ropa una vez hube verificado que habían toallas para envolverme el cuerpo. El agua estaba tibia y logré relajarme bajo el chorro de líquido. Solo un poco.

Cuando enjabonaba mi piel, un dolor vino a mi cabeza…

Recordé por vistazos cortos una mirada de ojos azules… otro dolor aún más agudo que el anterior me atacó sin piedad…

_-no puedes huir de tu destino…no puedes, eres una de nosotros…asúmelo…-_ su voz… recordé una sonrisa, su cabello rubio… la cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, él y una niña luchando… _-di mi nombre-_ el rostro en mi mente se tornó tan serio y amenazante que me asusté…

-no, ¡no! No lo diré- me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos ya no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos y me pulsaba de manera increíble la sien. _-¡dilo!-_ otra puntada y caí de rodillas mientras el agua seguía escurriendo por mi cuerpo… ¡no!- grité

_-¡dilo!- _gruñó la voz dentro de mi mente, estaba hecha un ovillo en la ducha y ya no lograba contener las lágrimas de dolor

-Alec…- murmuré y perdí la consciencia.

Desperté otra vez en la cama, estaba envuelta en una toalla y tapada hasta el cuello. No me detuve a pensar en cómo había llegado hasta allí, era obvio. Traté de no ruborizarme pero no lo conseguí, diablos él me había visto desnuda…desnuda. Aparté esos pensamientos cuando recordé ese nombre, Alec… ¿quién demonios era Alec? Traté de unir ideas…hilarlas para poder formar una respuesta coherente.

Logré deducir que era el mismo que habló conmigo en el baño y que desapareció como una sombra…si, era él… ¿pero… por qué yo lo sabía? Mierda. Me dio una leve puntada en la sien.

-¿Bella?- recién entonces reparé en su presencia dentro de la estancia, me sentí extrañamente reconfortada al oírlo decir mi nombre.

-si...yo, eh…no sé que pasó- susurré de pronto nerviosa. Se acercó un poco a mí y recordé mi precaria vestimenta.

-gritaste no…y luego te desmayaste- explicó sentado a los pies de la cama- creo…creo que deberías vestirte, no vaya a ser cosa que enfermes, has comido muy poco y no pienso que resistirías ni un solo resfriado- susurró con voz calma y suave... ¿cómo él podía estar tan sereno? Asentí y me puse de pie, por lo menos mis piernas funcionaban bien. Noté que donde antes estuvo el chico quedó unas prendas de ropa.

Un jeans, una polera negra y un polerón morado con gorro. Ya no me importaba tener que usarlos, creo que de a poco te vas resignando a lo que te toca. Suspiré y me vestí rápidamente. Mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en la ducha… ¿por qué recordé eso? Dije…recordé…no, yo no estaba recordando nada, no lo hacía.

Una vez que me peiné en estado catatónico salí de la habitación y caminé por el corredor. Llegué a una sala de estar, era de colores oscuros pero aún así reinaba en decoración el color damasco. No me dediqué a ver cada detalle pero a la vista rápida había mesas, muebles y sofás cafés, también flores…flores como las que tenía Mary. Me di la vuelta hacia la cocina ignorando ese detalle y la tristeza que me embargó.

Edward estaba mirando por la ventana, ya era de noche y estaba algo helado. Vi la bandeja intacta, y decidí que tenía que comer, solo me hacía daño yo misma.

A duras penas me tragué unos cuantos trozos de fruta y bebí el jugo, pero algo era algo.

-Bella… - murmuró a mis espaldas y me sobresalté un poco. Me giré lentamente con la cabeza gacha.

-¿qué?- pregunté y él me observó con detenimiento.

-¿cómo…cómo es que supiste defenderte?- tardé en comprender, estaba preguntando sobre lo ocurrido en el baño. Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el encontrón con el tipo… ¿Alec?

-yo…- me senté en el sofá cercano, bajé la cabeza y jugueteé con mi pelo húmedo- no lo sé…solo…solo…yo…- no lograba expresarme, me encontraba tan confundida que solo deseaba echarme a llorar. Respiré profundo. Sentí que alzaron suavemente mi rostro, él estaba mirando fijamente con ternura. De pronto mis ojos se pusieron acuosos pero me negué a llorar.

-tranquila, está bien- sonrió. Todo me pareció menos oscuro al ver su gesto. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero me limité a retirar mi mentón.

-no lo está… Edward, yo…- quería decirle que sabía un nombre, quería decírselo…pero algo no me lo permitía- yo…sé un nombre- dije al fin, fue como si mil voces mil cosas desaparecieran de mi mente. Sentí un alivio, un respiro.

Me miró con expresión grave y se sentó frente a mí. Lo seguí con la mirada.

-¿un nombre? ¿De…?- asentí y me miró con atención, en parte me sentí cohibida…sin embargo recordé que por culpa de ellos yo no estaba con mi familia, con mis amigos y…tampoco podía escribir. Alcé la cabeza al pensar quizá al yo aportar las cosas que me daba mi mente… podría vengarme.

-es Alec…tiene una cicatriz en el ojo derecho…me atacó hoy en el baño- me salté sus comentarios y Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar los detalles que daba, recordaba incluso el color de su cabello, incluso su voz…

-es muy grave y secreto lo que dices Isabella, tendré que ver que digas esto en un sector muy privado- murmuró mirándome y traté de mantenerme serena, mas mi corazón aceleró un poco su ritmo. No creo que sea por tener que hablar…si no que más por su mirada.

-yo… no sé…- esperó por la continuación de mi frase- tengo miedo- confesé y bajé el rostro como si estuviera cometiendo la mayor de las cobardías, aunque en realidad así me sentía, como una maldita cobarde. Detestaba esto.

-no tienes por qué ¿te he dejado?- preguntó divertido y yo negué. Quería sonreír….pero no recordaba cómo. Alzó mi barbilla y algo en su mirada cambió, no sé que sería sin embargo el ambiente se torno más dulce…había ansiedad…y mi corazón se desbocó. Entreabrí un poco los labios porque sentí que el aire no circulaba con normalidad.

Sus ojos se desviaron un poco hacia ese gesto...debería estar llorando en mi habitación por estar sola, por dejar a mi familia y por tener pesadillas…sería lo normal, pero no deseaba más que probar sus labios…

Antes de que lo hubiera previsto se alejó de a poco y fue a la ventana. Quedé un momento plasmada… ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Solo yo lo había sentido? Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y hacer lo que mejor sabía, ignorar lo que no podía descifrar.

-Isabella, es hora de cenar- murmuró y recién me di cuenta de que me había quedado pegada en un punto fijo sin pensar en nada. Asentí y me senté en una de las sillas disponibles. La comida se veía apetecible…pero no sentía hambre.

-tengo una duda- pregunté luego de haber comido algo, Edward alzó a vista sorprendido de que quisiera hablar.

-tú dirás- sonrió de lado. ¿Qué era eso extraño que me hacía desear mirarlo como tonta?

-yo, yo no terminé la escuela, iba en tercer grado…- murmuré recordando mis amigos. Mis amigos, ya no los vería nunca más. Como costumbre bajé un poco la cabeza y achiqué los ojos.

-si…bueno, tendrás que retomarlos con profesores privados o hasta que aclaremos todo esto y metamos en prisión a tus perseguidores- jugué con el tenedor.

-y eso… ¿en cuánto tiempo sería?- temía saber la respuesta.

-no lo sé…depende…- estaba reacio a contestarme, pero como toda una buena chica masoquista quería saberlo.

-¿cuánto?- pregunté mirándolo, suspiró

-quizá meses…o años- respondió al fin, asentí con la cabeza así es que estaba destinada a vagar y escapar por el resto de mi vida-¿qué sucederá con Phil y Mary?- era lo que más me atormentaba, pensar que algo podría sucederles. Me miró.

-si comes te respondo- indicó con su tenedor mi plato casi intacto. No iba a rechistar, si se trataba de mi familia no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

Me eché comida a la boca y el asintió

-tus padres no tienen idea de nada y no corren peligro por ello- explicó- ahora, tengo una pregunta- le miré y alcé las cejas para instarlo a hablar- ¿por qué los llamas por sus nombres?- no había reparado en eso

-supongo que la costumbre, no suelo llamarlos papá o mamá- los recordé con pesar, los extrañaba tanto.

-¿por qué?- comí más de mi plato pensando en la respuesta.

-no me nace decirles así…no, no me siento cómoda- susurré bajo su mirada atenta. Frunció un poco el ceño

-cuando nos conocimos les dijiste padres- su gesto era de curiosidad. Comí un poco.

-necesitaba protegerlos…no te conocía como para decirte sus nombres- eso era algo reflejo, _jamás digas nombres… _ me sobresalté al escuchar eso, ya estaba lo suficiente loca como para oír voces... creo que con el tiempo terminaría acostumbrándome a las frases en mi cabeza…

-hm, eso es estrategia…-murmuró más para sí mismo- esa vez en la cabaña, tampoco dijiste mi nombre- estaba pensando en sucesos y yo tan lenta no captaba.

-supongo que por lo mismo- contesté simplemente, ya no podía comer nada más de mi plato. Me miró, observó mi rostro con atención, buscando algo. Sus ojos refulgieron al encontrarse con los míos sin vida.

-es extraño… en fin, ¿cómo supiste el nombre?- me preguntó y quedé congelada. Quería olvidar ese suceso.

-yo, no sé, solo lo sé- murmuré ligeramente incómoda por el tema. No me gustaba hablar de mis pesadillas ni miedos con nadie, sentía que los ponía en riesgo.

-está bien, relájate- me miró un poco preocupado, dejé de retorcer mis manos. Asentí y bebí del vaso en la mesa. Luego de eso ya no hablamos más y decidí ir a dormir o intentar hacerlo.

Le deseé buenas noches y dejé que mi cabeza reposara en las cómodas almohadas poco a poco todo se fue volviendo oscuro…el consciente dejó de trabajar, dándole libre acceso a mi tormento.

_-¿y éste? ¿Lo tiro donde mismo?- dijo una voz ronca, otra respondió mientras veía el humo salir de sus labios grandes. _

_-si, donde mismo…hay que hacer algo con esos estorbos ¡huele horrible! Así no se puede trabajar…-se escucharon un par de risas sádicas y segundos más tarde otro cuerpo fue lanzado sin miramientos, respeto o cuidado a mi escondite. _

_Me cubrí el rostro, ¿por qué no venía pronto a sacarme de aquí? No podía respirar otro aire que no fuera uno de podredumbre y muerte, quería irme, huir, dejarlo todo…_

_Alcé la cabeza…y un grito se atoró en mi garganta…_

_Era él…_

-¡no! ¡No!- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos preocupados y algo cansados. No resistí el impulso de abrazarlo, de encontrar un lugar a salvo de mi mente.

-¿estás bien? ¿Algo pasó…qué?- me apretó contra su cuerpo y lloré sobre su pecho sin poder contener las lágrimas que tanto tiempo se había acumulado… Sentía mucha angustia, dolor mental…incertidumbre.

Lentamente me fui relajando entre sus brazos cálidos. Acariciaba levemente mi espalda y cabello húmedo por el sudor.

Oía los latidos acompasados de su corazón, mis respiraciones sollozantes y luego más tranquilas al sincronizarme con las suyas.

Alcé la cabeza, solo para verle esbozar la sonrisa más hermosa. Seguí mirándolo sin razón o motivo en específico. Solo lo miraba queriendo recordar por siempre sus rasgos…sin poder controlarlo, una sonrisa breve escapó a mis labios

-yo… perdón soy una llorona- negó suavemente con la cabeza, aún estaba entre sus brazos y me sentí a salvo, libre de cualquier miedo…

-no tienes por qué disculparte…¿ya estás mejor?- susurró y le asentí. Guiada por un impulso irrefrenable le di un beso en la mejilla…

Pero justo corrió solo un poco su rostro, logrando así que no fuera precisamente la piel de su cara lo que besara…si no que sus labios.

Me separé al instante de haberlos si quiera tocado, presionado levemente. Ruborizada y llena de emociones que no podría explicar…estaba tan confundida…

Yo…lo siento, perdón…-Sentí un calor apoderarse de mi rostro lo bajé ocultando mis mejillas.

Pero pronto sentí su mano suave elevar mi mirada hacia la suya…

* * *

**uuuh sé que soy mala por dejarlas con la intriga...pero no me maten, ya avanzaremos, lo prometo ¿Qué creen que pasará entre ellos? ¿quién es Alec? ¿qué les pareció?**

**marian24:** _jaja sii, no las dejo me encantan y gracias por el cumplido, me harás ruborizar(? xd y disculpa por dejarte con la intriga, ojalá con los capítulos se te vaya resolviendo un poco, muchaaas gracias por darme uno de tus minutos, me alegras el día, un abrazo!_**lovebyinspired:** _Hola querida primera lectora, sí, es tu apodo xd, tu instinto no está muy equivocado... y si sus pasados tienen algo que ver, menos mal que Bella logró liberarse y llegó Edward a rescatarla :B ojalá te haya gustado este cap y si no ya sabes, me dices ;) muchaas gracias por dedicarme un minutito de tu tiempo, en verdad que me ponen muy feliz, un abrazo enorme!_

**bueno, ya vamos avanzando un poco con el romance e.e, quizá sea algo pronto pero necesito este acercamiento para el resto. quería agradecerles de todo corazón a las personas que leen la historia y esperan los caps a pesar de que me tardó en actualizar los miércoles :$ a las que agregan a sus favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras fieles que dejan comentarios, en fin, nos leemos el próximo miércoles por el mismo sitio y a la misma hora... xd un besote enorme a todas y todos! **_  
_

**chau chau!**

**pd: lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el adelanto!**

_-mierda…- antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie, una luz como de linterna se coló por la ventana de la cocina.- ¡diablos!- sé que debía ocultarme. Me estaban buscando, no era la primera vez que algo similar sucedía, solo que ahora estaba completamente sola…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM. La trama es mía xd**_  
_

***Encuentros***

_Yo…lo siento, perdón…-Sentí un calor apoderarse de mi rostro lo bajé ocultando mis mejillas._

_Pero pronto sentí su mano suave elevar mi mirada hacia la suya…_

Parecía ensimismado en algún pensamiento y entonces, lo acercó lo suficiente como para que esta vez, él fuera quien besara mis labios…

Primero, solo fue un leve roce, luego besó mi labio superior. Su olor era embriagante y sus labios eran la cosa más maravillosa que había probado en la vida…mi primer beso. Luego movió su boca sobre la mía con un poco más de ímpetu. Sin profundizar, solo tocando, tanteando y pronto le correspondí ciñendo mis brazos entorno a su cuello y acariciando suavemente sus despeinados cabellos cobrizos.

Me apretó la cintura, sin llegar a dañarme…un calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, conforme sentía su boca dulce sobre la mía.

De pronto cuando él iba a comenzar a mover sus manos fuertemente ceñidas en mi cadera por el resto de mi torso…se separó de forma abrupta de mí…

¡Dios! ¿Qué carajo había hecho?

Deseaba que la tierra me tragara…que bajara un ángel de la muerte y que me llevara justo ahora… ¡qué vergüenza!

Me ruboricé de inmediato y miré a otro lugar mientras tragaba en seco.

Hablar, no parecía una buena idea puesto que él estaba de espaldas a mí mirando por la ventana la oscura noche. Pasaba reiteradas veces su mano por el cabello despeinado…el mismo que yo había sentido entre mis dedos hace apenas unos segundos. Otra ola de calor me azotó el rostro.

-yo…no sé que sucedió, lo siento- dijo de pronto, aún no me miraba. Abrí y cerré una y otra vez la boca en busca de alguna cosa coherente que decir, pero nada acudía a mi cerebro- me dejé llevar…es tanto el tiempo que pasamos aquí, Dios- cubrió su rostro con las manos en claro signo de desesperación- saldré un momento- dicho esto desapareció de la estancia.

Él dijo que se dejó llevar…mucho tiempo…

¡Soy una idiota! Él en realidad no quería besarme, solo está _necesitado _¡tonta Isabella, tonta!

Sentía tanta rabia en mi contra, por ser tan ingenua y estúpida, ¿quién soy yo? Una insignificante chiquilla que tiene a su maldito cuidado, que no le deja dormir. Tiene 21 años y yo apenas 17, es imposible que yo sea algo más para él… solo busca satisfacerse.

Las lágrimas de furia contenida se derramaban como un caudaloso río por mi rostro aún cuando tensaba de forma férrea la mandíbula para contenerlas…es que…soy tan estúpida.

Si antes quería morir, ahora deseaba acabar con esta agónica vergüenza que me carcomía por dentro. Pero aún así, aún con todos los antecedentes a la mano de que esto había sido un error brutal, mi mente y cuerpo se empeñaban en recordarme la suavidad de sus labios, lo dulce de su halito…

Maldita sea, él estaba tan dentro de mí… ¿cómo dejé que esto sucediera? Jamás me dejé engatusar por alguien, ya fuese hombre o mujer, tan desconfiada que soy y ¡mírenme! Huyendo por haber escrito una simple historia con supuestas cosas inventadas, confié en mí…grave error y confié en mi deseo de querer probar sus labios ¡otro error monumental!

Reprendiéndome, me di cuenta de que, estaba completamente sola como no suele suceder.

La oscuridad, y el silencio atronaban mis oídos y sentidos.

Hace algún tiempo, hubiese aprovechado esta situación para atentar contra mí misma, pero no, el señor 'no sé que me sucedió' estaba sobre mis talones día y noche, vigilando cada movimiento. Reconozco que antes de hoy, una retorcida idea se metió en mi cerebro, llegué a creer que le interesaba mi bienestar…lamentablemente no era así, solo debía cumplir con su estúpido trabajo.

Pues bien yo no le haría la vida complicada ¿para qué? ¿Solo por qué estaba dolida? No señor, esa no es Bella Dwyer y por como me llamo así no me rebajaré, si no me quiere, bien por él e iba a intentar tratar de reponer mi imagen, no sería más la débil chiquilla llorona. Limpié mi rostro recordando de nueva cuenta mi código anti-Lágrimas, al fin y al cabo…aún quedaban cosas peores por las que llorar.

Suspiré satisfecha con mi conclusión no obstante se me secó la garganta al ver que no regresaba, de alguna forma aunque me doliera el ego asumirlo había creado cierta dependencia de Edward, y eso no me beneficiaba en nada.

Me levanté del sofá en el cual me dejé caer luego de todo el acontecimiento y fui por un vaso de agua. Algo me detuvo en el camino y caí al piso…

-mierda…- antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie, una luz como de linterna se coló por la ventana de la cocina.- ¡diablos!- sé que debía ocultarme. Me estaban buscando, no era la primera y seguramente tampoco la última vez que algo similar sucedería, la gran diferencia es que ahora estaba completamente sola…

Me arrastré por el piso hasta llegar a una mesa o mueble cercano, me escabullí debajo, cuidando de no emitir ningún sonido.

Miré con la espalda pegada a una superficie llana y vi más luces. Observé mi rededor tanto como mis ojos me lo permitían en la oscuridad, buscaba algo para defenderme en caso de. El ventanal no revelaba nada y las penumbras no eran en absoluto una ayuda.

Tanteé con mi mano sin producir sonido alguno. Di con cuchillo, o bien también pudo fácilmente haber sido un tenedor, pero yo me sentía a salvo de poseer al menos una nimia defensa.

No me moví, escuchaba los latidos erráticos en mi pecho causa de la adrenalina y mi respiración acompasada. Sí, no sentía mayor miedo, después de todo lo único que podría sucederme es la muerte ¿no? Era como si no tuviese familia y mi actual soledad ante esta situación dejaba en claro mi independencia del mundo y gente de este, por ello no me importaba morir además supongo que en cierta forma ya tengo ese hecho asumido…

Escuché que alguien entraba en la estancia y desvié toda mi atención al núcleo del imperceptible jaleo, sentí su presencia, aún cuando el individuo se esforzaba en no cometer errores al pisar que revelaran su posición, yo sabía exactamente donde estaba. Luces vi pasar sobre mi cabeza de seguro tenía un arma con láser o algo, tragué de forma lenta.

Respiré con precaución al verle pisar junto a mi escondite. Justo cuando iba a atacarle el pie con mi rustica arma…alguien sujetó mi brazo ¡excelente! Moriré virgen…

-vamos…rápido- ah, no, falsa alarma, es Edward. Salimos del escondite y sería una vil mentirosa si dijese que sé como carajos llegamos al patio sin que nos atraparan. Antes de emprender la marcha lejos de aquí, lanzó un aparatito explosivo de seguro ahora que veía desde fuera, era como un cuarto de hotel apartado… Solo fui consciente de la realidad cuando escuché un fuerte estallido y la onda de la explosión.

Una vez que llegamos al audi negro como la noche que nublaba todo, me zafé de su mano y subí por mi cuenta al asiento del copiloto. Yo que pensé que me iba a morir, pero no _súper héroe_ Edward no lo permitió.

-¿estás bien?- abroché mi cinturón y me acurruqué en el asiento como era mi costumbre, esa posición me daba cierto aire de familiaridad.

-sí gracias, ¿tú como estás?- soné indiferente y me alegró el poder controlarme de esta manera, aún cuando mi cuerpo reclamaba por la frialdad que yo misma creaba a nuestro rededor.

-si…estoy bien- miraba el frente con concentración, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle, sabía lo que encontraría. -¿qué…qué planeabas hacer con eso?- señaló con su cara mi mano, vaya, aún tenía mi arma…resulta ser que no era ninguna de las cosas que pensé, era una estúpida cuchara.

-em…nada, pensé que en caso de que me atrapasen me tragaría la cuchara y moriría de inmediato, es decir, iba a suicidarme- dije tirando mi protección a los asientos traseros. Adopté una postura de indiferencia y me desentendí de mis emociones, mi plan ya estaba urdiendo efecto, por más rota que me sintiera por dentro no dejaría más nunca que alguien lo notara, en todo caso eran problemas míos.

-chistosa, estabas a punto de firmar tu propia muerte si te hubiesen visto no hubieran dudado en lo más mínimo en asesinarte aún cuando seas una niña y estuvieras desprotegida, _quieren _matarte- me recordó con cierto aire de tenebrosidad en su voz. Lo miré mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

-no me importa- abracé mi cuerpo mientras sentía en mi mente el llamado del sueño.

Estuvimos largo rato en silencio, por supuesto era consciente de la atmósfera de incomodidad por parte de él, ¡se podía cortar con tijeras!

-Bella…-sabía que de eso era de lo que quería hablar, pero aún así no levanté la vista de mis manos entrelazadas juntando mis piernas- yo…respecto a lo de…del beso- apretó el volante y adiviné que estaba nervioso, ante la mención de aquel suceso mi corazón se aceleró.

-no te preocupes, Edward, no hay problema entiendo- le observé sin saber como fui capaz de reprimir mis emociones, me miró unos instantes. Volví mi vista hacia mis manos, pude sentir la tristeza clara traslucida en mi tono de voz- ahora, si no te molesta intentaré dormir, buenas noches- sentí unas mariposas idiotas sobrevolar mi estómago al imaginarme besando su mejilla, sí claro, eso no volvería a suceder.

Me acomodé en el asiento, con la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, no veía casi nada y lo poco que veía se hallaba distorsionado por la velocidad a la que nos movíamos…

_-No debes tomar el arma desde tan atrás, se te caerá-me indicó mientras colocaba su mano grande y cálida sobre la mía, explicando como debía tomarla de forma correcta. Era muy pesada pero por el simple hecho de manipularla me sentía con una fuerza superior y sentí la sangre bailar en mis venas_

_-¿así?- apunté al cartel delante de mí, me despeinó el pelo mientras con otra mano inhalaba de su cigarrillo mentolado. _

_-muy bien pequeña…ahora, dispara…_

El sonido de un balazo reproducido en mi mente me despertó de un sobresalto. Busqué algo familiar a mi alrededor, pero no encontré nada… estaba en un dormitorio, en uno muy lindo, con grandes ventanas, muebles delicados y finos. Las cortinas eran blancas con bordes dorados y cubrían los grandes ventanales. Todo era muy elegante…incluso el cabecero de la enorme cama donde estaba recostada.

Mierda, ¿me habían raptado o de lleno ya estaba muerta?

-tranquila, estás a salvo- una chica de facciones finas y cara de ninfa me miraba atenta desde un extremo de la habitación. Era bajita, pero no mucho, su cabello era rojizo, su figura esbelta pero sin exagerar, tenía la apariencia de un fideo, de un fideo de clase, eso sí.

-eh… ¿quién eres?- me sonrió cándidamente mientras se aproximaba a mí.

-soy Alice, Alice Greene- me tendió su mano y la acepté sin pensar.- un placer, Bella ¿no es así?- me alteré al saber que conocía mi nombre, recordaba que en alguna de las tardes de mi estado zombie, Edward en su afán de hacerme reaccionar explicó que no confiara en la gente que lo sabía.

-hm, ¿dónde está Edward?- lo busqué por la estancia, ella sonrió.

-¿tu guardaespaldas?- lo dijo de forma graciosa, ella extrañamente y aunque no lo quisiera me caía bien pero no dejaba de desconfiar.

-em, llámalo así si quieres, ¿dónde está?- me estaba impacientando y en la gran habitación no veía nada más que muebles y lujo…

-tranquila, vendrá dentro de poco, hace el papeleo, ya sabes- me guiñó un ojo y se sentó en la cama con toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿papeleo? ¿Dónde estoy?- estaba confundida, recuerdo que lo último que hice fue dormirme en el audi…

-estás en una especie de casa de reposo para personas que son buscadas, el papeleo, se tienen que quedar aquí algunos días, hasta que los que te persigan desistan o cambien de rumbo simplemente- respondió mientras miraba por la ventana repentinamente melancólica. Esta chica llevaba dentro mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-haber, déjame ver si comprendí… ¿es una casa aislada, y debo quedarme aquí?- me miró otra vez sonriente.

-algo así, pero no solo tú, Edward también, es como tu sombra, no se despegará de ti jamás- capté un doble fondo por la forma que sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo.

-¿a ti también te persiguen?- pregunté luego de analizarla un poco y también para cambiar el tema, no me sentía en un spa precisamente cuando hablaba de él.

-em, digamos que sí, pero no por el mismo motivo que a ti, tienes recuerdos ¿no?- okey, ella sabía demasiado sobre mí, de eso ni yo misma tenía certeza. Me quedé boquiabierta y pasmada. Ella se rió- tranquila, sé que nadie más aparte de ti lo sabe, prometo guardar el secreto- me guiñó un ojo, fruncí el ceño confundida… ¿quién diablos era?

Para mi sorpresa dejé que se involucrara conmigo…es decir, mucho tiempo sola con un chico y sin hablar.

-en el armario hay ropa de tu medida- miré mi atuendo, era la misma que me puse ayer. Soltó una risilla, parecía una niña o una de esas hadas de Tinker Bell- creo que ya te has hartado de llevar siempre lo mismo…yo lo hice- dijo como si es que fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sentí ese extraño impulso en mi rostro, ese cosquilleo casi olvidado que impele a esbozar una mueca de agrado…una sonrisa.

Seguimos conversando mientras buscaba algo que ponerme en el gran armario, claro primero me di una merecida ducha y calculé lo que estaba sucediendo, ella sabía incluso más que yo y por eso ya tenía la seguridad de que no era una chica normal.

Tal como dijo la chica en las perchas abundantes que había en el closet, la ropa era diferente y raramente se asemejaba a mi antiguo estilo. Acaricié la tela de una camiseta azul recordando las escasas salidas a la tienda con Mary.

-¿por qué te persiguen a ti?- le pregunté mientras me ponía esa misma prenda, prefería no pensar mucho en eso, aunque me doliese…era casi mi pasado.

-eh…puedo…-titubeó mientras se mecía de un lado a otro al igual que su inquieta mirada

-puedes decírmelo, tu sabes mucho sobre mí y la verdad es que no sé como- expliqué para animarla

-bien, verás… hace algún tiempo comencé a tener visiones, antes las tenía pero no tan nítidas, ahora veía cosa, escenas claras en mi mente- me la quedé viendo con atención- soy testigo mental de muchos crímenes- jugó con su polera blanca sin mangas.

-oh, tú ves como regresiones o algo así…- deduje sin alterarme en lo absoluto.

-¿no quieres salir corriendo?- preguntó incrédula. Sonreí sin darme cuenta

-claro que no, ¿por qué querría huir?- me senté junto a ella en la cama, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y pude ver entusiasmo. Ahora que me fijaba sus ojos negros eran muy grandes, con un corte especial, dulce, pero seguro y una capa tupida de pestañas sobre ellos.

-todos corren cuando me oyen- rió y luego me miró-me caes muy bien y sé que seremos buenas amigas…-sus ojos quedaron sin alma un instante al igual que su rostro, para luego sonreír picara- creo que alguien viene, nos vemos luego, adiós- y cuando abrió la puerta para dejarme confundida, apareció él.

-Alice, hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-hola Edward, ¿Jasper está afuera?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa al decir ese nombre

-sí- dijo él mirándola.

-gracias, nos vemos luego- se despidió y se fue, dejándonos solos.

Me miró unos instantes pero no dijo nada

-Hola Edward, ¿qué tal estás?- estaba muy incómodo, plan en marcha, paso uno, casi completo.

-eh, hola… ¿bien y tú?- me miró de pies a cabeza cuando me paré, al parecer debía ser discreto pero no estuvo más lejos de lograrlo. Controlé mis reacciones.

-bien, nunca me dijiste acerca de este lugar- me colocaba una converse, mientras mantenía una plática con Edward.

-oh, es que no creí que te fueran a perseguir tanto… ni que supieras tanto- dijo y ganó mi atención, su expresión era adusta.

-¿disculpa?-no entendía que quería decir

-¿por qué no me dijiste de tus pesadillas?- preguntó a cambio.

-hey, pregunté primero, además…son simples sueños sin importancia- proseguí en mi tarea con los zapatos., mientras intentaba averiguar como es que el podría si quiera tener una idea minina de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

-no, no lo es y lo sabes- me tomó por un brazo, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

-suéltame, no sé de que hablas- me zafé de su agarre que solo logró alterarme los sentidos.

-si lo sabes, Bella-siguió insistiendo y yo me estaba hartando.

-mira Edward, podrás ser mi guardaespaldas o como quieras llamarle, pero no tienes derecho de exigirme nada, son sueños, nada más- dije mirándole de forma desafiante. Me miró apretando la mandíbula.

Finalmente, logré ver en sus ojos, que se rindió. Su ceño se suavizó y me miró con dulzura. Me relajé también.

-lo siento, me pasé- dijo arrepentido, miré directo a sus ojos achocolatados. Decía la verdad

-está bien, tampoco debía responderte así- aclaré para suavizarle.

-¿de qué van tus pesadillas?- usó un tono de voz suave y no vi motivo para negarle la respuesta sincera…

-Esto…no sé… - en algún lugar aún albergaba ese sentimiento de callarme…de no poner en peligro, por esa razón estaba indecisa de contestar con la verdad. Notó mi estado dubitativo

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí…el chico que dijiste…Alec, es un miembro activo de la fraternidad, gracias a los datos que nos diste logramos detenerlo cuando intentaba tomar un avión- explicó, dentro de toda la desgracia que implicaba esa maldita fraternidad sentí un alivio…era uno menos, un paso más en mi idea de venganza- por eso es que necesito saber todo lo que puedas aportar a la investigación, confía en mí- murmuró con los ojos fijos en mi persona…entonces las palabras salieron solas y atropelladas de mis labios

-de muertes, bueno, de donde _habían _ muchos muertos- dije evocando algunas escenas, me estremecí al recordarlas. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿nada más?- preguntó pensativo

-escuchó sus voces… una es ronca y otra más aún, y fuman mucho- me encontré viendo la imagen de los labios grandes exhalar el humo del algún cigarrillo.

-ya veo…-me miró directo a los ojos e hice lo mismo, pero de pronto la atmósfera se volvió menos densa, apacible… como ayer en, bueno, esa situación, lograba sacar en claro que deseaba besarlo.

Como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento se aproximó lento a mí…

-eeh… ¿dónde hay algo de comer?- lo tenía a escasos centímetros, pero no volvería a caer, no de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta cuando me di la vuelta para terminar con mi atuendo. Solo eran unos jeans y una camiseta, ah y mis converse. Me sentía algo más yo, algo más fuerte. Quizá solo ideas mías…pero prefería esta sensación que la de soledad, dentro de mí podría refugiarme, abracé mi cuerpo y logré ralentizar mis latidos

-em…vamos, es casi la hora de desayunar- abrió la puerta y esperó a que saliera para cerrarla a mis espaldas.

Wow, me quedaría corta en cualquier explicación, la casa era simplemente hermosa, enorme, bellísima y la decoración era exquisita. Todo tenía aire hogareño pero con toques de suma finura. Muchas puertas, y una escalera que se dividía en dos…

Tenía una alfombra y abundantes jarrones con flores vivas se veían por todos lados, caminé cohibida y anonadada por tal delicadeza.

-Esta es la cocina y el comedor está por aquí- señaló dos grandes habitaciones. Iluminadas y decoradas por igual. Vi entrar por la puerta de la cocina a Alice con su cabello un tanto revuelto y las mejillas encendidas, junto a un chico rubio, de ojos de color azul penetrante, facciones finas y muy hermosas. Se veía bien junto a ella aún cuando fuera algo más alto.

-wow, ya bajaste, te ves linda- me ruboricé ante el comentario- mira, él es Jasper, se encarga de cuidarme- se acurrucó en su pecho y el chico solo rió. Mierda, envidia cochina, ¡ándate!

-sí claro, solo te cuida…Alice eso no te lo crees ni tú misma- apareció una despampanante rubia, de cabello largo, de rostro delicado y una apostura fina. Era muy linda y miré de soslayo al chico a mis espaldas, para ver su mirada… pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que me miraba a mí, sí señor, a mí

-Rosalie…no creo que…-

-oh, tú cállate Emmett- dijo fastidiada nada más oír la voz del chico de increíbles brazos, piernas y torso…wow y doble wow, ¿Qué clase de gente son? ¿Modelos? ¡Qué diablos! Aquí desentonaba.

-ya, paren, no ven que asustan a Bella- dijo Alice, que miraba divertida la escena. Los recién llegados me miraron, la rubia me sonrió, total contraste con sus facciones que parecían ser duras e implacables, el chico me sonrió enseñándome todos sus dientes, era muy apuesto.

-hola, soy Rosalie y este fastidio es Emmett- dijo ella dándome su mano, la estreché incapaz de decir nada.

-yo…un placer, Rosalie, Emmett, mi nombre es…-dudé y miré a Edward buscando aprobación, asintió- Bella- asentí en su dirección y la voz se me quebró un poco. Edward sonrió detrás de mí, idiota.

-no le hagas caso, no soy un fastidio, ella me ama- me guiñó un ojo e intentó abrazar a la rubia, pero antes de que lo intentará siquiera, ella ya le había encajonado un puñetazo en el brazo.- Ouch, no sé si realmente necesitarás de alguien que te cuide, te defiendes muy bien sola- se sobó el brazo y ella solo se limitó a ir a la cocina, Alice la imitó y pronto los otros dos siguieron sus pasos.

-comparten la casa, los tres somos agentes de protección a testigos- explicó antes de que formulara la pregunta. Asentí y me fui por donde minutos antes se fueron los otros. Yo era un…testigo ahora.

Sentí que me siguió, ¿sería así para siempre?

-¿y bien? ¿Qué preparamos?- dijo Rosalie haciéndose una cola de caballo baja con su largo cabello platinado. Emmett, solo la miraba desde su espalda.

Alice y Jasper conversaban animadamente, ¿por qué no podía mantener una relación así de amable con Edward? Ah cierto, tengo dignidad.

-hm…hagamos unos hot cakes- sugirió Alice, todos los presentes asentimos, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de hambre.

Así, se desarrolló el desayuno, Rosalie por el contrario de lo que se podría pensar al verla como modelo, era muy ágil en el cocina y Alice revoloteaba con garbo por toda la estancia. Insisto, desentono en un lugar donde todos son tan perfectos.

Los hombres al cabo de un rato y especialmente luego de ver a las chicas con harina y utensilios cortantes emprendieron la retirada. Partiendo por Emmett cuando Rosalie agarró un cuchillo enorme para cortar no sé que, luego Jasper, cuando Alice encendió con una mueca satánica extraña la cocina. Para que voy a negarlo, me hizo mucha gracia y más tarde se fue Edward, juro que yo no hice nada.

Al final terminamos en un tiempo record todo, y debo admitir que se veía realmente suculenta la comida.

Nos sentamos por orden de 'parejas' Rose frente a su guardaespaldas o como sea, Alice con Jasper y yo…bueno, con él.

Jugueteé distraída con mi comida en el plato, el apetito hace ya bastante me dejó, pero lo bueno es que mi lado zombie se apagó, por lo menos convivo o me siento un poquitín más viva.

-Bella, debes comer- dijo Edward al notar mi plato intacto. Le miré a través de la cortina de mi cabello.

-debo, cierto, pero no quiero- volví a mirar sin mirar a las chicas hablar entre si y a veces con Jasper o Emmett.

-no seas testaruda, come- pronunció con cuidado, pero dejando notar el tono de orden que empleó. Le miré mal, pero no sentía fuerzas para rebatirle ni discutirle nada solo deseaba subir a la habitación y acostarme sin hacer nada

-Bella, ¿no te gustó la comida?- preguntó la rubia. Tenía algo maternal su rostro de princesa, sus ojos verdes quizá con extrema dulzura…o quizá su mayoría de edad.

-ohm…no es eso, no tengo hambre- era cierto, no sentía hambre.

-estás muy delgada, deberías alimentarte mejor- interrumpió Alice. Ella sería algunos años mayor que yo…diablos, era la más pequeña en esta casa.

-lo sé…pero no quiero, lamento molestar- me paré de la silla- con permiso, gracias por todo- sin esperar a nada subí la escalera, tan rápido como me lo permitió el cuerpo cansado.

Cerré tras de mí la puerta y me dejé caer al piso. Odiaba estos momentos de depresión, donde dejaba de luchar donde solo me quería morir. Me hice una bolita pegada a la puerta, y me escondí lo que más pude.

Mis padres, los extrañaba tanto…a la pequeña Lucy también, sus sonrisas y los dibujos que me daba de ambas, todos en mi antigua habitación, en mi antigua vida.

No quería esto, no quería huir, ser una persona nómade, siempre me ha gustado tener confianza, certeza no las cosas así nada más. Maldigo el momento en el que ese sueño se coló en mi mente y me instó a escribir esa historia.

Preferí no evocarlo, puesto que recordar la nitidez, los sonidos, olores y colores tan reales me ponen los vellos de punta.

Sentía la humedad en mi rostro, pero no tenía ganas de limpiarlo, ahora solo quería cerrar los ojos e imaginar que al abrirlos, solo estaría Lucy llamándome para desayunar, diciendo mi nombre con dificultad.

Diablos, se me estrujaba el corazón de pensar en ellos. Mi madre, sus ojos tan lindos, tan diferentes a los míos…

Prefería no detenerme a buscar semejanzas entre ambas, o entre papá y yo…algo dentro de mí se revolvía con incomodidad y alerta cada vez que intento recordar mis años con ellos, salidas…fotografías siempre llegando a lo mismo, nada.

-Bella- los toques a mi espalda me sacaron de mis retorcidas suposiciones. Ellos eran mis padres, sí, lo eran tanto como Lucy era mi hermana. Debía pararme para dejarlo entrar…pero lo cierto era que no quería que me viera así, independiente de la situación, no me gustaba mostrarme tan débil o por lo menos no la mayor cantidad de veces. A regañadientes me paré y arreglé lo mejor que pude, antes de decirle que podía pasar.

-¿estás bien?- me miró desde la puerta, mientras yo me movía de un lugar a otro, aparentando buscar algo.

-si…solo quería estar un rato a solas- suspiré mientras frotaba mi piel, no había derramado tantas lágrimas y creo que es un avance. Me senté en la cama mientras respiraba profundo.

-Bella- se hundió el colchón a mi lado y sin que yo diera la orden mi corazón aceleró su latir- Bella- repitió y despejé mi rostro del cabello. El parche seguía ahí, pero supongo que ya estaba mucho mejor. Me encontré con sus ojos limpios observando los míos, fui débil otra vez ante él, desvié la mirada primero- ¿por qué no quieres comer?- preguntó y me alejé sentándome con las piernas pegadas al torso.

-no siento hambre, es todo- murmuré mientras el pelo volvía a caerme por la cara.

-si no comes…puede ser grave- explicó y tuve deseos de increparle preguntándole que le importaba a él lo que me pasara, pero sería rebajarse demasiado al oír la respuesta- estás demasiado delgada, lo noté la otra vez en el supermercado, te estás dañando, y si tú no te encuentras con las fuerzas para luchar contra tus perseguidores, jamás regresaras con tu familia, debes detenerlos, yo sé que puedes- tocó mi mano y alcé la vista, era tanta responsabilidad… tantas cosas. Retiré con suavidad mi piel de la suya y cerré los ojos- si lo intentas…- ganó mi atención y él sonrió- quizá mañana te encuentres con una sorpresa- sus ojos brillaron mientras la sonrisa seguía ahí. Fruncí el ceño, sí, era una curiosa de lo peor… asentí.

Se puso de pie y luego se giró hacia mí

-¿vamos?- me extendió su mano y mordí mi labio inferior, tendría que bajar y comerme todo lo del plato y a lo mejor tendría una sorpresa, ¿dejarme motivar por eso? ¿O seguir como muerta en vida?

Correspondí su invitación, y sentí un toque electrizante por todo mi cuerpo, no me desagradó así es que bajamos ambos no con las manos unidas, pues no quería darle ilusiones falsas a mi mente.

Solo me podía preguntar ¿qué me podría dar…?

* * *

**¿qué creen que le de Edward a Bella? ¿qué opinan****?**

**Hola, bueno muchas gracias a lovebyinspired, espero que tus ganas del beso hayan estado un poquitín resueltas, de todo corazón gracias por tomarte un minututito, las cosas avanzaran rápido porque no soy buena para los long fic :S bueno, un abrazote enorme. a aquellas personas que leyeron también muchas gracias**

**ojalá les haya gustado el cap, lamento la tardanza pero es que, me quede sin pc :/ así es que la proxima semana no podré actualizar, una inocente noche de juegos la actualizó así que no se preocupen (acaso alguien lee ambas xd)**

**bueno chicas me despido de ustedes, muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**nos leemos**

**chau chau!**

**adelanto**

_-es un poco peligroso que estés aquí fuera, sola- los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron al oír su aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente, olvidando la luna y el agua por completo..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**los personajes son de SM pero la historia es mía **  
_

_**"charlando y sintiendo"**_

_Correspondí su invitación, y sentí un toque electrizante por todo mi cuerpo, no me desagradó así es que bajamos ambos no con las manos unidas, pues no quería darle ilusiones falsas a mi mente._

_Solo me podía preguntar ¿qué me podría dar…?_

Una vez abajo, volví a la mesa y bajo la atenta mirada de todos regresé a mi asiento y comencé a comer, lentamente. Todo estaba realmente exquisito, y me vino muy bien ingerir alimento después de un largo tiempo de no querer o no poder hacerlo.

-lo siento, no debí irme así- me disculpé al cabo de haber acabado casi por completo todo lo que se hallaba en mi plato. Edward me observó mientras comía.

-vaya, si que tenías hambre querida Bella- dijo Emmett provocando que sonriera ligeramente, ese gesto lo había hecho con más frecuencia desde que vine a esta casa, creo que podría acostumbrarme… la comida era casera, como lo era antes, y podía sentir en el aire esa sensación de familiaridad.

-sí, creo que después de todo, si tenía un poco de hambre- dije acomodando un mechón de mi cabello, entonces recordé que tenía que sacarme ese parche.- lo siento, debo ir a ver esto- indiqué la gasa blanca en mi piel. Rosalie frunció el ceño

-¿pero qué es lo que te pasó?- se acercó un poco a mí para observar de mejor manera el apósito, casi sin darme cuenta rehuí de forma casi imperceptible a su toque.

-una bala le rosó la mejilla- explicó Edward ahora de pie y con un gesto adusto en sus facciones, Alice entreabrió los labios

-estuvieron cerca de matarte… gracias al cielo eso no ocurrió- Rosalie habló ahora de pie, no me gustaba ser el centro de la atención y mucho menos me gustaba el gesto de Edward, estaba… ¿molesto?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me tomó por el brazo con algo de brusquedad y me obligó a seguirle escaleras arriba…ahora sí que me perdí ¿qué le sucedía? Sin embargo no me intenté zafar hasta haber llegado arriba. Tironeé mi brazo hasta que me soltó, me había dolido un poco, vaya animal con fuerza…

-me puedes explicar qué te sucede- inquirí, no obstante me ignoró deliberadamente, por el contrario, me instó a traspasar el umbral de la que hasta el momento era mi habitación. Me dejó sola parada en el medio de la estancia y el caminó hacia el baño, algo en sus movimientos aparte de cautivarme… era rudo, algo le molestaba y yo quería saber que- hey…estoy aquí, no hagas de cuenta como que no existo- fruncí el ceño molesta a la par que agitaba sobre mi cabeza los brazos, no me tomó en cuenta y se acercó de forma imprevista a mi rostro, me eché hacia atrás y mis ojos se abrieron por si solos de la impresión, su aroma me golpeó duramente.

Contraste a su expresión severa, retiró el parche de mi mejilla con total cuidado y premura. Contuve un suspiro que se quería colar por entre mis labios, estaba tan cerca y yo no sabía para donde mover mis ojos, no me favorecería en nada con mis planes de parecer fría. Observó con más atención la herida recientemente descubierta. Con uno de sus dedos delineó el contorno de esta y tuve que controlar rigurosamente mi respiración

-está casi sana- murmuró cerca de mi oído ¿Por qué simplemente no podía verlo como mi "guardaespaldas" y ya? Todo sería tan sencillo. Paseé mi mirada nerviosa desde el piso hasta sus ojos

-¿qué te sucede?- pregunté y me sentí bien al no dejar traslucir el manojo de nervios que era por dentro. Me hizo caminar hasta que sentí la cama en mis rodillas pero no me senté

-Isabella, siéntate- ordenó en tono más o menos demandante, no me gustaba obedecerle a nadie por lo que me resistí

-solo Bella y no hasta que respondas mi pregunta- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Cerró los ojos, acarició el puente de su nariz y luego suspiró

-siéntate primero y prometo responderte- lo miré desde mi posición, sus ojos a mi altura se veían hermosos. Estuve unos segundos más de pie y luego me senté resignada.

Él comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en mi rostro, limpiándola, reconozco que a veces me dolió y justo cuando iba a decirle que era su turno de ceder, habló

-esto fue mi culpa… debería haberte protegido de esas balas y no permitir que te lastimara- pasó el pulgar por la herida con total cuidado y delicadeza.

-¿dices que fue tu culpa?- inquirí y él bajó la vista avergonzado, no me gustaba verlo de esa manera- Edward… al escapar… es obvio que no saldré siempre libre de rasguños, te agradezco el que siempre llegues en el momento oportuno, esto no fue tu culpa- resistí el impulso de acariciar su piel. Me miró de pronto con un gesto malhumorado en sus ojos chocolate

- ¿quieres decir que estás preparada para salir siempre lastimada en todas las persecuciones?- espetó con tono bastante molesto, me sorprendí

-es que…-

-es que nada, se supone que debo hacerte sentir protegida no que pienses que vas a morir en cualquier momento- se le notaba contrariado y hasta algo temeroso. No supe que decir, por lo que tomé su mano entre la mía… me miró sorprendido

-todo estará bien, confió en ti- apreté un poco sus dedos y la retiré de inmediato, logré más o menos formar una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos que logré captar sus intenciones de querer abrazarme. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el espejo más cercano

Mi mejilla tenía una casi cerrada por completo cicatriz, era bastante más pequeña de lo que creí, no atravesaba todo mi rostro, la inspeccioné con cuidado…lo más probable es que me quedara una pequeña marca como que tenía en la pantorrilla. Dejé caer el flequillo mucho más largo que antes y volví la mirada hacia la cama

-gracias- dijo y se marchó de la habitación cerrando tras de él. Quedé atontada y plasmada… okey. Le había dicho que confiaba en su cuidado y era totalmente cierto.

Ahora, no sabía que hacer, no tenía absolutamente nada para despejarme, ni siquiera música. Por lo que bajé a ver en que podía ser de ayuda.

Alice estaba recogiendo los platos y decidí apoyarla en su labor, sonrió al verme

-lleva esos de allí, hay que dejarlo en la cocina- me explicó e hice lo que me indicó. En menos de 5 segundos ya teníamos toda la loza en el lavaplatos.

-lo pondré en el lava vajillas…- dijo realizando la acción, pero la detuve. Eso me hacía sentir como en casa, quizá era ridículo porque deseaba lavar los platos yo misma

-yo los lavo- intenté sonreí y ella me miró de forma extraña un momento sin embargo me los cedió

-y yo los iré secando- cogió un paño y empecé con mi labor. Esta cocina era muy hermosa, mucho más grande y mejor equipada que la que tenía en casa.

-¿y Rosalie?- no la veía por ningún lado, ya había lavado los vasos ahora era el turno de los cubiertos

-ha de estar ordenando otro lado de la casa- sonrió mientras quitaba los restos de agua

-no es de molestosa ni que crea que no podemos hacerlo, solo es una pregunta de curiosidad- me miró esperando que continuara- ¿nosotras limpiamos?- esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal y creyera que yo era una chiquilla ricachona que no hacía nada más que limarse las uñas. Sonrió colocando lo recién enjugado en uno de los muebles

-si, nosotras nos encargamos… digamos que no hay confianza para traer a alguien más a esta casa, además ¿te imaginas todo el día sin hacer nada? ash, que agotador- ella y sus gestos.

-ya veo... sería horrible estar sin hacer nada, me gusta ordenar me ocupa el tiempo que me sobra- expliqué, sentía que con ella podía hablar en confidencia

-Jasper y yo siempre paseamos por aquí cerca, claro sin salir del sitio, es muy grande, te sorprenderías- me guiñó un ojo y la curiosidad me atacó otra vez

-yo… tengo una pregunta, pero no sé si sea demasiado personal- me mordí el labio y enjuagué los platos, centrándome en eso

-solo pregunta- me instó con esa sonrisa eterna en su rostro

-¿tú…y…?- no supe como terminar, ella rió

-¿si Jasper y yo estamos juntos?- asentí- no sabría describírtelo… es algo más allá de lo que puedo entender, ¿crees en el destino?- preguntó y me sorprendí rememorando diversos asuntos de mi vida

-si…creo que si- ella asintió de pronto más pensante, reflexionando

-creo que por obra del destino estoy con Jasper ahora, yo…aún no tengo muy claro lo que siento hacia él…pero sé que lo quiero y que no podría ser la misma si faltara- explicó reflexiva, poco a poco iba tomándole cariño a esa pequeña chica

-entiendo… ¿y él…?- esperaba no estarme pasando de metiche

-supongo que le agrado, no sería como es de no ser así- explicó desaguando el último de los platos - ¿qué hay de Edward y tú?- okey, esa no era la pregunta que esperaba. Traté de mantenerme serena todo lo que me fue posible.

-em… no lo sé… ¿vamos afuera?- pregunté, pensaba en sincerarme con ella pero tenía que estar segura de que él no estaría por ahí merodeando y quizá escucharme. Sonrió picara y asintió, lo más probable es que supiera porque lo decía.

Me sequé las manos y la seguí.

-Rose, iremos a buscar más flores- gritó Alice y yo solo me quedé de pie

-ajá…okey- escuché desde algún rincón de la casa

Entonces tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos fuera de la casa. Sería media tarde y hacia algo de calor, estaba agradable.

Fuera era muy lindo no la había visto por fuera y debo reconocer que era hermosa. No pude detenerme a observar nada, ya que me fui tironeada hacia los bosques cercanos.

-¿y bien?- me interrogó y retorcí mis dedos con nerviosismo

-no lo sé… creo, creo que le quiero- murmuré por primera vez, decirlo en la mente era una cosa pero pronunciar esas dos insignificantes palabras me sentí temblar, vulnerable y expuesta en sentimientos, algo que no me gustaba en demasía

-ya lo sabía- abrí los labios y fruncí el ceño

-¿se… nota mucho?- pregunté temerosa, sentándome cerca de la chica

-no, te felicito…pero es algo en ti, es como si lo vieras y fueras capaz de apartar todo esto, de ver las posibilidades. Es extraño- determinó al fin y miré mis dedos, ensortijando un mechón de mi cabello entre ellos.

-él… me confunde, prefiero no pensar demasiado en eso, digamos que ya tuve suficiente- creo que dejé escapar mucho

-oh, oh, cuéntame…si quieres- dijo lo último bajando su nivel de entusiasmo

Respiré profundo, quería decírselo…quería hablarle acerca de ese beso, las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta y se esforzaban en salir por mis labios

-Dios… nos…nos besamos- ya, lo dije y sentí que un rubor se extendía por mi cara. Miré a hurtadillas el rostro de la chica, su boca era una perfecta "o"

-wow…no lo aparentan… aunque a veces él te mira de una forma… especial- la miré interesada inevitablemente en esa información

-prometí no volver a caer… es que…- no sabía si contarle que Edward estaba necesitado…

-¿es que?- me apremió, mordí mi labio inferior

-no, nada, tengo frío ¿podemos regresar?- cambia de tema… ¡qué cosa más obvia de incomodidad! Sonrió y asintió

-algún día me lo dirás, lo sé- tocó su frente. Miré el piso y más tarde ya estábamos regresando.

A los chicos no los había visto en todo el día y creo que era mejor que estar frente a Edward

Al final, terminamos de acomodar las flores que cortamos en el camino, la casa olía exquisito y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

Después de eso, subí a mi habitación por gran escalera que ocupaba bastante espacio.

Me recosté en la cama al cabo de haber cerrado la puerta tras de mí, miraba el techo cuando sentí sueño y decidí dejarme llevar…

Desperté entrada la noche, las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver la luna llena iluminar todo. Traté de recordar algo de lo que probablemente soñé, entonces caí en la cuenta de que no lo hice, nada atacó mi sueño y mi cerebro bastante que descansó…necesitaba tanto dormir y no imaginar cosas.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de noche, eran las tres de la mañana. No creo que hubiera alguien despierto… y esta es una casa aislada ¿no?

Me puse mis fieles converse que encontré bajo la gran cama y me até el cabello. Bajé en silencio. Todo estaba apagado y en completa quietud.

Fui a la cocina, lo cierto era que me dio algo de hambre. Busqué en el refrigerador encontrándome con una torta de chocolate que me decía _¡cómeme! ¡Cómeme! _Okey, estoy lo suficientemente loca como para imaginar que la comida habla…

Corté un trozo y me senté en la barra para comerlo con un tenedor.

Hm, sabía realmente exquisito y mi estomago rugió en acuerdo conmigo, esperando el próximo bocado…el cual no llegó, alguien estaba detrás de mí, sentí la presencia e inmediatamente puse los sentidos alertas. Preparada estaba en una posición defensiva contra mi 'atacante' cuando habló, relajando así mi postura.

-parecías un gatito crispado- era Emmett, dejé el tenedor y él caminó hacia el refrigerador.

-uhm, lo siento, yo no sé que sucede, no puedo evitarlo- me excusé por el show dando con anterioridad mientras sacaba otro pedazo. Él sacó un vaso de jugo que se bebió de un solo trago. Usaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas que se le adhería de forma indecente al torso musculoso, marcando cada parte. Y también llevaba un pantalón de pijama negro, holgado.

-hm… ¿estudiaste algo de defensa personal?- se sentó junto a mí, con una sonrisa traviesa. Comenzó a comer de mi trozo de torta con su tenedor. No me molestaba, es más me agradaba su compañía, parecía un niño. Apenas sonreí por su pregunta

-nah, si quiera aprendí a caminar, entre comillas- agregué porque de hecho ni eso sabía hacerlo bien…

Frunció el ceño y me miró mientras masticaba el trozo de torta que acababa de echarse a la boca.

-que raro… me da la impresión de que quizá, sabes más de algunas cosas de las que crees- comió más y me dejó dándole vueltas al asunto, recordé cuando Edward supo de las pesadillas, también dijo que yo sabía más de lo que él pensaba…- no te quedes hasta muy tarde, buenas noches- me sonrió y se fue dejando su tenedor en el lavaplatos. Seguí comiendo de forma distraída, mientras pensaba en el reciente suceso.

Esperé a que me diera sueño, pero luego de haber lavado las cosas no tenía ni un ápice.

Me abroché el polerón y salí al patio.

El viento era agradable y la vista aún más. Había una fuente en el centro de dos caminos que llegaban hasta la puerta, estaban bordeados por flores muy hermosas y bien cuidadas. Luego flanqueando la enorme edificación tenían lugar frondosos bosques verdes, era la combinación perfecta de urbanización y naturaleza bruta. La casa, desde afuera quitaba más el aliento, toda de vidrio, muy amplia y principalmente, preciosa. Dudo que haya visto alguna construcción más bonita.

Me senté en la fuente, tratando vanamente de ver la entrada al recinto. Pero la arboleda no me lo permitía. No es que quisiese huir o escapar, ¿dónde iría? Solo tenía curiosidad por ver hasta donde alcanzaban los límites de la casa.

La luna en el cielo iluminaba la fuente, dándole al agua que saltaba una luminosidad exquisita. Jugueteé con ella, resbalándola en mis dedos, intentando atraparla con ellos.

-es un poco peligroso que estés aquí fuera, sola- los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron al oír su aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente, olvidando la luna y el agua por completo.

-eh…es una casa aislada, según Alice me explicó- susurré colocando un mechón de mi cabello tras de la oreja. Me hallaba con la guardia baja…eso no era bueno. Se acercó a la fuente y mi corazón se aceleró, ¿ven a lo que me refiero con lo de que no es bueno?

-si…pero aún así, no es muy seguro que andes por ahí- dijo jugando con el agua, estaba despeinado y la luna hacía un trabajo maravilloso en su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos, amaba sus ojos. Grandes y expresivos, tan únicos como él.

-sé defenderme- dije alzando ligeramente la barbilla, distrayendo de esta manera mi atención. Soltó una risita y encendió mi ira apagada durante mucho tiempo, demasiado.

-Bella…no sabes defenderte-dijo con un ligero brillo en el rostro, era un desafío lo veía implícito en su mirada.

-sí que lo sé- dije más molesta aún. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

-demuéstramelo- dijo mirándome de forma intensa y una sonrisa ensombrecida. Casi, casi sucumbo a sus encantos, pero me atacó, sí, me lanzó un golpe.

Me extrañé al notar que lo esquivé con la cabeza, los brazos intactos sobre mi pecho y sin ningún esfuerzo. Al parecer él lo notó, pero no esperé a que reaccionara, le lancé un golpe con toda la intención de darle en la quijada. Obvio lo esquivó agachándose un poco, luego se enderezó para intentar desequilibrarme con una suave patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla. Me alejé de un salto, okey, estaba muy extrañada, no sabía como mi cuerpo se movía de esta manera al esquivar golpes, no sabía de dónde provenía esa oscura sensación de libertad y vida al pelear. ¡Dios soy una salvaje! No me dio tiempo a pensar en nada más sobre mi salvajismo recién descubierto.

Tomé una posición defensiva, un puño frente a mi rostro, protegiéndolo y el otro dispuesto a atacar. Las piernas se me movían solas, se estiraban esquivando…se alargaban un poco más golpeando…

Era como si mi cuerpo supiera defenderse, pero no lo hacía por conciencia propia ¡yo no sabía pelear! Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? ¿O por qué lo hice antes?

Me relajé, era como muy natural todo esto para mí, tanto así que de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada leve, hace mucho tiempo no reía y divertía de esta manera.

Nuestro episodio de 'luchas' acabó cuando él cesó el movimiento de su cuerpo en plan de defender y se quedó quieto.

Hice lo propio, esperando que mis músculos calientes por el movimiento y el martilleo apresurado de mi sangre en las venas se tranquilizaran un poco. En lugar de sentirme extenuada me sentí con la sensación de más, quería seguir dando patadas, puñetazos al aire y esquivando, era muy ágil, cosa que desconocía totalmente de mí y que ahora que caía en la cuenta de todo…me asusté, ¿era yo lo que se supone que soy? ¿Por qué demonios sé pelear? ¿Por qué quiero seguir? Un recuerdo vino rápidamente a mi mente…

Era yo o una niña muy parecida a mí, estaba entrenando…

_-vamos, ¡golpéame! Muéstrame lo que tienes… ¿eres una cobarde? ¡Golpéame!- mis ojos se dilataron y lágrimas de desconcierto y también de ira corrían por mis mejillas. Las sequé con fuerza y concentré la atención en la persona delante de mí, estaba fumando como siempre.- lo que pensé, eres una tonta niñita asustadiza, todo te da miedo…vete de aquí, ¡sal!- dijo dando el tema por zanjado…la sangre aceleró su ritmo, los latidos se volvieron erráticos de un momento a otro. _

_Sin saber como, le había encajonado una patada violenta a la persona de delante, desequilibrándolo bastante._

_-¡no soy una niñita!- y arremetí contra el individuo…_

Volví en mí cuando sentí los brazos de Edward zarandearme con brusquedad…la cabeza me daba mil vueltas y no encontraba un solo pensamiento coherente.

-Bella ¿estás bien? ¡Respóndeme!- perdió la paciencia y en sus ojos iluminados levemente por la luna se mostraron verdaderamente preocupados

-yo…estoy bien- cerré los ojos y me eché hacia atrás, tomando pausadamente aire.

-¿estás segura? Esto es mi culpa, no debí haber luchado contra ti- se notaba preocupado. Me recompuse, no quería que me viera mal o no tanto por lo menos.

-sí, claro, estás hecho un viejo lento- le golpeé el hombro amistosamente mientras deslizaba una sonrisa por mi rostro, aunque era más bien falsa.

-por supuesto Isabella, te puedo demostrar que no soy para nada un viejo lento- susurró con voz baja, increíblemente exquisita debo reconocer y un destello en su mirar. Me quedé parada como idiota analizando y mirando, cuando me aflojó la rodilla y caí, bueno, no alcancé a rozar si quiera el suelo, él me sostuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, nuestros pechos juntos. Dios era una tortura, mi respiración se aceleró hasta el punto de ser errática…me rozaba con su cuerpo duro, formado y aunque traté de no reaccionar…mi cuerpo me traicionó. Me alejé cuando vi sus ojos destellar, decidí que no debía caer, no tan bajo, digo, mi cuerpo respondió ante él pero mi mente la controlo yo, creo.

Me alejé rápidamente, rogando que no notara los temblores involuntarios a causa de su pura cercanía.

-diablos- murmuré mientras regresaba a la casa, caminando a grandes pasos. Subí corriendo la escalera hasta donde supongo dormiré.

No me fije ni detuve a ver si me seguía, creo que de este modo lo prefería. No tendría que hablarle ¿verdad? Ash, me comporto como una idiota. Obvio le hablaré, no seré ni la primera ni la última en excitarse por estar cerca de la persona a la que quiere ¿o no?…estoy hecha un lío.

Me metí a la ducha esperando relajarme tanto el cuerpo como la mente…

Luego de ducharme y ponerme el pijama con la cabeza totalmente en blanco, me fui a la cama. Las cortinas estabas descorridas, permitiéndome ver la luna en todo su esplendor. Era tan linda, tan inspiradora… una pequeña sensación que hace mucho no sentía me atravesó el cuerpo. Quería escribir, deseaba hacerlo, pero me daba miedo.

Me arropé con las mantas hasta el cuello, ojalá pudieran aislarme de esta vida, de la que no escogí, diablos, no, no voy a llorar.

_Isabella…Isabella…Isabella…_

_Abrí los ojos asustada, alguien me llamaba pero no reconocía la voz…me incorporé de un salto y me metí debajo de la cama. _

_De repente ya no era la habitación en la que me dormí si no que era otra… _

_Oscura, con alfombra blanca y muy espaciosa, olía a cigarrillos. _

_-no puedes, y lo sabes…eres un estúpido idiota- susurró alguien. No reconocí la voz, no la conocía…_

_-pero…es mi hija, no puedo permitirlo ¿no entiendes? Maldito cabrón, a ella no la tocarás- un cigarrillo cayó al piso. Veía pies moverse, de seguro en un forcejeó. Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y me cubro la boca con la mano para evitar gritar y que noten mi presencia. _

_De pronto escucho un disparo. _

_Pegué un salto y grité aunque el sonido se atoró en mis dedos. No, no si él moría yo moriría también… no, no, no…lloraba sin control._

_Lo último que vi fue una mano y unos ojos verdes intentar sacarme de mi escondite…me sentí segura…_

Me alcé en la cama exaltada, con el corazón a mil por hora. Diablos, solo fue un maldito sueño, un sueño nada más que eso…

Entonces por qué mis mejillas estaban húmedas y podía sentir la misma sensación de desesperación. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué?

* * *

**Hola gente linda_! ¿qué les pareció el cap? _**

**_ lovebyinspired:_**_ me alegra que te haya gustado el beso y créeme que es el primero de muchos ;) xdd sí, como ves con lo del romance ya vamos avanzado, pronto ya se aclararan cosas y Bella recordará algunas más, no soy buena para los long fic pero este tiene bastantes capítulos así es que aún falta xd, gracias por el abrazo y por el tiempo que me dedicas al dejar tu importante opinión, nos leemos, muchas gracias de veras espero sigas acompañándome un abrazoteee! :)_

**Buena chicas, no voy a obligarlas a que me dejen reviews, soy de la opinión de que los comentarios deben ser porque nazca hacerlo y no por obligación, aún así quiero agradecerles por leerme porque ahora puedo verlo! *0* muchas gracias de veras, espero que la historia les guste y si no ya saben, solo me lo dicen**

**en fin, nos leemos, las quiero, un abrazote enorme a todas y todos jeje!**

**chau chau**

_adelanto_**  
**

_al despertar, noté una extraña caja junto a mí... primero me alerté y con algo de miedo, guiada por la curiosidad la abrí_

_¡oh Dios!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM, pero la trama es mía**_  
_

**"Seducción"**

_Me alcé en la cama exaltada, con el corazón a mil por hora. Diablos, solo fue un maldito sueño, un sueño nada más que eso…_

_Entonces por qué mis mejillas estaban húmedas y podía sentir la misma sensación de desesperación. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué?_

Logré relajar mi corazón que golpeaba con fuerza las paredes torácicas, traté de alejar lo más que pude esos pensamientos pero no conseguía llevarlo a cabo…

Recordé mi especie de recuerdo ayer noche. ¿Yo sabía pelear? ¿Quién era ese hombre provocándome? Me sujeté la cabeza con frustración, y con temor…no sabía que eran, eso era lo más desconcertante…

Ya no podría definir que son simples pesadillas, no…no lo son. Me asustaba barajar la otra posible hipótesis…que…que eran recuerdos.

Alice lo dijo, yo poseía recuerdos pero ¿de qué? ¿Por qué estoy en una protección a testigos? Ahora que lo analizaba todo calzaba…Dios, ¿es que yo…yo había hecho algo malo? ¿Maté gente? Miré mis manos, recordé el garbo al moverme ayer…

No, no, no estaría en una protección a testigos ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿era yo una testigo?

Me dio un dolor taladrante en la sien…la vista se me volvió borrosa…y luego me desvanecí en la cama, otra vez.

-Bella, Bella, despierta- revolví mi confusa mente, para encontrar los controles de los ojos. Los sentía pesados y la cabeza revuelta, como si es que hubiese estado girando durante mucho tiempo.

-eh…- pronuncié con dificultad. Me sentía en un estado de éxtasis, adormilada…

Una risa suave escuché a mí alrededor.

-ya, despierta, es hora de almorzar…has dormido mucho, arriba- era Edward. Enfoqué bien para ver su rostro, estaba cerca y me sonreía. Sentí unos deseos fervientes de besarlo. ¡No Isabella!

-eh…ya, ya me levanto enseguida- pronuncié con cuidado, nadie se dio cuenta de mi confusión mental, excelente. Iba a levantarme, pero él permanecía cerca de mí, obstruyendo mi visión con su hermoso rostro.

Sus ojos me recorrían la cara, desde la sien hasta los labios, ahí se detenía más…comencé a ponerme nerviosa y roja. Ninguno decía nada, lo cierto era que nos envolvía un aura extraña, el aire era denso agradable de respirar, su esencia se mezclaba con la mía y lento se fue aproximando a mí, sin despegar su mirada de mi rostro, el corazón se me aceleró y me dividí en dos, una parte la cual era mi alma de seguro quería besarlo, recorrer su rostro con las manos, con los labios…

Mientras que la otra, mi cerebro supongo decía con voz alerta que debía irme, debía salir del encantamiento de su mirada…

¡Diablos! ¿Qué hago?

Mi lado racional ganó.

-esto- mi voz sonó vergonzosamente quebrada y temblorosa, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozar mi piel

-hm- pronunció apenas, su aliento ya me acariciaba. Que difícil era resistirse al pecado cuando se le tiene tan cerca…

-debo…debo ir al baño- dije y abrió los ojos, como si es que se hubiese despertado de un placentero sueño. Se levantó de sobre mí, liberándome de su presión masculina y dejándome respirar aire no viciado de su exquisita esencia.

-yo…te esperaré abajo-apenas pronunció las palabras, salió disparado de la habitación.

Me quedé ahí, desconcertada, deseosa de sus labios pero extrañamente orgullosa de mí misma. Fui a regañadientes hasta el baño para ducharme, vestirme y bajar a ¿almorzar?

Me puse una camiseta de manga larga color negro, cubría mis manos. Un pantalón negro y unas botas…toda de negro, estupendo.

Ni me molesté en echar una ojeada al espejo, sabía que encontraría mi cara demacrada, ojeras enormes y quién sabe que más.

Al bajar, lentamente la escalera escalón por escalón encontré a los chicos reunidos en torno a la mesa. Comían mientras se gastaban algunas bromas, incluido Edward al cual no había visto tan jovial desde hace mucho. _"Quizá sea por tu causa…"_

Se me oprimió el corazón al darme cuenta de que era cierto, si yo no estuviera en su camino sería feliz, seguro con alguna novia…a lo mejor hasta con una familia.

Quería llorar, pero sentía demasiado débil mi cuerpo y los ojos secos de haber estado soltando lágrimas durante tanto tiempo.

Me sentía tan hipócrita y como una víctima, tenía una imagen demasiado asqueada de mí misma, quería poder hacer feliz a las personas tal como él está ahora, no como lo recordaba, con ojeras y con esa sonrisa ladina pero falsa…como adherida a su piel.

-hey, Bella, ven aquí- exclamó Alice, diablos, parece que no me escondí muy bien. Contrario a lo que pensé que sucedería, todos siguieron en el mismo plan de reír y bromear, deseaba poder ser tan fuerte como ellas. Rosalie reía mientras Alice hablaba de algo cómico.

Me senté en completo silencio junto a Edward.

Esta vez comí un poco más, pero estaba nerviosa y tensa, a cada movimiento que él hacía yo estaba como idiota al pendiente, recordar su cercanía, lo cerca que estuve de sucumbir otra vez ante su presencia era motivo suficiente para perturbar mi poca calma.

-¿cómo dormiste Isabella?- preguntó Rosalie mientras yo jugaba con un trozo de fruta rebelde en mi plato.

-solo Bella-sonreí y ella asintió- bien…creo que he dormido bastante- Emmett que hasta ahora había estado tranquilo comiendo habló.

-¿bastante? ¡Has dormido toda la mañana!- rió y los demás le siguieron, sonreí mientras me ruborizaba.

-idiota, cállate- dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un empujón. Alice solo me miraba y Jasper reía. A Edward no quise ni mirarlo.

-me alegra que ya estés mejor- susurró Alice, ahí supe que ella se había dado cuenta de mi confusión mental. Me miró de forma significativa, sí, lo sabía. Le asentí volviendo mi atención al plato.

Para mi sorpresa, finalicé todo el almuerzo incluido el postre.

-es bueno verte comer bien- dijo Edward a mi oído, levemente me estremecí pero esforcé en no demostrarlo. Solo le sonreí

-es que, estaba exquisito- dije a cambio, me miró unos momentos y luego volvió la vista a la televisión.

-Bella ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?- interrumpió Alice la cadencia de mis respiraciones, no quería hablar con nadie acerca de lo que pasó anteriormente, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Alzó una ceja al ver que no acudía a su lado… ya le había confesado mi mayor secreto el resto no sería tan terrible, creo…

Me levanté de mi lugar junto al chico de ojos cafés y fui a su lado, asintió son satisfacción mientras sonreía.

Nos encontrábamos caminando por el amplio jardín cuando sacó el tema.

-¿de verdad estabas dormida?- me miró pero me entretuve observando el paisaje.

-si…no, no lo sé- noté la nota de desesperación leve en mi tono de voz.

-¿has recodado algo?-pronunció con cuidado. Mirando al frente, el corazón se me aceleró y la miré pero pareció no darse cuenta.

-yo…-quería decirle, pero por otro lado no. Mi mente ponía la traba del peligro, si yo sabía cosas, supuestamente, era por ello que me perseguían…no quería que nadie más lo supiera, no, no pondría en riesgo a la chica.

-no me lo dirás- sonrió a medias mientras me miraba. Negué con la cabeza.

-no, no te lo diré. Confío en ti, pero no en mí y…lo que sea que tenga mi mente- me miró y vi la comprensión y curiosidad bullir en su interior. Era una persona curiosa, no cabía duda.

-está bien, todo a su debido tiempo- me sentí en parte aliviada, pero sabía que ese 'todo a su debido tiempo' era una promesa y no solo palabras al azar.

-gracias- susurré. Oía mi propia voz un poco más fuerte, no lo sé, quizá solo sea mi imaginación…pero algo había cambiado dentro de mí.

Los días pasaban, las pesadillas y 'recuerdos' iban en claro aumento. La verdad ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas que casi no perturbaban mi calma, lo que hacía todo lo contrario Edward, él sí que me ponía los nervios de punta, solo estar cerca. Pero en fin, a eso esperaba poder adecuarme pronto.

Sin duda, algo que me ayudó mucho fue lo que me dio Edward como mi "sorpresa"…

Recuerdo que al despertar, noté una extraña caja junto a mí... primero me alerté y con algo de miedo, guiada por la curiosidad la abrí

¡Oh Dios!

Era un precioso Ipod blanco. Casi me caigo de la cama con el entre las manos, es que ¡Dios! Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, amaba demasiado la música y sin ella digamos que esta espera a que las cosas se aclararan era peor. No esperé más tiempo y lo encendí

Si el ipod por si solo me había sorprendido me quise morir cuando noté que las canciones que tenía en mi antiguo celular estaban ahí…

Desde de ese suceso digamos que las cosas entre Edward y yo mejoraron bastante… aunque mis sentimientos hacia su persona iban en claro aumento…lo peor, no sabía que hacer contra ellos…

-hey Bella, ven vamos a ver una película de terror- susurró con aire tenebroso Emmett. Dejé que me guiara con ellos hasta la enorme sala mientras sonreía a la par que despejaba mi cabeza.

Lo cierto era que en estos días también volví a sentirme en familia. No como la que tenía antes…pero parecida.

En la sala, todo estaba oscuro aunque la luz del cielo despejado nocturno se colaba por los ventanales, se hallaban en parejas, Alice y Jasper como siempre muy juntos, dándose mimos y cariño. Ya superé esa envidia. Emmett me dejó junto a Edward mientras él iba a buscar su puesto junto a la rubia.

Hm…ya no se peleaban tanto, ¿sería que algo estaría cambiando? El chico a mi lado sonreía, mientras dejaba esbozar una sonrisa, me ruboricé y no sé la razón de mi comportamiento.

-¿no te dan miedo las películas de terror?- susurró Edward cuando Jasper ponía el CD en el reproductor de video.

-no- dije con voz segura. Rió quedito y le miré con la ceja alzada.

-te apuesto a que te mueres de miedo antes de la mitad- murmuró rozando mi piel con su aliento. Me estremecí y de frío no era.

-ja, a que sí terminare de ver esa película, espera no más y verás-sus ojos brillaron y me quedé viéndolo. Ese era mi peor error, siempre me quedaba de piedra con solo mirarlo.

-hm, ¿qué apuestas?- no sé la razón de por qué siempre andábamos apostando cosas.

-qué apuestas tú, Edward- lo miré en la oscuridad, su ceño se frunció mientras sus ojos y labios eran pura picardía.

-un beso- dijo sin más, jadeé ante oír lo que quería apostar conmigo…si era eso, estaba dispuesta hasta rendirme ahora…pero, ¿en serio creía que él tenía tanto poder sobre mí?

Sí, si lo creía y yo lo sabía. Pero no dejaría que ganara esta vez.

-acepto, pero si veo la película entera y no me asusto…tú…hm, me llevarás a algún lugar donde pueda comprar audífonos nuevos- hace algún tiempo se me habían roto, y él no había querido llevarme al pueblo cercano a la casa, la razón la desconocía. Frunció el ceño y endureció la mandíbula.

-no, eso no- dijo alejándose de mí. Diablos, perdí mi oportunidad…pero no, todo sea por los audífonos.

-vamos Edward…solo será un momento…usaré lentes, peluca…lo que quieras- lo sentí tensare y relajarse al mismo instante que me aproximaba lento a él. Me sentía respaldada por la oscuridad y silencio del rededor. Siguió mirando al frente, ignorándome.- vamos…-tomé un poco de su cabello que caía por los ojos y lo retiré de su frente. Cerró bruscamente los párpados y tragó saliva.- será poco tiempo…-susurré cerca su oído, se tensó y tragó mientras su respiración se aceleraba por momentos.

-Bella…he dicho no- su tono no sonó autoritario…si no algo enronquecido. Me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, de arenas movedizas por lo menos para mí. No podría soportar su cuerpo tan cerca del mío sin que mis labios quisiesen hacer acto de presencia.

-vamos, no seas así…quiero salir, me comportaré…comeré, haré lo que quieras- dije moviéndome en su brazo, lento…y según yo sensualmente, lo cierto era que me sentía ridícula, nunca había seducido, solo la mención de la palabra me llenaba de vergüenza. Pero los audífonos lo valían, sí señor.

Al sentir su respiración un tanto más desacompasada y cuando abrió los labios fue mi perdición, no pude ganarle la batalla a mi boca deseosa de su aliento. Le di un beso detrás de la oreja. Se irguió en su lugar y despejó su garganta. Su piel tiritó levemente.

Había pasado tanto desde aquel beso que solo quería sentirlo otra vez.

-Bella…- ahora su voz parecía terciopelo acariciándome lentamente. Seguí dejando besos mariposa por su mandíbula, esa recta y perfecta quijada que era objeto de mis locuras mentales. Sí, porque a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba, sentía…cosas normales para alguien de mi edad, creo.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de sus labios…pero, Edward emitió algo parecido a un gruñido gutural, demasiado para mis pobres sentidos adoloridos de sentirlo cerca.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello y acaricié su cabello, suave, lento, mientras mis labios trabajaban relajadamente en su rostro.

De pronto sujetó con fuerza mis muñecas deteniendo mis caricias y movió su rostro al mío, sus labios estaban cerca…casi, casi juro que casi rozaba su labio superior a mi boca ahora un poco temblorosa. Bella…recuerda tu objetivo.

Entonces me alejé, él sostenía mis manos y sus labios esperaban por mí. Me miró con cosas mezcladas, estaba sorprendido, confundido y un poco molesto, creo.

-entonces ¿aceptas?- susurré con voz segura totalmente contrario a como me sentía. Si él quisiese podría jalarme por los brazos y pegarme a su rostro, yo no opondría resistencia…y eso era malo, para mí por lo menos.

-eres…- se calló sin terminar- está bien, apuesto contigo- me soltó los brazos pero no cesó de mirarme. Me limité a observar la película que comenzaba, mientras obligaba a mi cuerpo a descender la temperatura, saboreando lo dulce de la victoria.

Iba como en la mitad del video cuando recordé que era una cobarde, siempre le tuve miedo a esas cosas paranormales. Y la película versaba precisamente sobre un espíritu que asechaba una casa…

Casi grité cuando el fantasma sacó por los pies a una mujer que dormía en la cama para arrastrarla por la escalera…el grito de la chica se me quedó grabado.

Así siguió la noche, cada vez se ponía más tenso, y yo me moría de miedo. Él tenía razón, me asustaban las películas de terror pero… ¡quería audífonos!

A veces, sentía un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, pero me decía a mí misma que era por el cambio de estación, ya no adentrábamos en el invierno. También sentía que murmuraban mi nombre… solo respondía a ello como sicosis mental por ver algo que sé que me espanta.

Al final, la luz se encendió y dejé de comerme las uñas, aunque mis ojos peinaban la estancia en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

Pero con lo único desarreglado que me encontré fue con el cabello platinado de Rosalie… ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo?

Oh, no quería saberlo. No, no quería.

Al final se sonrieron y luego ella ruborizada se fue por su lado subiendo las escaleras.

Jasper iba con Alice entre los brazos, dormida como una muñeca pegada a su pecho.

-esto…Bella, ¿quieres soltarme ya?- susurró Edward cerca, demasiado cerca. Me di la vuelta y me encontré casi en su regazo y apretando fuertemente su brazo a mi cuerpo. Cuando me di cuenta lo solté y ruboricé.

-l-lo siento- balbuceé presa del miedo y algo más.

Rió suavemente mientras desordenaba mi pelo. Escuché un ruido de algo caer y casi termino pegada al techo, mi corazón se aceleró, volví a oprimirme contra Edward. Otra vez rió ante mi reacción totalmente infantil, pero es que ¡estaba muerta de miedo!

-ya, no te rías- me enfurruñé, pegada a él. Se intentó poner de pie y rápidamente imité su movimiento.

- es hora de dormir- susurró mientras se estiraba y un bostezo se le escapaba a medias de los labios.

-si…si, pero he ganado, gané la apuesta- recuperé un poco de mi seguridad para decírselo aunque aún estaba cerca del chico.

-ya, sí, creo que has ganado- se rindió- la has visto, pero estás muerta de miedo- puso su dedo en la punta de mi nariz. Le miré mal y retiré su mano.

-no es cierto, no tengo miedo- alcé la barbilla. Sonrió.

-bien, entonces, buenas noches Bella-se alejó sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, cuando iba a mitad de la escalera se volteó- apaga las luces cuando te vayas a acostar- siguió subiendo y yo me sumí en el miedo incapaz de moverme porque sentía que me iba a caer.

-espera- se detuvo y me miró sonriendo, idiota que se ríe de mí.-no sé de donde se apagan las luces- era patética…era la cosa más estúpida que había dicho en mi vida y eso que he dicho unas cuantas…

-okey…- pronunció con cuidado mientras su rostro era de ironía, bajó y se dirigió al interruptor, me llamó con un dedo…lentamente me acerqué- botón te presento a Bella, Bella te presento el botón- lo oprimió y quedamos en penumbras.

Acto reflejo me acerqué a su cuerpo.

-ahora sí, Buenas noches- se aproximó a mi rostro y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, me estremecí. Corrió sus labios hasta mi oreja- ten cuidado-mordió el lóbulo, y cerré los ojos con fuerza al igual que mis labios para no gemir por su toque y para parecer enfadada… ya no me sorprendía, puesto que entre nosotros ha habido unos cuantos roces más…- con el fantasma de debajo de la cama- se separó sonriendo y casi me pongo a llorar. Estaba cagada de miedo, con todas sus letras.

-okey…tú ganas, estoy que me hago del susto…por favor, no me dejes- dije aferrándome a su camisa con una mano. Me miró mientras lentamente esbozaba una sonrisa por su cara.

-lo sabía- tomó mi mano y ambos subimos las escaleras así, yo muy pegada a su cuerpo perfecto mirando a todos lados con ojos atentos.

-pero…gané la apuesta- dije luego de estuvimos en el segundo piso. Me miró inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el lado.

-igual yo…la película te asustó, tal como dije-estaba muy pagado de sí mismo, aunque tenía motivos.

-bien, bien, es un empate- estábamos en la puerta de la habitación, lo demás estaban en sus correspondientes dormitorios.

-¿segura?- alzó una ceja y tardé en comprender.

Si era un empate, tendría que llevarme al pueblo y yo…tendría que darle un beso. Mierda.

-s-si- soné patética al mirar sus ojos brillantes y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa arrebatadora. Supe que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero eso también me espantaba. Al fin y al cabo ya sabía que Edward estaba 'necesitado de amor' por eso cedió ante mis torpes intentos de persuasión.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, cerca del labio. Pero supe que él esperaba más

-no especificaste donde querías el beso- repentinamente se tensó y me miró de manera amenazante. Me sentí intimidada pero al mismo tiempo…diablos, sí, quería besarlo.

Se relajó conforme el fuego se apaciguaba en sus ojos chocolate

-está bien, buenas noches Isabella- se comenzó a ir y me entró el pánico al abrir la puerta ¿y…y si había algo ahí dentro?

-no…no, quédate conmigo, por favor- susurré sosteniéndole de la manga de la camisa. Me miró de un forma extraña.

-Bella…no sabes lo que pides…

* * *

_**Hoola! sí, sé que estaba desaparecida... lo siento :$ ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué creen que pueda suceder?**_

_**bueno, no pude actualizar ninguna de las dos historias, porque no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, además de que tuve problemas con el pc... la conclusión es que me quedó sin el u.u igual, intentaré subir los capítulos que ya tengo listos sin tardarme mucho, no creo que pueda actualizar los miércoles y de veras que me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero en fin. **_

_**lovebyinspired: **queridísima primera lectora! me alegra mucho saber que te guste la trama, y que me apoyarás hasta el final, de veras muchas gracias galla xd, bueno, sí, Edward de a poquito se irá mostrando en sentimientos con Bella, la mafia, bueno, ya no falta tanto para que la acción regrese, por ahora nos quedamos un poco con el romance. ojalá no te defraude con los capis que siguen, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante y por el abrazo, otro gigantemente apretado al estilo Emmett para ti, nos leemos, suerte!_

_**hoy actualicé las dos novelas, y publiqué otra, por si es que quiseran darse una vueltecita, se llama "Puto Deseo, Puto Amor, ¡Puto Edward!" es mi primer lemmon :$ cumplo un año, así es que así lo celebro xd terminando con eso, me despido, deseándoles una buena semana**  
_

_**un abrazote enorme para aquellas que leen y la que deja reviews xd**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**chau chau!**_

* * *

_**Adelantito**_

_-no podrías adivinar cuánto te quiero, no te das cuenta…- sentí caricias en mi rostro, en la oreja y más tarde en mi cuello. Tan suaves, cálidas…solo podrían ser de una persona. Por lo menos mi subconsciente se apiadó de mí…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM, pero la trama es mía.**

"**¿Realidad o Sueño?"**

**Bella POV**

-Bella…no sabes lo que pides- dijo luego de haberme estado escrutando con su intensa mirada. Me ruboricé violentamente pero aún así no fui capaz de alejarme de su calor. Estaba muy asustada.

-y-yo…por favor, no quiero estar sola, te-tengo miedo- y frío también me recordó mi mente al notar que aunque levemente mis dientes castañeaban. Sonrió con dulzura y me acarició la mejilla. No pude evitar recargar mi rostro en ella, estaba tibia y enviaba cientos de corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo helado.

-está bien, me quedaré hasta que te duermas- no quise preguntar si luego se iría, no quería saber que luego estaría sola otra vez. Sonreí y me despegué de su mano.

Entramos, bueno, él entró a la habitación, pero no salía nunca y las luces no se encendían. Hasta ese momento me había mantenido en el umbral de la puerta esperando que me dijera que podía pasar.

-¿Edward?... ¿Edward?- no respondía y me entró el pánico. No oía ningún sonido y tampoco vislumbraba nada, puesto que las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Me mordí el labio y reuniendo toda la valentía que fui capaz, entré.

La puerta chirrió y de un golpe sordo se cerró. Di un respingo de terror y me abracé más a mí misma.

-Edward esto ya no tiene gracia…por favor- susurré totalmente espantada. No sabía dónde iba pisando así es que estiré los brazos para palpar superficies.

-Edward…-estaba a punto de llorar y él ni luces daba de estar aquí. Y si… ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿O me había mentido? Justo cuando iba a correr hacia la puerta, tomaron mis pies y caí al piso. Grité y pataleé tratando de zafarme.

Creo que le di una patada y me solté…

Edward estaba tirado en el piso cuando encendí las luces, se sobaba un costado de la mejilla.

-Ouch- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Yo estaba de los nervios, ponía una y otra vez el mechón de mi cabello tras de la oreja. Debía de tener un aspecto de una loca histérica adicta a la morfina o algo…

-yo…lo siento-me quedé pensando y pronto la furia vino a mí- ¡qué diablos hago disculpándome yo! ¡Idiota! Casi me muero de miedo y preocupación- susurré mientras me paseaba por la estancia. Sip, parecía una completa loca.

-ya, ya, lo siento no era mi intención asustarte…bueno no tanto- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Yo no dejaba de pasearme pensando en que a él de verdad podría haberle sucedido algo. Estas situaciones así me ponían de los nervios, no sé porque. Me sujetó por los hombros con fuerza, deteniendo mi paseo.- relájate…solo estaba jugando- me miró a los ojos y descubrió mi rostro del cabello-tranquilízate- volvió a susurrar con voz dulce y deliciosamente lenta. Me relajé ante su toque pausadamente y me costó la verdad. Sentía mi cuerpo demasiado tenso y contraído.

Luego de que me tranquilicé en totalidad, noté su magulladura en el rostro hermoso, estúpidos arranques de ira…

-haber…-puse mi mano algo fría en su cara, temblé en el trayecto pero finalmente me relajé. Me miró directo a los ojos mientras media el daño en su piel- te pondré hielo…puede que se te inflame- antes de que él pudiese decir algo me retiré al baño en busca del botiquín. Volví con una compresa de hielo y una toalla. Él estaba sentado en la amplia cama, obvie el detalle de lo que se podría hacer en una y fui hasta el chico que aguardaba por mí, bueno por la cosa fría.

-hm, vamos a ver- me arrodillé entre sus piernas, en el piso. Estaba concentrada en no ponerle el hielo en el ojo que no noté cuando se tensó de forma involuntaria mientras me observaba.

-Esto…Bella, no…no me siento cómodo contigo así…-señaló mi posición y luego miré su rostro compungido. Diablos, era cierto entre sus piernas parecía como si fuera a hacer…'otra cosa'

Me levanté de inmediato y me senté en la cama con la cara ruborizada.

-gracias…-sus ojos estaban medio obscurecidos y su voz algo más grave. Me acomodé para seguir enfriando su reciente golpe.

Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, el aire que salía de sus labios era cálido y rebotaba en mi piel. Era una deliciosa tortura tenerlo tan próximo a mí, sin poder comérmelo a besos.

-Edward, de verdad lamento mucho el haberte golpeado…fue como un reflejo-prefería hablar, el silencio era cómodo pero no quería que la baja luz y lo cercano del pecado en potencia debilitaran mis pocas defensas.

-no te disculpes-hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor al presionar con la compresa su pálida piel- la culpa fue mía, no debí asustarte- lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar quedarme prendada de ellos. Con su mano retiró mechones de mi pelo y los colocó ordenadamente tras de mi oreja.- te ves linda ruborizada…- ¿este hombre planeaba matarme? Lo estaba consiguiendo…

-sí, claro todos lucen hermosos cuando parecen lucecitas de navidad- respondí a cambio de su piropo. Rió entre dientes, se vio arrebatador.

-no todos, solo tú…Bella-pronunció con cuidado y procurando que todo su halito dulce me golpeara con fuerza, demoliendo mi resistencia.

-ya…-me alejé antes de que cometiera la imprudencia de besarlo.- creo que se te pondrá algo rojo, pero no hay moretón- respondí con una sonrisa mientras dejaba las cosas en su lugar.

-gracias, Bella enfermera- dijo con tono de voz gracioso. Volví a la cama, casi corriendo, ahora que recordaba…yo tenía miedo. Reviví la escena de la chica por las escaleras y me estremecí-¿estás bien?- murmuró mirándome con preocupación.

-s-si- dije tratando de relajarme. Además tenía frío.

-creo que deberías acostarte a dormir- sugirió mientras se ponía de pie. Asentí y me metí debajo de las mantas.

-¿y tú?- me sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá cerca de la cama.

-aquí- de repente oí un ruido en la planta baja y como un resorte me arrimé a Edward. Él se rió de mi actitud. Lo cierto era que no sabía como demonios había salido de la cama para sentarme en las piernas del muchacho tan rápido.- Bella…solo sonó la alarma, a esta hora se activa, debes relajarte un poco- susurró mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Estaba muerta del frío y espanto pero no quería volver a la cama, de ahí habían sacado a la chica.- ve a la cama, estás tiritando- dijo en la coronilla de mi cabeza. Me aferraba a él con los brazos.

-no, no quiero- lo oprimí más.

-vamos, no seas infantil, te estás congelando- se puso de pie pero no lo solté. Rió suavemente- ok, no me separaré de ti, ¿eso te tranquiliza?- me miró a la cara y asentí.

Fue conmigo en brazos hasta la cama, me depositó en ella con cuidado y me acomodé. Luego de que me hube tapado se acostó junto a mí. Recién ahí noté lo acelerado de mi corazón y no precisamente por causa del frío.

Oía su respiración acompasada, y sentía el calor de su cuerpo a mis espaldas. Se hallaba con los brazos tras de la cabeza y con los pies entrecruzados. Era el vivo retrato de la despreocupación y bueno, belleza también.

Poco a poco el sopor del sueño se apoderó de mi mente, impidiéndome pensar más en el chico junto a mí.

En mi mente todo era calma, y escuchaba a lo lejos una melodía desconocida. Nunca había experimentado una sensación de tal quietud y paz en mis sueños pasados.

-no podrías adivinar cuánto te quiero, no te das cuenta…- sentí caricias en mi rostro, en la oreja y más tarde en mi cuello. Tan suaves, cálidas…solo podrían ser de una persona. Por lo menos mi subconsciente se apiadó de mí…

-hm…Edward…-murmuré sin saber bien el por qué. Me sentía en un estado de felicidad, y totalmente…dormida.

-te quiero- volvió a susurrar con la diferencia de que luego de sentir sus nudillos en mí mejilla sentí su respiración como mía. Estaba tan cerca que no podría distinguir donde acababa mi aliento y empezaba el suyo. Ahora, en mi mente, por lo menos tenía momentos de dicha y Edward me quería.

Sentí sus labios rozarme la piel del rostro. En la frente, en la mejilla y luego cerca, muy cerca de la boca, sus manos no abandonaban mi cara, era tan suave su toque que me hacía sentir ganas de llorar.

-me muero por besarte- y luego de decir aquello, posó sus labios cálidos en los míos deseosos de sentirlos moverse. Adoraba este sueño, lo amaba. Estiré mis brazos a su rostro y los enrosqué en su cuello, era tan real, sin duda mi subconsciente es demasiado poderoso, sueños con tal autenticidad.

Se movió con la boca pegada a la mía, amoldaba sus labios a los míos en completa sincronía, obvio le respondí gustosa. Quedó sobre mí, apoyándose en sus brazos. Mientras yo recorría su cara con las manos.

El beso era tierno, solo movíamos los labios, pero para mí era el cielo. Mi propio cielo.

Su sabor era tal como mi mente lo guardaba en mis recuerdos, aunque este toque era más calmado y dulce que el anterior, para mí ambos eran los mejores.

Se alejó, pero solo para envolver mi cintura en un posesivo abrazo. No opuse resistencia y me dejé ir, acomodé mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiéndome como hacía mucho tiempo, totalmente bien y libre de preocupaciones.

El resto del sueño sentí leves y tiernas caricias en mi cabello, y piel que quedaba al descubierto. Si, en este rincón de mi mente era feliz.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una pesadez en el estómago moviéndose deliberadamente y con exquisita lentitud hacia mi pecho…

Me costó detener el camino placentero desde mi vientre arriba, pero finalmente detuve la mano cálida, grande y suave…única de él.

No sé como mis dedos terminaron entrelazados a los suyos. Era tan rico despertar de esta manera.

Un momento… ¿cómo terminé abrazada a Edward? ¿En realidad fue todo producto de mi mente? Sí, si lo había sido…tenía que serlo. ¿Pero entonces por qué estoy con él? Fue un sueño, fue un sueño…creo

-¿Edward?- llamé, era de día pero uno nublado y casi no había luz solar además de eso se le puede sumar que las cortinas aún estaban cerradas.

No obtuve respuesta, a cambio se movió tras de mí pegando todo su cuerpo al mío. Involuntariamente solté un leve gemido.

-Edward…-volví a nombrarle con voz algo quebrada. No respondió e insistía en deslizar su palma ahora libre de la mía por mi cuerpo, debía detenerlo…debía hacerlo pero la verdad era que no quería pararlo. Anhelaba sentir su contacto…

No, eso sería caer en la tentación y sería perderme en una mentira, una cosa eran los sueños y otra muy distinta la realidad.

-Bella…-susurró en mi oído a punto de rosar mi pecho…debía salir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, buscando la voluntad para moverme fuera de la cama. Además mi cuerpo ya estaba cediendo a pesar de las órdenes que mi mente le daba, parecía gelatina… y…algo había en la parte baja de mi espalda, mordí mi labio inferior evitando el jadeo.

En un impulso tomé su mano y la saqué de debajo de mi camiseta. Mi anatomía estaba respondiendo a ese roce que no sé si sería tan inocente o fortuito.

Me salí de las mantas…dejando a un adormilado Edward, enredado entre ellas.

No pues debía salir de aquí si no quería violarlo, agarré una toalla y la primera ropa que encontré y me fui a la ducha.

Una vez dentro, me demoré más de lo necesario para relajarme, tratar de apartar mi sueño pasado…y su mano de esta mañana, vaya si que él necesitaba algo de 'acción' hasta dormido quiere eso. Reí de mi ocurrencia y sin poderlo retrasar más me sequé y vestí, lentamente…alargando la salida final.

No tenía idea de la hora cuando abandoné el baño, pero él seguía dormido, ahora abrazado a la almohada en la cual había estado mi cabeza hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

Se veía tan tierno, tan pequeño que no pude evitar el cubrirle con las mantas y acariciarle el cabello.

De pronto fue como un Déjà vu, cuando solía hacer lo mismo con Lucy, aquella pequeña y regordeta niña que me robó el corazón.

Me entristecí al darme cuenta de que esa ya no era mi vida, lo fue en un pasado, ahora mi vida estaba llena de restricciones, como no poder salir de esta casa que a pesar de ser muy hermosa para mí era una jaula.

Ni siquiera podía tener contacto con ellos, saber si estaban bien…si los habían encontrado…no sabía absolutamente nada, y esas pesadillas. Eran pocas las noches como ayer que no soñaba, ahora venían acompañadas de sensaciones que me producían escalofríos, tal nitidez que me parecía que podría tocar y sentir texturas con solo estirar un poco mis dedos. Era simplemente horrible.

Recuerdo que la última que tuve fue de una muerte, sí, clara y nítida.

Primero oí una leve conversación, más tarde golpes y gritos, atronadores y desgarradores gritos de dolor. Lo peor es que las victimas no morían de inmediato…las hacían sufrir, rogar y suplicar por un poco de clemencia al morir, algo que también les estaba vetado.

Finalmente luego de haber estado soportando mis propios gritos silenciosos y lágrimas, dejaba de oír sollozos o plegarias casi inaudibles. No sé porque yo siempre estaba presente, no quería estar ahí pero en mis sueños sabía que me era imposible huir…

Decidí que lo mejor era omitir lo más posible estos momentos donde me ponía a analizar todo, llegaba siempre a la conclusión de que si no hacía a un lado los sueños no podría vivir con algo de calma, era irónico pensar que se puede obtener un poco de paz con las cosas que tu propia mente genera para asustarte, pero debía obtener un poco de fuerza para salir adelante, al fin y al cabo debía aprovechar mi vida…o lo que quiera que sea esto.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Bajé y Alice ya estaba despierta con su habitual estado de ánimo, ¿habría ella estado triste cuando se separó de su familia? Aún tenía preguntas acerca de esta casa, pero más adelante las aclararía con Edward.

-Hola chicos- estaban armoniosamente conversando, al parecer nunca se les agotaban los temas de platica.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué te pareció la película? ¿Lograste dormir?- preguntó entusiasmada Alice. Jasper solo reía mientras la escuchaba. Me ruboricé al recordar los sucesos de ayer por la noche.

-hola…eeh…si, me dio miedo y…logré dormir por suerte- sonreí o hice el intento de. En eso bajaron Emmett y Rosalie, ignorándose como cuando los conocí, Dios, que gente más bipolar de seguir así iba a terminar con jaquecas y tortícolis…

-Hola chicos… ¿qué tal durmieron?- contestaron con monosílabos y luego cada quien por su lado. Ni una mísera mirada se dieron. Corté un trozo de pan blanco y tomé lugar en la esquina más apartada de la mesa. Sin Edward me sentía extrañamente sola, quizá tanto tiempo ocultándonos y huyendo juntos me pasaban la cuenta. Era como me sentía desde un principio, un vacío frío, insípido y más que nada oscuro.

Alice se veía feliz junto a su 'cuidador' y bueno Rose y Emmett tenían sus momentos.

"_pff si fuera por eso mi querida Bella tú y Edward tuvieron uno hace poco…" _

Con el comentario de mi conciencia casi muero atragantada por mi propia saliva, pero al levantar los brazos entre las risillas de los presentes, logré volver a respirar con normalidad.

-¿qué te pasó Bella?- dijo riendo Emmett, sus hoyuelos se me hacían la cosa más dulce del mundo. Rose por un breve microsegundo lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que pronto desapareció para volver a ser fría.

-hm, no…nada, me atoré- volví al plato, no me sentía con ánimos de reír, ni de hablar, ni de nada y creo que la causa era que Edward no estaba junto a mí. Mierda.

-hola a todos- solo escuchar su voz mi corazón aceleró su ritmo. No levanté la vista pero estaba pendiente de lo que haría.

Luego de que saludó se acomodó en la silla que estaba junto a mí. Arg su calor… lo miré y sonrió ladinamente. Su cabello estaba húmedo y parecía de muy buen humor.

Tomó mi rostro por la mandíbula para depositar un beso suave en mi mejilla. Sentí corrientes, escalofríos y sobre todo un rubor enorme.

-Hola, Bella- su aliento me llegó de lleno, aún estaba en el cielo cuando comenzó a servirse desayuno. Yo no había probado bocado y eso no pasó desapercibido para él- ¿por qué no has comido nada?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Abrí la boca para responder cuando el sonido de un cubierto al rebotar en el plato llamó mi atención…

* * *

**¿Qué creen que haya sucedido? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Lo siento, sé que me tarde un montón en actualizar, pero solo puedo decir que no tengo pc, y la verdad he estado un poquitín desmotivada, en fin espero que luego luego regrese esa inspiración :Z**

**lovebyinspired: **_te agradezco un montón que me sigas apoyando en la historia, y que te hagas presente en cada capítulo n.n, a mí también me gustaron un poco juguetones jeje, y Edward se va dejando llevar poco a poco, ya se vienen los lemmon solo un poquitín más y vuelve la acción :Z gracias por la comprensión, espero nos leamos pronto, un abrazote enorme para ti! _

**En fin, eso por ahora xd, nos leemos pronto, espero, de veras que me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero… bueno, que se le va a hacer, no dejaré adelanto porque ya no tengo más capítulos escritos y de a poco voy avanzando :S**

**Bueno, un abrazote enorme a todas y todos! **

**Gracias por leer**

**Chau chau **

**Pd: cualquier sugerencia o duda, solo me la dejan y yo la aclaro ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de nuestra queridísima Stephenie Meyer, la trama es lo único mío.**

**"Paseo Diferente"**

**capítulo beteado por Kathy Maslow Pena**

**Bella POV**

_-Hola, Bella- su aliento me llegó de lleno, aún estaba en el cielo cuando comenzó a servirse desayuno. Yo no había probado bocado y eso no pasó desapercibido para él- ¿por qué no has comido nada?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Abrí la boca para responder cuando el sonido de un cubierto al rebotar en el plato llamó mi atención…_

Alice había dejado caer el tenedor, el cual resonó con estrepito sobresaltándonos a todos. Teníamos silentes preguntas, pero callamos con la seña hecha por Jasper. Se volteó hacia la chica que había perdido toda expresión, sus ojos, como la primera vez que la vi estaban sin alma…era como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí pero no así su mente.

Parecía una muñeca que respiraba, pero no emitía gestos ni sonidos, estaba pasmada. Jasper al parecer estaba acostumbrado a esto, pues la miraba mientras despejaba su rostro del cabello. Noté su preocupación al ver que su ceño se fruncía levemente, tal parece que la visión de la chica era más prolongada de lo habitual.

Rosalie miraba con atención, tanto Edward como Emmett tenían una expresión sombría, de antelación, como si supieran lo que Alice veía en aquel momento.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas, pero no fueron más que unos cuantos segundos, Alice volvió en sí. Sus ojos de un golpazo recibieron luz y esa chispa de vida que parecía de cierta forma extinguida. La gran diferencia era que no sonreía como siempre luego de sus visiones, esta vez su mirada era vaga, distante y sus labios temblaban levemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Alice…Alice, ¿estás bien? Respóndeme por favor- Rogó Jasper a la altura de su cara. Pero la chica estaba como ida, lejos, rememorando sufrimiento. En un momento en su desesperación, tomó con fuerza su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Yo estaba atónita ante lo sucedido pero no sabía exactamente que había ocurrido, algo pasaba y no creo que fuera bueno.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par de Alice se volvieron hacia el rubio y se largó a llorar mientras balbuceaba cosas. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su cabello.

-ella…ella…Jasper…ella, no…ellos…calle, hay que ayudarla- su rostro era la viva imagen de la desesperación, impotencia y tristeza. Rosalie miraba todo al igual que yo, hasta que algo pareció hacerla comprender y miró hacia el piso, ¿alguien podría explicarme?

-Jasper, llévala arriba, tiene que calmarse- pronunció súbitamente Emmett con gesto duro. No había visto su rostro así, estaba entre apenado, molesto y en sus ojos veía algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

-ssh, tranquila, ya pasó, tranquila- Jasper la alzó y se la llevó pegada a su pecho. Ella se adhería a él como si de eso dependiera su vida, el pelo cubría su rostro y solo se oían las palabras entrecortadas por el llanto.

-permiso- la rubia dejó la estancia luego de arrastrar la silla por el piso. Todos estaban sombríos y lamentaban algo, solo que yo no comprendía nada. Emmett luego de suspirar y presionar el puente de su nariz un par de veces fue tras la chica. Dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

No levanté la vista del tenedor y la comida intacta en el. El sonido del metal y la cerámica al chocar inundaba la estancia.

-Alice… ¿está bien?- consulté cuando no hallé la respuesta al misterio de lo que acaba de ocurrir hacía apenas unos minutos. Edward que se había puesto de pie al igual que Emmett al ver que la situación se ponía compleja, tomó la silla y se sentó a mi lado. No alcé la cabeza, en el aire había algo denso, triste.

-si…ella tuvo una visión- antes de que pudiera preguntar agregó- una visión mala, de…alguna muerte quizá- su voz sonó baja y con un deje de misterio.

Mi corazón se aceleró, yo sabía lo que era recordar cosas, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, solo ser capaz de mirar como las cosas pasan ante ti sin que puedas impedirlo. Diablos, sí que lo comprendía.

Respiré profundo y tragué saliva, tratando de calmar la repentina furia que invadió mi ser.

-pobre Alice, de seguro ella no quería ese 'don'- remarqué la palabra, porque en lugar de parecer un don era una maldición.

Aunque todavía no comprendía la reacción de Rosalie, siempre aparenta ser una chica muy fuerte pero ahora…se derrumbó al ver a Alice así.

-lo dices como si la comprendieras- dijo Edward intentando sacar información. Dejé el tenedor y la comida, para mirarlo a la cara y ver su reacción.

-lo hago- me levanté y también comencé a recoger los otros platos. Me detuvo colocando su mano en mi codo, lo miré de inmediato cuidando de no dejar caer el cuenco.

-no has comido nada- espetó severo, me zafé de su agarre

-no tengo hambre, permiso- pasé por su lado y caminé directo al lavaplatos, me siguió. Antes de que pudiera dejar la loza en donde correspondía me tomó por los hombros.

-come eso, no puedes descuidar tu alimentación- endureció la mandíbula y al sentir el choque de su piel contra la mía se me erizaron cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo.

-no estoy descuidando nada, estoy bien- dije intentando escapar de su ser. Conseguí hacerlo y procedí a lavar los platos que recientemente habíamos utilizado, pero él interfirió con mi labor y me tomó por los codos para voltearme y así usar en mi pobre persona todo su poder persuasivo.

Me le quedé mirando, aunque por dentro sentía que mi piel escocía anhelante por el toque de sus labios, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza su mano de hoy en la mañana. Consecuencia de este pensamiento desvié la mirada.

-Bella- acarició suavemente, casi sin tocarme realmente la mejilla. Mi corazón se alborotó y mi piel ardió.- debes comer, si lo haces…- en un rápido movimiento me acercó un poco más hacia él. Obligadamente tuve que volver a observarle, con la duda en los ojos.

Sonrió torcidamente, ¿por qué tenía que manipularme a su antojo? No lo consideraba justo

-si lo hago qué- murmuré presa de sentimientos encontrados, anhelo y curiosidad también.

-si lo haces- se acercó a mi oreja, me estremecí y quise alejarme, sin embargo mi cuerpo no respondía- te llevaré al pueblo- exhaló en mi oído, repetí la acción y sentí como el jubilo llenaba mi ser, ¡iría al pueblo! Se alejó demasiado pronto de mí o eso percibí.

En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, y me apoyé en el lavaplatos, donde el agua aún corría. El pasó uno de sus brazos por el costado de mi cuerpo, rosándome, incitándome y cerró el grifo.

-¿de verdad?- pregunté incrédula, sonrió ante el tono que salió de mis labios. Se apoyó en el mueble donde había fruta.

Se veía hermoso.

-claro, solo debes prometerme que comerás de aquí en adelante todo lo que debas- dijo severo, asentí enérgicamente, lo único que quería era salir un momento de esta jaula, ver más personas y olvidar por un instante mi situación y la de todos aquellos que me rodean.

Entonces recordé a Alice y Rosalie, de Alice sabía más de que esta última, ella era demasiado reservada con su vida, a pesar de ser una excelente mujer, no inmiscuía sus asuntos con el resto.

-tengo algunas preguntas- murmuré, él alzó las cejas en un gesto que consideré apremiante- ¿cómo llegó Rosalie hasta aquí?- el metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean y se irguió en su posición

-primera cosa, debes comer, lo prometiste y segundo, no creo poder contestar esa pregunta- lo miré confundida- mira, sentémonos y conversemos mientras tú te alimentas, ¿te parece?- no era una pregunta, era más bien una orden, dejé mi terquedad y asentí a la par que ocupaba un lugar en la mesa de la cocina, él se sentó junto a mí y esperó a que comiera para hablar.

-los "expedientes" de cada uno de los testigos por usar un término para explicarte, son totalmente confidenciales, la sección para la que trabajó los maneja y solo el "cuidador" de cierta persona conoce esos documentos- escuchaba atenta la explicación de Edward mientras comía, sentí un alivio, porque nadie más que él sabía cosas de mí, el resto solo estaba en mi mente y en esa sección de la que habló.

-es decir… ¿solo Emmett conoce la historia de Rosalie?- pregunté masticando un trozo de fruta, él agarró un mechón de mi cabello y lo ensortijo en su dedo, preferí no tomar mucha atención de este suceso.

-algo así… nosotros solo manejamos parte de la vida de los testigos, el resto depende de la persona, los secretos, siguen siendo secretos y tus recuerdos, siguen siendo solo tuyos- me aplastó con la intensidad de su mirada, pareciera como si penetrara hasta en el más intimo secreto en mi mente. Tuve que apartarla porque sentía que en cualquier momento iba comenzar a hiperventilar. Me ruboricé

- ya…entiendo- fui capaz únicamente de decir eso

-¿terminaste?- preguntó dejando mi cabello y sonriendo. No entendía de qué…

-sip, terminé- recogió el plato vacío y lo dejó junto a la otra loza sucia en el lavavajillas. Estaba pasmada observando el garbo con el que se movía por la estancia. Cuando estaba a punto de babear se volteó hacia mí regalándome una sonrisa deslumbrante, entreabrí los labios. Se veía tan… violable…

-te esperaré afuera, no tardes, en 10 minutos nos vamos- dicho esto me dejó sola sentada y atontada…

Cuando recobré un poco la compostura, salí disparada al segundo piso y a mi habitación. En el momento que iba pasando por el resto de las puertas, oí unos sollozos ahogados, y más tarde a Jasper hablando por teléfono, por impulso me allegué más hacia la puerta

-sí, tenemos la información, ajá… organicen patrullas de búsqueda, pasen por nosotros, si, discreción y la máxima protección a mi testigo, okey, en 20 minutos- y luego de eso ya no oí más, me dirigí confundida a la habitación para tomar mi Ipod y una chaqueta.

Edward tal como dijo esperaba por mí afuera, junto a un Volvo plateado, de todos los coches, este era el que más me gustaba. El viento era cálido y el ambiente estaba rico, extraña tarde de invierno que parece primavera.

-¿estás bien?- consultó al llegar junto a él, supongo que mi cerebro aún procesaba la información recibida, y que mi expresión no ha de ser la mejor

-si… eso creo- murmuré en respuesta

Abrió la puerta no muy convencido y yo entré, sí, el auto era lindo. Al poco rato se subió el también y encendió el motor. Ronroneó.

Así nos pusimos en marcha, mi primer viaje en coche que no era de huida, se sentía…genial, como los que hacía con mi familia. No, no debía pensar en eso, no ahora.

-¿segura estás bien?- dejamos atrás la casa, no obstante aún no salíamos de los terrenos de ésta, era muy grande, digo, ya llevábamos más de 10 minutos así. Finalmente dimos con la puerta de entrada, tenía muchas cámaras de vigilancia y parecía una fortaleza. Me sorprendí cuando aferré el cinturón de seguridad con más fuerza. Algunas imágenes difusas se colaron en mi mente. Era una entrada parecida, solo que el portón era negro y mucho más grande, también pedían datos, y había una torre de vigilancia muy cerca…

Forcé un poco más mi memoria hasta ver el símbolo en la parte superior, era el de Angels Of Dead...

Pestañeé varias veces hasta traer casi del todo mi mente de regreso al presente, era la misma sensación aunque en mi reciente suceso, iba oculta.

Cuando miré por la ventanilla noté que ya íbamos por el sendero bordeado de árboles, mi ánimo se elevó varias rayitas por fin saldría de la casa.

Esbocé una sonrisa al sentir el viento que se colaba por la ventanilla abierta, me dieron ganas hasta de sacar la cabeza y la lengua como un perrito haría.

-¿y esa sonrisa?- preguntó Edward, lo miré retirando mechones de mi cabello que se iban a mi cara.

-es porque estoy contenta, de veras- anuncié volviendo mi vista a los verdes árboles, el aire era puro y limpio. Tenía hasta cierto matiz verdoso.

-¿Porque vamos al pueblo?- su cabello cobrizo también se ondeaba al viento, y la camiseta que traía le sentaba de las mil maravillas, recién entonces caí en la cuenta de que no era un auto con vidrios polarizados… ni había personas siguiéndonos, íbamos como cualquiera lo haría, eso me daba más felicidad aún.

-claro, además… se siente genial el sabor del triunfo, tendré mis audífonos- le dije con la sonrisa en la cara. Hace mucho no sentía esta sensación, inflado el pecho. Él rió. Era tan… yaya, tengo que dejar eso lindo… apartar ciertos pensamientos algo pecaminosos, pero es su culpa por ser tan… violable.

-ay Isabella- fue lo que dijo mirando al frente, aún sonriendo.

-solo Bella, ya te lo he dicho…- murmuré en tono juguetón.

-hm, pórtate bien y te diré así, las cosas se ganan- encendió la radio y me quedé gustosa oyendo la música ochentera que sonaba por los parlantes, tuve deseos de subir el volumen y gritar la letra, pero me contuve.

Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, empecé a notar más viviendas, ferias, gente… no creo recordar una oportunidad en donde haya estado tan ansiosa por ver gente.

Más autos, tiendas, una plaza hasta que llegamos de lleno al pueblo.

Era pequeño, y las personas caminaban conversando despreocupadamente de cosas cotidianas. Pasamos cerca de la plazoleta con una pérgola de madera blanca en el centro, muchos árboles y naturaleza, era muy linda.

Sonreí a la ventanilla, asombrándome con lo que parecía una fiesta en pañales.

-¿te gusta?- me preguntó Edward mirando en la misma dirección que yo. Asentí enérgicamente incapaz de despegar mis ojos de lo bello que era todo.

-es...muy linda- rió ante mi tono maravillado.

-aparcaré cerca y si quieres, luego de comprar tus audífonos podemos pasar a la feria- susurró mirándome en una luz roja. Abrí los ojos

-¿en serio? Quiero decir ¿de verdad podemos?- sonrió dulcemente y me sentí como una pequeña, parecía demasiado infantil

-¿quieres o no?- dijo con voz tierna y divertida.

-¡pues claro que quiero! Ay, ay, estoy tan emocionada- apreté el cinturón de seguridad entre mis dedos, hundiéndome en el asiento.

Rió un poco mientras buscaba lugar en donde estacionar. Había varios coches y de seguro habría más gente en la reunión, esa era una característica de los pueblos pequeños. Casi siempre asistían todos a cualquier celebración o fiesta.

Detuvo el Volvo y desabroché mi cinturón con prisa.

Pero él se me adelantó, se bajó del coche y en menos de un latido estaba junto a mi puerta. Abriéndola para que bajara.

Sonreí y acepté su mano.

Al hacer contacto con sus dedos tuve la sensación de estar completa, a salvo.

Caminamos con las manos entrelazadas, mientas yo observaba todo con ojo atento. Devorando los detalles.

Las tiendas, tenían un aire rústico, campestre que me fascinaba, no se veía todo lo pomposo de un Mall, me agradaba. Las personas comían helados y vestían ropas sencillas.

Me encantaba este pueblo.

Entramos en una donde se mostraban en las grandes vitrinas de vidrio artefactos electrónicos.

No tardé demasiado en escoger los que quería. Eran aislantes, no oía nada más.

Salimos de ahí cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba a hacer su aparición en el cielo despejado. Reíamos de anécdotas pasadas y nuestras manos jamás se separaron. Sin duda, este viaje nunca lo olvidaría.

-ven, vamos un ratito a la feria- me jaló de la mano.

La decoración de la plaza consistía en faroles amarillos colgados en los postes de luz estilo antiguo. Y en los árboles que rodeaban la gran pérgola. Ahí había un grupo de personas bailando al son de una canción lenta tocada en vivo. Junto, se hallaban muchos puestos como de feria con los respectivos productos que ofrecían.

Junto a Edward comenzamos a recorrer cada uno de ellos.

-¡oh mira! ¡Manzanas confitadas!- lo hice correr hasta ellas, Dios las amaba. Pero entonces recordé que no tenía nada de dinero. Ni siquiera la ropa de "camuflaje" que utilizaba era mía…

-¿qué ocurre?- consultó al ver que encogía los hombros. Alcé el rostro con una sonrisa.

-no nada, nada, sigamos- me iba a quedar con las ganas de comer manzana.

No caminó cuando tiré su mano. Se quedó de pie

Lo miré confusa

-¿quieres una?- preguntó con un sonrisa bailando en los labios. Me mordí el labio inferior y ruboricé por haberme descubierto.

-yo… yo… si, si quiero una- miré mis zapatos, haciendo círculos con el pie. Sonrió y me tiró de la mano, hasta quedar pegada a uno de sus costados. Mi corazón se aceleró al sentirme tan cerca de él.

-deme una manzana confitada por favor- le pidió al caballero, el cual nos observó a ambos y sonrió asintiendo. Me ruboricé al develar lo que seguramente estaba pensando, sin embargo si Edward pensó lo mismo, no me soltó ni mucho menos.

Cuando tuve entre mis manos la deliciosa manzana, me relamí el labio antes de morderla.

Cerré los ojos, hmmm, seguía teniendo ese sabor tan exquisito.

-¿está rica?- preguntó y me ruboricé al notar que seguía con los ojos cerrados y de seguro una mueca de placer en el rostro. Rió y me apuró a seguirle.

-está deliciosa, muchas gracias- murmuré comiendo un poco más. Exquisito.

Asintió sonriendo.- ¿no quieres un poco?- le extendí la manzana y la miró un momento, antes de asentir y morderla…

Sus labios hicieron contacto con el pegajoso confite, esa capa roja tuvo el puto privilegio de estar cerca de ellos ¡mierda! ¡Estoy envidiosa de una manzana!

-tienes razón está muy rica- dijo con una sonrisa, relamiendo sus labios. Mordí el mío.

Continuamos caminando, mirando las cosas. Y él se detuvo en un puesto. Se quedó mirando fijamente una cosa y como la curiosa que soy, me acerqué a ver que era.

Un collar, me llamó la atención ver que se quedase viendo eso. No será gay ¿verdad?

Lo cierto es que era muy lindo, una cadenita delgada, pegada al cuello colgándole un corazón pequeño brillante. Era preciosa, para ser sincera.

Sin que lo esperase, la compró. Más confusa quedé cuando la metió en su bolsillo. Y me tomó la mano para seguir. No dije nada.

-¿vamos a bailar?- consultó mirando la pista, el cielo estaba casi oscuro, los últimos rayos del sol cobraban vida en los colores rojos y naranjos del firmamento.

-no… paso- no tenía ni una idea de cómo bailar, nunca lo hice y mucho menos alguien me invitó. Él me miró, acercándose un poco más a mí. Quise retroceder pero choqué con uno de los postes. Ya sabía que utilizaría su miradita y me manipularía como quisiera.

-vamos… Bella…- susurró mi nombre, mirándome desde arriba y aplastándome con su halito dulce. Tragué en seco. Observándolo.

-yo…no…- tomó mi mano y aunque me intenté resistir me llevó hasta donde se hallaba la gente bailando pegados, un ritmo lento. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho evitando que me tomara las manos.

-vamos Bella- dijo otra vez mi diminutivo y aprovechó que miré a otro lado para apoderarse de mis brazos y posteriormente mis manos. Lo miré mal. La oscuridad de la noche, y la tenue luz de los faroles enmarcaban sus rasgos dulcificados.

-Edward… yo, yo no sé bailar- le dije poniéndome de puntillas para susurrárselo al oído, me ruboricé y el rió. De improviso me agarró de la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

Abrí grande los ojos y mi corazón aceleró sus latidos.

-solo depende de quién te guíe- susurró en mi oído y luego comenzó a mecerse conmigo casi suspendida por sus brazos.

-Ed-Edward… no sé hacerlo…- dije rindiéndome, iba a salirme pero no me lo permitió, solo logré quedar sobre mis pies.

-no tienes que saber, sigue la música Bella- algo tenía este hombre con hablarme al oído, pareciera como si supiera los escalofríos y reacciones que me generaba.

-eres terco- le golpeé ligeramente el hombro.

Entonces, me relajé entre sus brazos, ya que estaba súper tensa. Me dejé llevar por el ritmo realmente acogedor, el viento y las respiraciones del chico.

Después de un rato, donde sus manos eran dueñas de mi cintura, recargué la cabeza en su hombro y lo dejé hacer. Era simplemente perfecto, mi burbuja personal, mi rincón feliz a salvo de todo el resto, de toda esa mierda. Esa fraternidad contaba como parte de mi pasado, si es que lo fue, sin embargo, Edward era mi presente ahora… aunque sé perfectamente bien sus razones, está necesitado de amor, sí, lo sé lo sé son estupideces quizá pero es lo que pienso.

Mi momento feliz se rompió drásticamente cuando escuché algo similar a un gruñido del pecho de Edward. Lo miré, pero él observaba por sobre mi cabeza. Me pregunté si es que ya nos habrían localizado…

Lentamente, me di vuelta, para solo encontrarme con un par de muchachos. Lo miré sin entender.

-nos vamos- fue lo que dijo antes de jalarme de la cintura para que dejáramos nuestra posición de baile.

-pero… Edward… ¿qué pasa? ¿Nos encontraron?- pregunté preocupada mientras no cesaba de tironearme para dejar atrás la plaza donde fui momentáneamente feliz. Él llevaba en el rostro un gesto de lo más huraño.

-no, Isabella, no- otra vez volvíamos a el nombre completo. Me detuve hasta que me soltó y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Luego caminé lejos de él. No tenía ningún derecho a tironearme así.

-perfecto, cuando me quieras decir que sucedió, me hablas- anuncié y seguí mi camino hasta el Volvo. Bufó a mis espaldas y más tarde me siguió de cerca.

-uhm, está bien está bien- murmuró después de unos minutos. Internamente sonreí por mi victoria. Me di la vuelta esperando la explicación

Se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice al puente la nariz y desordenó sus cabellos.

-ellos, ellos te estaban violando con la mirada Isabella, eso es todo- murmuró adusto. Mi corazón apuró sus latidos, y sentí que comenzaría a hiperventilar en unos segundos… ¿Edward…celoso?

-¿estabas…?- no me dejó terminar mi pregunta porque me cogió por los brazos y me pegó al auto, acorralándome con su cuerpo. Miré incrédula.

-no- fue escueto, muy- Bella… ese día de la apuesta….fue empate- susurró cerca de mi cara. Me quedé impávida, sin aliento.

-s-sí, pero yo cumplí…- parloteé estúpidamente, sonrió. Que chico más bipolar…

-sabes que no me refería a ese tipo de beso… quizá algo más…- se acercó de golpe hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi nariz y labios -íntimo- Lo miré con ojos abiertos en totalidad, ambas manos pegadas al auto que chocaba en mi espalda y me sostenía de una caída segura.-pienso reclamar mi premio ahora, Bella…

* * *

**_Uuh, ¿qué opinan de lo que pasó con Alice? ¿Y de Edward un poquito celoso? ¿creen que haya beso? este es uno de los pocos capítulos casi casi por completo romántico y tranquilo :Z_**

**_Bueno, partiendo por el principio, Hola xd _**

**_espero estén bien, ahora, siento no haber actualizado antes... la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo y ayer que ya lo tenía listo, tuve que salir en fin en fin, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y como siempre, a mi querida primera lectora que sigue_****_ apoyándome :)_**

**_lovebyInspired: _**_Hola querida, yo muy bien y tú? xd sé que me había tardado con el otro capítulo y con este también... xd y claro que si me quiero comunicar contigo, y creo que lo hicimos...xd. sí se que escribes, estuve leyendo tus historias, no he tenido tiempo de dejarte reviews, pero me ha gustado mucho mucho. Gracias por pensar eso de mi fic :") y tal vez si me falte promoción... pero la verdad no lo sé, no te preocupes, no te encuentro entrometida, todas las sugerencias y opiniones son muy importantes para mí, gracias miles de gracias por continuar conmigo en la historia, te deseo lo mejor ojalá estés bien feliz dieciocho algo atrasado!, un abrazote gigantorme para ti!_

_**Hmm, ah sí, se me olvidaba, le cambiaré el nombre y summary al fic xd ojalá les guste, bueno sin más que decir, cuidense un abrazote enorme a todas**  
_

_**nos leemos!**_

_**chau chau!**_

**Pd: debido a mi demora, les dejó lo que viene en algunos capítulos más jeje**

**Próximamente…**

_Me miró intensamente mientras dejaba de reír. _

_Solo la miraba, diablos ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermosa? No lo resistí la besé. No fue como los otros, este fue un beso necesitado de ella, ardoroso y casi rudo._

_Me correspondió enseguida enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y también fui consciente de la respuesta de su cuerpo hacía mí._

_Eso solo alteró más mi sentido de deseo produciéndome un dolor en la ingle. _

_Se rió en mis labios, generándome un cosquilleo placentero. La estreché entre mis brazos, oprimiéndola contra mí. _

_Estaba enfebrecido por ella. Pero debía controlarme, con todas las fuerzas y rescoldos de autocontrol que quedaban en mí me separé de sus labios. _

_La miré, poseía un brillo especial en los ojos, y su cabello le daba un aspecto salvaje… simplemente hermosa. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que se abalanzó sobre mí, llevándonos a ambos a caer al piso. _

_-Bella…no…deten-fui incapaz de continuar cuando sentí su delicioso cuerpo restregarse contra el mío, en busca de fricción parecía una gatita…para nada inocente he de reconocer. Me tenía vuelto loco mientras se friccionaba contra mi vientre y miembro bien despierto. _

_-Edward…- gimió mientras besaba mis labios…era simplemente, magnifico, debía estar soñando o en el cielo…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía :)**_

_**"Momentos decisivos"**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Kathy MP**_

Estaba a la nada misma de comenzar a hiperventilar, mi respiración se volvió superficial al instante en que me acorraló en el coche, y ahora casi no lograba ingresar oxígeno suficiente a mis pulmones, por ello mi cerebro era enervantemente lento.

-yo… Edward, no…- susurré a escasos centímetros del roce de sus labios, en un impulso de voluntad, coloqué ambas manos en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo un poco y así despejarme de su aliento tan próximo.

Sonrió antes de cubrir mis manos con las suyas, desconcentrándome más si es que era posible e ignorar mi débil protesta. Pero sabía que si su piel suave hacía contacto con mi boca sería el fin, mis barreras ridículas se harían puré en el acto. No podía permitirlo

-no- volví a murmurar otra vez, sin embargo no se detuvo, descendió con su nariz por mi cuello e inhaló fuertemente ahí, haciéndome estremecer.- detente Edw- fue lo que alcancé a decir de mi protesta antes de que posara sus labios sobre los míos. No cerré los ojos y mantuve los míos apretados, anulando cualquier movimiento por parte de él. Claro que me costaba no ceder ante la exigencia masculina aunque fuese tierno, anhelaba probar su sabor pero sabía que luego yo terminaría mal y no me apetecía esa perspectiva en demasía.

Se separó de mi boca al comprender que no iba a corresponderle el beso. Lo observé con cautela y extrañé su calor abrasador reclamando sobre mi piel sensible aunque en el fondo de sus ojos logré captar una chispa de sombría diversión, por lo que abrí la boca para hablarle. Entonces fue que se aprovechó y encajó sus labios a los míos. Intenté salirme de la trampa de su cuerpo pero me sostuvo con firmeza por los brazos, claro que sin lastimarme en lo absoluto, solo estaba asegurándose de que no fuera a ningún lugar. Aún a sabiendas de que no lograría huir me removí con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, sin embargo no fue hasta que sentí su lengua rodear mi labio inferior que dejé de luchar, vencida por las emociones que me abrumaban. Sus labios se movían deliciosamente sobre los míos, en un baile de lo más incitante.

-Bésame Bella- pidió sobre mis labios, en ese instante, me dejé ir.

Cuando notó el cambio en mi postura me soltó los brazos para agarrarme la cara con ambas manos y acercarme más a su rostro. Suspiré, llevándoselo el beso. Finalmente le correspondí, cerré lentamente mis ojos, dejando que mi cuerpo se regocijara en su triunfo y anulando la voz de mi conciencia. Solo me dejé llevar disfrutando del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Su lengua seguía pidiendo acceso, pero yo estaba demasiado entretenida como para prestarle atención a su pedido.

Me sorprendió cuando invadió mi boca, sin permiso, sin preámbulos. Sin duda él deseaba mucho esto y quería tener el control.

Edward soltó un gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una batalla, buscando el control con fervor. Y eso resintió fuertemente en mí.

En un impulso deslicé mis manos por todo lo que era su abdomen hasta llegar a sus hombros y luego detenerme en su nuca, dándole caricias tiernas en el cabello y piel. Sus cabellos tan suaves y delgados se entremezclaban con mis dedos de forma exquisita.

Me pegó lo más que pudo al coche y se coló entre mis piernas, separándolas para albergar su cuerpo. Me estremecí con una sensación que hizo vibrar todos mis terminales nerviosos. Encendiéndolos, pidiendo más.

Gemí cuando su beso se volvió más exigente, dándole paso a un baile, una cadencia desesperada, enardecida y me asusté por la magnitud de sentimientos y entonces descubrí que soy una masoquista, no, no solo por el obvio hecho de que me beso con mi "guardaespaldas" si no que porque a pesar de que estaba algo asustada, no me alejé, por el contrario. Fui por más.

Deseé enredar mis piernas entorno a su cadera y apresarlo con los brazos, acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, besarlo… estaba en plena revolución de hormonas y él se alejó. Dejándome con la cara inclinada en su dirección. Tardé un minuto en abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad, me encontraba en el cielo y se le ocurre dejarme en plena fantasía.

Contemplé en primer plano su espalda ancha, sí, me estaba dando la espalda y aproveché de concentrarme otra vez, ya había perdido el control y lo había disfrutado, no iba a negarlo fue el beso más delicioso de mi vida, aunque claro, no es que tenga demasiada experiencia ni muchos puntos de referencia.

Me llevé la mano a los labios y pasé mis dedos por ahí, sintiendo el calor en ellos. Sin querer me los lamí y casi gimo ahí mismo, aún tenían su sabor.

No me atrevía a hablar, por miedo a que mi voz sonara vergonzosamente quebrada y perjudicada. Pocas veces he bebido, pero puedo asegurar que lo necesito y agradecería unos vasitos de tequilita.

Me encontraba ralentizando mis respiraciones y mi corazón acuciado, mientras él se pasaba repetidamente las manos por el cabello despeinado, como la primera vez que nos besamos. Me sentí fatal.

Lo más probable es que ahora me echara el mismo discurso de esa vez, alegando que solo se dejó llevar y estoy segura de que esta vez no iba a soportarlo, ¡es mi miedo! Como una maldición, no puedo si quiera vivir en plenitud mi primer amor, ¿por qué? Porque como idiota me enamoré de mi cuidador. Si tan solo no fuera estúpida…

Desvié mí vista al piso, intentando calmarme, poniendo mil recuerdos y pensamientos sobre el reciente suceso, así el golpe no sería tan duro ni tan impactante como la primera vez, no iba a llorar.

Él se volteó y me miró un minuto con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos, aunque se asemejaba a una mirada torturada, sufrida y dolorida, como si esto de verdad le produjera algún pesar. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo por ser tan impulsivo y a mí por ser tan imbécil, ambos nos merecíamos una buena paliza por idiotas.

-Isabella… yo lo siento, no debí besarte, no así- murmuró en tono bajo, mientras se rascaba la nuca en claro signo de confusión. Lo miré, clavé mi vista en sus ojos cafés chocolate una solo vez, trasmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, porque no me encontraba capaz de decírselo con palabras.

Hecho esto, me metí dentro del coche, luego de que activara las puertas y me abroché el cinturón y apoyé mi cabeza contra el vidrio, mirando a la gente que se veía tan feliz y ajena a todos los problemas de una vida como la mía. Bufé, de seguro nadie imaginaría algo así, siquiera la remota posibilidad ya les parecía una pérdida de cordura. Sentí rabia en contra de ellos, porque podían estar con quienes quisiesen, porque luego de un beso lo más probable es que siguiera otro, o quizá una palabra de amor, tal vez un abrazo…

Me obligué a canalizar mis pensamientos, si no terminaría con los ojos empapados en lágrimas de impotencia y furia, y yo, ya estaba cansada de llorar.

Encendió el coche en completo silencio y así mismo dejamos la plaza atrás. No despegué la mirada del vidrio en todo el camino, aún cuando no veía absolutamente nada más que dispersos postes de luz a la rápida. Estaba frustrada y molesta, prefería un ceño fruncido que una lágrima.

Para cuando llegamos a la entrada de la gran casa-refugio, mis pensamientos eran blancos, cosas sin sentido volaban por mi mente, retumbando en todas direcciones y sentidos. Solo quería bajarme y huir a mi habitación, me hubiese encantado charlar con Alice, pero ella estaba de seguro mucho peor que yo.

Como si por arte de magia se tratase, todos los problemas me cayeron como un ladrillo en la frente. Tuve completa noción de cada cosa otra vez, de esa fraternidad del demonio, de Rosalie y su molestia durante el desayuno, Alice y su maldita visión.

Tenía deseos de arrancarme a tirones los cabellos y despedazarme la cabeza, desaparecer, eso es lo que más anhelaba justo en este momento.

Me bajé del coche con la mirada baja, sintiendo el peso en los hombros fatigados. Sintiendo el llamado acallado entre taciturnas sensaciones de sus labios sobre mi piel.

Pretendía ir derechito a la habitación, pero una mano enrollada en mi muñeca me lo impidió.

Lo miré con cansancio, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ese asunto ahora.

-Bella, de verdad yo…- comenzó a disculparse, sin embargo no se lo permití

-mira Edward, la primera vez que me lo dijiste me quedó claro, entiendo que quizá te dejaste llevar qué no es lo correcto… qué sé yo, me aprendí el cuento. Además, solo dejémoslo en que fue algo agradable, punto- lo miré esperando la reacción, la respuesta.

La cual, solo fue una expresión inescrutable y su agarre aflojarse hasta liberarse.

-bien- escupió entre dientes, los labios en una tensa línea.

-bien- le dije de la misma forma antes de emprender la marcha hacia la casa con pasos cargados de frustración ¡y qué esperabas! ¿Ah? ¿Qué te dijera que no era cierto? Dijo que te quería en tus sueños Bella, en tus sueños. Los sueños son nada más que eso y la realidad es esta, afróntala de una maldita vez y deja de ilusionarte

¡Crees que no lo intento! Con un demonio, lo que más desearía es no quererlo como lo quiero, no sentir lo que siento por él, pero simplemente no puedo…

No puedo, continué murmurando en mi mente sentada en medio de la habitación. Acababa de discutir conmigo misma, y aunque suene estúpido y ridículo, me desahogué. En mi mente podía gritar al volumen que quisiera, romperme las cuerdas vocales, total, nadie podría oírme.

Me puse en pie con jirones de voluntad, mi cabello había llegado a cubrirme los ojos y el cuerpo cayó en un profundo cansancio infundado. Caminé perezosamente hasta el baño y me desnudé lentamente, dejando deslizar las prendas por mi piel y finalmente meterme dentro de la ducha, el agua tibia comenzó a relajarme los músculos tensos y despejarme la mente.

Cuando terminé me sequé con lentitud y con la toalla anudada al cuerpo caminé hasta encontrar mi pijama.

Sin más que hacer, me acosté sin encender ninguna luz, ni tampoco comer nada, lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo. Algo más que recordar el suave tacto como pluma de sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, su cuerpo, sus cabellos, su aliento. Sí, aunque me lo repita mil veces, no lo entenderé, el corazón no entiende de razones y precisamente por eso es que no logró sacarlo de mi mente, lo quiero demasiado para mi propio bienestar.

Conecté mis recientemente adquiridos audífonos al Ipod y me dejé ir por la música, hasta que logré conciliar el sueño.

Desperté en medio de una calle, donde los rayos del sol encendían el pavimento. Estaba llena de personas de cultura asiática en mayoría con sombrillas de diferentes colores y muchos automóviles. Sin embargo, todos caminaban y sucedía con deliberada lentitud. En cámara lenta, incluso mi pálpito era al ralentí. Pestañeé un par de veces para ajustar mis ojos y captar el asunto en cuestión.

Yo vestía simplemente una blusa de color azul y unos jeans, pero aún así me hallaba desorientada. Y giré varias veces sobre mis pies, intentando ubicar, localizar algo vagamente familiar, dando finalmente con nada.

Comencé a moverme, caminando entre los presentes que no me miraban, yo creo que ni siquiera me habían visto. De súbito me quedé en mi lugar al notar a una mujer joven, no llevaba sombrilla aunque ese detalle no fue el que reclamó toda mi atención si no que el hecho de que caminara en mi dirección, con los ojos verdes clavados en mí. Anduvo grácilmente, con un vestido sencillo de colores celestes hasta mi posición, aunque luego desvió su vista. En el fondo de mi ser, sabía que no tenían que vernos intercambiando miradas, era peligroso.

Me quedé petrificada en mi sitio, esperando que ella hiciera algo, dentro de todo sus rasgos, sus ojos y su silueta se me hacían conocidas. Lo cierto es que no sé de donde yo la habría visto alguna vez.

Mi corazón tronaba en mis oídos lentamente cuando ella pasó junto a mí. Fue un breve momento, quizá una milésima de segundo pero muchas cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

Sus dedos rozaron los míos, dejando algo entre ellos, lo cual retuve empuñando mi mano. Luego sus ojos se fijaron en los míos creando una conexión que no entendería jamás, fue profundo y muy extraño. También sentí una repentina sensación de vértigo y peligro.

Ella se fue, sin mirarme otra vez, desapareciendo cuando volteé mi rostro en su dirección. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron en el momento en que miré unos hombres que sobresalían del resto por sus ropas oscuras y su falta de sombrillas.

Miré a todos lados, antes de echarme a correr, era horrible la sensación de letargo, mis piernas se fatigaban al generar un simple movimiento, la desesperación se coló como pólvora dentro de mí. ¿Es que acaso nadie notaba que me seguían?

Recordé el papel que ceñía con fuerza en mi mano, me detuve y comencé a abrirlo con dedos temblorosos, preocupada de que me atraparan, mientras la gente seguía yendo y viniendo sin detenerse a observar siquiera, parecían maniquíes.

Mi pecho comenzó a comprimirse con la reciente descarga de adrenalina que pronto se convirtió en miedo. Estaba muy asustada y nadie me socorría.

Entonces justo cuando iba a leer el contenido del simple papel doblado, una mano me agarró fuertemente del cuello. Alcé la mirada ipso facto, intentando soltarme de los dedos que oprimían sobre mi piel imposibilitándome de gritar o hablar.

El rostro del hombre que me ahorcaba estaba desfigurado por la maldad, su sonrisa enorme era espeluznante y le arañé la mano tratando de liberarme, a la par que cuidaba no perder el papel, si la mujer se arriesgó a dármelo, algo importante debe ser.

Fue casi mi último pensamiento coherente, porque el agarre no se afianzaba, por el contrario, cada vez sentía que menos cantidad de aire llegaba a mis pulmones, mi corazón se esforzaba en cumplir con su labor aún con la falta de este, haciéndome jadear y toser, retorcerme como pez fuera del agua, odié la sensación de miedo.

Casi cuando no me podía mover y los ojos se me cerraban, miré el papel… era una dirección

Calle valey Louth 34780…

Tosía sin parar y en cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar. Moriría.

Me incorporé de un salto en la cama, quedando sentada y con ambas manos en mi cuello. Jadeando en busca de aire y temblando como una maldita hoja de papel.

Respiré aire, haciéndolo llegar a mis pulmones y lograr calmar mi corazón alborotado.

Nadie estaba ahorcándome, primera cosa.

Segundo, no tenía ningún papel y tercero, fue todo un sueño, un sueño. Nada más.

Repetía incansablemente en mi mente, tratando de detener el torbellino de emociones que me embargaban sin que pudiese defenderme.

Cuando logré ralentizar un poco mis respiraciones, me retiré el pelo del rostro, aún con una de las manos en mi cuello, corroborando el hecho de que no estaba muriendo. Una capa de sudor cubría todo mi cuerpo y todavía temblaba de pies a cabeza.

El Ipod seguía tal como lo dejé aunque con el movimiento de mi cuerpo al intentar zafarme de las manos, se cayó a un costado con los audífonos enredados.

-valey Louth…- repetí en mi cabeza. Comencé a sacar mis conclusiones.

Me levanté de un salto, con las piernas trémulas salí de mi habitación para buscar a Edward y decirle lo que acababa de obtener en mi sueño, estaba casi al cien por ciento segura de que tenía algo que ver con la fraternidad, sí era así, es mi primer movimiento de venganza, los hundiría.

Una vez llegué a la puerta, detuve mis dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta, vacilando en mi resolución. Respiré profundo y entré.

Se encontraba iluminada medianamente por la lámpara sobre la mesilla de noche, y él, no estaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás aquí?- pregunté buscándolo por la habitación, era la que se hallaba frente a la mía. No lo veía por aquí y me pregunté a donde pudo haber ido, no alcancé a elaborar más la idea, ya que salió de una de las puertas, solo con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y otra en el cuello. El pelo revuelto y mojado.

Me le quedé mirando con la boca abierta y sin procesar una idea diferente a la de sus abdominales, pectorales y Dios, esa uve que me encanta en los hombres. Su abdomen era sencillamente… increíble y me dio una tentación de tocar carne…

-Isabella… ¿pasa algo?- preguntó y algunas gotas descendieron de su cabello estrellándose en los hombros. Si, sucede que te quiero violar hasta el amanecer. Ese pensamiento me hizo reaccionar y me di la vuelta agitadamente, mientras abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo, hacer conexión con los pensamientos que me trajeron hasta su habitación a media noche.

Una ola de calor que me azotó de la nada, me obligué a respirar con cuidado y dejar que el viento me impactara el cuello. Ah cierto, el cuello.

-soñé…soñé algo, tengo información- dije al fin, volviendo a mis cabales luego del shock inicial de su torso desnudo.

-¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?- me tomó por los brazos y me volteó con cuidado, mirándome a los ojos, sin embargo los míos se desviaron cuello abajo.

-eeh… podrías cubrirte…por favor- le rogué con la mirada, para mis pobres hormonas revolucionadas con su anterior beso, era demasiado. Me soltó sin expresión y se metió al baño.

Aproveché de organizar mis ideas, recordar los detalles, aunque si por mí fuera obviaría el hecho de que pensé estaba muriendo.

Retorcí mis dedos nerviosamente mientras Edward se vestía, una nueva capa de sudor fino me cubrió la frente. Esa sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago regresó, de nueva cuenta me hallaba asustada, no del sueño, si no de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dos partes de mí, una me decía que le dijera todo ya no más secretos, a la vez que otra me decía todo lo contrario. Esconderme como una rata. Decidí lo primero, no iban a haber más secretos diría cada cosa que recordara o supiera. Iba a hundir en lo más profundo de la mierda a esa fraternidad.

Edward apareció con unos jeans y una camiseta, pero yo ya había recuperado mi control y el norte del porqué estaba aquí.

-ya, ¿qué recordaste Isabella?- preguntó frente a mí. Y sus rasgos adquirieron cierta dureza.

-no he recordado nada, solo sé una dirección, y apostaría mi mano derecha a que es una cede de la fraternidad esa- dije conteniendo la respiración, una vez que pronuncié las palabras solté el aire de golpe. Él me miró directo a los ojos. Y correspondí haciendo lo mismo.

-¿qué dirección?- antes de que le respondiera ya tenía a la oreja un celular.

- Valey Louth 34780- respondí sin vacilar un segundo, aunque mi corazón se aceleró un poco

Terminé de darle la dirección y oprimió una tecla.

-sí, la testigo tiene información, código 13201717, ya saben lo que pido, máxima protección y discreción durante el operativo, ahora mismo, estaremos listos. Reúna a los mejores, calle Valey Louth 34780-cortó la llamada, sin embargo en ningún momento que estuvo hablando por teléfono cesó de mirarme. Y yo me mantuve lo más impasible que pude hasta ahora. Sentía que la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro, y que una sensación de algo que no sabría definir se expandía como electricidad por mí ser.

-¿tendré que ir?- consulté controlando lo más posible mi tono de voz.

Me tomó por ambos brazos y me guió hasta la cama, donde me hizo sentar. Él se arrodilló frente a mí.

-sí Isabella, debes ir- no sabía si sería capaz de verlos frente a frente, no por miedo a que me lastimaran, confiaba en Edward más de lo que quisiera. No confiaba en mí misma, temía que al verlos… esos instintos que sé que tengo ocultos en algún rincón de mi mente, se enciendan y haga algo… algo de lo que me arrepienta, porque los odiaba con toda el alma, los odiaba por separarme de mi familia y por las condiciones en las que conocí a Edward, y lo quiero y sé que está mal.

Me miró directo a los ojos mientras hablaba

-no tengo miedo, Edward- pude imaginar la dureza que adquirieron mis rasgos de súbita impresión.- voy a terminar con esa fraternidad- dije mirándolo a los ojos, pero pareciera no estar mirándolo en realidad, sentía tanto odio.

-cuentas con mi apoyo- me tocó la mejilla y sonrió ligeramente. De seguro mis ojos reflejaban la convicción de mi decisión.

-vete a cambiar, en menos de 10 minutos tendremos que irnos, será un operativo de noche, debemos ser cautelosos así es que evita usar colores llamativos- aseveró antes de ponerse de pie, me dieron ganas de bufar, mi ropa era oscura de por sí. Asentí y salí del cuarto de Edward.

En el pasillo me encontré con Jasper.

-¿Alice está bien?- le pregunté y me indicó sus brazos, yacía la chica durmiendo profundamente, aferrada a la camisa del rubio

-sí, logró calmarse, aunque fue difícil el operativo, se durmió porque la sedaron, sus nervios no daban más iba a sufrir un colapso en cualquier instante- explicó Jasper mirándola con ternura. – ha sido muy complicado para ella el día de hoy, ojalá logré dormir bien y descansar, sí me disculpas tengo que llevarla a su habitación- sonrió elevando una comisura de los labios y asentí, dejándolo pasar.

Pobre de Alice, no me gustaba verla tan triste, a pesar de estar durmiendo sus facciones demostraban el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir.

Y ahora, me toca a mí.

Seguí caminando. Una vez dentro de la pieza me cambié rápidamente.

Me puse un jeans, las converse negras, una camiseta café y sobre esta un polerón negro enorme. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y decidí mejor dejar el Ipod y lo demás, no quería correr el riesgo de perderlos.

Dos toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

-Isabella, ya es tiempo, debemos irnos.

* * *

_**¿qué se les ocurre puede pasar? ¿Les gustó?**_

_**Hola Hola gente linda!**_

_**espero estén muy bien, yo estoy muy contenta, en primer lugar, por toda la gente que ha leído mi historia y porque en mi país solo faltan 8 días para el estreno de Amanecer! muero ¿cuánto les falta a ustedes :P? bueno volviendo al tema, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a las nuevas personitas que se han pasado por este fic n.n (aunque si extrañé a lovebyinspired :c)**_

_**michelle de cullen:**Hola para ti también xd,me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la relación entre ellos, a mí me fascinaría tener un guardaespaldas así. Quizá tus conclusiones pueden estar bien, pronto pronto ya se develará todo incluido el pasado de Bella, con Edward es otro cuento, quiere hacerse el fuerte pero no puede jiji de veritas tengo otra seguidora!? :D bueno... en eso, la verdad me da un poquito de vergüenza, me tardo demasiado en subir capítulos, pero intento hacerlo lo más que pueda, aunque creo que son como dos ... veces al mes :$ espero que sigas leyendo y que estés bien, nos leemos, un abrazote enorme! :D **Laubellacullen94: **de veritas? me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y ojalá sigas leyéndola, ya se viene todo junto! lo prometo,besos para ti también, gracias por leer espero estés bien, un abrazote enorme! :D **Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: **tantas lunas! me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo jiji, sii! al fin, yo leí tus historias y son muy buenas! de veras, en cuanto tenga un tiempecito me paso por ahí ;) hace bastante la verdad xd, graciaas! tus historias son muy buenas también! *o* bueno, nos leemos, cuídate y ojala estés muy bien, un abrazote enorme y muchas gracias! :D_

_**En fin, espero poder subir otro capítulo, el que sigue está movidito, puedo decir que las vidas de Bella y Edward tomarán otro camino, nos leemos lindas o quizá lindos xd**  
_

_**cuídense muchooo!**_

_**aay ya no puedo esperar para ver el estreno! :B**_

_**un abrazote enorme para todas!**_

_**chau chau *-***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM pero la trama is mine xd**  
_

_**Feliz cumpleaños querida Stephenie Meyer y feliz día a todas las Twilighters!**_

_**aquí va el cap xd**_

_**"Caos"**_

**Bella Pov**

_-Isabella, ya es tiempo, debemos irnos._

Efectivamente, Edward estaba esperando por mí afuera de la puerta. Me echó un rápido vistazo y asintió en señal de aprobación.

-¿estás lista?- consultó cuando no dije nada

-más que nunca- miré sus ojos chocolate de un color penetrante, que justo ahora me escrutaban intentando ver más allá de mis palabras. No dijo más y me apuró a caminar por el pasillo.

La noche pasaba rauda, en cualquier minuto despuntaría el alba y ojalá fuera después de concluir con esto.

Cuando llegamos hasta un coche negro, oscuro como el cielo mismo sentí una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

Era mi voz mansa llamándome a entrar y ocultarme.

Sequé en mis jeans el sudor indeseado que se generó de pronto en mis manos y me obligué a respirar profundo cuando ingresé a la impersonal cabina, Edward se sentó junto a mí. Pero me sentí a millones de kilómetros lejos de él.

Tan extrañas que son las vueltas de una mente encaprichada y el corazón enamorado.

No quería enredar mis pensamientos en cosas innecesarias porque de algún modo sabía que lo que me esperaba no era muy agradable, tendría que recurrir a mis barreras más duras y rígidas.

Cerré los ojos y procuré ingresar aire de forma lenta a mis pulmones cuando estuvimos en la salida.

Delante de nosotros iban dos hombres más, vestidos de negro, aunque era muy poco lo que lograba captar ya que estábamos separados por un vidrio.

Mejor así, no necesitaba involucrarme con nadie más. Con mi guardaespaldas violable-distante estaba bien.

Noté que comenzamos a dar vueltas locas, rodeando la casa y me extrañé.

-¿por qué estamos dando vueltas así?- pregunté a Edward y luego me mordí la lengua, cierto era que quería hacerle la ley del hielo. Pero ya estaba hecho.

-despistamos.- respondió tajante, muy bien hijo de tu madre si quieres eso así será yo feliz de la vida ¡aah, desgraciado! Me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y respiré profundo, aguantando la ira en desarrollo.

Sin embargo, al rato, me descrucé de brazos y recosté mi cabeza contra el frío asiento. Mirando por la ventana. No me importaba a donde iba, solo quería llegar de una vez y atrapar a los malditos.

Comencé a dormitar, cerré los ojos y acompasé mi respiración. Intentando bajar un poco el extraño nudo en mi estómago.

En algún punto, tuve que haberme quedado dormida ya que desperté cuando el chico de cabello cobrizo me removió y habló para despertarme.

De inmediato abrí los ojos alerta y salté de mi asiento.

Él me miró con una expresión precavida un instante y luego frío, gélido como el hielo.

-es tiempo, _señorita_- indicó y casi mordió la última palabra con burla. Se me subieron todo los colores a las mejillas y solo me bajé del coche con la intención fija de dar un feroz portazo. Sin embargo al darme cuenta donde me hallaba y lo que tenía que hacer, solo me permití un pequeño y suave movimiento con la mano.

Tragué con cuidado y luego miré al frente. Ahí estaban esas malditas ratas que me arruinaron la vida.

Por fuera solo era un portón grande de color negro, y luego unas fabricas con forma de cubos enorme de ladrillo blanco. El resto era solo… nada.

Recién entonces caí en la cuenta de que no estábamos solos, habría más de veinte personas, y me quedo corta.

-póngase el gorro, señorita- volvió a escupirme Edward con ese tono mordaz. Respiré profundo. Una vez más que me lo dijera y le vuelo los dientes de un puñetazo.- manténgase cerca de mí, y no pierda de vista el objetivo, ahora, guarde silencio- explicó mirándome con indiferencia, su máscara de frialdad me hizo hacer exactamente lo mismo solo hice caso y me resigné ¿Qué más hacer?

Los otros hombres armados y vestidos de negro, ingresaron sigilosamente mientras nosotros nos ocultábamos en una especie de trinchera rocosa. Los autos quedaron lejos de nuestra actual posición y con una señal de uno de los hombres, nosotros emprendimos la marcha.

Me sentía ridícula, sí, eso explicaría mi estado ahora. ¡Por favor! Lo peor sería morir y eso ya no le tengo miedo, es más, forma parte de mi realidad

-puedo sola, ¿sabe?- respondí de la misma manera y él retiró su mano de mi espalda, la cual cuidaba un chico y delante otro, apuntando con su arma a todas direcciones.

Unas ganas locas se apoderaron de mi razón, queriendo tomar un arma y correr para entrar de una buena vez saltándome todo este rollo ridículo.

Finalmente, llegamos y solo Edward se quedó conmigo, pegados a la pared de cemento exterior, los otros hombres ingresaron al inmueble. El cobrizo extrajo un arma de su pantalón y la cargó mirando de reojo para indicarme que podía avanzar.

Todo esto era como una mala película de acción y me estaba hartando.

-se han ido, no están aquí- informó uno de los muchachos.

Una furia sin límites se hizo espacio en mí, ¡mierda! Perdimos el primer paso, ¡carajo! Cada vez nos hallábamos más lejos de ellos.

Me senté en una de las esquinas con las piernas fuertemente pegadas al pecho y me revolví el cabello con molestia. ¡Los teníamos tan cerca, maldición!

-se fueron hace menos de veinte minutos, todo parece indicar que sabían lo de esta noche- concluyó el muchacho

-tomen todas la evidencias que puedan- ordenó Edward guardándose el arma de nuevo

-sí señor- respondió y luego se marchó.

Pero mi mente se fue hacia otro lugar, el mismo que mis ojos observaban. Dentro del vacío espacio de bodega, hediondo a pintura un atisbo de reconocimiento me aturdió un instante y al otro ya estaba de pie, caminando hacia las escondidas escaleras.

-Isa… señorita…- intentó detenerme pero mis pies tenían voluntad propia. Subí rápidamente, con Edward pisándome los talones- espere qué… ¡Isabella!- gruñó, sin embargo lo que no fuera el final del camino no me importaba en absoluto. A medida que íbamos subiendo, el color blanco era reemplazado por madera, madera fina y cara.

-silencio- indiqué cansada y proseguí con mi búsqueda, los escalones parecían no tener fin…hasta que de una vez llegué al piso superior.

Inspeccioné el lugar con detenimiento. Pisos de madera con alfombras rojas, escritorios… por aquí tendría que haber un panel de control.

Imágenes difusas inundaron mis pensamientos, volviéndome un poco torpe. Era un lugar parecido a este, de hecho la misma escultura del ángel queriendo alcanzar algo estaba ahí.

La misma forma de lo anterior.

Copié la imagen en mi cabeza, paseé los dedos por sobre los escritorios y de pronto, frente a mí estaba lo que buscaba.

-Isabella… ¿qué…?- con el gesto de mi mano guardó silencio. Y volví a las teclas táctiles.

Cerré con impaciencia los ojos, esperando que alguna otra indicación llegara hasta mi mente.

_Y este botón… te muestra las victimas…_

Efectivamente, el botón con un símbolo sobre el aparecía en el panel. Lo toqué con el dedo y al instante un montón de fotografías de rostros desconocidos bailaron ante mis ojos.

_Es simple, mucho más de lo que crees. Te explicaré…_

Cerré mis ojos y retrocedí sosteniéndome la cabeza que me palpitaba dolorosamente.

_El último número que sale luego de la medianoche, se mezcla con los de la lotería del día de hoy. Formas un número telefónico y listo… tienes…_

La voz comenzó a distorsionarse y solo quería gritar para que se detuvieran, que no hablaran más y así el dolor de mi sien desaparezca…pero simplemente no podía

_Ahora, lo marcas, llamas lo localizamos y es la presa que te corresponde, recuerda… son solo azares del destino _una risa macabra hacía eco en mi cráneo, retumbando y haciéndome imposible la tarea de oír algo. Miles de escenas desfilaron ante mis párpados cerrados, gente, teléfonos, números, personas en un espiral que no acababa jamás y amenazaba en llevarme con el.

_Tic tac niña, tic tac… el tiempo corre y si no huyes, tu sangre también lo hará, tic tac…_

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella ¿me oyes!?- tuve que respirar antes de abrir mis ojos y soltar mi cabeza por fin. El martilleo seguía ahí y la adrenalina corría por mis venas, anunciándome algo…

El tiempo… ¿qué significa tic tac? Mierda.

-tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que irnos… es una trampa, activamos el sistema de alerta, ¡es una maldita trampa Edward!- tomé su chaqueta mientras le expresaba mi descubrimiento. Me levanté de un salto pero él no me siguió- ¿¡no me oyes!? ¡Corre maldita sea!- estaba desesperada y ese hombre solo me observaba

-Isa…- pero un disparo le cerró la boca. Lo miré entre _te lo dije imbécil _y jodidamente asustada. Temía por él. Maldita sea- vámonos- antes de lo que dura un latido, Edward estuvo junto a mí y la sala de controles se vio totalmente bombardeada, disparos desde las murallas, haciendo añicos todo. La pantalla que hacía apenas unos minutos acababa de activar, daba infinidad de nombres y la voz mecanizada se fue volviendo horrenda, agravándose hasta solo ser un chirriante y constante sonido.

Me sacó de ese lugar, poniendo sus manos en mi espalda y apurando mis pasos. Los sonidos no se detenían y entonces, uno de los tantos hombres que aguardaban prestos en el primer piso habló

-hay que evacuar, tenemos material explosivo en menos de 30 segundos- Edward a penas lo escuchó me agarró firmemente la mano y me hizo seguirle el paso, yo prácticamente volaba como un globito al aire…

-corre con un demonio, corre Isabella- y justo cuando salimos de ahí, con el resto del equipo a nuestros talones, todo se hizo mierda. Explotó, saltaba el material reducido a cenizas por todos lados y junto a eso veía como la esperanza de llegar hasta ellos se volvía lejana.

-¿estás bien? ¿No tienes una herida?- preguntó con ansiedad Edward asiéndome por los brazos. Lo contemplé un momento mirando sus achocolatados ojos que parecían preocupados.

-eeh…yo… sí estoy bien- respondí un poco atontada por la intensidad con la que sus manos se aferraban a mis brazos. Al parecer se dio cuenta de su comportamiento ya que se alejó rápidamente de mí y su máscara de hielo se hizo presente otra vez. Suspiré, con él ya no sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos que pensar.

-entre al auto señorita, ya nos vamos en un minuto- obedecí sin mirarlo, solo entré y me enfurruñé en el asiento frío. Era de las mismas camionetas en las cuales nos habíamos venido hasta aquí. Por el cristal observaba como lo que creí sería la perdición de la fraternidad y el comienzo de mi venganza se reducía a nada.

Efectivamente, luego de un minuto, él ingresó a la cabina e indicó que nos fuéramos a la residencia.

-¿pudieron extraer algo?- pregunté en tono monótono y él se vio reticente a hablarme.

-no es de su incumbencia- bufé

-claro que lo es, estoy metida en este maldito coche por esa fraternidad así es que no me venga con esa estupidez, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a exigir explicaciones al respecto- contesté con todo el hastío que tenía encima. Él me observó un momento para luego revolverse el cabello

-bien, no se ha rescatado nada estamos en el mismo punto de partida, sin direcciones, sin pistas y sobre todo sin el modo de operación… estábamos tan cerca- susurró casi inaudiblemente lo último.

Me dediqué a asentir mientras el paisaje volvía a ser como el de siempre. Dejé que mis pensamientos contenidos siguieran su curso libre por mi mente, parecía un huracán a punto de desatarse, cada vez al involucrarme en esos episodios tan extraños semejantes a recuerdos sentía que mi mente iba a explotar, era como si una banda elástica ejerciera presión sobre mi memoria y con cada día se expandía más y más, amenazando en cortarse y dejar salir muchas cosas, ¿cuáles? No lo sabía.

Me quedé casi en estado catatónico hasta que Edward me indicó que tenía que bajar.

En silencio lo hice y de la misma forma huí hasta el cobijo de las mantas.

Me recosté dándole la espalda a la ventana, eran las 5 de la madrugada y en lo único que conseguía pensar era en lo que había descubierto esta noche.

Resignada a no poder averiguar más nada, pretendí dormir y lo hice.

Mi subconsciente era un caos, aunque al principio fue calma, calma que avecina la tormenta que justamente molestaba dentro de mi cabeza.

Ese tic tac del demonio resonaba con ímpetu en mis oídos y me revolví inquieta en la cama, hasta que abrí los ojos mirando hacia la ventana.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi mente se paralizó, al igual que mi cuerpo.

Alguien estaba fuera…

Me obligué a respirar con cuidado, manteniendo a raya el nerviosismo y miedo, sí porque estaba muerta del susto aunque no lo quiera reconocer ¿qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Ya nos hallaron? ¿Son malos o buenos? Definitivamente eran malos, dudo que alguien de nuestro lado hiciera algo tan precavidamente.

Conté en mi cabeza hasta tres. Y luego, con mucho sigilo, con la mirada puesta en el sujeto enorme frente a la ventana, me salí, poniendo en mi lugar una almohada.

Respiré contra el piso con cautela, mirando por debajo de la cama al hombre perpetuo allí fuera. ¿Y si era otro maquiavélico juego de mi mente? Además, qué tal si allá fuera ya están ellos ¡no sabía qué demonios hacer!

Miré a todos lados, buscando mi bolso pequeño con cosas necesarias para esto, la idea no dejaba de atormentarme y el estar preparada en caso de emergencia me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Dentro estaba mi mayor tesoro y no pensaba dejarlo. Con el mismo cuidado, extendí mi mano y lo tomé, al igual que mis converse y el jeans.

Rogando porque fuera no estuviera en peligro, me arrastré en punta y codo hasta la puerta.

Tuve mucha precaución al girar la chapa, pero un sonido me inmovilizó

-¿la pusiste bien?- habló alguien desde fuera

-sí, pero sigo sin entender por qué no podemos simplemente entrar y matar, además… las testigos- lo dijo con burla otra voz- son hermosas, nos podríamos dar un buen festín- rió y tuve deseos de vomitar a la par que iras homicidas se apoderaban de mí. Era un cerdo

-ya sabes las ordenes, ahora cállate si no quieres que nos descubran, fueron muy generosos en compartir la información…- alcancé a oír antes de que me decidiera a salir.

Mi respiración rayaba en la agitación y con el mismo sigilo me puse de pie, pegando mi espalda a la pared y viendo ambos lados. Estaba completamente despejado y de un movimiento estuve dentro de la habitación de Edward.

Él se hallaba dormido, con las sabanas enredadas en las piernas y con un brazo por sobre su cabeza. ¡Vamos! ¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Quieren atentar contra ti y…! Oh, las chicas.

Impulsada por eso, desperté al muchacho rápidamente. Al verme quiso hablar pero lo silencié con mi dedo.

Con otro apunté hacia mi habitación y él se incorporó rápidamente. Dios mío santísimo… duerme con simplemente un bóxer…

Me obligué a encontrar mi norte otra vez.

-¿qué pasa?- susurró apenas

-creo que nos van a atacar…los oí…- y recién entonces se me ocurrió.- van a hacer estallar la casa, Edward, tenemos que salir de aquí y decirle a los demás- de un momento a otro, él se puso de pie y tomó ropas al azar e hice lo mismo con las mías.

-no te muevas, regresaré enseguida…- pero no obedecí y lo seguí hasta la puerta. Me miró y me tomó de un hombro-regresa, Isabella… por favor no lo hagas más complicado, regresa- me ordenó con voz dura como el acero. Negué y él suspiró- tus ojos- con dos de sus dedos tocó sus ojos y apuntó hacia los pasillos alumbrados por los nacientes rayos de sol. Asentí mientras observaba lo indicado- sígueme y no te separes de mí- espetó e hice caso, aferrando mi bolsito junto a la cadera y pegados a la muralla llegamos hasta las siguientes habitaciones- ve por Alice y Rosalie, yo iré por Emmett y Jasper- me estremecí de pies a cabeza, me olía a despedida- en cada habitación hay una ventilación de aire, las llevará directo al bosque y ahí hay autos para que huyan- mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras, pero sus ojos me observaban de forma penetrante impidiéndome siquiera hablar- cuídate- dijo con voz áspera a la misma vez que me tocaba el hombro, para mí fue como una maldita bola demoledora. Quería llorar pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Con el dolor de mi alma asentí

-ten cuidado…estaré esperando por ti- susurré cerca de su rostro, como deseaba un beso de despedida, el solo hecho de pensar siquiera en que no lo volvería a ver jamás me destrozaba el alma

-no lo hagas- vi en sus ojos un indicio de expresión torturada y su toque se ciñó en mi hombro cálidamente sin embargo, rápidamente se escabulló, dejándome un solo segundo sumida en mi dolor.

Enfrié mi mente y tomé mi postura más firme, entré sigilosamente a la pieza de Alice. Miré a todos lados buscando peligro pero ahí no había nada. Me acerqué con cuidado a la ventana y dejé caer las pesadas cortinas y luego fui hasta Alice quien dormía profundamente.

-Alice, Alice, despierta, despierta- la zarandeé mientras le susurraba bajito las palabras, abrió los ojos asustada y al verme los achicó un poco- debemos irnos… vístete rápido-le indiqué y ella se apresuró

-¿ellos… vinieron por nosotras?- consultó cuando comenzó a ponerse un jeans, las zapatillas y un gran polerón con el pato Donald en un derruido estampado en el centro.

-eso creo, debemos ir por Rosalie- indiqué mirando con precaución hacia la puerta. Sabía que esto era en contra del tiempo, no tenía una puta idea de cuándo estallaría la maldita bomba.

Al segundo después Alice caminaba conmigo, en el mismo plan. Se veía relativamente tranquila y eso ya me aliviaba a mí.

Entonces, justo cuando íbamos a cruzar el pasillo, oímos pasos dentro de la casa.

Miré a Alice y vi terror en sus ojos, aunque al segundo lo ocultó. Nos agachamos y metimos en un pequeño recoveco.

Pasó muy cerca de nosotras

-chicas chicas… no les haré nada muy malo, lo pasaremos lindo, ya verán- llamó el mismo hombre de la ventana. Nos cubrimos la boca cuando vimos sus pies acercarse hacia nuestra posición. No sabía qué hacer, primera vez en la vida que perdía el control y Alice me miraba con su cara de terror. Pues muy bien, la iba a defender sin importarme nada.

Pero justo en el momento que iba a incorporarme, el tipo se quejó y se desplomó, lo extraño fue que no se escuchó su cabeza al estrellarse contra el piso

_Tic tac niña, tic tac… el tiempo corre y si no huyes, tu sangre también lo hará, tic tac…_

Otra vez esa frase en mi cabeza me aturdió momentáneamente.

-imbécil- escuché murmurar a alguien, era Rosalie. Miré por el lado de la muralla.

Había dejado al hombre tirado en el piso, mientras le sangraba la nariz. A ella solo se le había salido un rubio mechón de la trenza interminable que pendía sobre su espalda. Lo que más me aturdió fue su sonrisa…pero ya, teníamos que salir

-¿están bien?- consultó cuando nos vio, abrazó a Alice

-debemos salir de aquí, creo que hay una bomba- les expliqué y a Rosalie le volvió el gesto preocupado a las facciones.

-vamos entonces, no perdamos más tiempo- asentí y llegamos hasta las ventilaciones que me dijo Edward

-gracias Rosalie- le murmuré antes de que nos metiéramos dentro del tubo

-no hay de que, fue un placer patearle la cara- sonrió y continuamos en nuestra huida. Al poco estuvimos en una parte de la casa que jamás había visto. Estábamos a comienzos de un bosque y los chicos no daban ni rastros. No estaba él, no estaba Edward. No podía dejarme debilitar por eso. Simplemente no podía

-vamos, hay coches según lo que sé dentro del bosque- pero algo me inquietaba- debemos correr, no tenemos armas y están aquí, lo sé- miré el cielo, y todo lo que me rodeaba

Nos miramos, y contamos hasta tres antes de comenzar a correr a todo lo que nos daban las piernas.

Pronto nos detuvimos y el corazón se nos atoró en la garganta a la misma vez que nos sobresaltábamos de forma terrible

Un estallido que casi nos rompe los tímpanos resonó con furia por todo el bosque, los pájaros volaron y Alice gritó cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-¡Jasper!- su llanto comenzó luego de gritar desgarradoramente su nombre

No, no, no, no podía ser cierto… Edward no…él no… Dios…

-Alice, por favor, cálmate, por favor cariño- le decía Rosalie, mientras silenciosas pero dolorosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ella estaba llorando por Emmett.

-maldito imbécil, no se podía ir… no hasta que lo hubiese golpeado, ¡mierda Emmett!- murmuró Rose, tratando de contener el llanto. Por mi parte, me encontraba en shock… no podía creerlo. No podía ser.

Sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme, me estaba ahogando con la simple posibilidad. Mierda, él no por Dios. Me resbalé por un húmedo árbol. Dejando mis palmas hacia arriba, perdida la mirada en cualquier sitio.

Me permití cubrir mi cara con las manos, restregándomelas por la piel, evitando a cualquier costo que las lágrimas se derramasen.

¡Estúpido Edward! ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarme así…? ¡No podía! Idiota, idiota.

Luego de pasar unos minutos pensando en él torturándome con el recuerdo, recordé que mi misión aún no terminaba.

Cuando alcé la cabeza de entre mis piernas, vi Alice llorando de rodillas y Rosalie perdida en la nada. Estaba en shock.

Como si mil fuerzas se confabulasen en mi contra, me vi arrastrada al limbo que proponía mi cabeza, uno donde él estaba conmigo y discutíamos, lo miraba en silencio…lo besaba…

Estuve muy tentada de dejarme ir, pero me negué y lentamente tomando vestigios de razón me puse de pie

-debemos seguir, nos encontraran- dije con voz ronca. Tenía entumecido todo, hasta el corazón que si no fuera porque estaba viva habría jurado que se había detenido junto al estallido de la bomba.

Rosalie me miró lentamente. Sus ojos rojos, hinchados y profundamente dañados. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y levantó a Alice. De las tres, era la más "débil" o afectada, porque no creo que fuese poco fuerte.

Seguimos caminando, cada una con el corazón roto, cada una con su pasado a cuestas y enfrentándolo ahora.

Un susurró leve en mi oído me hizo voltear, solo vi una sombra ocultarse rápidamente, pero el pánico hizo mella en mi interior y las apuré a caminar más de prisa.

Finalmente luego de andar un poco más divisé un auto. Sin embargo esa opresión en el pecho no me dejaba en paz, alguien nos seguía y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, no lograríamos defendernos mucho tiempo sin armas o algo así.

Me acerqué un poco a Rosalie ya que parecía más compuesta que Alice

-nos siguen, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes- le susurré cerca del oído y ella disimuladamente miró a todas direcciones

-eso creí tienes razón, tenemos que irnos-

Metimos a Alice que parecía no estar aquí en la parte de atrás y yo me senté mirando hacia todas partes con ojo atento, mientras Rosalie se ocupaba de hacer funcionar el coche.

Y justo cuando el motor encendió un frío me recorrió toda la columna al sentir a alguien tras de mí, apuntándome en la cabeza. Rose no estaba mejor y Alice tampoco

¡Mierda!

Mi corazón se aceleró mucho, la sangre me hirvió dentro del cuerpo y de un movimiento salí del coche y golpeé a mi atacante. Lanzando la pistola lejos de él. Esta sería una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me volteé muy rápido, sin perder de vista al hombre con pasamontañas negro. Era alto y musculoso, pero sus ojos solo me decían que iba a matarme.

Me quiso golpear la cara y lo esquivé, agachándome y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en las entrañas, aunque estaba demasiado duro se quejó, y no dejé de darle golpes en ningún momento.

Pateé sus piernas y se tambaleó, pero entonces me tomó por la cintura y me estrelló contra un árbol donde me azoté fuertemente la cabeza. Mordí mi labio inferior resistiendo el golpe.

Comenzó a ahorcarme y sin perder tiempo le golpeé fuertemente la ingle, para rematarlo con un codazo en la nuca. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente y miré hacia Rosalie.

Estaba bien, se defendía. Sin embargo Alice era otra cosa.

El tipo quería violarla no cabía duda y Alice no sabía cómo defenderse más que arañándolo y llorando.

-¡maldito bastardo infeliz!- le atiné un golpe en la columna produciendo que se arqueara y me mirara con odio.

-así que quieres pelear putita- susurró sonriéndome con ironía. Sin pensarlo le di un golpe en la nariz. Se echó hacia atrás y luego intentando detener la hemorragia nasal me gruñó cual animal salvaje. Se fue contra mí con todo su cuerpo y me hice a un lado. Para después darle golpes en la espalda. -¡maldita!- y giró bruscamente su brazo por sobre su cabeza y me alcanzó el rostro.

Mierda, dolió y un hilillo de sangre fluía de mi labio.

-vas a pagarlo hijo de puta- le advertí y se sonrió con burla.

-veremos dulzura- me lanzó un beso y gruñí en respuesta. Lancé una patada que esquivó y quiso tomarme de los hombros, pero me liberé aprovechando de golpearle la garganta. Tosió un poco y aproveché de pegarle en la boca del estómago. Bramó del dolor y cegada por la furia de haberlo visto aprovechándose de la debilidad de Alice le golpeé la nariz con brutalidad, tanta que me dolió la mano.

_No importa si es un niño o una anciana, debes hacerlo, golpearla sin piedad, matarla…hazla sangrar, que sufra, que llore e imploré por su vida_

Lo seguí pateando aún cuando cayó al suelo, me agaché y estrellé una y otra vez mis puños en su rostro, pensando que era él quien decía esas cosas horribles

_Sin piedad_

-déjalo ya, ¡Bella déjalo ya!- me intentaba contener Rosalie, pero simplemente no podía. Esas palabras, esas personas llorando por sus vidas, niños ¡niños inocentes!-¡vamos! Alice no está bien…- con esas palabras logré menguar un poco mi ira y reaccionar. Me alcé con la respiración agitada y la furia bullendo dentro de mí como jamás pensé. El tipo en cuestión tenía la cara hecha un lío de sangre y golpes.

Mi sangre corría de prisa por mis venas, calentando mi cuerpo y no dejándome pensar muy bien con el latido en mis oídos.

-Alice, Alice… respóndeme- le moví el hombro pero ella no me respondía, se mecía con sus piernas pegadas al torso. Despejé su rostro del cabello y por fin ella me observó, sin embargo sus ojos iban mucho más allá

-Ja-Jasper- dijo con un hilo de voz y creí que se había vuelto demente. Me entristecí al recordarlo.

-No Alice, él no está aquí- respondí con pesar, sin embargo seguía mirando por sobre mi cabeza y decidida me comencé a voltear.

¡Dios!

Era cierto, estaban ahí. ¡Los tres!

Mi pecho se infló al ver el rostro de Edward. Tenía unas raspaduras pero seguía siendo él, mierda, ¡estaba vivo!

Me incorporé para correr a él

Con lo que no contaba era con un fuerte y repentino dolor en mi costado derecho luego de un estallido de pólvora

Quise seguir mirando el rostro de Edward, que se desfiguró al verme, pero simplemente no me pude sostener en pie y lentamente, me fui cayendo hasta quedar de rodillas y jadeando por aire

-¡Isabella!- escuché otro disparo y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse fatigado. Al instante, después del sonido cerca de mí, sentí su calor abrasador en mi espalda y mano- Isabella, mírame, mírame, no cierres los ojos, por favor no te duermas- imploraba, mientras mi cuerpo terminaba de recostarse en su pecho que es donde me había puesto. Le sonreí, cada vez los párpados me pesaban más y más

-sabía que ibas a volver- acaricié un poco su mejilla, pero decliné en cuanto una punzada de dolor me atravesó el cuerpo

-¡Jasper! Ponle un torniquete, mierda. Isabella, por favor, por favor, no me dejes- susurró en mi oído.

Mi latir se hacía pesado, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra mis ojos que luchaban en cerrarse, aunque sus suplicas me mantenían al borde.

Lo último que sentí fue otro dolor en mi abdomen acompañando de un "te lo ruego, no me dejes" y luego todo se volvió oscuro y frío...

* * *

_**Hola Hola queridas lectoras xd**_

_**bueno, partiendo por el principio, lamento la tardanza pero tuve algunos inconvenientes... en fin helos aquí xd**_

_**muchas gracias por los favoritos y por leer, son las mejores c:**_

_**este cap es el más importante, sé que me doy muchas vueltas pero ya vamos por el final y me gustaría saber que opinaron del cap xd**_

_**junto con desearles una muy muy feliz navidad me despido y prometo que sabrán de mí más seguido porque ya salí de clases- al fin- y tengo más tiempo ahora**_

_**un besote y abrazote enorme para cada una de ustedes **_

_**Pd: ¿vieron Amanecer? Aaw yo simplemente la amé, fue tan hermosa y cada vez que la veo lloro con el final *.***_

_**¡Gracias Stephenie por hacernos soñar con vampiros y licántropos tan sexys! :3**_

_**bien, adiós xd**_


	12. Chapter 12

___**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía :)**_

_**"Reinserción"**_

**Bella Pov**

_Lo último que sentí fue otro dolor en mi abdomen acompañando de un "te lo ruego, no me dejes" y luego todo se volvió oscuro y frío…_

Mi cuerpo flotaba sobre las sombras mientras a lo lejos lograba oír el eco de voces

_-¡apriétalo más!, sigue perdiendo mucha sangre_

_-¿ella se pondrá bien?-_

_-tienes que llevarla a un hospital-_

Luego perdía el hilo y dejaba de estar consciente, mi cuerpo dejó de flotar y se hundió en lo más profundo de las sombras aunque traté de resistirme ya no pude con ello.

Un calor conocido y a la vez extraño me embargó, siendo casi una de las últimas cosas que recuerdo, aparte de algo más suave y cálido que dedos en mi frente

_-por favor Bella, resiste, no me dejes, resiste amor…_

_-paciente con herida de bala, ingresando al quirófano de emergencia- sirenas, bullicio y mucho movimiento._

entreabrí un poco mis ojos, y noté que mi respiración era acelerada, además de que no sentía mis propios latidos ni partes del cuerpo, nada respondía y ese era un hecho que me alarmaba

-todo estará bien cariño, lo prometo- su rostro y sus ojos chocolate fueron lo que vi antes de cerrar los párpados y dejar de ser totalmente consciente de mí y mi alrededor.

_Bien, por lo menos mí tiempo en esta vida de mierda se había terminado… aunque me dolía saber que le fallé a Edward, a mi primer gran amor. _

**Edward POV**

-señor, no puede pasar- me detuvo una enfermera poniendo ambas manos en mi pecho. Me revolví el pelo nervioso

-¿cómo que no puedo pasar? ¡Tengo que saber que le harán maldita sea!- le casi grité apuntando con mi mano hacia las puertas cerradas por donde se había ido la camilla con Isabella. Ella pareció un poco asustada pero ese hecho era lo que menos me interesaba

-por favor guarde la calma o tendrá que retirarse, recuerde que este es un hospital- me regañó y yo me pasé la mano por el rostro con desesperación antes de tirarme en una de las sillas azules. La enfermera se fue con un gesto malhumorado en la cara dejándome solo con mis propios demonios y miedos

Bella no podía irse, simplemente no podía…

Escondí la cabeza entre las piernas mientras me pasaba la mano mecánicamente por el cabello, jaloneándolo.

Esa bala debí recibirla yo ¡yo maldita sea! No ella. No ella…

Mi mente solo giraba en torno a Isabella, esa tierna, temerosa y retraída niña que se encontraba en el interior de esa sala de operaciones.

Sé que la puse en peligro al traerla hasta aquí pero no se me ocurrió que más hacer ¡se estaba muriendo entre mis brazos!

¿Por qué solo esa idea me encogía el corazón y humedecía mis ojos? ¿Por qué me sentía entumecido ante la posibilidad de no volver a verla sonreír, de olerla… de tocarla?

Me puse de pie paseándome nervioso porque nadie salía a darme noticias, mi cordura pendía de un puto hilo y eso no parecía importarle a nadie.

Yo no podía perderla, yo simplemente no podría soportarlo… porque…la quiero.

Mierda.

Le di un puñetazo a la muralla y mis dedos crujieron en protesta.

¿Cómo fue que esto pasó? ¿Por qué dejé que se involucrara conmigo? Yo soy un jodido demonio que no la merece. Apoyé la frente en la fría pared, tragándome las saladas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir… maldita sea, yo no la merecía. No merecía sus besos, sus cariños ni sus sonrisas, yo no podía querer tener esas cosas, yo no podía querer tenerla a mi lado porque la ensuciaría con mis fantasmas… simplemente no debía, pero ya no me quedaba mucho por defender, esa niña había ganado mucho territorio en mi interior y ya no sabía cómo hacer para sacarla de ahí.

Pasaron por lo menos dos horas sin que nadie me dijera nada sobre Isabella, cada vez que alguien salía por las puertas me paraba como si fuera un resorte rogando por información. Cada segundo era una gota más de desesperación y yo no sé cuánto duraría con ella sin explotar.

Para peor, mi mente que es una puta perra me enviaba recuerdos de sus labios sobre los míos ¿hace cuánto de eso? También sentía su aroma de niña mujer impregnado en cada poro de mi piel, su sonrisa era como la niña de mis ojos, siempre ahí… sentada en algún recoveco asechándome con su inocencia.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro y me escondí en ellas. Todo este tiempo negándome, ya lo sabía y creí en un tiempo ser capaz de decírselo pero solo fui un cobarde que se lo susurró mientras dormía. Esa noche ella me correspondió el beso, ella lo hizo.

Y el día que pasamos juntos fue uno de los mejores que he tenido, sin duda. Estoy tan enganchado con esa chica de ojos esmeralda que ni me importa ser mayor que ella, solo me importa que salga bien de esta para seguirla queriéndola en silencio

-¿familiares de…paciente con herida de bala?- me puse de pie recomponiendo mi imagen y postura para poder enfrentarme.

La veterana tenía un gesto serio y ningún tipo de mueca que revelara alguna situación especifica

-yo- dije con una voz que no reconocí como propia por lo débil y quebradiza que sonó-¿está bien? ¿Salió ya?- interrogué desesperado

Fueron los segundos más horribles de mi existencia, ni siquiera la muerte de mis padres fue tan terrible como lo que sentía ahora

-hm… ella perdió mucha sangre, logramos extraer la bala y por suerte no dañó ningún tejido ni órgano – respiré con alivio- logramos estabilizarla pero está aún en riesgo y las siguientes horas serán cruciales, todo depende de las ganas que tenga de vivir- asintió queriéndose ir, aprovechando el momento en que respiré a grandes bocanadas de aire, suspirando y jalándome de los cabellos

-espere, ¿Puedo verla, por favor?- pedí con manos temblorosas. Ella negó

-lamento decirle que no, su situación es crítica y no están permitidas las visitas- dijo con la vista clavada en el papel. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que un imbécil pero esta situación simplemente me superaba.

-por favor…yo…yo necesito verla, yo…- se me quebró la voz y bajé la vista avergonzando de estar llorando. ¡Mierda yo no puedo llorar! Formé dos puños con las manos sin alzar la mirada.

Escuché un suspiro

-no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto- suspiró frustrada- puedes pasar solo 10 minutos, 10 y nada más- habló ahora con voz más dulce. La miré como si fuera una aparición del cielo. Me sequé los ojos y le sonreí con ganas, tragándome los sollozos.

-muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- no supe que más hacer que darle un apretado abrazo, simplemente estaba por completo fuera de mis cabales

Me palmeó el hombro

-yaya, suélteme que tengo una reputación de bruja que cuidar- me guiñó un ojo- sígame- indicó e hice eso, pasando mis manos por la pernera del pantalón sucio que traía.

Me hizo vestir un traje esterilizado, al igual que guantes y mascarilla antes de dejarme pasar

-diez minutos- fue lo último que agregó y cerró la puerta número 11.

Y ahí estaba ella, con tubos y cables conectados a su nariz, muñecas y brazos, el pitido indicaba que seguía viva y luchando.

Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados, su piel pálida mucho más que lo normal y su cabello a cada lado de su rostro de muñeca.

Prácticamente corrí a sostener con mucho cuidado su mano derecha entre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos, observé esa unión antes de mirar su rostro

Le acaricié el pómulo y más tarde el cabello, estaba fría.

-Bella…sé que puedes oírme…yo…- tragué un nudo que se formó en mi garganta- tienes que ponerte bien, yo sé que tú puedes, eres una chica fuerte y lo lograrás, _lo lograremos _cariño- pegué mi frente a la suya- no puedes dejarme…no lo permitiré sin que antes me des una oportunidad...- reí bajito- tienes que permitirme estar a tu lado, quererte…. Quererte Bella- apreté los ojos mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro- por favor quédate a mi lado- oprimí sus dedos entre los míos con cuidado

- ya pasaron los diez minutos- interrumpió la doctora en voz baja. Asentí tristemente

-tienes que vivir, tienes que hacerlo- me incliné sobre ella- te quiero, Bella- y deposité un beso que transmitía lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras en su frente. La miré por última vez desde la puerta antes de salir de la habitación.

**Bella POV**

_Te quiero, Bella_

Era lo que mi cerebro tenía grabado a fuego y fue lo que me impulsó a poner todas mis energías en despertar, porque yo no pensaba dejarlo. No se iba a librar de mí aún.

Resurgí de entre las sombras, de mis demonios y comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente.

No sabía hora, no sabía fecha y mucho menos tenía una remota idea de donde estaba, solo tenía muy claro quién era el que sostenía mi mano.

Quise sonreír pero me sentía muy fatiga y cansada para hacerlo, además de dolor, mi cerebro aún no procesaba el lugar específico sin embargo ahí estaba.

La cabeza iba a matarme.

Gemí al virar solo un poco sobre mi costado. El gemido se convirtió en jadeo al ver mi torso vendando, al igual que mis nudillos.

No lograba recordar muy bien que era lo que había sucedido.

Di una mirada a mi alrededor deteniéndome en la cabeza de cabello cobrizo recostada a un lado de mi en… ¿una camilla?

Sip, estaba en un hospital. Con lo que los amo…

Rodé los ojos y respiré con un quejido porque me dolía el tórax.

-¿Bella? ¡Despertaste!- susurró Edward con voz ronca por el sueño y mirándome con una mueca feliz. Hacía bastante tiempo no lo veía sonreír de esa forma. Sostuvo fuertemente mi mano entre la suya y se inclinó para quedar cerca, pero aún así a una distancia prudente de mí.

Mi corazón lo resintió y la maquina junto a mí en la cual no había reparado con anterioridad marcó ese cambio. Para mi gran vergüenza.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te duele?- preguntó con ansiedad y tragué con cuidado al verme reflejada en el iris chocolate de sus ojos.

-yo… solo un poco- mentí y él asintió no muy convencido- ¿qué pasó…?- dejé en el aire

Su mandíbula se endureció y su mirada vagó lejos de mí

-nos atacaron, tú te llevaste la peor parte por mi culpa- pareció avergonzado y ni siquiera me miró.

Entonces, recordé todo mirando el rostro de Edward.

Descubrieron nuestra posición en la casa, nos atacaron con una bomba y luego…oh, cielos, me habían disparado.

-no es tu culpa… pensé que habías muerto- susurré con voz pequeña lo último y él volvió sus ojos centelleantes a mí

-ya pasó, pequeña- me tocó el cabello, sin aún desprender su calor de mi mano. Y las miré, los nudillos estaban vendados porque había golpeado hasta el cansancio a un hombre que intentaba violar a Alice

-¿Alice y Rosalie? ¿Dónde están? ¿Emmett y Jasper las cuidaron están a salvo?- pregunté con temor y ansiedad. Desesperándome ante la posibilidad de que les haya ocurrido algo. La maquina registró mis latidos y no noté que comenzaba a inclinarme hasta que Edward me empujó suavemente por los hombros para que me recostara de nuevo. Sin embargo mi ansiedad no disminuía

-tienes que relajarte Bella, no puedes tener emociones fuertes- me miró con toda la intensidad de sus ojos profundos, asentí dejando de luchar contra sus manos- ellas están bien pero…- dejó la frase volando y luché por controlarme

-¿pero? Edward no estoy para estos juegos, habla por Dios- repliqué con impaciencia

-fueron reinsertadas, Bella- explicó con cuidado y se le veía apesadumbrado

-¿Qué? ¿A-a qué te refieres?- pregunté sintiendo algo desagradable subir por la boca de mi estómago. Suspiró mirando nuestras manos, sin alzar la vista habló

-ya no los volveremos a ver- observó con cuidado mi reacción y me dejé caer de mis codos. Cuadrando y descuadrando los hombros. Eso me hacía sentir muy triste y desanimada, tenía una nueva familia y ya no la vería nunca más por culpa de esa fraternidad. Más que ganas de llorar tenía ganas de vengarme, de… hacerlos sufrir tanto como me han hecho a mí. Cerré los ojos inspirando aire.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- pregunté enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas sin abrir los ojos

-tenemos que irnos de aquí, llevas tres días dormida y eso puede revelar nuestra posición… luego seremos reinsertados también- agregó lo último y soltó mi mano, por lo que rápidamente lo miré

-Isabella- mierda, no era nada bueno lo que diría a continuación, se levantó de mi lado y la desesperación aceleró mi corazón

-¿qué pasa?- consulté mirándolo desde mi posición. Miró el suelo y luego a mí

-creo que lo mejor es que… te renueven el cuidador…quiero decir, ya quedó claro que no soy capaz de protegerte y… quizá lo mejor sería que me cambiaran- quise llorar por sus palabras que me hacían quedar sin aire

-¿qué? Es-estás loco si crees que… ¡no! Yo no pienso estar con nadie más, simplemente no, Edward… si tú y te cambian… yo- alcé las manos y me levanté en la camilla ignorando el dolor en mi costado, mientras algunas lagrimas de desesperación se acumulaban en mis ojos- no pienses en dejarme Edward…no lo hagas por favor, porque yo…- me sujetó ambas muñecas y me miró con gesto torturado

-lo siento Bella, lo siento…- dijo mientras su rostro se escondía en mi cabello- no puedo dejarte, no puedo…no lo haré- indicó en pequeños susurros en mi oído. Aún mi corazón latía rápido por las emociones.

-no, no lo pienses porque yo te seguiría Edward, yo lo haría- dije todavía alarmada, sin embargo me quedé mucho más tranquila cuando sentí sus labios cálidos presionarse en mi frente. Contuve el jadeo que se me quiso escapar por la sensación. Era la misma que tenía registrada cuando me trajeron aquí

Despegó sus labios de mi rostro y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su boca.

-Edward…tenemos que irnos de aquí, pueden localizarnos- susurré rompiendo el momento íntimo y él se alejó de mí

-lo sé, pero tú aún no estás en condiciones de caminar- indicó mientras señalaba mi costado y como si le hubiese invocado, el dolor se hizo presente generándome una mueca- muchas emociones para un día Bella, llamaré a la enfermera- en un segundo estuvo junto a mí y respiré su aroma embriagante, embotando mis sentidos por un instante. Entonces reparé en que llevaba la misma ropa de la última vez que le vi en esa explosión

-Edward… ¿desde cuándo no te cambias? ¿O duermes?- pregunté inquisitivamente en un esfuerzo de no lloriquear por el dolor que ahora era mucho más agudo

Él se detuvo en su tarea y me miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿esperabas que te dejara sola? Eso jamás Isabella- espetó apretando la mandíbula y quise reír por lo infantil que sonó

-no lo sé…pero, vete a descansar y a comer un rato, yo estaré dormida y las enfermeras cuidaran de mí- propuse y vi como él se iba a negar- tienes que estar fuerte, aún tenemos que salir de aquí y has usado lo mismo tres días puedes ser mucho más fácil de reconocer, es…riesgoso- finalicé y agradecí esas tardes sentada frente a la computadora, porque ahora lograba elegir las palabras correctas. Él pareció pensárselo y lo miré fijamente hasta que suspiró rendido

-está bien, tú ganas…iré a cambiarme de ropa y regreso- presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera, asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cierto es que el dolor de mi cuerpo estaba casi ahogándome

-¿sabes? No es necesario que llames a la enfermera… me siento bastante bien…- indiqué no muy convincentemente

-ajá- dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación- es un GPS, cualquier emergencia aprietas este botón y llegaré hasta donde estés- explicó mientras tomaba mi mano y me mostraba cómo. Solo me pude concentrar en lo cálido que se sentían sus dedos sobre los míos. Ok, las drogas que estaban inyectándome acababan con mi poco razonamiento

La enfermera vestida de blanco se metió en la habitación con una aguja en mano. Edward la detuvo en su camino

-¿Qué es?- consultó sosteniendo su mano y la enfermera pareció amedrentada por la gélida y dura mirada de Edward. Yo solo observaba un poco nerviosa y a punto de retorcerme del dolor

-e-es un sedante… para lo-los dolores- indicó ella tragando pesado

-¿me permite?- le pidió la jeringa y el frasquito que sostenía. La mujer estaba aterrada.

-no va a envenenarme, deja que ponga eso ya- dije entre dientes mientras sentía sudor poblar mi frente por el esfuerzo de no gritar. Esa herida aún no estaba cerrada me encontraba segura pues la sentía a carne viva. Me miró un instante y luego a la enfermera, soltando su brazo y ella prácticamente corrió a mi lado

-yo… tenía que estar seguro- no dijo mi nombre y eso no pasó desapercibido para mí. Asentí. Observó como inyectaba una dosis de calmante en la bolsa suspendida sobre mi cabeza la cual se conectaba a la intravenosa en mi brazo. Casi al instante sentí el alivio y mis ojos comenzaron a pesar.

Noté como la enfermera desaparecía escapando por el otro lado de Edward y también sentí con nitidez como su mano se enganchaba a la mía

-cuando despiertes aquí estaré- susurró y le asentí antes de caer en el profundo sueño inducido.

**Unos días después **

Al fin me iba a ir de este hospital, Edward me mantuvo aquí casi todos los días sedada y alimentada por sondas, según él las enfermeras dijeron que estaba por debajo del peso ideal y cosas así y como es un exagerado me hizo quedarme y después comer solo estúpida jalea

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso con todas las enfermeras, es irrespetuoso- regañé mientras salíamos de ahí. A pesar de que me negué en redondo a que me llevara en silla de ruedas no lo conseguí.

-no me podía dar el lujo de que te inyectaran algo- explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Al llegar a la salida el hospital, él se inclinó frente a mí y después de mirar hacia ambos lados sacó algo de una mochila pequeña que colgaba de uno de sus hombros.

Me colocó una peluca de cabello negro largo y unos lentes de sol grandes y sobre la peluca un gorro con visera negro.

Lo miré a pesar de que no veía mis ojos

-ya está, tenemos que cubrirnos de nuevo- suspiró a la altura de mis labios y sentí como su aliento se mezclaba con mi paladar y lengua. Me relamí los labios ansiosa de un toque sobre mi boca reseca. Siguió mis movimientos y vi hacer lo mismo que yo.

Y cuando creí que se iba a alejar como siempre, presionó suave y castamente sus labios tibios y deliciosos sobre los míos. No disfruté mucho del roce, ya que la sorpresa fue la que me absorbió por completo.

Fue corto. Fue efímero y lo anhelé aún más

-fuiste buena chica- susurró sobre mi boca y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se puso de pie y disfrazó con una peluca de cabello rubio, un gorro y lentes. Íbamos a juego…de algún extraño modo.

Me alzó entre sus brazos, pegando mi cuerpo a él. Y mordí mi labio inferior

-¿sabes? Puedo caminar- indiqué mientras comenzaba a caminar sin tomarme mucho en cuenta

-no aún- respondió simplemente. Y siguió conmigo a cuestas, como si no pesara nada… Así que solo me dediqué a disfrutar ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se detuvo frente a un auto muy bonito para ser sincera de color rojo y me subió al asiento del copiloto. No me dejó hasta que colocó el cinturón de seguridad yo lo observé durante todo el proceso. Algo en él había cambiado…

-muy bien, ahora veremos nuestro nuevo sector de reinserción- dijo con manos al volante

-¿ya me lo puedo quitar?- señalé todas las cosas que traía encima, negó

-no aún, además…te queda ese cabello- me guiñó un ojo… ¿él estaba…flirteando conmigo? Menos mal la maquina acusadora no registraba mis latidos porque si no… lo hubiese oído cualquiera, estoy segura.

-yo… ¿qué fue eso…de ahí hace un rato?- consulté dudosa acerca del beso

-eso… eso fue un beso, Isabella, ya sabes para guardar las apariencias, después de todo se suponía que éramos novios- explicó sonriendo mientras nos ponía en marcha.

-oh, claro… oye… tengo una duda- salté porque echaba de menos algo

-¿cuál?- consultó con la mirada fija en la calle llena de autos. Al parecer estábamos de vuelta en la civilización

-yo…traía un bolsito- gestualicé con mis manos a un costado de mí- y me preguntaba donde está- dije un poquito nerviosa

-uhm… si, vaya emergencia… rescatar el Ipod y los audífonos…- sonrió mientras abría la guantera y me lo entregaba. Yo me ruboricé porque si había visto lo que traía ahí dentro

-esa es mi emergencia ¿ok?- lo recibí a ansiosa y lo saqué, poco me faltó para besarlo.

Nadie dijo más y pronto estuvimos frente a unos edificios en un sector bastante glamuroso. Entró y estacionó en el número 346 de los aparcamientos.

Bajé con su ayuda y nos dirigimos a los ascensores

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le susurré bajito al oído.

-aquí fuimos reinsertados- agregó y las puertas se abrieron para dejarme contemplar un corredor bastante lindo y finalmente una puerta que tenía el mismo número.

Abrió y me alentó a inspeccionar primero con una mirada. Así lo hice.

Sin duda era un departamento hermoso. Grandes vistas de la ciudad y el cielo de donde sea que estemos.

-estamos registrados como Robert y Kristen Lutzker- explicó a mis espaldas y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y me di la vuelta lentamente

-¿Lutzker?- consulté

-sí, somos pareja, Bella- y vi en sus ojos una chispa de diversión…vaya…pareja. Me quedé un instante aturdida pero al siguiente ya fui capaz de moverme hasta la habitación, a una de ellas.

-comprendo…- respondí simplemente con encogimiento de hombros, por mi lado no habría mayor problema aunque ya tenía parte de sentimientos más bajo control.- vaya esta es una bonita habitación- declaré cuando entré en la estancia de paredes lilas claro y ventanales.

-es el tuyo- murmuró distraído mientras se daba vueltas haciendo no sé qué

Abrí las puertas del armario curiosa, esperaba encontrar ropa como la que había usado hasta ahora…pero me equivoqué. Lo que allí se podía ver eran vestidos, muchos al igual que zapatos y diferentes pelucas… esto era bastante extraño.

-woo… ¿y esto es…?- pregunté sujetando en un dedo un colgador con un vestido de diseñador color negro bastante corto

-un vestido, desde ahora es tu guardarropas…ya sabes, tienen que ser cambios radicales- dijo mirándome divertido y miré la prenda como si me fuera a morder

-yo no voy a usar esas…cosas- aclaré apuntando los zapatos de tacón y fue cuando escuché su risa, un sonido venido directamente del cielo y que salía por esos labios del pecado

-vamos, sé que te verás bien… ahora tenemos que fingir pertenecer a la alta sociedad, somos personas acomodadas y de mucha influencia. Asistiremos a eventos y nos veremos en público… tienes que vestir adecuadamente, además despistaremos cambiando de esa forma drástica- agregó al ver mi cara de incredulidad

-¿no crees que es lo que esperan que hagamos? Lo que soy yo no pienso vestirme con esas cosas- dije cerrando las puertas y dando el tema por zanjado.- ahora quisiera darme una ducha… pero hay un pequeño e insignificante problema- me rasqué la nuca enfrentándolo conteniendo la creciente vergüenza.

-¿cuál?- consultó serio

-no me puedo desvestir sola…

* * *

_**uhu, la cosa ya comienza a ponerse un poco más interesante ¿qué opinan del problema y de la reinserción de ellos? **_

_**Hola Hola!**_

_**primero, es tarde, me demoré en subir el cap pero al fin está aquí**_

_**quiero agradecerles por los favoritos y alertas, además de las o los lectores silenciosos, son grandiosos! y muchas gracias Alice V Greene Masen Cullen por tu review *-* me alegra mucho que hayas amado el cap xd**_

_**bueno, puedo decirles que desde ahora se viene el romance, las cosas se resolverán, vienen los lemmons -jeje- y muchas cosillas más que espero les gusten, ya notamos que Edward ha tomado una decisión y pronto ya será más notorio ;) **_

_**en fin, gracias por el apoyo y ya no le falta tanto a este fic...les adelanto que Bella tendrá un encuentro con AOD muy muy prontito... **_

_**bueno, un abrazote enorme! **_

_**las quiero!**_

_**chau chau ! c:**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM pero la trama es mía**_

"**Diferente"**

**Bella POV**

_- ahora quisiera darme una ducha… pero hay un pequeño e insignificante problema- me rasqué la nuca enfrentándolo conteniendo la creciente vergüenza. _

_-¿cuál?- consultó serio_

_-no me puedo desvestir sola_- él me miró con las cejas alzadas y yo me ruboricé ocultando mi rostro

-¿no te has bañado ya en el hospital?- preguntó mientras simulaba ordenar las cosas que trajo consigo

-no, solo por partes…- dije vergonzosa

-pero el parche, va a mojarse- replicó con una voz casi de suplica

-al diablo con el parche, ¡necesito esa ducha!- estaba totalmente segura de que quería sentir el agua escurrir por mi cuerpo

Se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras se revolvía el pelo

-vamos Edward, no es la primera vez que me verás desnuda- notaba como poco a poco mi confianza y mi anterior carácter comenzaban a reaparecer. Me miró apretando la mandíbula hasta que suspiró

-muy bien, ven acá- murmuró a la par que indicaba que me acercara y un poco dudosa lo hice

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa y noté que un leve temblor acompañaba sus movimientos. Mi respiración se trabó cuando sentí como toque de pluma la caricia accidental de sus dedos en la piel desnuda de mi estómago

-lo siento- se excusó dándome una breve mirada. El matiz de su voz era ronco y eso hizo que algo dentro de mí ardiera

Continuó lentamente, hasta que llegó al último y quedó expuesto mi clásico sostén blanco. Vi sus ojos recorrer esa curva de mi cuerpo y lejos de molestarme, me excitó

Traté de controlarme, él ni siquiera me había tocado directamente y yo ya estaba caliente

Se aclaró la garganta y me distraje de sus labios

-¿te la puedes quitar sola?- preguntó sin hacer contacto visual y tardé un minuto en darme cuenta que hablaba de la camisa

-oh, sí…claro- asintió y se agachó frente a mi ombligo, sintiendo ahí su respiración pesada, la mía se alteró en menos de un segundo. En ningún momento sus ojos se despegaron de mi piel y sentí como mi vientre se contraía por el deseo. Un deseo que solo era por él

Desabotonó mis jeans y bajó el cierre lentamente. Poco a poco mi cordura estaba yéndose, solo un toque y me lo comería vivo

-¿puedes?- preguntó roncamente, estimulándome y tuve que contener el gemido cuando me sostuvo de las caderas

-yo…- no era capaz de hilar palabras con sus dedos ceñidos a mi piel por lo que negué con la cabeza. Todo para que me siguiera tocando

Escuché una leve risa enronquecida que hizo que me humedeciera sin remedio

Me mordí el labio cuando lentamente sacó mis pantalones por mis piernas, dejándome solo con la ropa interior y la blusa a medio sacar

-levanta- ordenó aún con su voz del demonio que hacía mis piernas flaquear. Obedecí mecánicamente y repetí la acción con la otra pierna.

Cuando creí que me iba a dejar para ducharme, se mantuvo con sus manos en mis caderas, apretándolas firmemente mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo una y otra vez.

Se arrodilló y lentamente comenzó a pasar su nariz por la curva en mi cadera y siguió más allá, pasando por mi ombligo.

Oh Dios. Me mordí el labio para no gemir por lo placentero que se sentía su respiración ahí, enloqueciéndome y mojando mis bragas

Quise elevar las manos y acariciar su cabello, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él y no quería que se detuviese

-hazlo- susurró rosando apenas sus labios en una de mis costillas, lejos de hacerme cosquillas me enloqueció y me pregunté si es que el podría leerme la mente.

De cualquier forma hice lo que deseaba, enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos y sintiendo un extraño placer al hacerlo

Continuó ascendiendo con sus labios, y se detuvo por más tiempo sobre el parche, dándole tiernos besos y caricias con su nariz, haciéndome perder el control. Pasó sus manos cálidas por mi vientre que se estremeció y jadeé cuando sentí su rostro apenas detenerse en mi pecho, logrando que se elevaran y ardieran de deseo por ser acariciados

Me encontré con su mirada y vi como el chocolate había sido reemplazado por un color oscuro y totalmente afrodisiaco. Se puso de pie, manteniendo sus manos en mi cintura y su cabeza a la altura de la mía, despegué mis manos de su pelo para dejarlas caer lánguidas a mis costados. Estaba demasiado excitada y lo necesitaba en un lugar que urgía por ser tocado.

Sus dedos caminaron sobre mi piel hasta llegar a mis hombros y dejar que la blusa cayera lentamente por mis brazos, hasta arrugarse en el piso

-Edward…- su nombre se me escapó en algo parecido a un ruego y gemido. Necesitaba besarlo. Me aferré a su camiseta con los dedos y me alcé sobre mis pies para acercarme a su boca

Solo un milímetro más y los tocaría

Y él acortó la distancia, trasladando sus manos a mi nuca, urgiendo que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos en una cadencia necesitada a la cual correspondí, por supuesto

Me besó moviendo sus labios con ímpetu encima de los míos y como la anterior vez, pidió permiso para acceder a mi boca. Esta vez acepté casi de inmediato, sintiendo como su lengua se deslizaba sobre la mía

Pero antes de que pudiéramos continuar él se separó de mí, uniendo su frente a la mía y respirando con dificultad al igual que yo

-debemos parar…. Destruyes mi autocontrol Isabella- dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por mi rostro y después por mi cuello- me haces sentir necesitado de ti y no está bien- susurró en la piel sensible haciendo que gimiese mientras mis dedos atacaban su pelo

-tú me haces lo mismo, Edward- dije en su oído y sentí como se tensaba

Hasta que alejó su rostro del mío y me sostuvo de los hombros para que no intentara nada más

Bufé frustrada

-supongo que era todo- dije resignada mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho

-yo…lo siento Bella… si tan solo supieras cuanto es lo que te deseo- susurró mirándome torturado y me sorprendí

-¿tú me deseas?- pregunté sin poder creerlo

-sí y demasiado, tanto que duele- sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un par de latidos

-entonces demuéstramelo- yo ya sabía que lo quería y tenía muchas ganas de violarlo, casi desde el primer día que lo conocí así que no quería darme más vueltas. Al fin y al cabo podía hacer lo que quisiera

Lo vi dudar. Edward al fin dejaba de ser tan implacable

-lo mejor será que te duches, creo que yo también necesitaré una…solo que fría, muy muy fría- había leído lo suficiente como para saber a qué se refería. Pero por si las dudas mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, deteniéndome en el bulto que se notaba en su entrepierna.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida, eso lo había provocado yo y nadie más que yo.

Estaba a punto de hacer el baile de la victoria cuando noté que su mirada se hallaba clavada en mí

-está bien… pero ayúdame con esto- me di la vuelta y le señalé los broches del sostén. Suspiró antes de acercarse

-algún día lo pagarás…estás torturándome- aseveró mientras me lo desabrochaba

-¿yo? ¿Torturándote?- pregunté inocente

-sí, sabes que te deseo y me haces desnudarte sin que pueda tocarte- susurró en mi oído

-no he dicho que no puedas- le guiñé un ojo antes de que sacarme el sostén dándole la espalda y caminar solo en bragas hasta el baño

Oí algo similar a un gruñido antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Una vez dentro hice que mi corazón se tranquilizara y la vergüenza se fuera.

Edward me deseaba. Era un hecho y con eso yo podía jugar mucho hasta que al fin dejara su estúpida moral de lado y mandara a volar su autocontrol

Me iba a olvidar de la vergüenza, iba a usar esos vestidos y lo iba a seducir.

De algo tendría que servir leer tantas historias.

Me terminé de sacar lo que me faltaba y me metí bajo el tibio chorro de agua.

Era realmente exquisito y más aún ya habiendo resuelto lo que haría de ahora en adelante con Edward. Nada les duele más que algo que quieren y no pueden tener. Con la diferencia de que él me podría tener si tan solo se dejara llevar, sonreí mientras comenzaba a bañarme.

Antes de salir del cuarto de baño me miré en el espejo. Había recuperado peso para no parecer anoréxica pero seguía teniendo mis curvas y me hizo sonreír. Sin duda estaba bastante contenta el día de hoy.

Me envolví en una mullida toalla y salí a la habitación que ahora estaba sola

Caminé al gran armario y tomé una tenida corta pero cómoda además de unos zapatos planos. El plan seducir a tu guardaespaldas comenzaba desde ya.

Me desenredé el cabello y lo dejé suelto, había crecido considerablemente ya que casi me llegaba al trasero.

Acomodé el flequillo que caía en mi frente y destapé mis ojos, la cicatriz de la bala que rozó mi rostro era casi invisible ahora.

Busqué entre los cajones de los muebles y encontré maquillaje, desodorante, perfumes y un montón de cosas más. Solo saqué uno de los perfumes y me apliqué al igual que crema y desodorante.

Así me sentía mucho más femenina.

La ropa que había escogido consistía en un short hasta medio muslo y un top negro que favorecía mi busto

Cuando salí a la habitación principal, él no estaba por ningún lado, de seguro se encontraba en la ducha.

La verdad yo tenía un poquito de hambre, así que fui hasta la cocina de estilo americano y rebusqué en la alacena por algo para preparar.

Iba a hacer la cena y ojalá a Edward le agradara.

Estaba cocinando los huevos cuando sentí unas manos deslizarse por mi vientre y detenerse ahí, acariciándome perezosamente. Mi corazón latió rápido cuando sentí besos mariposa en mi hombro

-hm… hueles delicioso- me susurró al oído e inconscientemente le di más acceso a sus besos ladeando mi cabeza. Él olía fresco, y a una mezcla de aromas suaves pero masculinos

-tú también- murmuré a penas y gemí cuando sus dientes hicieron contacto con la piel sensible de mi cuello. Me apoyé en la encimera porque mis piernas flaquearon

Escuché una leve risa y se alejó de mí, para mi gran pesar

- ¿quieres ayuda?- preguntó observando lo que estaba haciendo

-si quieres podrías cortar estos- asintió y entre los dos cocinamos la cena.

-tienes que tomarte las pastillas Bella- me las puso por delante y reñí

-ay pero no quiero, saben feo- reclamé haciéndoles el quite

-si te los tomas te daré un premio- murmuró mirándome desde su puesto frente a mí en la mesa

-¿un premio? ¿Cuál?- consulté interesada, él simplemente me señaló el frasco. Eran antibióticos para que no se infectara la herida. Ya casi ni la recordaba a menos de que me moviera muy bruscamente y me dolía pero ya no mucho

Me las tomé de mala gana y las pasé por mi garganta con algo de dificultad

-ya, mi premio- dije entusiasmada

-más tarde te lo doy- lo miré molesta y solo hice que sonriera- la cena quedó deliciosa- agregó comiendo de su plato. Y pronto le imité – mañana tenemos nuestra primera salida. Iremos a una gala y tienes que vestir algo apropiado, ya sabes- me sonrió de lado mientras la cena transcurría

-¿mañana? No sé si pueda usar uno de esos vestidos… pueden apretarme la herida- no tenía muchas ganas de usarlos, la verdad.

-hay varios modelos, encontrarás uno- me guiñó un ojo y suspiré resignada. Lo iba a sorprender y con eso sonreí maliciosamente

-¿ya terminaste?- preguntó mientras me observaba. Asentí

Recogió la mesa y lavó los platos aunque quise interferir no pude ya que me obligó a estar sentada. Según él ya me había movido mucho para un solo día. Puras tonterías

-¿me darás mi premio?- interrogué jugando con un servilletero

-claro que sí, soy un hombre de palabra- pero no se movió

-¿cuándo me lo darás?- inquirí dejando mi entretención para mirarlo fijamente y él de un golpe estuvo a mi lado

-cuando sea el momento- susurró cerca de mi rostro pero solo ahí, cerca.

-¿cuándo será el momento?- sonrió dejando escapar una risita.

-¿por qué mejor no dejas de preguntar?- dijo divertido mientras se alejaba

-ah, ya lo pillo- troné los dedos- no tienes ningún premio- inquirí caminando lentamente hacia él y noté como sus ojos viajaron por la extensión de mi cuerpo. Coloqué una sonrisa satisfecha en mi cara cuando lo vi relamer su labio inferior – pero sabes…- me acerqué un poco más y vi sus ojos dirigirse a mi rostro nuevamente con una mueca contrariada- mi premio puede ser algo relacionado con esto- alcé dos de mis dedos y acaricié sus labios. Vi como él cerraba los ojos y fruncía ligeramente el ceño mientras yo continuaba mis caricias. Su piel era suave y caliente

Entreabrió sus labios solo un poco y mis dedos se aprovecharon de la ventaja, introduciéndose dentro. Él gimió levemente y yo jadeé cuando comenzó a lamer muy sexymente el intruso en su boca, fue mi turno de sentir escalofríos al ver como tomaba mi mano y guiaba mis dedos él mismo dentro de su boca, para jugar con su lengua.

Gemí cuando me mordió despacio

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos clavados en mi rostro, observando cómo se distorsionaba por el placer. Lamió una última vez mis dedos y los retiró lentamente de su boca.

Su gesto era felino cuando se aproximó a mi cara despacio

-¿segura?- exhaló y mis piernas dejaron de responder

-si- dije con voz entrecortada y él hizo un camino con sus labios en el hueso de mi mandíbula, ascendiendo lentamente por mi barbilla y finalmente, en mi boca. Sin embargo no ejerció ningún tipo de presión si no que solo los rosaba una y otra vez. Enloqueciéndome

-si me besas ahora…- suspiré extasiada por lo que sentía

-¿hm?- dijo a modo de pregunta. Me ciñó con ambas manos de la cadera, acercándome a él

-me tomaré las pastillas… comeré- me lamió ligeramente el labio superior y tuve que retener un gemido

-¿qué más?- consultó colando sus dedos bajo mi top, acariciando muy suavemente la piel de mis caderas

-beberé lo que quieras- se tensó y me oprimió la carne con su mano- seré buena chica- y entonces por fin terminó con mi tortura y presionó sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose sin darme tregua.

Jaloneé sus cabellos y él se introdujo de una sola vez en mi boca. Haciéndome gemir con la dura intrusión, sin embargo solo disfruté del beso y lo salvaje que no conocía de Edward hasta que bajó las revoluciones y terminó dándome castos besos en los labios y luego en toda la piel de mi rostro.

-no sé para quien haya sido el premio la verdad- murmuró aún con sus manos en mis caderas. Yo aún no lograba bajarle la calentura a mis hormonas y por ello me encontraba incapacitada para hablar por lo que simplemente sonreí

-me encantó- susurré escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y lo oí reír

-¿no he sido muy bruto?- me acarició el cabello y recién entonces noté que esta escena sería la típica entre una pareja

Negué sonriendo

-no… eres increíble besando- dije alzando la cabeza y dándole leves caricias a su pelo

-tú no te quedas atrás- me sonrió y justo cuando comenzaba a inclinarse hacia mí nuevamente, sonó un celular.

-maldito sea- maldijo entre dientes antes de alejarse de mí y romper el momento. Sin embargo yo simplemente podía sonreír. Al parecer, esto después de todo no era tan malo…

Él se alejó hablando con voz seria al teléfono mientras me dedicaba a encender la televisión y buscar algo que ver.

Era extraño, de repente todo había dado un enorme vuelco, dejando las cosas en un lugar casi perfecto. La cotidianidad había regresado en cierto punto, y Edward… él había cambiado, definitivamente.

El único tema que opacaba mi felicidad, era el de las chicas, las echaba de menos además no sabía dónde estaban… ni que les deparaba el destino, sin embargo ellas tenían a Jasper y Emmett que apostaba mi mano derecha a que serían capaz de dar sus vidas por las de ellas.

También tenía que decirle a Edward sobre lo que pasaba en mi cabeza, además de lo que ya sabía sobre como actuaban… pero por ahora, tomaría esto como un lapsus para retomar mi vida, para enamorar a mi guardaespaldas y más que nada para intentar ser feliz

-lo siento, ajustaba los últimos detalles para nuestra aparición mañana- se sentó a mi lado y dudé un momento entre acurrucarme contra él o estar como estábamos simplemente, no hizo falta que lo pensara más ya que él me acercó a su cuerpo y yo me acomodé en su pecho. Así me encontraba mucho mejor

-ya veo, sé que saldrá todo bien- y así nos pusimos a ver _Transformers _una de mis favoritas.

Sin duda estos serían los mejores días de mi vida, podía sentirlo y claramente, iba a aprovechar lo que tuviera al alcance para lograr lo que quería…

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué opinan de los cambios entre ellos?**_

_**Holaa lindas y algún lindo si es que lee xd**_

_**Gracias por los favoritos y por seguir leyendo este fic que como dije antes ya no le falta tanto, quiero agradecer a las lectoras fantasma y enviarles un enorme abrazo al igual que a **__**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock **__**por dejarme tu valiosa opinión, me pone muy feliz y con ganas de escribir que te guste la historia, intentaré actualizar todas las semanas, como ahora y espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final :D espero que te haya gustado el cap!**_

_**Como notamos las cosas ya se ponen más calientes entre ellos y ya van a salir juntos a su primer evento, veremos qué pasa ;)**_

_**Bueno ya no molesto más y nos leemos la próxima semana**_

_**Un abrazote enorme para todas!**_

_**Chau chau!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía ;)**_

"**Apariencias"**

**Bella POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana vi mi resolución de conquistar a mi guardaespaldas caer, no tenía ninguna gana de andar por ahí medio desnuda en esos vestiditos. Yo no era así, el último vestido que usé me llegaba más abajo de la rodilla y esos apenas me cubrían el trasero.

Le gemí a la almohada ocultando mi cara, no tenía ganas de levantarme hoy. Podría decirle a Edward que no me sentía bien y que me dolía la herida…

Dudé pero finalmente me decidí a levantar mi sucia humanidad lejos de la cama, aunque me seguía rondando la idea de fingir la deseché rápidamente.

Me tomé los antibióticos y casi salté de alegría porque quedaban solo dos, eso quería decir adiós a las estúpidas pastillas.

Me vestí con lo más tradicional que encontré en ese gran armario y salí de la habitación después de echarle una rápida mirada a mi costado, al tacto la herida no era tan notoria como a la vista, tendría precaución de que Edward no la viera, tenía cierto complejo de sentirse culpable de todo.

Al salir noté que Edward no estaba, pero sobre la mesa reposaba un desayuno y al costado una nota que tomé rápidamente

_Volveré pronto, hay guardias fuera_

_Buen desayuno, Bella_

Era el insustancial contenido pero aún así tomé en cuenta el tiempo que empleó en escribirlo, no salí a verificar si es que era cierto lo de los guardias porque confiaba y le creía plenamente a Edward.

Desayuné sola y luego ordené mi cama… debí haberme quedado dormida viendo la película y Edward tuvo que traerme a la habitación ya que no recordaba haberlo hecho por mi propio pie.

En fin, como no volvía decidí buscar lo que usaría hoy en el evento al cual no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ir, preferiría quedarme acurrucada con él todo el día. Sí, ese sería mi plan favorito.

Pensaba mientras descalificaba uno tras otro los vestidos, buscaba algo elegante pero a la vez no tan… llamativo. Y claro, que cubriera todo lo necesario.

Detuve mis cavilaciones cuando paré una percha en concreto.

Era una prenda sencilla de color púrpura, constaba de una vaporosa falda hasta casi llegar a la rodilla, terminaba en varios cortes de tela y las traseras quedaban más largas. La parte superior solo se ceñía en el busto y tenía pedrería además de dos finos tirantes. **(N/a: foto en mi perfil) **Era muy lindo, si soy sincera y tomé mi decisión.

Seguí mirando entre los zapatos y accesorios algo que le fuera a la prenda.

¡Gracias _home & health _por tus sabios programas de moda!

Busqué dos brazaletes, uno sobrio y el otro con grandes piedras brillantes los cuales combiné con unos zapatos de tacón neutros.

A mi ojo, era algo bueno.

Dejé todo en un espacio y salí del gran armario con una mueca satisfecha en el rostro.

-veo que ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo guardarropas- dijo Edward llamando mi atención, él estaba sentado en mi cama, sonriendo.

No pude hacer menos que copiar su gesto y acercarme

-toda chica lo haría- me senté a su lado mientras me observaba fijamente

-este vestido te queda de maravilla- alabó mirando hacia abajo de mi cuerpo y me sentí estremecer ante su inspección.

-eeh… hm, gracias- dejé que el cabello me cubriera el rostro porque sentí que la sangre se acumuló de pronto ahí ¿cómo se supone que lo voy a seducir así?

Rió suavemente y de la misma manera retiró el cabello de mi oreja y se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarme las palabras

-luces hermosa cuando te sonrojas- me besó lentamente y yo solté un lastimero gemido también parecido a un suspiro. Las cosas que él me provocaba no eran normales. Presioné fuertemente los ojos esperando que se alejara porque se me escapó un suspiro, pero no.

Sus labios seguían enviando cientos de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y lo miré de reojo, parecía tan sumido en sus propias sensaciones como yo

Y entonces corrió su rostro cerca del mío, casi rosando mis labios con los suyos, contuve el aliento por su repentino movimiento, aunque no es que me queje en lo absoluto solo que estaba aturdida por sus reacciones hacia mí, quiero decir…antes se culpaba demasiado por acercarse a mí y hora casi siempre es él el que toma la iniciativa…

No pude procesar más ya que me besó, tomando fuertemente mi nuca para plantarme el beso más ardoroso de la historia.

Dentro de mi confusión logré corresponderle enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Gimió mientras me devoraba la boca con su ávida lengua… Dios, que paraíso

Bajó las revoluciones sin romper el contacto y terminó con un beso delicado y tierno. Yo me encontraba en el tercer cielo aún perdida y ahogada en un mar de emociones

-¿por qué…por qué ahora me haces esto?- murmuré sin aliento, aún sujeta a su cuello

Sonrió perezosamente

-porque me cansé de contenerme, me cansé de alejarme de ti… ahora será lo que tiene que ser- dijo con un millón de sentimientos nadando en sus ojos chocolate y sentí mi corazón agrandarse y latir con fuerza ante sus palabras.

-me alegra que te cansarás- susurré chocando sus labios con los míos suavemente. No sabía si eso significaba que me quería…pero yo también haría lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es a él.

Me correspondió el beso y sentí algo cálido extenderse por mi pecho al sentirlo tan… mío.

-¿dónde estuviste hoy?-pregunté casualmente cuando salimos al fin de mi habitación después de una sesión de besos muy placentera, pero no más allá de eso. Yo todavía tenía que saber si solo estaba necesitado de amor o si sentía algo más por mí. Como fuera yo le iba a sacar la verdad

-arreglando lo de esta tarde, no quiero que corras ningún tipo de riesgo- agregó lo último serio y yo solo pude sonreír porque él se preocupaba de mí

Y recordé que yo tenía un montón de cosas que decirle, ahora me encontraba segura y lista para contarle. Tomé su mano en medio de su confusión y lo llevé a uno de los sofás sentándome frente a él.

-¿qué ocurre Bella?- consultó perdido

Procuré despejar mi rostro del cabello antes de alzar la mirada hacia él

-nada malo, es solo que tengo… cosas que decirte- jugué con mis dedos mientras escogía las palabras.- verás… yo no he sido del todo sincera contigo- miré a hurtadillas su cara.

Estaba serio

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó inclinándose a mí, y antes de que pudiera contestarle tomó mis manos entre las suyas- si es de tu pasado, no quiero saberlo de verdad- aseguró mirándome fijamente y yo retiré mis manos de las suyas, vi como cierto rasgo de dolor se instaló en él

-ese es precisamente el problema; mi pasado. Yo… yo creo que tuve algo que ver con ellos- sabía a quiénes me refería- no maté personas-negué con la cabeza obligándome a estar serena y controlada- pero vi como lo hacían, vi cuerpos… sé quiénes son Edward- vi su rostro tornarse sumamente serio y precavido- aún no lo recuerdo…pero lo sé. Eso es otra cosa, a veces… a veces revivo escenas y creo que por eso mis sueños versan sobre esa fraternidad- expliqué mirándolo

-¿qué sueños?-

-gente muerta… Edward, ellos realmente son sádicos… no tienen escrúpulos son mucho peores de lo que yo escribía, los soñé y jamás creí que fueran reales- me quedé un instante en silencio procesando todas las imágenes que acudieron a mi mente- yo estuve con ellos, y … y no me tomes como loca o tonta por favor- él quiso hablar pero al ver mi determinación por seguir guardó silencio- en situaciones críticas recuerdo cosas, es como si me hubiesen entrenado para esto… para pelear y saber - me sobé la frente sintiéndome realmente fuera de lógica- Alec lo sabía ese día en el baño, me lo dijo- él frunció el ceño

-¿qué te dijo Bella?- estaba centrando al cien por cien en la conversación

-que sabía quien había sido y que no podía huir de mi destino- mi voz salió un poco bajita – además de que había cambiado… lo que quiere decir que me conocía de antes- tardé mucho en aceptar que esta era la verdad . Edward solo guardó silencio.

-ese día… cuando fuimos hasta una de sus sedes- sentí cierto dolor al recordar su comportamiento frío- recordé como era su modo de operación- abrió los ojos mirándome con una expresión que no supe identificar, aunque se parecía a la sorpresa

-¿qué?- quise rodar los ojos pero me contuve al ver la cara de Edward

-lo sé, Edward… podría decírtelo ahora mismo- susurré mientras él se ponía de pie y se pasaba las manos por el cabello el rostro. Creí que la había cagado hasta que me miró con una sonrisa y entusiasmo iluminando su rostro

Me paró y me abrazó fuertemente. Yo no sabía que mierdas había pasado

-¿sabes lo que eso significa?- me miró y yo frunciendo el ceño negué- estamos un paso más cerca de ellos, Bella… con esta información podemos restringirlos, localizarlos y saber sus pasos… no podrían matar como lo hacen, sabemos su mayor secreto… su plan de operación jamás se ha sabido, son celosos con ello ¡y tú lo sabes!- volvió a oprimirme en sus brazos, no me malinterpreten… pero Edward parecía una quinceañera loca.

Sin embargo sentí alegría y también lo abracé estrechamente

-ahora tenemos que hacer dos cosas importantes-aseguró cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco Lo miré expectante. Ahora que ya le había dicho las cosas que tenía guardadas me sentía extrañamente libre y liviana

-¿cuáles?- consulté

-primera, la información debemos enviarla al sector, es un gran progreso en el caso y sé que lo retomaran- sentí cierta molestia ante esas palabras

-yo… yo preferiría hablar con un sector más especifico... FBI o algo así, quiero que los atrapen-él asintió pensativo- ¿cuál es la otra cosa?-cambié el tema

-solo si tú estás de acuerdo, claro- arrugué la frente- ir a…a algún lugar de sicología… o especiales en estas cosas con la mente. No quiero que pienses que te estoy llamando loca…pero creo que en esa cabecita hay mucha información- dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-yo… yo lo pensaré- estaba confundida y un poco atemorizada de la idea.

Asintió con una sonrisa desordenándome el cabello

-me alegra que confiaras en mí- susurró mirándome con esos ojos suyos cargados de emoción.

Acababa de deslumbrarme por lo que no logré responderle más que un asentimiento de cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vestido me cerraba y la verdad me quedaba a la perfección y cuando me miré en el espejo del baño quedé satisfecha con mi trabajo. Aunque aún tenía que hacer algo con la gran maraña de cabello que tenía.

Lo recogí en un moño que sostuve con una delicada peineta y horquillas, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Apliqué un poco de maquillaje en mis ojos, suave y finalicé con una máscara de pestañas. Mis labios iban de un tono coral.

Tuve precaución de ocultar bien la cicatriz en mi cara y salí complacida conmigo misma.

No me torcí ningún tobillo desde el baño a la sala, en donde Edward estaba sentando despreocupadamente mirando tv.

Sonreí antes de caminar hacia él, nerviosa por lo que pensaría de mi atuendo.

Alzó la cabeza ante el taconeo pero volvió rápidamente al televisor. No pasó más de medio segundo antes de que volviera a verme con sorpresa y más tarde con intensidad. Sentía su mirada como brasa en mis piernas y luego ascendiendo lentamente.

Cuando por fin llegó a mi rostro mordí mi labio coquetamente.

-¿qué opinas?- me di una vuelta y cuando lo vi él seguía como ido, con la vista clavada en mí.

-estás…estás preciosa, hermosa- se puso de pie y salí en su encuentro, donde me miró como si quisiera tocarme pero tuviera miedo.

-gracias… tú también luces guapo- alabé mirándolo de arriba abajo. La verdad lucía mucho más que guapo en ese traje negro… jamás creí que alguien podría quedarle tan malditamente bien ese simple traje. Pero él estaba violable.

Como que se me antojaba un Edward metido en mi cama.

Mordí con más intensidad mi labio inferior cuando pensé aquello tan pecaminoso

-realmente estás hermosa- susurró en mi oído y sentí cada partícula estremecerse.

Se alejó contemplando mi rostro que sentí enrojecer

-gra-gracias- murmuré mirando el piso

Él se relamió la boca antes de suspirar

-supongo que no podré besarte ahora- murmuró enfurruñado, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura

-supones bien- le golpeé el hombro ligeramente, mientras lentamente me pegaba a él. Era una lástima que tuviera los labios pintados pero en fin.

-te maquillas de nuevo- susurró antes de pegar mi boca a la suya en un baile desesperado. Ya no me importaba maquillarme de nuevo…solo quería más.

Agarré entre mis dedos la solapa de su chaqueta y lo terminé de pegar a mí.

-me quitaste el labial- refunfuñé en su boca ante su mueca divertida, por lo que mordí su labio inferior y un pequeño gemido huyó y se perdió en mi garganta, ya que me tomó fuertemente y comenzó a introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Nuestros gemidos se perdían en el otro y yo solo pensaba que quería mucho, mucho más.

Sin embargo el pensó que ya era suficiente, ya que comenzó a bajar la intensidad pero mi deseo no se detuvo. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Gemí en protesta cuando dejó mis labios

Lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mueca algo alterada

-no sabes lo que me haces- exhaló en mis labios y me sentí estremecer

-tengo una idea, créeme- sonrió y noté que tenía un poco de mi labial por la comisura de su boca, por lo que ayudada de su chaqueta me alcé hasta lamer y limpiar con mi lengua ese recoveco que lo hizo jadear

-tenías labial- dije encogiéndome de hombros inocentemente, provocándole un gruñido

-cualquier día de estos te lanzaré a la cama y no te dejaré salir jamás- amenazó y sonreí arrogantemente

-eso quiero verlo- negó divertido y me dejó ir. Caminé dando ligeros tumbos por las sensaciones en mi cuerpo

-hey, espera- me hizo detener, poniéndose a mi espalda y me estremecí cuando sus dedos rozaron ligeramente mi cuello- creo que esto te quedará bien- me susurró al oído mientras algo frío me rosaba la garganta y pronto sentí que abrochaba atrás.- listo- me dejó un beso tierno en la parte trasera del cuello que casi me hizo gemir

Tomé el pequeño dije entre mis dedos y me sorprendí gratamente cuando lo reconocí. Fue el que compró en nuestra salida al pueblo.

-gracias- de pronto me sentí sentimental y él simplemente sonrió ofreciéndome su mano

-perfecta- susurró cuando acepté su invitación y salimos del departamento.

Bajamos hasta los estacionamientos y nos montamos en otro coche. Este era un BMV gris. Un auto hermoso.

Cuando dejamos atrás el imponente edificio dos automóviles negros comenzaron a seguirnos

Daba miradas preocupadas a cada instante por el espejo retrovisor y él lo notó

-tranquila-posó su cálida palma abierta en mi muslo y contuve el aliento cuando comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente en círculos suaves. Por Dios santísimo que bien se sentía eso- son de los nuestros- susurró como si nada, como si no me estuviera acariciando de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo el gemido por su tierna caricia y él se fue contento todo el viaje hasta que llegamos a un gran lugar, con luces en las palmeras de afuera y muchos autos tan lujosos como el nuestro.

Apreté su mano en mi pierna porque estaba nerviosa. Esa era demasiada gente

-relájate, estaré contigo- me sonrió antes de bajarse y abrir mi puerta, ofreciéndome su mano.

Vamos Bella, vamos…

Acepté con una sonrisa y bajé cuidadosamente del coche.

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y comenzó a caminar, me quedé mirando ese gesto con detención. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Tan centrada en eso estaba que no noté que ya estábamos dentro.

Donde había gente conversando mientras sostenían copas en sus manos, y eran muy elegantes a simple vista. Las chicas eran hermosas de sinuosas curvas e inmediatamente miré a Edward, quien buscaba algo o alguien entre la multitud sin tomar atención de las chicas que lo miraban.

Sonreí apegándome más a él, como sacándoles pica. Solo me faltaba sacarles la lengua, sin embargo con sus rostros enfadados me bastaba.

Miré a alrededor absurdamente esperando que alguna de las chicas estuviera aquí.

Pero no estaban aquí. Ya no.

Bajé la cabeza un poco triste, les extrañaba más de lo que creía.

-hola, Edward- alcé la cabeza ante la singular voz y la pequeña vacilación que hubo antes de decir el nombre. Y noté el por qué al ver la mirada del hombre maduro y de facciones duras en nuestras manos. Sin embargo, si Edward lo notó no me soltó ni mucho menos

-hola, señor- supe de inmediato que era del sector de protección y tenía un cargo más importante que Edward.

Observé también al muchacho junto a ese hombre que ahora sonreía un poco, pero solo eso, un poco.

No pasaría los 23 años y era inusualmente alto y de piel rojiza, sus ojos negros centrados en mí y sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto. Era apuesto pero algo en su rostro no me gustó ni me dio confianza.

-llámame Billy por favor- le dijo amigablemente a Edward quien sonrió antes de estrechar la arrugada mano. Algo dulce tenía ese hombre. De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en mí y quise esconderme tras Edward-¿es ella?- su mano me apretó un poco para tranquilizarme, pero no funcionó. Estaba hasta la madre de nerviosa e intimidada por el muchacho frío detrás del amoroso hombre.

El cobrizo asintió y él sonrió

-un gusto, eres una chica encantadora- pidió mi mano y obligadamente tuve que retirarla de la de Edward y dársela. Para que dejara un beso en ella.

No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes.

Pero estaba avergonzada

-gracias- retiré mi mano y la puse a mi costado, mientras miraba al muchacho

-¡oh, perdón! Que falta de educación- se tocó la frente- este es Jacob, mi hijo- eso era, los rasgos de ambos se parecían.

-buenas- fue todo lo que dijo y Edward y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

Después el cobrizo y Billy comenzaron una charla de algo importante al parecer, y Jacob estaba verdaderamente intimidándome.

-voy…voy al baño- avisé a Edward y no esperé a que contestara ya que frunció el ceño.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la zona lejos de aquel muchacho.

Sus ojos me traspasaban como cuchillas

Entré en los baños espaciosos y me mojé el rostro antes de retocar mi maquillaje.

Estaba guardando el labial al salir, cuando me topé con alguien, quien sostuvo mi brazo firme pero delicado.

Alcé los ojos nerviosa para encontrar a Jacob.

Me deshice del agarre rápidamente, medianamente asustada

-¿qué quieres?- consulté manteniendo la calma, a la vez que me ponía alerta a cualquier cosa

Sonrió

-lamento lo de antes, soy Jacob- me extendió su mano mientras esa máscara fría desaparecía de sus facciones. Algo atontada y desconfiada acepté la mano

-eso ya lo sé, pero no has respondido mi pregunta- después de estrecharlas la retiré rápidamente, él solo sonrió antes de poner las manos en los bolsillos.

-eres inteligente y astuta- sus rasgos se pusieron rígidos de pronto y me pregunté si es que sufría bipolaridad. Miró a su alrededor antes de chascar la lengua- tengo algo importante que decirte- indicó mirando a sus espaldas

-¿a mí? ¿Por qué?- me llevó un poco más dentro del pasillo relativamente vacío. Me solté y me quedé parada, controlando la creciente ansiedad

-solo escucha y deja de hacer tantas preguntas- lo miré con ojos entrecerrados

-está bien- se inclinó cerca de mí

-no confíes demasiado en el sector que te _protege _– lo último lo dijo con ironía- solo hay una persona que te está cuidando de verdad, cuida tus secretos no los pases y menos a mi padre. Puedes únicamente confiar en Edward, ten cuidado- aconsejó ante mi mutismo

Se alejó y yo me quedé pensando en lo que acababa de decirme

Antes de irse del todo se volteó con expresión cautelosa

-ah, y una última cosa- lo miré entre mi sorpresa – tu familia está bien…

* * *

_**Hola Hola ¿Qué les pareció el cap?**_

_**bueno, partiendo por el principio xd, lamento no haber actualizado el miércoles pero la verdad el cap aún no lo había terminado hasta ahora :S, pero espero que les haya gustado ;)**_

_**quiero darles las gracias por los favoritos y las alertas, además a las y los lectores fantasma, son los mejores! y por supuesto a Alice V Greene Masen Cullen muchas gracias, tú también sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ojalá y nos veamos! ;) jhanulita al parecer te ha gustado y eso me hace muy feliz, gracias ! Gatita swan me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y esperaré tranquilamente a que me des tu opinión nuevamente, gracias! Conny muchas gracias en serio, no te preocupes me encanta que hayas dejado tu opinión. Ojalá que alcances a leer el cap antes de que salgas, es una pena no tener internet cuando se sale jasj xd, espero te vaya muy bien y gracias nuevamente!  
**_

_**de veras que me hacen el día mucho más feliz, son los mejores!**_

_**bueno, dejando de dar lata les digo adiós y hasta el próximo! **_

_**un abrazote enorme**_

_**chau chau :P**_

_**pd: perdón si se me pasa algún error, mi beta anda de vacaciones jiji xd**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía._**

**"Muy cerca"**

**Bella POV**

_Antes de irse del todo se volteó con expresión cautelosa_

_-ah, y una última cosa- lo miré entre mi sorpresa – tu familia está bien_

…

Me quedé de pie mientras Jacob se alejaba. No había notado que no respiraba hasta que comencé a ahogarme y tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, él me dijo demasiadas cosas en tan solo dos minutos y de verdad que estaba confundida, aunque lo que me dijo después solo me dio temor. Mi familia tenía que estar bien, ellos debían estarlo.

Otro asunto era el de Billy, no sabía si fiarme de las palabras de aquel extraño individuo sin embargo un hijo no diría esas cosas de su padre… ¿él me decía la verdad o solo estaba jugando conmigo?

Mi familia estaba bien según Jacob y aunque no confíe en él sin duda me siento mucho más aliviada pero por otro lado comencé a echarla de menos, no tanto como antes…pero extrañándola aún. La pequeña Lucy…

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Edward me sostuvo de un brazo mientras me observaba con ansiedad. Tragué y respiré antes de sonreírle

-sí, estoy bien es solo que… me perdí- solté patéticamente

-eeh… okey. Ya tenemos que irnos- susurró aparentemente más calmado

-¿pero ellos? ¿Jacob y Billy?- decir su nombre me produjo un desagradable escalofrío

-ya se fueron, es tarde y tenemos que mantenernos de bajo perfil, vamos- del mismo brazo comenzó a jalarme con delicadeza entre la gente que aún conversaba animadamente. Sin duda ese par eran demasiado misteriosos para mi gusto y procuraría tener cuidado, si me dieron un consejo nada perdía con seguirlo.

En el correr de los días siguientes fui al FBI a informar lo que sabía sobre la fraternidad y aunque estaba nerviosa lo hice bien, o eso dijo Edward. Efectivamente lograron componer de manera mucho más exacta el perfil del grupo y reabrieron el caso, buscando pruebas, las cuales eran escasas si lo pienso bien. Aunque hubo un nombre entre todos ellos que me mantuvo desvelada las noches siguientes.

Harry Clearwater

No lo recordaba pero sentía que si lo conocía.

También reconocí en fotos a algunos otros individuos que se me venían a la mente de vez en cuando y a excepción de Jane y Félix fueron detenidos.

Si, cada vez más cerca.

-Bella, hey, Bella- volví en mí cuando Edward me habló

-oh, perdón, ¿qué?- dije echando mis brazos entorno a su cuello. Oh si, nuestra "relación" había evolucionado notablemente y cada vez se ponía mejor. Si bien no habíamos intimado, los besos eran deliciosos y uno que otro más calentón que él paraba. Si es cierto, yo pensaba en contenerme, quería hacerlo pero no podía, es algo que escapa a mis manos o a mi cuerpo, en este caso.

-te decía que hoy tenemos otro evento al cual asistir- gemí y él se rió

-no me gustan- me quejé pegándome más a su cuerpo a lo cual no rehuyó

-ni a mí, preferiría usar ese tiempo en algo más- me besó lentamente- interesante- sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde se detuvo.

-¿ah sí?- beso- ¿Cómo en qué?- succioné su labio inferior, había descubierto que ese gesto lo ponía 'feliz' y me lo demostró apretando mi cadera a la suya, lugar en el cual algo comenzaba a levantarse.

Me encantaba cuando le sucedía eso, me hacía sentir mujer y no una niña

-en ti, en besarte…- me besó moviendo su boca abierta sobre la mía que lo esperaba ansiosa- pero tenemos que ir- se terminó de alejar de mis labios

-pero…vamos, solo hoy- él negó

-tenemos que guardar las apariencias- se deshizo de mi abrazo y gemí en protesta.

-como quieras, luego no te quejes- me encaminé a mi habitación y sentí su mano estrellarse en mi trasero. Me volteé incrédula aunque eso en el fondo me encantó.

-¿qué?- preguntó inocente mientras se encogía de hombros. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y sin decir nada me metí a la habitación.

Oh, sí, Edward me las pagarás.

Me vestí con un modelito negro escotado por donde se le mirase y fui tan osada de utilizar además lencería negra, Edward sufrirás y como guinda del pastel me calcé unos tacones de infarto, hermosos pero altísimos y recogí la mitad de mi cabello. La joya en mi garganta era mi accesorio permanente. Después ya no me la quité por nada y sabía que a Edward le agradaba ya que siempre sonreía la verla en mi cuello.

Agregué solo un poco de maquillaje y salí para la inspección del muchacho.

La cual no se tardó… su mirada me quemaba, encendía fuego en mis entrañas y mi cuerpo clamaba por fundirse con él.

-no saldrás así…no y no- dijo sin despegar la vista de mis piernas y luego de mis pechos. Bien, mi plan funcionaba.

-iré así, tú me dijiste que tenemos un evento, así es que vamos, mueve ese trasero- apuré caminando delante de él contoneado mis caderas adrede. Que dulce es la venganza.

Después de renegar un rato nos pusimos en marcha y disfruté moviendo mis piernas y así ganando la atención del chico que me comía con la mirada aunque quería parecer enojado.

Cuando llegamos me quedé observando un momento, esto era diferente a lo otro. El lugar era más parecido a una discoteca aunque se mantenía cierto punto de elegancia. Había un gran bar en un apartado más oscuro junto a la pista de baile y quise beber. Si, quería beber.

Comencé a caminar al lugar, sin notar que Edward venía pisándome los talones hasta cuando estaba a punto de llegar me sostuvo firmemente del brazo

-¿qué crees que haces?- preguntó mirándome serio

-yo… solo quiero un jugo…- mentí y él cambió el gesto a uno escéptico

-yo voy por el- lo retuve por la camisa

-no, yo voy por mi jugo, tú te quedas aquí- y pasé por su lado sin esperar su respuesta. Casi corrí, dentro de lo que podía con los tacones.

Miré por sobre mi hombro como me observaba y me camuflé con la gente para hacer mi pedido

-¿qué te doy linda?- preguntó un chico tras la barra con una gran sonrisa mirándome sin reparo

-dame un escoses por favor- pedí sin hacerle mucho caso

-a tus ordenes preciosa- pasé por alto la mirada asquerosa que me dio y el "preciosa" a los pocos segundos me di de frente con mi bebida. Siempre me gustó tomar

Le di una miradita a Edward antes de tomarme todo el contenido de un solo trago.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado lo fuerte que era esto. Para cuando Edward notó que yo estaba bebiendo ya habían pasado algunos escoses más además de whiskys. Deliciosos, deliciosos.

Ya no lograba concentrarme y el barman desistió al verme beber tanto. Que jodidamente bien se sentía estar así

-Bella… no puedes beber- dijo arrancándome de la barra

-ah, pero…yo… Edward, solo fue uno, uno solito- arrastraba tanto las palabras que no estaba segura de si me entendía- déjame vivir ¿sí? ¡Vamos a bailar!- y otra vez, sin esperar su respuesta me fui a la pista de baile.

**Edward POV**

No cabía duda, Bella estaba muy pasada de tragos, no, estaba borracha, en estado de muñeca de trapo… no podía creer que no me haya hecho ningún tipo de caso… simplemente no creí que ella tuviera un lado rebelde

Reía a cada momento y me miraba con intención. Su atuendo era un corto vestido negro strapless que dejaba ver sus torneadas y finas piernas…esa extensión tan exquisita de su cuerpo.

Un chico se acercó a ella, luego de haberla estado violando con la mirada. Bella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero aún así me buscó con la mirada, avisándome que no lo conocía para nada. Al final de cuentas…seguía siendo aquella niña tímida. El chico la tomó por las caderas ensuciando su aura de hermosura…una desconocida y descomunal furia pudieron más que mi sentido común.

A grandes zancadas llegué a su lado, y ella me miró con aquellos ojos verdes.

Los aparté, el mocoso se fue luego de mirar mi rostro. Bien mucho mejor así. Bella junto a mí soltaba risitas tontas, histéricas que solo revelaban su deplorable estado de embriaguez

-ya…creo, que es hora de que nos vayamos- susurré a su oído, se estremeció levemente y asintió. Pero no se movió cuando jalé de su mano.

-em…creo…creo que me, me he lastimado el tobillo- su cara estaba rojiza en las mejillas y reía continuamente. Era obvio, esos no eran zapatos…eran ¡zancos! Nadie se fijaba en nosotros, así es que la hice sacarse esas cosas y la alcé, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

Su aroma me golpeó fuertemente los sentidos, controlé mis impulsos mientras ella se removía amoldándose en mi pecho. Ese atuendo…se corrió solo un poco, medio milímetro pero me dejó ver más de sus extremidades…tenía que serenarme si no quería violarla aquí mismo.

Comenzó a cantar en mi oído con voz dulce aunque arrastrada. Diablos, ¿por qué me hacía sufrir de esta manera? Solo podía concentrarme en mantener cierta parte de mi anatomía quieta aunque estaba dando una lucha…Dios, enorme.

Pronto la senté en el asiento del copiloto y por mi salud mental le cubrí las piernas con mi chaqueta. Se quedó quieta aunque a menudo me sonreía e involuntariamente, supongo se mordía el labio.

Mi cuerpo ardía por acercarme a ella, besarla…quitar lentamente esa ropa estorbosa…

Edward… relájate hombre, esa no es la línea correcta de pensamientos

Me subí, controlando la cantidad de aire que dejaba entrar a mi sistema, no quería que se fuera hacia otro lugar.

Bella siguió cantando, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que decía ya que se encontraba muy borracha.

Me miraba, sonreía, se ruborizaba…y así llegamos al departamento, por suerte no había ningún espectador del lamentable- aunque caliente- estado de Bella. La cargué y ella hizo algo que no esperaba.

Besó mi cuello y luego comenzó a respirar en mi nuca, conforme acariciaba mi pelo…

Respiré profundo y traté de serenarme…no debes, no puedes Edward…

La dejé en el piso apenas tuve oportunidad. No quería correr más riesgos.

-Ed-Edward…tengo sed…- murmuró mientras se tiraba sobre un sillón, su pelo se alborotó alrededor del rostro y su vestido a duras penas conseguía cubrir algo de sus deliciosas piernas. Fui casi corriendo a la cocina por algo para que bebiera…no quise ni pensar en qué más le daría para beber…

Llegué presto con un vaso de agua entre mis manos.

Me miró a través de sus pestañas y sonrió de manera coqueta…no, Isabella, no vas bien por ahí

Me senté en el sofá de enfrente, miraba como sus labios rozaban el vaso para después ingerir el líquido

Imágenes para nada decorosas de Bella y su boca llenaron mi mente y como consecuencia algo que no debería estar así comenzó a despertar

-uh…mira…estúpida agua…me he mojado toda…-su voz sonó aún más dulce, como de niña. Edward…deja eso ya. Era cierto, su ropa estaba mojada, y se adhería a ella…tenía que buscar algo que ponerle ¡pero ya! Busqué hasta que di con una camiseta mía en el respaldo de una silla.

Se la pasé por la cabeza y luego ella hizo el resto…hasta que salió con el vestido en una mano

Quizá debería irme…dudo que aguante mi autocontrol con ella en estas condiciones

Me tenía como un enfermo por su cuerpo, no podría describir el nivel de deseo y lujuria que fluía en mi interior

-hm…mira, mojé el piso- se arrodilló y con un trapo comenzó a secar la porción del suelo húmeda. Bella por el amor de Dios deja de decir mojar…

La camiseta le quedaba holgada, cuando se agachó se le subió casi hasta dejar ver su ropa interior. Corrí y bajé la prenda y la hice ponerse de pie quedando muy juntos

Podía sentir mi problema convertido en problemota cuando sentí su pecho pegado al mío.

Me miró intensamente mientras dejaba de reír.

Solo la miraba, diablos ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente hermosa? y no lo resistí la besé como poseso, deseaba tanto fundirme con ella, anhelaba tanto su piel. Gemí cuando me adentré en esa boquita del demonio.

Me correspondió enseguida enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y también fui consciente de la reacción de sus pechos ante mí lo cual solo alteró más mi sentidos, inundando mi cuerpo en excitación y descontrol, así lo revelaba el bulto que clamaba atención entre mis piernas.

Gimió en mis labios cuando me sintió presionando mi cadera en la suya, haciéndola sentir involuntariamente lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo. Estaba enfebrecido por ella pero debía controlarme, con todas las fuerzas y rescoldos de autocontrol que quedaban en mí me separé de sus labios.

La miré, poseía un brillo especial en los ojos, y su cabello le daba un aspecto salvaje que solo me alteraba, haciéndome imposible respirar con normalidad.

No previne su siguiente movimiento y por ellos caímos al piso, ella acababa de enredarse en mi cadera con sus piernas, oprimiéndome con fuerza. Oh mierda…

-Bella…no…deten-fui incapaz de continuar cuando sentí su delicioso cuerpo restregarse contra el mío, en busca de fricción parecía una gatita…para nada inocente he de reconocer. Me tenía vuelto loco mientras se friccionaba contra mi vientre y miembro bien despierto- oh, Bella...yo...oh- se sentía tan bien

-Edward…- gimió mientras besaba mis labios…era simplemente, magnifico, debía estar soñando o en el cielo, mis ojos revoloteaban a cada movimiento de ella sobre mí. La sostuve fuertemente de las caderas y la moví como quería y necesitaba.

Ella gemía al unísono conmigo, ambos disfrutábamos de ese roce tan delicioso y pecaminoso.

Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, de liberarme en mis pantalones sin siquiera haberla tocado, oh Dios, íbamos a tener sexo en seco. Ya casi rosaba con los dedos el orgasmo, lo sentía en mis músculos tensos y Bella estaba cerca como yo

Pero de la nada se detuvo y abrí mis ojos a duras penas aún jadeando y protestando porque se había detenido en el mejor momento.

Yacía durmiendo sobre mí, con su gesto totalmente relajado y respirando acompasadamente.

Solo ella sería capaz de hacerme esto.

Gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás, relajándome y normalizando mis respiraciones antes de pensar en qué hacer.

Mi cuerpo estaba más que insatisfecho cuando decidí levantarla con cuidado y envolverla entre mis brazos.

La camiseta dejaba bastante de su piel a la vista y solo encendía la chispa de excitación en mi cuerpo. Cuanto deseaba a esta chica.

Caminé a su habitación y la recosté con precaución de no despertarla. Iba a darle un beso de buenas noches cuando reparé en lo que traía debajo de esa insignificante prenda.

Era lencería negra.

Sentí como nuevamente esa parte de mi cuerpo latía y deseaba estar con ella y fundirse en su cálido cuerpo.

Gemí en protesta al darme cuenta de que eso no podía pasar, no podía aunque quisiera… o eso creo.

Besé rápidamente su frente antes de escabullirme a mi habitación, solo rogaba que no me despertara a media noche a violarla aunque ella sería la principal culpable. Me provocaba y algún día no iba a controlarme...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? pobre de Edward quedó insatisfecho jeje xd**

**hola hola gente linda!**

**espero estén muy bien y que hayan tenido una buena semana ;) **

**quiero agradecer a los favoritos, alertas y lectores silenciosos que andan por ahí y muchas gracias eddieIlove bueno, veremos más adelante si es cierto xd, en este cap ya se nota que van progresando muchas gracias!**

**bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto dentro de esta semana, a penas termine los caps los subo, lo prometo, quiero informales como adelanto, que el cumpleaños de Bella se acerca y muchas muchas cosas pasaran ese día ;) **

**en fin, gracias por el apoyo y espero les haya gustado el cap!**

**un abrazote nos leemos!**

**chau chau .-.**

**pd: mi beta anda de vacaciones, discúlpenme por cualquier error **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la trama es mía_**

**Una Llamada**

**Bella POV**

Mi cabeza era un tambor gigante que giraba en un espiral. La imagen mía en Hawai con esas falditas de palmera moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música se desvaneció para dejar que mi cabeza martilleara sin compasión haciéndome abrir los ojos.

Oh, es cierto, soy muy poco tolerante al alcohol y ayer poco me faltó para beberme el agua de los floreros.

Con un dolor de cabeza torturándome me levanté y duché antes de salir afuera, solo esperaba que él no estuviera enfadado.

Caminé en línea recta hasta llegar a la cocina, donde lo vi observando un periódico sin ganas. Se veía aparentemente calmado, por lo que supuse no habría peligro.

Me serví un poco de cereales y cuando hacía lo mismo con el jugo, sentí su mirada clavarse en mí. Traté de ignorar este hecho y proseguí a buscar un analgésico. Sin embargo parecía idiota dando tumbos entre las alacenas sin saber realmente dónde estaban las pastillas.

-están en el primer armario- su voz tenía cierto timbre hosco que hizo mi corazón latir con fuerza, algo había hecho… pero no lograba recordarlo en este preciso momento en el cual más lo necesitaba.

Tonta Bella por beber tanto.

Me senté frente a Edward mirando en todo momento mi pocillo jugando perezosamente con su contenido.

-Isabella- pronunció mi nombre en lo que a mí me pareció la llamada de atención que le hace un sargento a un soldado que ha hecho algo muy malo y vergonzoso, tenía miedo de alzar los ojos por esa razón.

-dime- forcé mi voz pero no alcé la mirada.

-mírame- esa fue una orden. A mí no me gustaba que me dieran órdenes.

Con todo el ánimo para regañarlo por su acción lo miré pero ver su rostro tan serio me hizo tragar con cuidado y guardarme mis regaños.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté después de recordarme que él no me iba a hacer daño y yo podía decir lo que quisiera.

-no sabía que bebías tanto- alzó las cejas y sentí como la vergüenza comenzaba a carcomerme muy lentamente.

-si… esto… yo- volví a mis cereales- ¿hice algo muy vergonzoso?- bebí de mi vaso para entretenerme con algo

-no bailaste en la barra ni hiciste striptice*, no iba a permitirlo… aunque digamos que luego, aquí, perdí el control por un instante- alcé curiosa la mirada para verlo frotarse la barbilla con reflexión

-¿cómo?- no, no. Que no haya pasado eso. Traté de hacer funcionar mi lenta memoria

-no recuerdas nada de ayer, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios

-no después del segundo vaso- admití avergonzada. Soltó una ligera carcajada que me hizo suspirar de alivio. No estaba enfadado.

-tienes poca tolerancia al alcohol ¿eh?- soltó risueño y a regañadientes asentí- perdiste totalmente los recuerdos de ayer, una lástima- susurró lo último y tuve la leve sospecha de que yo no debía oírlo.

-refréscame la memoria entonces- pedí con intensidad, yo quería saber que era lo que había pasado anoche.

-quizá luego, toma tu desayuno- supe que no iba a contármelo

De mala manera comencé a comer con desgana, no iba a quedarme de otra más que recordar.

-¿desde cuándo comenzaste a recordar?- preguntó inclinándose hacia mí en la mesa, ocupando más de la mitad con sus brazos doblados.

Interrumpí el camino de la cuchara por un segundo pero lo retomé al siguiente

-no lo sé- contesté seca

-vamos, Bella, sé que si lo sabes- acarició mi mano con delicadeza y suspiré

-yo también sé que sabes lo de ayer y no me lo quieres contar- me encogí de hombros

Retiró su mano y regresé a mi desayuno

-está bien, te lo iré contando en la medida en que tú me respondas las preguntas a mí- se relamió los labios- ¿es un trato?- fingí mirarlo con sospecha antes de estrechar su cálida mano.

-tú empiezas- él resopló, moviendo sus cabellos

-bien. Ayer bailaste con un desconocido.- finalizó mirando a otro lugar con el gesto adusto. Yo quedé perpleja- ¿desde cuándo comenzaste a recordar?- repitió la pregunta y me costó concentrarme nuevamente. ¿Yo? ¿Bailando con un desconocido? No lo podía encajar en mi cabeza.

-bu-bueno, la historia que escribí era sobre lo que soñaba y supongo que eran recuerdos. Hm, creo que desde los 15 o quizá los 16- asintió- ¿bailé con un desconocido?- no lo podía creer aún.

-no me lo recuerdes- masculló enfadado. ¿Estaba celoso? Esperaba que si- te traje y te echaste agua encima- sus ojos vagaron solo un poco más abajo de mi rostro y sentí como me observaba toda. Tragué con precaución- ¿recuerdas poco o mucho?- después de recuperarme de su lento escrutinio formulé la respuesta

-eh… antes eran pocas escenas y generalmente no tenían sentido. Luego eran mucho más estructuradas y conseguía percibir olores… voces… colores- me encogí buscando asilo de esas horrendas imágenes.

-te puse una camisa mía y te quitaste tu vestido- susurró con un timbre de voz diferente. Mi corazón golpeteó contra mi pecho con ímpetu.- ¿crees que son recuerdos?- preguntó estirando su mano para tomar la mía. Comencé a destensarme.

-no creo, sé que lo son- me restregué la cara. Me tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo

-casi tenemos sexo en seco- hice que mis ojos revolotearan con rapidez hacia su rostro, sus ojos ardían. Sí, eso lo describía a la perfección

-¿có-cómo? ¿Tú y yo?- diablos, ¡por qué no recuerdo nada! – ¿por qué dices casi?

-te dormiste- sonrió juguetonamente y quise enterrarme viva.

Me puse de pie frustrada y molesta conmigo misma

-tú no me has saludado el día de hoy- sentí sus manos masajear mis hombros con cuidado, mientras susurraba las palabras a mi oído.

Lentamente me di la vuelta

-¿en serio? ¿No estás enfado conmigo?- pregunté mientras él se adueñaba de mi cadera y me unía aún más a su cuerpo, haciéndome irremediablemente colocar mis brazos entorno a su cuello.

-claro que no. Pero lo estaré si no me besas ahora- sonreí antes de complacerlo y unir nuestro labios en un beso lento al principio, pero como siempre luego se volvía fogoso e intenso. Nosotros nos deteníamos… aunque no sabía hasta cuando podríamos hacerlo, por lo menos yo no sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días se pasaron rápidamente, nuestra relación mejoraba mucho y yo casi no me daba cuenta de que comenzaba a adecuarme a este tipo de vida. Salidas, vestidos… a Edward. Temía pensar en el momento que todo esto terminara. Que él volviera a su trabajo y se fuera con otra chica. Sabía que cuando sucediera iba a terminar destruida.

-hola- me saludó sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome voltear. Le sonreí

-hola- un ligero beso a mis labios hizo que lo deseara más que a nada.

-quiero hablar contigo respecto a algo- se sentó en el sofá y palmeó el lado contiguo a él.

Vacilante tomé ese rumbo

-¿recuerdas que hace algunos días te hice unas preguntas?- asentí sin entender a donde iba todo esto.

-bien, espero no te enfades- me miró con disculpa- pero lo consulté con un amigo… que es siquiatra- no dejé de mirarlo, la verdad no sabría decir cómo me sentía- el caso es que le proporcioné un poco de información acerca de tu conducta y otros temas. Investigó tu caso por un tiempo hasta que me dio sus apreciaciones.- me relamí los labios mirando hacia abajo

-¿qué dijo?- ¿realmente lo quería saber?

-bueno… él dijo que probablemente se trata de una forma de "borrar u ocultar" tus memorias- alcé los ojos confundida- quizá a alguien le dieron la tarea de hacer desaparecer todo lo que podrías saber acerca de la fraternidad, sin embargo la persona que lo hizo solo construyo unas…hm, especies de barreras mentales que impiden que lo recuerdes todo pero de a poco, gradualmente lo harás. Claramente tiene sus complicaciones, dolores de cabeza, que te confundas o en casos extremos… que llegues a la locura.- me miró concentrándose en mi reacción que solo era de estupefacción.

-qué… que- me callé y organicé mis pensamientos- ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Alguien quién? ¿Por qué? Y… ¿cómo podría saber algo? yo no viví con ellos, no los conozco… yo- me tomó ambas manos

-tranquila Bella, son suposiciones. No debes alterarte, tranquila- me llevó hasta su pecho y con los ojos bien abiertos me concentré en asimilar la información

¿Barreras mentales? ¿Alguien cómo quien?

De la nada el nombre de Harry Clearwater apareció en mis pensamientos.

Cerré los ojos y me centré solo en Edward, ignorando el resto, solo por unos momentos no quería ser nadie más que la chica de él.

Me dormí después de haber estado pensando hasta el cansancio y no supe más de mí hasta el siguiente día.

El sol se coló por un lado diferente, impactando en mi rostro de lleno, no como en mi habitación.

Extrañada abrí los ojos y descubrí que efectivamente esta no era mi cama ni mi habitación.

De pronto el olor masculino y suave de Edward me envolvió de todos lados.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba entre sus sabanas. Totalmente vestida, eso bastó para menguar mi entusiasmo.

Miré alrededor, buscándolo.

Él no estaba por ningún lado y eso me desanimó bastante.

Sin que lo hubiese querido comencé a meditar en la posibilidad de que todo lo que yo conocía realmente no fuera cierto… no podría vivir con ello, la simple idea me aterraba.

-buenos días, Dormilona- entró por la puerta con una bandeja con desayuno pero eso no fue precisamente lo que me llamó la atención, si no que verlo sin camisa… Dios ¿tan increíblemente hermoso podía ser? Se me hizo agua la boca y las manos por sentirlo, por tocarlo. Lo deseé de una manera que no era para nada buena

-buenos días- me costó un poco sentarme y recuperar la compostura

Sin dejar de sonreír depositó la bandeja en mis piernas y me dio un corto beso que me hizo anhelarlo aún más si era posible.

Hice todo lo posible por controlar mis hormonas. Se levantó y buscó algo en el piso y cuando lo encontró se apresuró en tomarlo y ponérselo. Era su camisa.

Oculté mi puchero ante ese hecho.

-¿esto por qué?- vi con una sonrisa que sobre la bandeja había un pastelito de chocolate acompañado de unas tostadas con mermelada y una delicada rosa en uno de los extremos.

-por tu cumpleaños, tontita- besó mi cuello y me estremecí mientras sacaba cuentas de cómo ya era esta fecha y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo.

-uh… lo había olvidado- fruncí el ceño, abortando los recuerdos de mis cumpleaños con mi familia.

Él continuó reclamando mi atención, besando mi cuello, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y disfruté de su contacto. Olvidando por un instante.

-espero te guste, no es el gran pastel… pero- lo callé poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios

-déjalo, me encanta- lo besé lentamente, solo moviendo nuestros labios- gracias- un último beso y lo miré con los ojos abiertos, captando sus detalles.

-come, luego vamos a salir- informó y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Yo lo alimenté y él también a mí, fue un desayuno de cumpleaños que nunca iba a olvidar.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a tu habitación?- pregunté con un tono dulce después de habernos estado besando

-planeaba violarte- me besó la mandíbula y sentí el cosquilleo de su risa en mi piel- solo quería dormir contigo, espero no te moleste- me miró con la disculpa en los ojos

-¿y si me molestara?- tenté y se rió

-la verdad no me importaría- solté una carcajada.- anda, levántate que tengo una sorpresa para ti- me besó la mano.

Después de refunfuñar un poco más acepté y fui a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme rápidamente.

Él ya me esperaba afuera y sonrió al verme en mi atuendo tan simple

-me encanta como se te ven estos jeans- me abrazó y en medio del abrazo sentí su mano descender sin reparaos hasta llegar a mi trasero.

Di un respingo de sorpresa y él subió sus manos a mi cintura.

-lo…- lo besé cortando sus palabras.

-está bien- susurré antes de unir nuestras bocas nuevamente. Esta vez me entusiasmé más y enredé ceñidamente mis brazos entorno a su cuello, alzándome sobre mis pies para besarlo con más fuerza. Él me correspondió de igual manera.

Cuando creí que ya no se iba a detener, nos separó lentamente, bajando sus revoluciones de la misma forma.

Terminó besando mi labio superior y se despegó

-vamos- tomó mi mano y nos guió fuera del departamento. Lo único que podía pensar era en sus besos y lo mucho que lo deseaba. Me sentía frustrada

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y esta vez nos montamos en un auto más convencional, entonces reparé en que su atuendo también lo era, nada de pomposidad ni cosas así. Me gustaba.

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunté cuando salimos del lugar hacia las calles llenas de coches

-a un lugar- respondió sonriendo

-¿a cuál lugar?

-qué curiosa eres, es una sorpresa- fruncí los labios en un puchero – no vas a convencerme

-está bien- me rendí suspirando teatralmente- no confías en mí para decírmelo

-no está funcionando Bella- rió quedadamente.

Me quedé callada dejando que la emisora de radio acompañara el cómodo silencio.

De esa forma llegamos a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un parque lleno de vida. Hermoso.

-es uno de los parques de Illinois, Pere Marquette State Park es su nombre… se conoce por- lo abracé con fuerza y le di un breve beso en los labios

-es muy lindo, me fascina- los árboles bordeando una pequeña calle de cemento era hermoso no podía imaginar el resto. Muchas personas y parejas caminaban de la mano por la vereda y unos tantos reposaban en el pasto.

- me alegra que te guste, ¿caminamos?- me ofreció su mano y de inmediato acepté. Lo único que ocultaba nuestras identidades era los lentes ya que gracias al cielo aceptó dejar las pelucas en casa, las odio.

-gracias por traerme aquí- me encantaba estar rodeada de naturaleza, me recordaba a mi familia, buenos recuerdos.

-realmente esta no es tu sorpresa- miraba al frente mientras hablaba

-¿no?

Negó con la cabeza- es esta- buscó algo en su bolsillo y vi solo algo plateado antes de que lo escondiera entre sus manos.

Me miró y le correspondí

Entonces abrió sus dedos y me dejó observar un celular

-puedes llamar a quien quieras dentro de una hora, lamento que sea tan poco pero es todo lo que pude conseguir- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de siquiera poder tocar el simple aparato. No era de última generación pero podía llamar- tiene el número de Alice y Rosalie, sus expedientes ya han sido checados y consiguieron atrapar a sus perseguidores. Son libres- yo aún no salía de mi asombro y sentí las gotitas saladas resbalar por mis mejillas.

-libres- susurré muy bajito y tomé de sus cálidas manos el celular

-también tiene el número de tus padres.- lo miré sin podérmelo creer, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de controlarme, pero simplemente no podía. El hecho de escuchar sus voces era demasiado bueno para ser real

-gracias Edward, muchas gracias- me lancé a sus brazos y me ciñó con fuerza entre ellos- no sabes lo que esto significa para mí, gracias, gracias, gracias- besé todo su rostro

-aprovecha tu hora, Bella- me dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de tomarme por los hombros y darme una mirada abrasadora.- debes saber, acerca de tus padres que ellos creen que estás estudiando en el extranjero, que postulaste a una beca y fuiste aceptada

Fruncí el ceño- ¿lo creyeron?

-no había motivo de que no. Tus cosas fueron retiradas de tu habitación, se les mostró todo tipo de registros legales y escolares- me explicó y yo asentí pensativa. Eso me hacía sentir mucho más tranquila, creen que estoy estudiando.

-los… los llamaré- anuncié apretando el simple aparato entre mis manos sudorosas de anticipación

-no te puedo dejar sola pero trataré de darte espacio- asentí y caminé unos tres pasos adelante.

Revisé el directorio encontrando solo los tres números que Edward me dijo estarían.

Respiré profundo unas tres veces antes de decidirme a oprimir el botón de llamar.

Escuché con nervios y ansiedad los tres primeros tonos antes de que la voz dulce y cálida de mi madre respondiera por el auricular.

Fui incapaz de contestarle de inmediato

_-¿Hola? ¿Hola?_

-hola, mamá- me tragué el nudo en mi garganta

_-¡Bella! ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo has estado mi vida? Tanto tiempo sin oír tu voz_- su voz derrochaba jubilo y supe que mi sacrificio no había sido en vano, su vida continuaba normalmente

-demasiado tiempo- acepté- yo he estado bien, ¿tú? ¿Cómo está Lucy y papá?- limpié la lágrima que cayó por mi mejilla

_-oh, todos muy bien, echándote mucho de menos. Lucy no paraba de preguntar por ti. Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños cielo, desearía que estuvieras con nosotros y haber comido pastel de fresas._

-yo también lo lamento mamá, y gracias por recordarlo

_-¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Cumples 18 años mi vida_

-lo sé, pero significa mucho que lo recuerdes

_-no lo podría olvidar, es muy importante. Bella, ¿qué sucedió con tu celular? No he podido llamarte_

-ouh… se me averió mamá- se me quebró la voz

_-¿Por qué lloras cariño?_

-porque los extraño demasiado, no sabes cuánto- sorbí mi nariz y respiré profundo

_-nosotros a ti también mi cielo. ¿Cómo van las clases?_

-bien… solo un poco asfixiante- mentí

_-comprendo, pero esfuérzate mucho mi cielo, me enorgullece mucho que hayas obtenido la beca, tu padre siempre que puede lo dice_- se rió suavemente y cerré los ojos guardando ese momento

-mi padre- suspiré tristemente

_-cuéntame, ¿algún chico interesado?_

-uhm- miré de reojo a Edward que reposaba sobre un tronco de abeto- de hecho sí, estoy enganchadísima – solté una risita nerviosa

_- vaya, hija, solo quiero que sepas que debes cuidarte, lo hablamos pero por favor sigue mi consejo de cuidarte_

-si mamá… aunque no creo que te debas preocupar de eso

-_oh, oh, oigo ese pesar, ¿cómo se llama?_

-Robert…- mentí rápidamente

_-lindo nombre, dime, ¿qué sucede?_

-nada… solo, nada

_-ouh, ya veo, cariño, no te adelantes él te respeta_

-lo sé, creo que lo amo

_-mi cielo… me alegra oír eso, aunque…- se sorbió la nariz- estás creciendo y no quiero- _sollozó

-mamá, tranquila

_-solo quiero que vuelvas Bella, te extrañamos mucho_

-y yo a ustedes también, pero ya no falta demasiado. Mamá… me tengo que ir, mis clases comenzaran luego

_-solo desearía que te quedaras un poco más, pero entiendo_

-los quiero mucho, por favor dale un abrazo y un beso a papá y a Lucy y diles que los extraño mucho. Te quiero, te envió un abrazo de oso. Cuídate

_-se los daré en tu nombre . Te amo mi cielo y cuídate mucho, nos veremos pronto mi cielo._-su voz se quebró antes de que colgara y tuve que quedarme en mi posición llorando por unos instantes. El viento que corrió me ayudó a pensar con más claridad y alejar un poco los recuerdos y demases.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Edward

-sí, solo los extraño. Gracias por darme esta posibilidad- me abrazó estrechamente.

Después de haber hablado con las chicas y que me contaran que efectivamente ya estaban totalmente fuera de peligro, y que además Emmett y Jasper decidieron quedarse con ellas y renunciar a la empresa, nos dedicamos a caminar hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Cuando se acabó la hora que tenía el celular se apagó y no volvió a encenderse. Edward me explicó que era un celular desechable, se programaba para determinado tiempo y luego sus circuitos se quemaban y ya no volvían a funcionar, haciéndose irrastreables.

Me sentía en paz, más tranquila de lo que alguna vez pude recordar, hablar con mi madre me hizo sentir muy bien.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y Edward decidió que ya era momento de devolvernos a casa por lo que de la mano desanduvimos nuestros pasos hasta llegar al coche.

-no creo que te pueda agradecer lo que hiciste hoy por mí- le dije mirando su perfil, me sonrió cálidamente

-no tienes que agradecerlo- me quedé pensando y pensando en el trayecto de vuelta, llegando a la conclusión de que solo deseaba una cosa.

-¿si yo te pidiera algo por mi cumpleaños tú lo harías?- me mordí el labio inferior cuando bajamos del coche y comenzamos a caminar al ascensor

-depende de lo que quieras

-estar contigo- oculté mis ojos de él

Se quedó en silencio hasta que llegamos al departamento, abrió y cuando estábamos en el vestíbulo, sin decirme nada, me besó con fuerza, trasmitiéndome algo con los movimientos sensuales de su boca.

Se deshizo y me quedé jadeante, sin saber que esperar ni mucho menos que hacer

-espérame un instante- susurró a mi oído y se fue después de darme una ligera mordida que me hizo estremecer

Asentí con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, esperándolo de pie.

Se metió en su habitación.

¿Qué era lo que Edward planeaba?

* * *

_***Striptice: es cuando se baila de manera sensual y en el proceso se va despojando de la ropa**_

_**¿Qué creen que Edward planea? **_

_**Hola Hola gente linda!**_

_**espero estén muy bien y que hayan tenido una excelente semana**_

_**bueno, sé que debo una enorme disculpa pero solo les puedo decir que pasé por problemas familiares y sinceramente no tenía los ánimos de escribir ni de nada, pero... aquí está el cap después de una larga espera. Ojalá les haya gustado y sigan ahí, quiero darle las gracias a tres personas que me alegraron de veras y fue por ellas que de verdad me anime a escribir además de los lectores silenciosos**_

_**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen **_

_**Caniqui**_

_**liduvina **_

_**se los agradezco de todo corazón y espero que este cap sea de su agrado, solo me faltan unos tres o 4 más para el final, muchas gracias por el apoyo ;)**_

_**un abrazote enorme y cuídense mucho.**_

_**Q**__**ue Dios las bendiga **_

_**Sayo**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Felicidades a todas y todos los trabajadores! ;)**

**Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, si no es de tu agrado, por favor no leas. Cumplo con Advertir****. **

**.Uno Solo.**

**Bella POV**

Esperé pacientemente a Edward en el vestíbulo, obligándome a mantener la mente en blanco. Él salió de su habitación y me miró en todo momento con una nueva emoción. La poca iluminación del apartamento le otorgaba a su rostro de por si hermoso sombras que hacían sus ojos chocolate brillar.

Se acercó hasta mí y tomó mi mano con suma delicadeza, para depositar un tierno beso en el dorso de ésta. Me estremecí

-ven conmigo, Bella- susurró con su mirada enganchada a la mía.

Lo observé con una extraña sensación de nervios en mi estómago. Después de unos segundos asentí y comenzó a guiarme a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y el tenue fulgor de las velas puestas estratégicamente cerca de la cama con cobertor blanco y una rosa en el centro hizo que mi corazón latiese rápido, pensando en las posibilidades.

Me soltó la mano para ponerse detrás de mí y envolver mi cintura entre sus brazos, pegándome a su pecho.

-yo también quiero estar contigo hoy, Bella- susurró a mi oído. Mis vellos se erizaron ante su voz ronca y sus labios besándome tan delicadamente la oreja.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al tomar el peso de sus palabras. Mi deseo iba a ser satisfecho por fin. Un júbilo se extendió por mi pecho y llegó a mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir eufórica de un momento a otro.

Sus labios descendieron muy lentamente por mi cuello mientras sus manos hacían todo lo contrario por mi torso. Sentí la punta de sus dedos tocar mi pecho, desatando todo el deseo callado pero no extinto que tenía por él.

Me volteé desesperada por unir nuestras bocas en el beso más ardiente y devoto que había experimentado jamás.

La sensación de sus manos sobre mis senos era más excitante de lo que podría haber pensando en cualquier oportunidad. Su calor sobre mi cuerpo logró que poco a poco comenzaran a despertar emociones y reacciones en mí.

Sentí como mis pezones se ponían erectos bajo la tela de la ropa y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar por la calidez que se posó entre ellas.

Su lengua se debatía con la mía mientras sus pulgares rosaban la punta de mis pechos, haciéndome gemir en su boca.

En un repentino movimiento me dio la vuelta, uniendo nuestros cuerpos a la par que nuestras bocas se movían desesperadas. Me tomó de la cadera y aún más abajo, provocándome un gemido. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, jalando de él sin mucha delicadeza y gimió cuando succioné su lengua, fue el sonido más estimulante que podría haber oído en mi vida.

Con manos trémulas comencé a bajar hasta su camiseta para despojarlo de ella, lo que más ansiaba era tocarlo, sentirlo sin nada de por medio.

Me ayudó quitándosela y luego volvió a besarme, tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me besó con fuerza.

Yo solo quería que me volviera a tocar.

-vamos despacio, Bella- me mordió la oreja y tuve que asentir aferrada a su cabello.

Pero yo, no quería ir lento. Me aventuré en tocar su pecho tan formado y suave a la vez, se estremeció cuando bajé hasta su pantalón, deteniéndome en el cinturón y repasando cada porción de su piel. Ascendí con mis manos hasta su cuello nuevamente y lentamente entre beso y beso me recostó en la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre mí. Observándome con sus ojos ardientes que me recorrían una y otra vez.

Tuve que besarlo nuevamente porque sus labios me lo pedían en silencio.

Sentí sus manos trabajar en el cierre de mi polerón y el suave ronroneo me indicó que ahora me lo iba a quitar.

Fui poco consciente de cómo la ropa desaparecía de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme solo en la interior y todo esto debido a que sus labios y el roce de su piel con la mía me tenían en el cielo divagando en lo que se aproximaba.

-no es justo- dije sin aliento despegándome ligeramente de sus labios

-¿qué cosa Bella?- su boca no cesaba de besar y lamer cada parte de mi piel que pudiera

-tú aún estás con tus pantalones- gemí cuando sus manos me acariciaron los muslos y luego más arriba, hasta pasar por mi vientre y posteriormente tocar mis senos. Me arqueé reclamando más contacto.

-¿no harás nada por remediarlo? – susurró en mi oído y sentí sus manos expertas darle un suave masaje a mis pechos que solo deseaban su piel de forma directa.

-tú… no me dejas- no podía evitar el cerrar fuertemente los ojos y arquear todo mi cuerpo por ese fuego que comenzaba a quemar cada nervio y pensamiento que no fuera de deseo, esto ocasionado por sus atenciones

Sentí sus pulgares moverse en círculos sobre mi pecho y eso me excitaba mucho

Rió suavemente en mi oído antes de comenzar a descender con su lengua por mi cuello en donde una de mis venas indicaba mi acelerado latir y respirar.

Bajó la copa del brasier y con su boca acarició de la forma más pecaminosa posible el contorno de mi seno hinchado de deseo, lo más excitante era que me miraba a cada instante, cuando lamía y succionaba un pezón y acariciaba el otro, o simplemente me lamía. Sentía mis ojos rodar hacia mi cráneo por lo increíble de la sensación pero intentaba no romper el contacto visual. Mis gemidos eran demasiado altos sin embargo eso no podría importarme menos, el fuego entre mis piernas no me dejaba pensar de forma coherente y Edward no colaboraba en lo absoluto.

Estuvo jugando con mis senos un tiempo más y de la misma forma que llegó hasta ellos llegó a mi cadera y con su nariz trazó líneas sin sentido en el hueso de ésta, haciéndome estremecer.

-Ed…Edward ¿qué vas a… Oh Dios, Edward no- intenté apartarlo y cerrar las piernas cuando comprendí sus intenciones pero las mantuvo abiertas para él haciéndome ruborizar y acelerar el pulso de igual manera por esa vena pervertida que deseaba que lo hiciera.

-solo voy a probarte- un brillo de lujuria surcó sus ojos y supe que estaba perdida.

-no… Edward, no lo hagas- medio gemí cuando traté de cerrar mi piernas nuevamente pero lo impidió de la misma forma. Me quitó las braguitas negras mirándome en todo momento y yo negué con la cabeza ruborizada, totalmente avergonzada

-te va a gustar Bella, tanto como a mí- se relamió el labio antes de desaparecer y solo fui consciente una vez de su cabello moverse entre mis piernas antes de perder el norte

No fui capaz de proferir sonido alguno cuando lo sentí de esa forma tan íntima. Mis ojos revolotearon y mi cabeza cayó a la cama pesadamente a la misma vez que aferraba las mantas con fuerza en mis dedos.

No tardé nada en comenzar a jadear por aire y olvidar el estúpido pudor para gemir sin control

-más rápido… Oh Edward, Dios…. Edward- era la cosa más obscena y ardiente que alguna vez pude imaginar, ni siquiera cuando lo leía a escondidas era capaz de recrear tal magnitud de placer mezclado con la conciencia de algo prohibido.

Casi morí cuando muy lentamente algo diferente a su lengua húmeda y juguetona comenzó a entrar en esa cavidad que se contraía cada vez más, causándome espasmos de placer casi dolorosos.

Tardé un minuto en darme cuenta de que era uno de sus dedos y cuando lo sentí completamente dentro mío después de una ligera molestia no pude evitar el gritito que se me escapó. Esto era más de lo que yo podía soportar

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios, oh Dios…- gemía arqueándome y apretando cada vez más las sabanas, sin embargo por más que me moviera él no dejaba que mi cadera se corriera del lugar de donde estaba.

Finalmente cuando su lengua rodeó mi clítoris y otro dedo se introdujo en mi interior no lo soporté y en medio de un grito con su nombre sentí como un huracán arrasaba con todo dentro de mí, barriendo hasta con mis últimas reservas de energía y joder, él no se detenía.

En medio de un agónico gemido me rendí sobre la cama, respirando más acelerado que jamás en toda mi vida, sintiendo millones de pequeños choques eléctricos recorrer mi espalda, mis senos y mi centro que aún continuaba contrayéndose y palpitando después del increíble trabajo de Edward.

Advertí sus labios en mi ombligo y luego besando con atención la cicatriz en mi costado para después pasar muy delicadamente por mis senos, además de sus manos llegar hasta mi espalda y cuidadosamente alzarme para desabrochar el brasier, dejándome completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo caliente.

Acaricié con dulzura sus cabellos cobrizos que estaban hechos un desastre

Besó con ternura mi cuello siguiendo por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído

-sabes realmente bien- sentí el deseo renacer aunque mi corazón aún no latía en paz, sabía que quedaba lo mejor, pertenecerle totalmente.

-pecador, te irás al infierno- sonreí antes de tenerlo besando mi mejilla, oyendo el susurro de sus besos

-tú lo has disfrutado, nos iremos juntos- me siguió la corriente

-te quiero tanto que iría a donde tú quieras- casi no me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y temí la respuesta

-también te quiero Bella- levanté la vista hasta los ojos más sinceros que había visto jamás

Me sentí llena de júbilo pero me controlé, había esperado tanto por esas palabras. Llegué a su oído

-demuéstramelo entonces, quiero ser tuya Edward. Hazme tuya- susurré acariciando sus cabellos y sentí su cuerpo tensándose

-tú ya eres mía.- me besó antes de que pudiera decirle algo y gemí al encontrar mi propia esencia en sus labios que me atacaban sin piedad, tal como yo se lo había pedido.

Sus manos estuvieron en todos lados reavivando la llama de mi anhelo.

Gemí nuevamente cuando sus manos me acariciaron de forma íntima pero está vez me esforcé y bajé con las mías torpes a su pantalón. Lo miré mordiéndome el labio antes de desabrochar su cinturón y lanzarlo lejos. Hice lo mismo con el botón y el cierre. Mi mano temblaba en el momento que muy lentamente introduje mi mano dentro de su bóxer que contenía esa parte tan secreta y deseada de Edward.

Dio un ligero respingo y lo observé, notando como sus ojos se apretaban y sus labios se entreabrían. Parecía sufrir

-lo… lo siento- me disculpé y él negó con la cabeza. No retiré mi mano por supuesto, su calor era aturdidor y la suavidad aún más. Quería verlo pero sabía que todavía era muy cobarde, lo deseaba pero tenía el miedo de la sociedad a la primera vez. Siempre dolía y el que yo ya hubiera decidido no quitaba ese hecho. .

Muy despacio y suave comencé a bombear a lo largo de su longitud, tanto como el estrecho pantalón me lo permitía.

Él gimió roncamente generando que mis pezones de por si erectos fueran dos rocas contra su pecho.

-Oh… Bella… Maldición… uhm- cada vez fui tomando más confianza y lo apreté un poco viendo en todo momento su reacción.

Después de unos cuantos momentos más él comenzó a tensarse y sentí su erección de por si grande crecer más y dar un respingo en mi mano

Entonces fue cuando muy rápidamente él me retiró de sus pantalones para quitárselos junto al bóxer y aplastarme en la cama para besarme como desesperado.

Sentía su lengua penetrando en mi boca con fuerza, casi tanta que no me dejaba respirar y dejé de hacerlo cuando me cogió las piernas para enredarlas en su cintura. Lo apreté tentándolo y respondió posando una de sus manos en mi seno, jaloneando mi pezón con rudeza. Gemí de dolor y placer.

Se separó un poco para alcanzar algo en la mesita de noche que obviamente yo no capté ya que sus caricias rudas me tenían en el tercer cielo. Pero logré comprender qué era en el mismo momento que vi su miembro tan erecto e hinchando, demasiado grande. Tardó menos de dos segundos en ponerse el condón y volver a su antigua posición. Entre mis piernas abiertas que lo acogieron sin demora.

Mientras sus dedos masajeaban y pellizcaban mis pechos y nuestras bocas se enredaban entre ellas, sentí su cadera arremeter contra la mía, haciéndome sentirlo en mi entrada que de inmediato comenzó a humedecerse a pesar de que en un rincón de mi mente el miedo al dolor seguía haciendo eco.

Dijo una frase malsonante cuando instintivamente le salí al encuentro en el vaivén tan excitante.

-te lo haré más fácil, cariño- habló con voz ronca y contenida antes de percatarme de su dedo jugando con mi clítoris en círculos pequeños y rápidos. Hizo esto hasta que gemí sin control y comencé a arquearme lista para recibir la liberación y fue entonces que uno de sus dedos resbaló en mi entrada y comenzó a meterlo muy despacio.

Me quejé un poco antes de que estuviera completamente dentro y comenzara a bombear hasta nuevamente ponerme al borde para después detenerse. Reclamé frustrada pero fui incapaz de continuar cuando un segundo dedo hizo lo mismo que el primero.

Esta vez me quejé un poquito más sin embargo en el momento que percibí a ambos en mi interior no pude hacer otra cosa más que gemir en aceptación.

De repente los sacó sin previo aviso para introducirlos nuevamente con fuerza. Di un respingo y un gemido de dolor ante eso

-lo siento, amor, lo siento pero es necesario… joder… es que eres tan condenadamente estrecha… no puedo esperar…- cuando me acostumbré al movimiento de sus dedos nuevamente comencé a gemir y a moverme al compás de ellos y en ese preciso instante en que estaba lista para el orgasmo, acomodó mis muslos entorno a su cadera y se posicionó en mi entrada para después introducirse, abriéndose paso en mi estrecho canal.

Apreté los dientes aferrándome a sus hombros por la lenta y dolorosa intromisión. No tuve la suerte de ser una chica menos estrecha.

-oh Dios…- él gimió con los ojos cerrados apretándome la cadera con fuerza, aunque ningún dolor que no fuera su miembro partiéndome en dos me interesaba.

No pude contener las lágrimas y algunas de ellas resbalaron por mis sienes sudadas.

-Bella…- cuando pasó la parte más cerrada se quedó quieto esperando a que el fuego que sentía en esa parte de mi cuerpo disminuyera.- cariño, mi hermosa Bella, perdóname, perdóname- besó mi nariz, mi frente y mis lágrimas- gracias mi vida, gracias por este increíble regalo- supe de inmediato el momento en que mis músculos se acostumbraron al invasor ya que deseé que se moviera y friccionara su miembro contra mí. Lo anhelaba con desasosiego.

Comencé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas buscando ese algo que mi cuerpo pedía.

Comprendió ya que a mi más leve vibración él arremetió con ternura. Muy suavemente, cuidándome, salió para volver a meterse con el mismo cuidado que lo hizo la primera vez… la primera vez que Edward y yo fuimos uno solo.

Lo sentía en mi corazón acelerado, en mis movimientos y los suyos. Mi amor era correspondido.

Gemíamos cosas sin sentido y repetíamos nuestros nombres una y otra vez, las mismas veces que su cadera y la mía chocaban, encontrándose, reconociéndose, perteneciéndose.

Nos besamos y acariciamos hasta el punto en que perdimos la coordinación y los movimientos se volvieron torpes y descontrolados. Él encendió mi cuerpo con viveza, y me estremecí sintiendo mis pupilas dilatarse, mi corazón latiendo desesperado y mi sangre corriendo como caballo desbocado por mis venas.

En él último momento grité con fuerza su nombre, entre brumas desconocidas floté y el mundo desapareció, mi cuerpo se entumeció para después arder en el más cruento incendio. Oí mi nombre salir de sus labios antes de que se desplomara sobre mí.

Con la respiración aún acelerada me volteó quedando yo sobre él, con mis manos abiertas sobre su pecho, en donde notaba el latir de su corazón. Me quedé oyéndolo largo tiempo, solo haciendo eso y recordando los maravillosos momentos que apenas unos minutos atrás vivimos.

-¿cómo te encuentras?- las velas ya casi se habían extinguido por completo y la rosa descansaba junto a nuestras prendas tiradas.

-excelente…eres tan… -me ruboricé al recordar lo obstinado que había sido

-¿tan qué? ¿Eh?- trazó ligeros círculos en mi hombro desnudo.

-obstinado.- se rió

-¿y no magnífico?- preguntó juguetón

-mejor que eso- me oculté avergonzada en su pecho que retumbó por su risa

-tú has estado increíble- susurró muy cerca de mi oído provocándome un escalofrío. Era curioso cómo acababa de estar íntimamente con Edward y desearlo de la misma forma que en el principio, con la única y gran diferencia de que ya sabía las cosas tan agradables que podía hacer con su cuerpo.

-vamos a darnos una ducha, ¿sí?- preguntó y sin esperar mi respuesta nos llevó a la regadera.

Fue muy difícil contenerme, deseaba que volviera a meterse en mi interior y gritar su nombre toda la noche, sin embargo él me explicó que mañana yo estaría ya sensible por el hecho de haber estado con un hombre por primera vez- cuando me lo dijo me avergoncé demasiado- y que si hacíamos el amor toda la noche posiblemente me dañaría y no podríamos volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Obviamente preferí aguantarme.

Ya acurrucados bajo las mantas y con sus brazos rodeándome caí rendida casi de inmediato, e increíblemente no soñé nada en lo absoluto. Quizá era debido al cansancio físico, un cansancio delicioso.

Al estirarme la mañana siguiente corroboré con mi propia vivencia que lo que Edward me había dicho la noche anterior era cierto. Entre mis piernas una punzada de dolor me recordó que yo ya no era virgen. Fue hermoso darse cuenta de que aquel que se había quedado con ella era Edward, el hombre que quería.

-¿cómo estás?- me sorprendió y agradó sentir sus dedos acariciar perezosamente mi vientre que de inmediato se contrajo reconociendo la sensación del deseo.

-excelente- jalé su nuca para que me besara. Yo quería seguir, pero algo en la forma en que sus labios se movían me dijo que una cosa no andaba bien

-me alegra oír eso, iré por algo de comer- me sonrió dándome un casto beso antes de ponerse unos jeans y salir de la habitación.

Sabía que algo se escondía en esa sonrisa y la mirada oscura y casi melancólica que me dio antes de irse.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole a mis propios recuerdos, recordé sus dedos cálidos recorriendo mi piel, sus ojos ardientes y sus movimientos tan tiernos.

Comimos en medio de risas y besos robados que solo me hacían quedar con las ganas. No descarté la posibilidad de que a Edward le sucedía algo pero lo archivé para más tarde y disfruté del momento.

-eres tan hermosa Bella- me observó con detenimiento, me reconoció con sus ojos un centenar de veces y ese atisbo de tristeza apareció opacando su mirada chocolate. Le sonreí sutilmente

-también tú lo eres- bajé la mirada avergonzada y también sintiéndome tonta, hice el amor con él y ahora me da vergüenza decirle que es hermoso, de verdad que soy patética.

Acarició muy suavemente mi pómulo derecho, con tanto cuidado como si tocara una pompa de jabón

-sin duda eres realmente hermosa- desvió la mirada lejos de mi rostro y también dejó de tocarme.- quiero que vengas conmigo- suspiró para después sonreírme y darle un beso a mi mano.

Estaba desconcertada

-¿te sucede algo?- afirmé sus dedos

-solo me sorprende tu ingenuidad, Bella… tu belleza tan pura- cerró los ojos y los apretó como si se estuviera reprendiendo por algún motivo- saldremos en 15 minutos- me revolvió el cabello antes de ir al baño y dejarme en la cama confundida.

Después de pensarlo y pensarlo lo deseché y fui a cambiarme a mi habitación, que de pronto me pareció sorprendentemente extraña y fría.

Después de ducharme, me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo, unas botas del mismo color de la blusa. Me apliqué un poco de rímel en los ojos y labial tenue en los labios, me eché perfume y después de tomar un abrigo salí de la habitación, para encontrármelo con ropa casual y una sonrisa triste en los labios que al verme se acentuó más. Con gusto me percaté de la dirección que tomaron sus ojos.

-estás bellísima- me jaló de la mano para besarme muy suavemente- odio este labial- masculló antes de con sus dedos retirarlo con cuidado antes de iniciar otra vez su beso.

-¿a dónde iremos?- pregunté después de habernos acomodado en el coche negro.

-iremos al centro comercial- me miró con una sonrisa alegre

-¿de veras?- me contagió su alegría

Asintió con la cabeza antes de posar su mano en mi muslo la cual cubrí con la mía.

Más contenta que nunca emprendimos la marcha al centro comercial que estaba lleno, no entendía la idea muy bien de venir aquí, sin embargo mientras él sostuviera mi mano todo iría genial.

Caminamos un rato entre las tiendas, mirando y comentando cosas hasta que a eso de las siete nos decidimos a entrar en un restaurant discreto y elegante. No había demasiada gente pero aún así tomamos una mesa alejada. Él seguía extraño, mirándome a cada instante con aprehensión.

-¿por qué me miras así?- pregunté después de que ya no soporté más sin saber que le ocurría

-por nada- negó con la cabeza. Alargué mi mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya

-Edward, ¿qué ocurre?- lo miré con intensidad y en el momento en que se decidió a contestar llegó el mesero a pedir la orden. Después de que se fue volví mis ojos hasta él, que aún parecía dudar.

-hay… cosas que debes saber Bella. Cosas importantes acerca de mí y… la verdad no quiero contártelas porque sé que te irás- fruncí el ceño ante esa afirmación, además del tono sufrido de Edward. No me gustaba nada.

-no me iré a ningún lado- afirmé. Retiró su mano y miró al suelo.

-aquí está su pedido, que lo disfruten- el amable caballero se fue dejándonos sumidos en el silencio nuevamente.

Se mesó los cabellos y luego se restregó el rostro con desesperación. Y yo no sabía cómo ayudarle ni que decir.

Finalmente después de unos segundos el control retornó a él y se sentó recto en la silla, me miró con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre

-mi apellido es Cullen y fui el único hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Mis padres- cierto tono de nostalgia envolvió esa frase y lo escuché con detenimiento, aunque mi corazón latía muy rápido por el nerviosismo. ¿Por qué justo ahora me hablaba de su pasado?

-¿y ellos donde están?- no me pasó desapercibido el "Fui…"

-muertos.- me miró con seriedad y tragué con cuidado- averigüé sobre su muerte, investigué hasta el cansancio. Pero nada coincidía, no tenía pruebas y no podía hacer nada, al fin y al cabo solo era un chiquillo insignificante- apretó los dientes

-Edward no tienes que…-

-no, déjame continuar. Necesito decírtelo- me interrumpió- decidí meterme en este trabajo cuando encontré ciertas pistas. Para la policía los asesinos de mis padres eran un tema que no se hablaba, nadie podía contra ellos porque no dejaban pistas, ningún error o cabo suelto. Los mejores asesinos… y fue entonces que- me miró con tristeza y yo comencé a unir las piezas en mi cabeza, el aire comenzó a faltarme y mis latidos eran erráticos- que apareciste tú- rogué porque no dijera eso, de verdad que lo hice- tomé tu caso porque tenías relación con la fraternidad que mató a mis padres… al principio todo iba perfectamente, solo eras un medio para un fin- me mordí el interior de las mejillas para contener las lágrimas. No volví a mirarlo- pero comenzaste a meterte aquí… en mi mente, luego te deseé como mujer hasta que entendí que te quería… ya no me importaba no encontrar a los asesinos, siempre que tú estuvieras a salvo- intentó tomar mi mano pero la alejé. Estaba confundida

-¿y antes? ¿No te importaba?- lo miré con la esperanza de que me dijera que era mentira. Vi la respuesta en su expresión desecha- contéstame- reclamé entre dientes, haciéndome más daño al obligarlo a decir la palabra

-no, no me importaba que algo te sucediera pero luego no podía pensar si quiera en per

-sabes, hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué tenías que esperar hasta ahora? ¿Por qué justamente después de que te dejé hacerme el amor? ¿Por qué después de que te lo pedí? Espero que logres encontrarlos- negué con la cabeza antes de salir de ahí porque simplemente no lo soporté más. Corrí por los pasillos ahora ya no tan llenos y me subí al ascensor, necesitaba salir y pensar. Algunas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Yo no le importaba… solo me utilizaba… maldición Edward, ¿por qué?

No supe a donde me llevaba el ascensor hasta que las puertas se abrieron en el estacionamiento.

El aire frío me hizo dar un respingo.

Caminé con los brazos envolviéndome y tratando de todas formas de llorar, no me dejaba pensar.

Tan sumida en mi propia confusión estaba que no me di cuenta de que me encontraba sola hasta que las luces se apagaron de pronto y miré a mi alrededor. No había coches ni luz, y una repentina alerta me hizo espabilar, caminé de regreso al ascensor con la sensación de que no me hallaba tan sola como creía y veía a simple vista.

De repente solo fui consciente de una hiriente luz penetrando en mis ojos que más tarde reconocí como los faros de un coche… pero tardé demasiado.

El grito se atoró en mi garganta y antes de que me intentara debatir contra mi captor un fuerte olor hizo mis fuerzas desaparecer.

_¿Edward, dónde estás?..._

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Espero no me maten :S**

**Hola! **

**Espero estén muy bien y hayan tenido una mitad de semana buena. Quiero agradecerles un montón por haber leído aunque tarde mucho en actualizar, por no dejarme y también por los muy lindos reviews que me dejaron, siendo muy sincera cada vez que me da un bajón los leo y me siento mucho mejor, así que miles de millones de gracias a **

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**

**liduvina**

**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock **

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado a pesar de el final… xd, tardé en actualizar porque no había caso que la escena íntima me saliera… de hecho no quedé muy conforme pero tampoco las quería hacer esperar demasiado. Y … ya solo faltan dos capítulos para el final, así que espero no me abandonen aún, trataré de subir cap lo más pronto posible ;)**

**Un abrazote enorme!, nos leemos**

**Dios las bendiga**

**Chau chau **


	18. Chapter 18

**Los Personajes pertenecen a SM, la trama es mía **

"**Un simple nombre"**

**Bella POV**

Apenas fui consciente de mi cuerpo siendo metido dentro del coche, el químico aún no me dormía del todo y me debatía con las pocas fuerzas contra los brazos férreos que me mantenían prisionera. Solo la idea de Edward me mantenía despierta, sin embargo llegué a un punto en el cual no pude más y me dormí, no en un sueño pacífico, si no que en uno totalmente alarmante ya que no tenía ni idea de donde iba a despertar.

Mi respiración era pesada y mi boca estaba seca, además de todo este malestar me dolía la cabeza y no lograba focalizar con mucha precisión.

Tardé algunos segundos en acostumbrar mi vista, después de restregarme los ojos. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido, no estaba ni amordazada ni atada de manos o pies. Me encontraba totalmente libre, entre comillas ya que no reconocía el lugar.

Las cortinas de color ocre y naranja oscuro caían pesadamente ocultando la luz del exterior, el piso de madera de tono fuerte reflejaba los pocos rayos de ella y estaba completamente amueblada con un gusto rallando en lo extravagantemente caro. La habitación era fría y silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa.

Traté de mantener a raya el pánico, debía pensar con la mente clara y si metía a Edward en todo este lío lo más probable es que terminara llorando como idiota y yo necesitaba estar despierta y atenta.

Comencé con un recuento de los hechos, tratando de buscar una pista o atisbo que me ayudara a identificar totalmente a mis captores, aunque tenía mis sospechas no entendía cómo es que llegaron a localizarme nuevamente.

Me incorporé para sentarme en la orilla de la gran cama de edredón dorado, a pesar de que el lujo como este me parecía excesivo, poseía cierto matiz que me era familiar, demasiado para mi tranquilidad moral.

Entonces recordé lo que Edward me dijo, fallando terriblemente en mi intento de concentrarme. ¿Qué tal si yo conocía al asesino de sus padres? Contuve el jadeo ante la última idea que se instaló en mi mente. ¿Y si yo...? no fui capaz de finalizar siquiera ese pensamiento, ya que la simple posibilidad me revolvía el estómago y me impedía respirar con naturalidad.

El sonido de los nudillos al golpear la madera me hizo dar un brinco y ponerme de pie con mucho sigilo para acercarme a la mesa, en caso de que tuviera que defenderme y correr la utilizaría como mi escudo.

Las pisadas fuertes en el crujiente piso produjeron que mis sentidos se aguzaran al mil por ciento y los latidos de mi corazón se volvieran erráticos.

Miré los costosos zapatos en un principio para ascender muy lentamente con mi mirada por el cuerpo macizo del hombre frente a mí.

Su apariencia reflejaba fastuosidad y ver su rostro me ocasionó la terrible sensación de conocimiento. La piel pálida y los ojos de un oscuro color negro en conjunto a su nariz aguileña me escrutaron para después sonreír de forma escalofriante.

-Querida querida Isa- se acarició las manos con insistencia mientras las palabras brotaban de su garganta. El timbre de voz elegante comenzó a reproducir imágenes poco entendibles ante mis ojos. - ¿Me recuerdas? ¿O debo presentarme?- la amabilidad intensa del viejo me hizo dar un paso atrás y apretar los dientes, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento.

Me reservé el derecho de hablar, me quedé muda solo haciendo de receptora

-mi nombre, querida Isa, es Aro- se paseó por el pasillo hasta detenerse en el escritorio, en el cual, tallado en el centro tenía el símbolo de Angels Of Dead. Todo comenzó a encajar de pronto y reconocí el lugar. Esta era su principal cede, aquí, en esto más bien parecido a un castillo vivía este ser tan repulsivo de apellido Vulturi. – de verdad has crecido muy bien… los años te han mejorado- apreció dándome una mirada de arriba abajo, contuve la ira y la repulsión lo mejor que pude.- supe que nos andabas buscando ¿no? Pues mi querida Isa, ¡te trajimos de vuelta!- sonrió complacido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había dos cosas que me incomodaban, primera, no cesaba de llamarme Isa y me molestaba sobre manera, segunda, él dijo que me habían traído de vuelta, ¿de vuelta a qué? ¿Acaso aquí estaba Harry Clearwater? Una ligera punzada de dolor en la cabeza me hizo fruncir un poco el ceño

-ahora, quiero solo saber una cosa ¿recuerdas quién eres? ¿Recuerdas lo que aprendiste?- se acercó unos cuantos pasos cerca de mí, fui incapaz de retroceder ya que la curiosidad me tenía respirando de forma acelerada. ¿De dónde me conocía este sujeto?- es una verdadera lástima que no puedas hablar- se lamentó de forma irónica y tragué con precaución mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-¿qué hago aquí?- respondí después de un breve segundo

-sabes lo que haces aquí, Isa-sonrió de forma condescendiente

-deje de llamarme así- mascullé con la mandíbula tensa

-¿Por qué? Es tu nombre, ¿no lo recuerdas?- alzó las cejas en un gesto totalmente ensayado.

-no soy Isa.- respondí gruñendo cada palabra

-tu temperamento no ha cambiado desde que eras una niña ¡qué fascinante!- me dieron unas ganas tremendas de aforrarle una buena patada pero sabía de alguna manera que eso no serviría de nada. Joder.

-usted no me conoce- crispé mi puños tensamente

-Isa, Isa- suspiró negando con la cabeza- ya veo que has recuperado algunas memorias, recordaste algunos miembros. Y ¿sabes? Justamente coincide con los que tuvieron algún tipo de acercamiento contigo- reflexionó en voz alta- mandaré a que te traigan algo de comer. Sé que pronto volverás a ser como antes y te sentarás con nosotros a la mesa. Jane está ansiosa- se rió sombríamente- hasta pronto, Isa- me dio una mirada más antes de irse y dejarme como una verdadera estatua incapaz de ejecutar un movimiento. Solo mi corazón latía en mi pecho desaforadamente.

¿Quién diablos era yo?

Decidí que tenía que idear un plan para escapar, ya que las ventanas estaban reforzadas y las puertas cerradas, no podría salir a menos que pensara algo inteligente.

Recordé entonces que Aro mandaría a alguien para que me diera de comer… esa era mi oportunidad. Me dediqué a refinar los puntos de mi plan hasta que mi hora de actuar se hizo presente.

Respiré profundo un par de veces antes de que el hombre de aspecto aburrido entrara con un carrito por la puerta, la cual me fijé dejó abierta. Tragué compulsivamente, esperando el momento adecuado.

En el momento que estuvo fuera de la visión del exterior me abalancé contra él cuando me dio la espalda. Forcejeó por liberarse de mi agarre y lo logró lanzándome por el piso, pero me incorporé rápidamente tomando cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance y acertarle un grandioso golpe en la cabeza que lo derribó. Con la respiración agitada hurté su arma y después de guardarla en la pretina de mi pantalón me acerqué con sigilo a la puerta, temiendo que alguien pudiera haber escuchado nuestra disputa.

Miré a cada lado del enorme corredor de alfombra roja y al ver que estaba despejado eché a correr por donde mi instinto me indicó. En una intersección no supe qué camino tomar pero cuando escuché pasos acercándose me precipité al primer lugar que se me ocurrió.

Escuchaba mi acelerada respiración cuando me metí dentro de un cuarto para ocultarme pero no, ellos tenían que abrir justamente esta puerta. No me quedó más remedio que noquearlos con la pistola, dándoles un golpe en la cabeza. Salí de ahí dando un salto y cerré la puerta de inmediato, bien, hasta ahora había salido mejor de lo que había planeado.

¿Acaso los pasillos no iban a terminar nunca?

En cuanto divisé una puerta que podría ser la salida corrí con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en mi interior. Edward, perdóname, en poco tiempo estaré contigo.

Impulsada por esa idea abrí con fuerza la gran puerta solo para verme completamente rodeada y atrapada.

Muchas personas me apuntaban con armas y tenía la certeza de que ninguno fallaría el tiro. Concentrada estaba en mis atacantes que el lento aplaudir de unas manos en el aire me hicieron alzar la vista de forma abrupta.

-bravo, bravo… bravo- Aro sonreía confiadamente- intentaste huir, no me has decepcionado… lo lamentable es que ahora, tendré que encerrarte como una prisionera más. Una verdadera lástima, un desperdicio la verdad pero... así es el destino- me sonrió hasta el momento en que terminó- llévensela- murmuró con tono aburrido moviendo su mano con desdén en mi dirección

Vi como dos grandes hombres se acercaban por mis costados y supe que no podía hacer nada, si me movía un centímetro iban a agujerarme a balazo limpio y… eso no estaba en mis planes.

Sin embargo cuando me tomaron por los brazos comencé a moverme desesperada pues sabía que una vez atrapada ya no tendría escapatoria.

Forcejeé con fuerza, lanzando patadas y puñetazos al mundo. Lo último que sentí fue un punzante dolor en mi nuca y después nada.

Por segunda vez abrí los ojos en un lugar desconocido, guardaba la vaga esperanza de que esto solo fuese otro de mis malos sueños. Con tristeza caí en la realidad, esto me estaba sucediendo de verdad. Si tan solo no hubiera huido de Edward… si solo… me dieron unas ganas horribles de llorar pero me tragué el nudo en mi garganta, obligándome a mantener la compostura y atención. No me podía dejar vencer, por mí y Edward no podía permitirlo.

Moví mi cabeza por el frío piso tratando de reconocer el lugar.

Ya no había cortinas y las ventanas estaban en lo alto de las paredes grises y antiguas. El piso era de concreto sucio y solo había un inodoro asqueroso y un lavamanos en las mismas condiciones.

No divisé una cama por lo que supuse que era un baño antiguo y sin usar.

Suspiré obligando a mi cuerpo a resistir el frío que calaba profundo, entonces me fijé en que mi polerón había desaparecido y solo estaba en una fina camiseta blanca de tirantes.

Veamos qué más, mis muñecas estaban atadas en mi espalda y los pies también. No tenía mordaza, ¿para qué? Estoy segura de que nadie podría oírme aquí. Cerré los ojos un instante, dejando que mis ideas se organizaran, eliminando la pregunta ¿por qué? Era una estupidez preguntárselo.

Volví a echar un vistazo alrededor, un goteo incesante resonaba en las murallas heladas del lugar y podía ver la oscuridad del exterior. Miré por sobre el lavamanos lleno de grasa fijándome en un espejo sobre él. Si lograba ponerme de pie podría romperlo y con un vidrio romper las sogas porque era imposible desatarlas o zafarse, por algo son los _mejores_.

Me arrastré hasta llegar a la pared e intenté ponerme de pie, sin conseguirlo. Continué intentándolo una y otra vez. Al cabo de un rato perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces había tratado, mi cuello comenzaba a sudar y el cabello me molestaba, sin embargo no me detuve hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando me hallé de pie, respiré agitadamente contra la pared. Me quedé un tiempo pendiente a que algún sonido me indicara la posición de alguien por aquí. Los minutos pasaban y lo que único que percibía era el agua cayendo a una velocidad constante, desde el otro lado de la puerta no se oía nada.

Con suma precaución empecé a dar saltitos, diablos, aún me sentía un poco dolorida por anoche y el frío no colaboraba, sin embargo esa misma molestia me impelía a seguir adelante.

Me detuve frente al cristal y le di la espalda, procurando que mi codo quedara en el mismo ángulo entonces me empujé contra él. Recibí un golpe y otro en la cadera por los intentos fallidos. En las películas esto siempre se veía tan jodidamente simple.

Pero como dice el dicho _el que la busca la consigue_, logré romper el espejo, convirtiéndolo con estrépito en pequeños fragmentos.

-si…- suspiré antes de, con mucha precaución, sentarme, lo último que necesitaba era un vidrio en el culo.

Mirar por sobre mi hombro se volvía realmente agotador luego de unos minutos y poco a poco sentía como el cansancio comenzaba a colarse en mi cuerpo. Para cuando la noche acaeció sin más, dejándome percibir lo fría que era conseguí después de mucho trabajo romper la soga de mis muñecas.

Acaricié la marca de la cuerda sobre ellas un tiempo, antes de hacer lo mismo con la de mis tobillos, por lo menos los desgraciados no me habían quitado los zapatos. Y sí, claro, se notaba lo complacidos que estaban los imbéciles de tenerme aquí. Carajo, había caído en su maldita trampa, él sabía que yo huiría y lo complací, maldito animal.

-idiotas infelices roba vidas- farfullaba a la par que cortaba con esfuerzo la gruesa cuerda.

Al finalizar mi trabajo principal me alejé del reguero de cristales, llevándome uno por si acaso. Un arma es arma en cualquier lugar.

Me recosté contra la esquina y cerré los ojos unos instantes, tratando de pensar pero no en él.

Caso perdido.

No podía dejar de restregarme en el rostro lo estúpida que había sido, por Dios, Edward había sido por fin sincero y ¿qué hace la tonta Bella? Va corriendo a que la rapten. Increíble.

Bufé molesta conmigo misma

Pero… si lo pienso de otra manera, esto era lo mejor. Quiero decir, si nos hubieran pillado juntos dudaba seriamente que lo dejaran con vida. Podía verlos entrando por la noche y… ¡basta!

Me acosté contra la dura superficie en posición fetal, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar, como deseaba estar entre sus brazos justo ahora, besarlo… amarlo.

No quería llorar, no podía.

Me golpeé inconscientemente contra el piso y en el momento que la primera lágrima cayó de mis ojos reparé en el extraño sonido hueco que provino del material sólido. Era ilógico.

Probé nuevamente, creyendo que solo lo había inventado. Pero nop, el ruido no había variado.

Me incorporé rápidamente poniendo todo mi peso en mis piernas, mirando con desconfianza el sector en donde mi cabeza estuvo hacía apenas unos segundos.

Golpeé con mis nudillos en el concreto y luego en esa zona. Lo hice tres veces.

Era cierto, estaba hueco. _O que inteligente eres…_

Me paré y comencé a golpear con mi talón el piso de concreto hueco. Estaba empezando a cansarme, ya que por más que le daba de patadas como idiota, no ocurría ningún cambio. Por lo menos hasta que un hoyo de proporciones regulares se hizo espacio con estrépito. ¡Sí!

Me agaché lo más rápido que mis piernas fatigadas me permitieron y con avidez inicié a sacar con los dedos y uñas los trozos de suelo roto.

Lo primero que vi fue un montón de tierra que ignoré para meter mi mano buscando algo, ¿qué buscaba? No sabía.

Sin embargo algo sólido atrapé y sin pensarlo dos veces lo saqué ante mi vista. Era una cajita pequeña de metal que se mimetizaba a la perfección con el pavimento. Quien la dejó aquí era verdaderamente un genio con esto.

La luz que colgaba de lo alto del techo me permitió ver que estaba abierta, bueno, quizá no era tan genio.

Dentro encontré papeles y más papeles, solo una fotografía se encontraba al fondo del pequeño cajoncito.

En ella se apreciaba el rostro de una mujer joven sonriendo tiernamente… entonces de repente recordé mi sueño, en donde una mujer igual me daba la dirección.

Con mucho más interés ahora tomé los papeles que de inmediato asocié a cartas y hojas arrancadas de un diario. Solo había un sobre sin abrir que decía con letra desordenada… _Isa. _

Los dedos me temblaron y mi aliento se trabó. Me sentía como a punto de saber todo pero no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Tengo miedo, pensé.

Con valor renovado rasgué el viejo papel para toparme con una breve carta

_Espero que jamás tengas que abrir esto, espero que jamás sepas quien era y lo qué hice. Pero debo ponerme en el caso de que vuelvas a este lugar del que te alejé, de ser así solo puedo decirte, ten calma y piensa muy bien las cosas antes de actuar un paso en falso y perderás. Seguramente ya serás una niña grande… lamento tu destino, pero no me queda más que desearte suerte. Todo terminará, lo supe en cuanto te vi por primera vez, ten valor._

_La información para que comprendas todo o quizá lo recuerdes está en este escondite, recuerda siempre pensar lo que harás antes de actuar y controlar tu genio, te ayudará._

_Hasta siempre, Isa._

¿No había nombre? ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? ¿Que me conocía de niña? ¡Por Dios!

Tenía tantas preguntas que no tardé en tomar un papel.

Las cartas que ya estaban abiertas comenzaban con Charlie y terminaban con Renée, por lo que supuse eran palabras de amor y me quedó claro en cuanto leí las otras.

Sin embargo una particular llamaba mi atención.

Renée le hablaba a Charlie sobre un bebé, y que no temía nada porque era su fuerza y que iba a protegerla fuera como fuera. De cierta forma el corazón se me oprimió al leer eso

Solo había una carta de respuesta y fue ésta la que aclaró todas mis dudas

Decía esta vez Charlie a la mujer que no olvidara como se habían conocido, que ella era su objetivo y que debían huir, dejaba fijada una fecha y hora, luego de eso ya no había más cartas.

Entonces todo encajó. Todo tomó forma como lo había hecho la historia en mi cabeza. La chica era su objetivo a matar pero el asesino se enamora y mantienen una relación clandestina sabiendo a que los conduciría. A la muerte.

Con lo que yo no contaba era con… un hijo, o hija, como decía este caso.

Mientras seguía buscando más información en las hojas del diario un dolor se comenzó a instalar en mi sien.

_Día 4_

_Isa ha olvidado todo, pero lo recordará a eso de los 14 o 15 años. El plan ha sido puesto en marcha. La señal de la muerte ya ha sido anunciada. _

_Charlie ha muerto. _

Sentía una sensación de desesperación subir por mi estómago hasta mi garganta y el dolor incrementaba, sin embargo lo ignoré, necesitaba saber… necesitaba comprobar que yo estaba equivocada.

_Renée dio a luz a una hermosa niña. La llamé Isa. Su madre ya ha muerto y tuve que traerla a este horrible lugar, la escondo en lugares en donde no debería estar jamás… pero no puedo alejarme de ella, es lo único que me queda de Renée. Mi Renée._

_-.-_

_Sé que su futuro no es prometedor, le enseño a no llorar y a pelear. Me he sentido horrible porque lo que más quiero es abrazarla y consolarla cuando llora. No puedo hacerlo._

_-.-_

_Harry me ha ayudado, Isa ha visto cosas sobre la fraternidad y ayer la descubrieron. Debo sacarla de aquí y hacerla olvidar, sé que no la podré proteger de ellos, pero tengo un plan que funcionará si Harry hace lo que le pido. _

Lo último escrito rompió mi estúpida ilusión.

_La daré en adopción. Mi pequeña hija, la daré en adopción._

El dolor que había ignorado me atacó con fuerza y tomé mi cabeza tratando de mantener el cerebro y mis ojos en su sitio. Apreté fuertemente los dientes intentando soportar

Las anteriores pesadillas volvieron con más viveza a mi memoria y comencé a recrear momentos que no sabía que había vivido. Un hombre sonriendo- dolor- hablándome, sus ojos verdes, tardes enteras entrenando con él. Podía sentir el tacto de su mano en mi rostro susurrándome con ternura un bien hecho, Cielo. Su voz… su olor.

Apreté con más fuerza los dientes y los ojos cerrados, me dolía, me dolía mucho casi como si estuvieran jugando a la pelota con mi cerebro.

Recordé todos esos años, lo recordé absolutamente todo y luego me desmayé.

La luz me hería los ojos y me costó desplazarlos de un lugar al otro. Tardé varios minutos en ser consciente de que el aliento provenía de mí y que mi cuerpo si era el mío.

Con mucha lentitud me senté y miré mis manos, tenía la sensación de cómo cuando una bomba estalla muy cerca y la onda sonora te deja atontado por largas horas. Estaba desorientada pero sabía a la perfección quién era y lo que hacía aquí.

Aro juró que me mataría y yo mandé a encerrar a muchos de sus asesinos. Se lo merecía ese bastardo que mató a Renée y a Charlie. Ahora podía comprender que eran mis padres y que Phil y Mary eran adoptivos. La revelación no dolió tanto como creí que haría, solo tenía un objetivo y ese era acabar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino. Partiendo por la imbécil de Jane quien asesinó con alevosía a Renée, esa perra insensible se aprovechó de su debilidad, había escuchado a Harry el hombre que creó las murallas mentales decírselo a Charlie, quien solo apretó las manos y frunció la mandíbula. Lograba recordar su apariencia desordenada, su letra decía mucho.

Agotada mental y físicamente oculté todo nuevamente, quedándome con la vieja foto de Renée.

Después de eso me apoyé contra la muralla y me dediqué a pensar.

Necesitaba algo que llamara la atención, algo que me diera la oportunidad de abalanzarme sobre otro hombre y poder huir, necesitaba una chance más, ya sabía lo que Aro haría y eso era muy importante. El estúpido no pensaba bien.

Vagué mi mirada por la estancia nuevamente y me detuve en el inodoro.

Espero que funcione, pensé antes de caminar hacia el objeto maloliente...

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Y la verdad sobre Bella?**_

_**Hola! **_

_**Espero hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y hayan partido bien esta semana… arg, Lunes vete pronto!**_

_**Bueno, bueno, quiero darles las gracias más sinceras a todas aquellas personitas que con cada actualización leen, dejan sus opiniones o agregan a favoritos, son esas pequeñas cosas que me vuelven loca de felicidad. En especial quiero agradecer a : **_

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock**_

_**liduvina**_

_**cony**_

_**Espero esta actu haya sido de su agrado y solo estamos a un cap del final, trataré de escribirlo lo más pronto posible, **_

_**abrazotes enormes y besotes también!**_

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos!**_

_**Chau chau (Los que ven Hola Soy Germán, se les debe hacer familiar la despedida :Z)**_


	19. Final

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**_

"La caída de los ángeles."

'_Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo_.'

_Proverbio Árabe._

**Bella POV**

_Necesitaba algo que llamara la atención, algo que me diera la oportunidad de abalanzarme sobre otro hombre y poder huir, necesitaba una chance más, ya sabía lo que Aro haría y eso era muy importante. El estúpido no pensaba bien. _

_Vagué mi mirada por la estancia nuevamente y me detuve en el inodoro… _

Me dirigí hacia él lo más rápido que pude.

Necesitaba ruido.

Casi devuelvo lo poco y nada que tenía en mi estómago por el hedor de esa cerámica. Aguanté la respiración y lo moví de forma tentativa, tal como creí estaba suelto.

Lo corrí de su posición sin detenerme, intentando por todos los medios sacarlo para llegar a las cañerías.

Los brazos me dolían del esfuerzo y mi estómago se encontraba revuelto pero yo no me detenía, no iba a hacerlo hasta que lograra salir de aquí.

Me senté contra la muralla con las piernas pegadas al torso suspirando de cansancio, sin embargo lo había conseguido, el inodoro estaba fuera de juego.

Con un pedazo de espejo rompí un poco la costura de la camiseta blanca ahora sucia y arranqué un retazo.

Probé su resistencia un par de veces antes de guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

Respiré profundo antes de comenzar a patear los tubos de cobre que al chocarse producían un sonido ensordecedor. No me detuve y lancé puntapié tras puntapié.

Me alejé con las manos en puños frente a mi rostro antes de darme impulso para dar otra patada. De tanto golpearlo el agua comenzó a salir por fin, de donde no tenía idea pero continué emitiendo ruido.

¿No me oían?

Me lancé un poco al piso y me senté respirando agitadamente. Tragué saliva compulsivamente antes de retomar mi tarea.

Cuando pensé que no podría dejar más la cagada otra cañería se destrozó y el agua salpicó aún más lejos, moví la cabeza sacando el cabello de mi rostro y entonces sucedió.

Oí los pasos acercándose y me detuve. Así ellos creerían que huí.

Corrí al lado de la puerta, donde me quedaría unos segundos oculta al abrirla.

-¡Rápido!- eran dos hombres, lo supe por sus voces.

Contuve la respiración al momento en que la llave se introdujo en la cerradura y apenas uno puso un pie dentro de la habitación le enterré un pedazo de vidrio que lo hizo gritar del dolor, al otro ni siquiera le di tiempo para sacar su arma, le lancé un golpe en la nuca con toda la rabia y fuerza que pudiera haber en mí.

Al primero que ataqué le di una patada en la nariz mientras se miraba el pie y cayó hacia atrás rendido.

Su compañero era más duro y me agarró por sorpresa por los brazos. Comencé a removerme evitando gritar del dolor

-¡maldita perra!- me gritó a la par que oprimía más mis brazos. Lancé patadas hacia atrás y tiré con fuerza mi cabeza contra la suya. Me logré zafar rápidamente y respiré agitadamente pero no me dediqué a ralentizar mi respiración, no tenía tiempo.

Con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo lo empujé contra la muralla y comencé a atacarlo, tratando por todos los medios darle en la nariz y así noquearlo, lo cual era una tarea difícil ya que él también me daba golpes.

El tipo era mucho más grande y pesado que yo por lo que le fue muy simple tirarme al piso y caer sobre mí. Grité

Me retorcí tratando de salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

Me presionó más dejándome sin demasiado aire y tuve que jadear por él.

Colocó sus dos manos en mi cuello y comenzó ahorcarme, tuve que controlar el pánico que se extendió por mi ser. Esta situación de asfixia me aterraba.

Miré a mi lado viendo un fragmento de vidrio. Estiré una de mis manos sacándolas de las suyas y me concentré lo que más pude en tomarlo, sin embargo el aire era demasiado insuficiente y el agarre muy fuerte.

Edward… Edward

Era lo único que conseguía pensar y justo cuando creí que ya no podía más lo tomé y sin dudar ni un solo segundo lo clavé con furia en su cuello.

Le acerté a la carótida ya que la sangre no paraba de salir.

Me alejé arrastrándome tosiendo con fuerza y tratando de respirar, él se cayó solo unos centímetros cerca de mí en medio de un enorme charco de su propia sangre, sangre que comenzó a diluirse.

No tuve tiempo de recuperarme ni de sentirme culpable, debía continuar.

Tambaleándome llegué hasta el otro hombre atravesado en la puerta y lo arrastré con dificultad cerca de una cañería.

Saqué el retazo de tela de mi bolsillo y lo até con un nudo especial e imposible de desatar a una de las cañerías más profundas. El agua seguía mojándome y el pelo se pegaba a mi rostro incomodándome a cada movimiento que hacía, pero traté de centrarme en lo importante.

Le quité todas las armas que podría haber tenido y las guardé yo, lo mismo hice con el hombre que ahora daba espasmos mientras se desangraba, traté de no mirar esa escena. No deseaba justamente ahora sentir remordimiento.

Les arrebaté las llaves y los encerré después de verificar que el pasillo estuviera despejado, este era diferente a los otros, el lujo no se veía ni por asomo y entonces reconocí el lugar, aquí es donde se encerraba a los prisioneros o a las víctimas, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al mirar el cuarto de torturas, diablos, yo conocía todo esto. Estuve oculta en cada estancia y por ello sabía las cámaras que podrían revelar mi posición actual. Yo necesitaba el factor sorpresa.

Corrí por el interminable pasillo de concreto con austera iluminación.

Al llegar a una de las intersecciones verifiqué que no hubiera gente y corrí hacia la derecha. Jamás podría acabar con todos ellos pero iba a intentarlo, iba a hacerlo por Renée y por Charlie, si bien mi padre no fue un santo trató de cambiar y esta maldita fraternidad rompió en mil pedazos su felicidad.

Evité la cámara de seguridad y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a las salas. Las salas era donde se reunían y más allá estaba la habitación de comando. Dios, podía hacer un mapa de este lugar.

Me centré en observar por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, los contabilicé. Eran 4 hombres que jugaban alrededor de una mesa de pool. Debía encontrar la forma de salir de aquí sin emitir ruidos, tampoco pretendía volverme una asesina y matarlos a todos, lo cual sería lo más simple.

Miré sobre mi hombro y corrí por la misma dirección por la que vine pero tomé otro pasillo. Me colé por la muralla y continué corriendo. Mi único objetivo era Aro, no me temblaría la mano si tuviera oportunidad de matarlo.

Crucé más corredores y tenía la certeza de que me acercaba a él. Cada vez más cerca, podía sentirlo.

Entonces, cuando iba a tomar el último una chica que tenía cara de niña pequeña con facciones infantiles y cuerpo pequeño se cruzó con gran lentitud en mi camino.

Sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo me hicieron recordarla de inmediato.

-Vaya… es Isa.- dijo con desprecio mi nombre, porque era mi nombre

-Jane- mascullé entre dientes tomando una posición más defensiva. Sabía de qué era capaz esta mujercita vestida con ropa tan normal y roja. Era la mano derecha de Aro por alguna razón.

Me observó con detenimiento y dio unos cuantos pasos valorando la situación. Después de unos segundos habló con una sonrisa

-no eres rival para mí, lo sabes ¿no?- volteó un poco su cabeza y toda su melena rubia e inmaculada se movió a la par.

-tengo un mensaje para ti- respondí con la misma sonrisa en mi rostro- Alec te ha mandado sus saludos desde la celda en la cual se encuentra- sonreí más al ver su cara transformarse. Todo atisbo de buen humor desapareciendo- me dijo que lo tratan muy bien y que se encuentra muy a gusto, ¿te lo puedes creer? – dije sarcástica y solo tuve unos segundos antes de que me atacara

-¡maldita!- pensé que iba a golpearme el estómago ya que su puño iba directo y en cuanto lo protegí cambió de dirección a mi quijada. Mi cabeza por completo se fue hacia atrás y tambaleé en busca de equilibrio. No me dio tiempo para recuperarme ya que me asaltó con una patada que me derribó sin problemas.

Quedé menos de medio segundo aturdida antes de golpearla justo en el momento en que se abalanzó sobre mí. Le di una patada en el pecho que la hizo estrellar con la muralla, botando la mesa con el florero en el camino.

Me incorporé rápidamente para atacarla aprovechándome de su eventual desventaja, sin embargo tenía mucho aguante y se recobró casi de inmediato.

Ahora yo estaba en desventaja, Jane me doblaría la edad y llevaba mucho tiempo afinando su entrenamiento mientras que yo no lo hacía desde hace muchos años.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, sus ojos me miraban con odio total.

-tu madre era una inútil- comenzó a hablar- no me dio ni un poco de diversión, bueno… si luchó pero estaba recién parida y no tenía fuerzas. Aburrido- hizo un mohín y yo crispé los puños tratando de controlar mi genio, deseaba tanto retorcer su cuello y aplastarla luego…sin embargo lograba darme cuenta de que eso esperaba- ¡oh! ¡Ya sé! Charlie, oh sí, él era muy bueno- pareció pensar y reflexionar- pero un idiota imbécil con todas sus letras… ósea, ¿elegir a Renée? ¡Qué estaba pensando! O quizá nunca lo hizo, era un cabeza hueca pero me caía bien. Sufrió tanto el pobre, sin duda Aro hizo un excelente trabajo, no podrías haberlo reconocido después de todo lo que le hicieron- apreté la mandíbula

Esperó mi reacción pero no la complací me quedé en mi lugar y eso la descolocó. Se irguió en su posición y me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-eres una abandonada, tú y tu hermanito de pacotilla, son unos rechazados por la sociedad, bien que lo sa…- ella rompió sus estribos primero. Corrió hacia mí y alcancé a moverme para hacerla chocar la cabeza contra la muralla. Se tambaleó y tomé su nuca antes de darle rodillazos en el estómago. Trató de zafarse pero le estaba dando rienda suelta a mi furia en este momento

Me hizo estrellar la espalda contra la otra pared y el aire abandonó mis pulmones

Sentí el impacto de su duro puño en mi mejilla haciéndome perder un poco la conciencia, caí de rodillas y justo cuando trataba de golpearme la cabeza giré sobre mi costado y la derribé.

Me arrastré hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre ella y así golpearla sin parar, reviviendo las escenas de la muerte de mi madre aunque no estuve allí, conocía a Jane y lo sádica que podía ser.

-¡eres una maldita! ¡Maldita! ¡La mataste!- le recriminaba mientras no cesaba de darle golpes. Me detuve solo cuando dejó de moverse. No sabía donde empezaba su sangre ni donde terminaba la mía.

Me restregué la mejilla borrando la lágrima que se me escapó al pensar en esa madre que jamás conocí porque no me dieron la oportunidad.

Rechiné los dientes y con dificultad logré incorporarme sobre mis temblorosas piernas. Uno de mis brazos estaba como muerto y dolía como la jodida.

Caminé apoyada a la muralla y reposé solo unos instantes la cabeza, tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Me faltaba el objetivo mayor.

Detrás de mí solo quedaban mis huellas ensangrentadas en la alfombra…

**Edward POV**

Se lo había dicho por fin y sucedió lo que supe pasaría. No podía permitir que se alejara de mí, era algo que no concebía, la vida sin Bella no era vida.

Solo me quedé minutos lamentándome antes de ir por ella, era obvio que Bella podía querer irse pero otra cosa era que yo lo permitiera. Podría pasar la vida entera si fuera necesario suplicando su perdón, sin embargo que se esfumara de mi existencia es algo que no tenía lugar.

Seguí sus pasos hacia el ascensor y en primer lugar me dirigí al estacionamiento, busqué el coche esperando encontrarla ahí. Un extraño presentimiento se instaló en mi pecho y comencé a preocuparme. La busqué por el sector pero nada, Bella no estaba en este estacionamiento. Bajé hasta la última planta la cual no era algo en concreto, solo un aparcamiento en proceso y con cara de abandonado. Miré alrededor y no di con ninguna cámara.

Este lugar era perfecto para un secuestro.

Fruncí el ceño buscando cualquier pista que me dijera el paradero de Bella, tratando de mantener a raya el pánico que crecía dentro de mí conforme los segundos pasaban y yo calculaba las posibilidades de lo que podría pasarle.

Debía reconocer que no eran muy alentadoras.

Cuando creí que no encontraría nada me fijé en las marcas hechas por las llantas de un coche que frenó de manera brusca, justo al lado de ella encontré el adorno del cierre del polerón de Bella.

Mi corazón latió rápido tanto que me produjo un dolor que no podría describir, no iba a permitir que nada le sucediera. Esto era mi culpa y yo pensaba rescatarla así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Hice unas llamadas a la agencia y a Jasper y Emmett, quienes aceptaron colaborar en la búsqueda de Bella.

Siempre temí que esto sucediera, por ello tomé precauciones.

-lo siento- dijo Emmett ajustando su equipo

-vamos a encontrarla- me apretó el hombro Jasper en señal de apoyo

-eso espero- me apreté el puente de la nariz con ansiedad- eso espero- repetí tratando de convencerme. No podía siquiera pensar en que le hicieran daño, si eso pasaba no sé que iba a ser de mí. Lo que si sabía es que Bella Dwyer, era mi vida e iba a protegerla fuera como fuera.

El collar que le di, aquel que compré en la feria la primera vez que salimos mandé a que le pusieran un localizador. Así siempre sabría donde estaría.

Logré encontrar su posición pero perdí la señal hace algunos minutos. Ahora, voy en el transporte hacia el lugar, con Emmett y Jasper como principales ayudantes. No me detendré ante nada, no hasta que Bella esté en mis brazos de nuevo, sana y salva.

Nos distribuimos rápidamente para cubrir la gran edificación. El símbolo de Angels of Dead disipó cualquiera de mis dudas, Bella tenía que estar aquí.

Nos adentramos después de destruir las cámaras de vigilancia y mientras el equipo se encargaba de los vigilantes, Emmett, Jasper y yo entramos a la casa.

Me confundió un poco el juego de colores, parecía más una mansión elegante que la ratonera de asesinos.

Después de verificar que estuviera despejado di la señal.

A medida que caminábamos apuntando en todo momento mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, la incertidumbre comenzó a hacerse espacio dentro de mi mente, ¿qué tal si Bella…?

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, disipando esa idea desde la raíz. Necesitaba concentrarme, de lo contrario sería un blanco fácil y podría adivinar que ya sabían que habíamos entrado.

Mi suposición fue confirmada cuando una fila completa de hombres de aspecto elegante con armas muy buenas se nos puso por delante. Tomamos la posición defensiva y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera reaccionar los disparos comenzaron a estallar.

Luego de habernos asegurado de que no respiraban pasamos sobre ellos para continuar, no tenía ningún caso seguir con el sigilo, los disparos dejaban más que en claro que estaban siendo atacados.

Concentrado en los pasillos estaba que no noté cuando Emmett me lanzó al piso para aforrarle un buen combo a un tipo casi de su misma complexión, de la nada apareció otro y Jasper se encargó de él.

-¡sigue! ¡Ve por ella!- me gritó Emmett sobre su hombro antes de atacar a su oponente. No esperé más obviamente, corrí dejando de lado el protocolo.

Llegué hasta una sala con papel mural oscuro y alfombra roja, con muebles de color caoba. Me quedé un minuto mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar algún indicio de Bella, esta jodida sede era enorme y había muchos lugares donde podría estar.

Le di un golpe al dintel de la puerta antes de ponerme en marcha

-vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- la voz me paralizó unos segundos en donde no pensé en nada. Cuando retomé mis pensamientos y los recuerdos me invadieron me di muy lentamente la vuelta- ¡oh! ¡El hijo de los Cullen!- aplaudió el ser más repulsivo de la historia con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

Crispé los dedos sobre el arma que mantenía en mi mano, apretando los dientes

-veo que has encontrado mi humilde morada- se paseó por la habitación y lo miré en todo momento, siguiendo sus pasos y evitando por todos los medios lanzarme contra él. Eso es lo que esperaba. Ese hijo de puta- ¿Es a mí a quien buscas o…?- me erguí ante ese o

-¿¡Dónde está ella!?- grité mientras él sonreía

-te has enamorado-movió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. La sangre comenzó a hervirme y sobre todo a dolerme, Bella no podía… no ella, no

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- no soporté más y corrí hasta él para tomar las solapas de su camisa

-cálmate chiquillo- masculló molesto y mirándome con desdén

-no lo repetiré- dije entre dientes con una expresión violenta en el rostro. Lo tomé más fuerte

-te he dicho que te calmes- volvió a decir pero sonriendo nuevamente. No lo aguanté.

Le di un golpe tan fuerte en la quijada que la mano se me durmió y él cayó sentado al piso

-¡tan malnacido como tu padre!- recriminó antes de abalanzarse contra mí y hacerme impactar con la muralla botando todo que lo estuviera cerca. A pesar de tener sus años la fuerza no menguaba.

Nos embaucamos en una ensalada de golpes, ya que por desgracia mi pistola había caído lejos de mi alcance y él no me daba tregua. Sus golpes dolían pero no más de lo que sufrí por su causa. Aro Vulturi fue el centro de mi vida mucho tiempo, llenando mi cabeza de rencor y odio, solo sed de venganza era lo que habitaba en mi interior antes de conocer a Bella. Y ahora el malnacido hijo de la mierda me arrebata todo lo que tengo.

Lo tenía listo para darle un puñetazo cuando inesperadamente sonrió con sus dientes ensangrentados

-tu madre sí que fue entretención… era tan fogosa… y tu padre, tu padre era un pervertido quiso mirar mientras yo la violaba, una y otra vez- se regodeó y perdí los estribos. Con furia lancé mi puño contra él pero lo esquivó y aprovechó que estaba fuera de mis cabales como para pensar y a cambio él ser quien me dejara aturdido en el piso con el golpe en la nuca que me dio. Las cosas se distorsionaban ante mis ojos e intenté incorporarme

Me dio una patada que me lanzó contra los cristales y estos se quebraron cayéndome encima

-tu padre luchó, Edward… luchó pero no le valió de nada y ¿sabes por qué? Porque él es un inútil pedazo de nada- susurró en mi oído para después darme un puñetazo que hizo mi nariz sangrar- pero Isa o… Isabella como le pusieron, ¡vaya fiera! Te llamó un millón de veces pero no apareciste, la dejaste morir- rió y me retorcí ante sus palabras, imaginando su rostro de muñeca llorando y clamando por mí y yo… yo no llegué, perdóname Bella.

Sentí el cañón de una pistola en mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, ya no me quedaba nada por lo que vivir. Sin Bella no existía más nada para mí

Solo un disparo resonó con estrépito en la habitación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me quedé de pie bajo la lluvia con el paraguas en la mano, observando con tristeza el gris tan fúnebre del suelo.

Me agaché para dejar unas flores vivas en al florero de cemento junto a la tumba, sin quererlo una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. A pesar del tiempo, sentía ese lazo y la verdad dolía, los recuerdos eran crueles.

Sin embargo sentía que con esto podía dejar el pasado irse y así vivir el presente. Suspiré

-¿te encuentras bien?- me besó el cuello con delicadeza mientras sus cálidas y protectoras manos se posaban en mis hombros

-si- dije en medio de otro suspiro- ahora sí- me volteé a medias para ver su rostro.

Sus ojos color chocolate me hicieron sentir bien, la tranquilidad retornó a mí y pude respirar en paz. Ellos no eran más que un mal recuerdo.

Yo era libre

Me besó despacio, apenas rozando su boca y la mía, pero fue todo lo que necesitaba.

-vamos, Bella- me guió por los hombros para dejar atrás la tumba de Charlie y Renée Swan. Mis padres reales.

Mientras íbamos en el coche, observé el rostro de Edward y recordé el terror que me dio la simple posibilidad de perderlo.

_Había oído un montón de disparos y traté de apurarme lo que más podía con mi cuerpo fatigado, entonces oí su voz. Mi corazón se agitó y corrí ignorando el dolor de mis extremidades. Él estaba aquí, estaba aquí. _

_Busqué con desesperación en todas las habitación y no lo encontraba, de pronto entré en la que supuse debía ser de Aro y lo que vi me heló la sangre. Ni siquiera lo pensé._

_Tomé con una seguridad que no conocía el arma y la apunté hacia aquel asesino que pretendía quitarme a Edward._

_Inspiré y me centré en mi objetivo _

_-__ pequeña…ahora, dispara…- fue la voz de Charlie hablándome_

_Lo hice, y él sonido fue tal que casi quedo sorda. Había matado a alguien, el cuerpo desvaneciéndose mirándome en agonía me lo corroboró. Yo era una asesina y no me arrepentiría jamás porque gracias a eso, Edward estaba vivo._

_Me miró con dificultad y me quedé solo un segundo más con la pistola estirada antes de dejar caer mi brazo y el arma para correr a su lado, todo había terminado al fin. _

-¿qué?- sonrió a medias mirándome de reojo

-nada, solo te observaba… te quiero tanto Edward- lo miré mientras le decía aquello

-yo te amo, Bella- tomó mi mano para darle un ligero beso y así seguimos el camino para llegar a mi casa, junto a Mary y Phil.

Lucy ahora más grande corrió a abrazarme y contuve las lágrimas, había extrañado tanto a esta pequeña.

Ellos jamás se enterarían de nada, era un secreto que me llevaría hasta la tumba…

Continué los estudios y mi familia aceptó muy bien a Edward a pesar de que era mayor que yo, quedaron convencidos ante el gran amor que me demostraba siempre. Las cosas entre nosotros no podrían ser mejor y ahora estábamos en una relación seria que nos llevó aún más lejos. Al terminar mi carrera, Edward y yo decidimos irnos a vivir a un lugar tranquilo y en paz. Después de todo teníamos que recuperarnos mentalmente de todo lo que vivimos.

Logré vivir en paz con mi presente y pasado. Sabiendo que fui la hija de un asesino que se enamoró de la persona equivocada pero que al final lucharon por su amor hasta la muerte, esperaba que por lo menos donde sea que estén logren ser felices, tanto como lo soy yo tomada de la mano de Edward.

La arena acariciaba mis pies descalzos mientras las olas arremetían suavemente a la orilla, golpeando contra las rocas, era nuestro propio paraíso.

-te amo- susurró a mi oído y su ropa blanca, ligera, me hizo cosquillas

-yo te amo aún más- me detuve para enroscar mis brazos en su cuello y ceñirme a su cuerpo para mirar directamente sus ojos

-te equivocas- negó suavemente con la cabeza, acariciándome la cintura

-n…- me besó callando mi respuesta y yo lo dejé ganar, solo por esta vez. Le correspondí empujando mis labios contra los suyos y más tarde mi lengua entre ellos. Me gané un hermoso gemido con esta acción. Me despegué para susurrarle- me da lástima que hayas dejado tu trabajo- mascullé juguetonamente mordiéndome el labio.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó sorprendido. Obviamente que no me daba lástima, el solo hecho de pensar siquiera que estaría con alguna chica me enfurecían, sin embargo solo quería jugar un poco.

Afirmé coquetamente con la cabeza

-si… que seas guardaespaldas…- me puse de puntitas para llegar a su oído- me pone demasiado- gruñó cuando le mordí la oreja y sin previo aviso me tomó del trasero para que enredara mis piernas entorno a su cadera.

-¿sí?- preguntó con voz ronca besando mi cuello mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa

-si… el pensar que tienes un arma y que puedes hacer lo que sea con ella… hm- gemí en su oído a la par que sin ningún tipo de vergüenza me restregaba contra su miembro que comenzó a levantarse. Gemí más que gustosa y el jadeó mordiéndome el cuello

-te demostraré que cosas puedo hacer con ella- prometió antes de besarme como poseso.

Mientras me hacía el amor con la misma delicadeza que la primera vez y todas las demás afirmé mi idea de que esa fraternidad solo había sido una amarga parte de mi vida, que al final me había traído al amor más grande que se puede concebir y que Edward, aquel sexy y violable guardaespaldas es y será por lo que duren nuestras vidas mi presente, porque él era mío y yo suya,_ para siempre._

* * *

**Buenop, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito esta trama y lo hayan disfrutado. No les puedo agradecer con palabras lo mucho que me alegra que por lo menos a unas cuantas personas les gustara y esperaran los capítulos a pesar de que soy muy lenta para subirlos, es algo realmente hermoso abrir el correo y ver que agregaron a favoritos, alertas y sobre todo los reviews, y también lo es ver que hay lectores silenciosos, ¿qué más puedo decir? ¡Son increíbles! **

**Quiero nombrar a las personitas hermosas que dejaron su opinión con cada capítulo y me daban las ganas que me faltaban para escribir**

_**Lovebyinspired**__: de veras muchas gracias chica por todo el apoyo eres increíble!_

_**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**__: a ti también millones de agradecimientos por hacerte presente _

_**Angie C.M:**__ gracias por tu comentarios tan lindos!_

_**Sandri**__: eres muy linda, gracias por todo_

_**k-ta XD**__: gracias!_

_**marian24**__: muchas gracias también por el apoyo!_

_**Any**__: muy amable, gracias nena!_

_**michelle de cullen**__: tu review fue muy lindo!, gracias por apoyarme!_

_**Laubellacullen94**__: gracias cariño por hacerte presente n.n_

_**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock**__: muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

_**jhanulita**__: muchas gracias por regalarme tiempo en leer_

_**Gatita Swan**__: espero que al final te haya gustado, muchas gracias!  
__**Conny**__: muchas gracias por haber dejado tu preciosa opinión :D_

_**eddieIlove**__: muchas gracias por el apoyo!  
__**Caniqui**__: gracias por el apoyo!_

_**liduvina**__: te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas estado presente en esta historia, muchas gracias!_

_**cony:**__ muchas gracias por leerme y dejar tu review!_

**Bien, solo les quiero decir una última cosita, tengo una escena de Edward y Bella media fogosa (jeje) que no pude ubicar en la historia, ¿quieren que la suba? Lo dejo a su elección ;)**

**Sin más que darles las gracias más enormes del mundo les digo hasta pronto!**

**Un abrazote enorme y nos leemos!**

**Chau chau**


End file.
